Amor y Lujuria
by TheOmegaNightmare
Summary: Chapter 10:Dos chicas amantes del alcohol (L) (Naruto x Harem) (Los capitulos con L son Lemon)
1. Chapter 1: Isla Kouh

**Amor y Lujuria**

* * *

 **Capítulo I:** _Extraña Isla_

* * *

 ** _No se cómo comenzar a describir esto, ni tampoco tengo una idea real si esto llegara a algún lado, una historia que creo yo debería de ser considerada. Creo que, para empezar, debería dejar en claro que yo no soy este personaje ni mucho menos estoy contando mi historia, esta es la de un compañero que me relató su vida llena de decisiones y fracasos._**

 ** _Fue este mismo quien decidió quien yo diera vida a su historia, el cual fue relatada vía cartas pues realmente…yo nunca he podido entablar una conversación con él directamente desde que todo termino._**

 ** _Todo comenzó una mañana de primavera. Una pareja felizmente casada de esposos había llegado a una extraña y muy cuestionable, pero agradable isla en Japón. Ambos habían decidido tener una mejor vida y la oferta de trabajo que encontraron en este lugar parecía ser exactamente lo que buscaban para salir de ese obstáculo financiero._**

"Woa, ¡ese era el último!" se rio un rubio de ojos azules mientras se sacaba el sudor de su frente, mirando como todas las cajas estaban frente a una casa común, pero con un hermoso jardín que lo rodeaba "...ahora solo faltaría colocarlo todo dentro…" susurró con una gota de sudor sobre su frente al ver que tendría que ordenarlo todo ahora en su nueva casa.

 ** _Aquel era Uzumaki Naruto, 32 años, casado y licenciado en educación. Era un tipo normal como cualquier otro, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, piel bronceada, etc. Su complexión era normal, no era alguien de gimnasio, pero tampoco era alguien obeso, aunque le gustaba salir a correr en las mañanas para mantener ese equilibro y buena salud._**

"no te esfuerces tanto, ya fue un duro trabajo solo sacarlo del auto" dijo una mujer saliendo de la casa. Traía ropas ligeras, así como también paños que ato a su propio cuerpo, teniendo en mano, algo para quitar el polvo "deberías de apurarte y cambiarte, yo me encargo del resto" dijo con una dulce sonrisa mientras se detenía frente a él.

El rubio se le quedo mirando un momento antes de sonreír y darle un corto beso en los labios "gracias, prometo que volveré lo antes posible" prometió con una sonrisa y corrió lo más rápido que podía dentro de casa. La mujer se quedó mirando las cajas y dio un largo suspiro, antes de colocar una mirada determinada ante el gran trabajo que le esperaba.

 ** _Aquella mujer se llamaba Hinata Hyuga. De brillantes cabellos azules, piel tan blanca y lechosa y con unos ojos lavandas que en las noches se asemejaban a la luna. Aunque no lo parezca, luce como una diosa japonesa sin igual, pero durante su adolescencia fue un simple bicho raro…un bicho raro que obtuvo su final feliz junto al hombre que siempre soñó._**

Mientras la mujer se encontraba llevando las cajas, hubo una muy pesada que casi deja caer al suelo. Rodeando sobre sí misma, logra caer con gracia y sin romper lo que dentro llevaba la caja de cartón. Se ríe de sí misma mientras se levantaba, adolorida por la caída sin igual que obtuvo por su caída.

"Hinata ya terminé, me…" no termino de decir antes de ver como su esposa se encontraba riendo ligeramente "qué diablos" dijo mientras veía un pequeño moretón en su mano "esta lastimada" dijo con preocupación al ver que no solamente tenía en su mano, sino también cerca al hombro de su camiseta remangada.

Hinata negó con su cabeza mientras retrocedía un par de pasos "no te preocupes, es por mi piel" dijo mientras cubría su brazo adolorido con las mangas largas de su camiseta "es más notorio, pero realmente no es nada" dijo intentando desviar su preocupación "tienes que darte prisa, se te hace tarde" le hizo recordar que se había demorado demasiado al darse esa ducha de antes y vestirse presentable.

"tienes razón" dijo ligeramente preocupado mientras sentía la ansiedad de no poderse quedar un poco más "Juro que te lo recompensare cuando llegue, tendremos la mayor cita de nuestras vidas" dijo mientras lo expresaba con sus manos, haciendo reír a la peli azul "te amo" dijo mientras le daba otro corto beso y se le quedaba mirando un momento para luego retirarse rápidamente.

"yo también te amo" dijo la chica de cabellos azules tras el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, quedándose sola en la fría habitación de la sala. Lentamente inclinándose, ve que en aquella caja pesada que había salvado a costa de su propia salud, se encontraba una linda foto de ambos sonriendo frente al fotógrafo el día de su boda.

Desliza lentamente sus suaves dedos por la imagen y la coloca con suma suavidad en un pequeño estante de la sala "muy bien…" susurra ella mientras se ata una pequeña manta sobre su cabeza "hora da ordenar" dijo decidida a acabar todo el trabajo en un solo día productivo, corriendo rápidamente por las demás cajas.

* * *

 ** _Esta pareja antes vivía en Tokio, rodeado de grandes amigos a los cuales tuvieron que decirle adiós por las nuevas y grandiosas oportunidades que el empleo actual del esposo parecía indicar. Este mismo recibió un jugoso contrato como profesor de una zona muy lejana en la que actualmente tendría que vivir, era realmente mucho dinero como para dejarlo pasar._**

 ** _Este era el día número uno, el primer día en el que habían pisado la isla y ahora tendría que presentarse para ser oficial su contratación. Lo típico de estos casos era una corta entrevista para saber si era o no apto para el empleo, mas esto era algo muy diferente ya que esta isla…es muy diferente._**

 ** _Aquella isla en el que ahora vivían se llamaba Kuoh, antes una isla de Japón, ahora un pequeño país. ¿Por qué es diferente? Es porque es el primer lugar en todo el planeta en legalizar la cirugía animal, los cuales dotan de formas más animalescas a los seres humanos, los cuales se le llaman "Beast"._**

 ** _Sin embargo, esta es una de las tantas razones por las cuales este empleo podría ser muy arriesgado y es que toda la isla estaba compuesta de estos "súper humanos". Para su fortuna, había cierto factor de esta cirugía y también su más grande dificultad para extenderse por el mundo de forma aprobatoria y era ese factor de género._**

 ** _Solo las mujeres podían llegar a ser Beast, nadie más que ellas podían sobrevivir a la cirugía ya que su cuerpo naturalmente puede resistir increíbles cantidades de dolor y también por otros factores biológicos que un simple biólogo no podría siquiera entender._**

 ** _Había hombres en la isla, mas todos eran personas comunes, lo mismo no se podría decir de las mujeres, pues todas o se vuelven así o nacen así, ya que también es algo hereditario. Por esto y muchas otras cosas más, Uzumaki Naruto pasaba por cierto nerviosismo a la entrevista de lo que sería un empleo de la escuela más grande que jamás había visto, donde todas son absolutamente mujeres._**

 ** _De hecho, ese mismo día se encontraba esperando fuera de la oficina de la directora general, tenía unos grandes nervios que no podía controlar y miraba cualquier cosa que trajera su atención para distraerlo. Encontraba cuadros hermosos, así como fotografías gigantes de una incontable cantidad de alumnas._**

 ** _Después de un tiempo, las puertas se abrieron mostrando a una figura muy voluminosa salir de la habitación. Miró con grandes ojos como una bella mujer de cabellos plateados salía de la habitación con un raro atuendo de mucama o sirvienta. Lo que más le llamo su atención era los grandes pechos que traía, posiblemente era un par de copas doble d como los de su esposa o incluso más grandes._**

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto" escuchó su nombre desde la habitación, llamándolo y despertándolo de su sueño húmedo "puede pasar" dijo una voz melodiosa el otro lado de la puerta. Su mirada aún estaba en la mujer de cabellos plateados, quien le dio una mirada y se fue sin decir nada.

Tragando fuerte, desvía su atención a la oficina y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, entra a la habitación esperando que todo vaya bien, aun cuando había más posibilidades que no lo fuera.

Al entrar, se dio cuenta que el lugar era extremadamente grande, al igual que todas las habitaciones dentro de la enorme escuela de la cual solo pudo ver algunas cosas. Su mirada rodo a varios lugares, desde estantes con muchos trofeos, hasta fotografías en las paredes de la misma directora y varias personas de suma importancia.

"señor Uzumaki" dijo llamándole la atención y devolviéndolo al mundo real. El rubio se dio con la sorpresa de una mujer extremadamente hermosa, de cabellos castaños y ojos lila plagados de inocencia además de curiosidad "puede tomar asiento" dijo divertida mientras se reía tras una mano.

Naruto se sonrojo con vergüenza y asintió, procediendo a sentarse frente al enorme escritorio. Su olfato entonces, capto un olor muy raro, no desagradable pero muy familiar. La mujer parecía darse cuenta de ello y abrió los ojos "oh, lo siento por el olor, pero…es una clase de té muy extraño del que me gusta tomar" dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña copa, el cual estaba lleno de una sustancia trasparente pero blanca al mismo tiempo.

El rubio asintió sin más, dejándolo como algún lujo de los ricos. La mujer volvió a sonreír mientras retrocedía más de la cuenta y cruzando las piernas, mostrando sus piernas y algo más "mi nombre es Venelana Gremory, directora de esta humilde escuela y actual matriarca de la familia gremory" se presentó la mujer inclinándose en su asintió, como si fuera alguna clase de trono "mucho gusto en conocerlo" termino con una bella sonrisa, sonrojándolo nuevamente.

"lo mismo digo" dijo el rubio muy incómodo con la vista sobre las piernas de la mujer. Ambos se quedaron un buen tiempo callados, el rubio esperaba algunas palabras de la mujer para empezar con la entrevista, mas eso no ocurría sino que la mujer simplemente tomaba con tranquilidad de su copa "anno…" dijo el rubio intentando romper con el silencio.

Venelana ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad antes de darse cuenta de algo "oh, mis más grandes disculpas" dijo sorprendida mientras dejaba de cruzar las piernas, abriéndolas por completo enseñando su ropa interior, cosa que hizo totalmente erecto el miembro del rubio "usted sabe que este lugar no es como ningún otro" dijo mientras sacaba algunos papeles de los cajones "¿puede decirme todo lo que ha investigado?" pregunto curiosa mientras sacaba expedientes y los colocaba sobre el ecritorio.

El rubio asintió, pero también suspiró decepcionado al perder la vista fenomenal de la ropa interior de la mujer, la cual estaba ligeramente mojada "no se mucho la verdad, la solicitud fue instantáneo y no pude averiguar mucho, pero se lo suficiente como para saber a lo que me estoy enfrentando" dijo el rubio con total calma mirando a la mujer concentrada

"supongo que era de esperarse" dijo la mujer de cabellos castaños mientras dejaba en el escritorio los papeles que traía y sacaba algo mucho más práctico, una Tablet "no se preocupe, usted ya es profesor desde que aceptó nuestra solicitud, pero habrá ciertos cambios…" dijo entre dientes mientras le daba la Tablet.

El rubio tomo con cierta curiosidad y vio su propio expediente. No había nada diferente antes de encontrar cuál era su especialidad "¿ah?" preguntó parpadeando al ver como lo habían denominado "¿entrenador de club?" preguntó totalmente paralizado por sus palabras.

Venelana sonrió con cierta diversión "escuchamos que usted fue un muy buen jugador de soccer, uno que ha ganado un par de competencias durante su adolescencia y nos gustaría tener esa experiencia entre nuestras filas" dijo mientras guardaba los papeles y solamente se quedaba una simple hoja.

Naruto miraba con cierta dificultad los horarios que tendría dese ahora, notando que eran tres horas en la mañana y dos horas en la noche "son pocas horas de trabajo" concluyó al ver que tendría toda la tarde para hacer muchas cosas "pero no sé si puedo entrenar a un grupo, no juego soccer desde hace mucho tiempo" dijo sin saber cómo reacción ante esta nueva información.

La sonrisa en la mujer nunca desapareció, dándole la hoja que había permanecido sobre su escritorio "sabemos que puede ser difícil, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que clase de estudiantes está manejando" dijo haciendo hincapié en el hecho de que son Beast "por ello preparé un pequeño cambio en nuestro contrato" dijo mientras le enseñaba el papel.

Naruto lo tomo con cierta precaución y lo leía lentamente. A cada oración que terminaba, sus ojos se volvían más y más grandes "debe de ser una broma" dijo con cierta negación en su voz "deben de estar bromeando o algo así" dijo incapaz de creerse tamaña locura.

"entendiendo su respuesta, Uzumaki-san" dijo Venelana mientras se acercaba demasiado al escritorio y tomo su mano con extrema suavidad. El rubio se sonrojó completamente por la cercanía y también por la vista completa de su prominente escote, mostrándole sus jugosos pechos que merecían una estrujada "le pediría que lo piense mejor" terminó mientras le daba un pequeño bolígrafo y lo colocaba sobre la hoja.

Tragando fuerte y sudando profundamente, tiene problemas para pensar mientras intentaba juntar dos neuronas para concentrarse si era o no una buena idea. Pero había algo de verdad en todo esto, él necesita el empleo sea como fuese. Suspirando en derrota, firma el documento y llena los espacios en blanco para satisfacción de la mujer.

"es una buena elección Uzumaki-san, le prometo que será la experiencia más divertida de su vida" dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras se levantaba, algo que imitó igualmente el rubio "fue un placer, su primer día es mañana sin falta, esperamos grandes cosas de usted" dijo mientras extendía la mano

Naruto no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y tomó la mano, sacudiéndola. Sin mirar nada más, sale de la habitación con todo mundo dando vueltas y sin haber entendido en qué clase de lio se había metido.

Venelana se rio de su expresión y regreso a su asintió, procediendo a firmar algunos papeles más. Pero segundos después, la puerta es abierta nuevamente y se ve con una gran sonrisa al ver quien estaba frente a ella "mi Ama quiere saber los resultados" dijo una voz seria y casi sin ningún tono distintivo en su voz, cosa que aumento mucho más su sonrisa.

Al elevar la mirada, tiene la agradable vita de una mujer extremadamente bella, la misma mujer que hace unos momentos logró excitar completamente a su empleado rubio con solo su paraciencia. Venelana sonrió mientras enseñaba el papel donde firmo, cosa que la chica de cabellos plateados empezó a leer "ya veo" dijo cerrando los ojos.

La mujer de cabellos castaños sonrió mientras se levantaba de su asiento "Listo, no fue tan difícil como ella parecía presentarlo. Ahora está definitivamente atado a nuestro hogar tal cual fueron sus órdenes" dijo mientras se colocaba al lado de la criada "aunque, si te soy sincera…no entiendo porque traer a un chico normal aquí, nuestro verdadero objetivo no esta tan lejos" dijo con cierta confusión en su voz, sin entender las acciones de alguien que estaba por encima de ella.

La mujer albina frunció el ceño ante sus palabras "¿estas dudando de mi señora? Todas sus órdenes son divinas, son perfectas y no hay motivo para desafiarla" dijo mirando con cierta molesta a Venelana, quien aún tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"no estoy dudando de ella, simplemente no lo entiendo" dijo mientras se acercaba a la criada y extendía una mano, la cual se hacía espacio entre su larga falda, encontrando algo realmente suave y terso, estrujándolo "increíble" dijo ella mientras estrujaba y jugueteaba con el trasero blanco de la albina "eres muy hermosa Grayfia" termino ella mientras se dedicaba a manosearla.

La reconocida como Graifya se sonrojo ligeramente por su toque, pero no hizo nada por detenerla "Mi señora enviara tu recompensa mas adelante, esto es todo" dijo mientras intentaba retirarse, pero fue tenida por unos pequeños brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"no lo entiendes, Grayfia-chan" dijo Venelana mientras bajaba lentamente sus manos y llegó a la entrepierna de la otra mujer "Ella ya me envió mi recompensa" la mujer albina abrió los ojos con ligera sorpresa, pero se recuperó rápidamente "a su Puta número uno" susurró en su oído, haciendo que se estremezca.

Grayfia tuvo cierta confrontación mental con ella misma, mas dejo de ser renuente y termino derrotada, abriendo más las piernas "La voluntad de mi Ama es mi propia voluntad" dijo la criada mientras gemía ligeramente por el toque de otra mujer "por hoy soy tu juguete sexual" dijo mientras gemía ruidosamente pues ahora Venelana había tomado sus enormes pechos, estrujándolos con fuerza.

"eso es" dijo la castaña mientras procedía a empujarla al escritorio, abriendo sus piernas y mostrando su femineidad "no cualquiera puede tener el privilegio de tener el mejor juguete de nuestra líder" se rio por la emoción que pronto tendría, seguidamente, busco algo entre sus cajones, sacando un bastón negro que se ató a la cintura, mostrando que era un consolador "tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho, Grayfia-chan" dijo mientras sujetaba con fuerza la cintura de la criada y entraba con fuerza en ella.

Ambas soltaron gemidos ruidosos mientras la castaña bombeaba con mucha fuerza dentro de la mujer albina, comenzando una ronde brutal de sexo en la oficina. Fuera de ella, no se escuchaba un solo sonido de lo que adentro parecía ocurrir, terminando lo que lo ocurrió en completo silencio.

 ** _Ser entrenador de un club femenino de Soccer podría ser interesante ante la vista de cualquier persona, mas no era cualquier club al que se iba a integrar, pero son detalles que relatare más adelante._**

 ** _Luego de su tan difícil entrevista, regreso a paso calmados a casa, aunque realmente es algo imposible. La escuela estaba en la zona urbana de la isla, la cual parecía una gran ciudad conectada por trenes muy modernos, casi del futuro. Estos trenes conectaban la zona Urbana con la zona Residencial y rural respectivamente._**

 ** _No solamente nuestro protagonista rubio estaba asombrado por el desarrollo de la isla, sino todo mundo que de vez en cuando viajaba para turistear y ver a esta nueva raza de "súper chicas". Mi amigo rubio tenía una casa en la zona residencial, una que estaba muy cerca a los paraderos de trenes para facilitar su ida al nuevo trabajo, comodidad entre otras palabras._**

Al caminar hasta casa, ve con cierta sorpresa como una persona muy grande hablaba con su esposa en la puerta de su casa, parecían estar riendo. No paso mucho tiempo antes que el sujeto se despidiera y se fuera caminando, terminando por adentrarse a la casa del costado.

'¿hinata?' se pregunta mentalmente mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos, vio con cierta sorpresa que tenía un pastel en la mano. no sabía si fue o no una buena idea, pero finalmente fue visto por su esposa, quien le saludo desde lejos con una mano.

"¡naruto-kun! ¡bienvenido!" dijo Hinata mientras se le acercaba y le daba un corto beso en la mejilla "he terminado de arreglar nuestra casa, con un poco de ayuda claro" dijo guiñando un ojo mientras se reía, causando más curiosidad. Ella vio su mirada en el pastel y decidió resolver dudas "Nuestro nuevo vecino nos ha dado la bienvenida, me dio este pastel y también me ayudo a arreglar la casa" dijo inocentemente mientras le enseñaba el pastel.

"vecino, ¿eh?" se preguntó mentalmente si debió o no tener cuidado de eso, pero vio sorprendido el pastel en mano "¡vaya!" admiró lentamente el pastel y probo un poco cortando con su dedo "esta delicioso" admitió entre dientes, pues no quería admirar las habilidades culinarias de un hombre, le hacía sentir inferior.

Hinata notó esto y se rio entre dientes "sabes que no me importa que no sepas cocinar, me gusta tu ramen" dijo riéndose con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sus palabras avergonzaron un poco a Naruto, quien recordó que lo único que podía preparar cuando ella se enfermaba o no estaba era ramen "eso me recuerda, eh preparado ramen para la cena" dijo sorprendiéndolo rápidamente "sé que te has esforzado mucho hoy, es lo menos que puedo hacer para recompensarte todo" termino con una sonrisa, dejándole paralizado.

Naruto se recompuso rápido, sacudiendo su cabeza "¡conseguí el empleo!" le hizo saber mientras le abrazaba "mi ofrecieron otro puesto donde ganare el doble, ¡nuestros sueños serán realidad!" dijo emocionado por lo que pronto se avecinara.

La sonrisa de Hinata disminuyo un poco, pero rápidamente mostró una el doble de veces más grandes "¡eso es increíble!" dijo mientras reía, pero nerviosamente "pero…el pastel…" dijo haciéndole recordar que aún tenía el postre en mano y ahora con el abrazo, posiblemente haya quedado arruinado.

El rubio abrió los ojos con pánico y se alejó de golpe, notando que su traje estaba manchado ligeramente. La chica de ojos lavanda iba a decir algo, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza "no te preocupes, no creo necesitarlo mañana" ante sus palabras, su esposa levantó una ceja "ven, te lo explico todo mientras cenamos, tengo mucha hambre" dijo con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba el pastel con una mano y con la otra, la llevaba de nuevo a su casa.

* * *

 ** _Fue una noche muy linda que pasaron aquella pareja de esposos. Ambos compartieron risas, comida, experiencias, pero sin que el otro lo supiera, ambos guardaban cierta información para ellos mismos, cierta información que, de ser revelada, podría haber cambiado el rumbo de esta historia._**

 ** _Mi amigo Uzumaki me dijo que, aquella noche, fue la última vez que pudo cenar con su esposa, que pudo reír con una amiga y que pudo pensar en una sola mujer. Más en ningún momento escuché que se arrepentía de ello, nunca menciono que le gustaría cambiar el desenlace de esta historia, aunque en ciertos detalles parecía renuente en decir su opinión, tal vez avergonzado de sus acciones pasadas, no lo sé._**

 ** _El día tan ansiado llegó, este sería su primer día como entrenador de un club y, aunque no tenía idea remota de que hacer, estaba seguro de que tendría que esforzarse si quería seguir manteniéndose dentro de esa escuela para ricos. Sin que lo sepa, el solo pertenecer en ese grupo lo había vuelto la persona más influyente, poderosa y manipuladora de toda la escuela secundaria y universitaria de Kouh…algo que nunca desaprovechó._**

 ** _Su primera semana se fue volando, casi ni siquiera sintió el paso del tiempo. Ahí conoció a las que pronto serian parte del club de Soccer. Podría empezar por cómo se presentaron en su primer día, por dúos._**

 ** _Primero fueron un par de chicas de 15 años, cursando secundaria aún. Sus nombres eran Lefay Pendragon y Ravel Phenex, ambas de familias muy poderosas en el mundo capitalista. Ambas eran adolescentes rubias, muy tiernas y lindas, aunque Ravel era más Tsundere. Ambas parecían estar conformes con su presencia y su nivel para enseñarles sobre futbol._**

 ** _Las siguientes fueron estudiantes universitarios, sus nombres eran Souna Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra. Ambas eran jóvenes chicas de una apariencia muy extranjera, siendo este el alemán. Parecían princesas y tenían las de ser, pues Souna era de una familia extremadamente poderosa y Tsubaki era su sirviente, de una familia anexas a la suya. Eran hermosas, pero carecían algo que las siguientes mujeres parecían resaltar._**

 ** _Las siguientes fueron un par de hermanas, muy diferentes la una a la otra. Sus nombres eran Koneko y Kuroka, sin apellido pues estas eran huérfanas por madre, del padre nunca se supo nada, aunque la verdad es que murió, como la mayoría de hombres en la isla._**

 ** _Lo que era especial en este par de hermanas era la sensualidad dotada que ambas tenían en sus diferentes acciones. Koneko era una adolecente bajita, de pecho plano, pero s dulzura extrema y su total acercamiento al rubio, le hacían ganar un pequeño lugar en su corazón._**

 ** _De la misma forma, Kuroka estaba totalmente dotada en el área del pecho, tenía un gran par de senos muy prominentes, más grandes que su propia mano, muy superiores a los de su esposa. Lo que la hacía tan especial es que actuaba de una forma muy sugerente, siempre en doble sentido y lo dejaba con una dolorosa erección en sus pantalones._**

 ** _Las siguientes serian un par de amigas inseparables, a la vez que creían en la misma religión. Sus nombres eran Xenovia Quarta e Irina Shidou. Las chicas eran muy hermosas, de cabello azul y castaño, con una figura envidiable respectivamente. Nunca estaban separadas la una de la otra. Estas también gozaban del factor "pecho" al igual que las otras dos, pero estas parecían tener un Doble D._**

 ** _Junto a estas dos había una chica rubia, quien también era amiga de estas dos, pero era muy social con todos. Se llamaba Asia Argento, una chica linda, inocente y muy trabajadora. Era alguien que definitivamente podías confiar y en más de una ocasión, su compañero rubio la comparó con su esposa en muchas cosas. Sin embargo, el par de pechos sobresalientes de su cuerpo convertían esa dulzura en una sensualidad sin igual, haciendo imposible que la tomara enserio._**

 ** _Finalmente, los pesos pesados, pues hay más de una hoja entera solo hablando de ellas dos. La primera era, ante la vista de Naruto, una mujer extremadamente hermosa, una diva, una modelo y muchas cosas más. Su larga y brillante cabellera negra podía despistar a cualquier hombre que se la cruce en su camino. Todo en ella era perfecto, pero lo más resaltante en ella era su pecho, el cual extremadamente grande en comparación a cualquier mujer que antes tuviera la gracia de haber posado sus ojos._**

 ** _Naruto admitía en cada ocasión que siempre, desde que solo era un adolecente, fue un chico de pechos y no lo puedo culpar. En esta isla la gran mayoría de mujeres gozaba de este atributo sin escrúpulo alguno, pero Akeno y su amiga tenían los bustos más grandes que jamás cualquiera podría haber visto._**

 ** _Pero creo que la mujer más hermosa entre todas, seria Rias gremory. Incluso yo lo admito, ella era una diosa entre mujeres. Si un hombre la viese en toda su gloria desnuda, podría llegar al clímax ahí mismo, incluso si fue sorpresivo. Tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso a mas no poder, pero su actitud es lo que fortalecía esos encantos, pues era muy sensual inconscientemente._**

 ** _La primera vez que Naruto la vio, tuvo una furiosa erección y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza mental solo para no decir algo estúpido que pueda costarle su trabajo, además de tener que estar sentado todo el tiempo. Lo solucionó rápidamente al hacerla practicar en un lugar muy lejos de ahí, o por lo menos de su vista por motivos obvios._**

 ** _Como dije anteriormente, Uzumaki había pasado una semana muy trabajosa con ellas y lo peor de todo es que la interacción con su esposa decaía a una velocidad inaudita. El tiempo que se suponía que era libre, dejo de serlo cuando empezó a capacitarse vía internet sobre su actual oficio, pues con saber jugar no bastaba para enseñar. Pero todo cambio el día siete de su estadía en la isla, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de las palabras de Venelana y donde todo realmente comenzó._**

* * *

"Naruto-sensei" fue una voz tierna y delicada la cual le llamo la atención. El hombre rubio giró su mirada lentamente para encontrarse con una adolecente pequeña, de cabellos blancos y ojos avellanas, la cual le miraba con mucha curiosidad.

"¿qué sucede, Toujou-san?" preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa algo incomoda, pues justo en estos momentos se encontraba cenando, ya que aún tenía cosas que hacer en el enorme gimnasio y posiblemente no llegue para la cena en su propia casa. Por otra parte, todo mundo ya se había ido pues las actividades del club habían finalizado.

El entrenador vio como la chica miraba el suelo con mucha vergüenza y finalmente conseguía el valor de hablarle "usted sabe que es nuestro primer profesor…el primero que tiene nuestro club" Naruto asintió lentamente, sin entender a dónde quiere llegar "entonces debe saber que nuestras posiciones en la cancha siempre han sido así desde que nosotras estamos aquí" eso no lo sabía y fue una información muy útil.

"no lo sabía" admitió el rubio recordando la forma en como todas parecían ordenarse en la cancha "¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?" pregunto más bruscamente, pues cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más dudas tenía sobre todo esto.

Fue en ese momento que ve la primera sonrisa de la adolecente desde que la conoce "me gustaría hacer un cambio en mi posición" reveló ella con una sonrisa demasiado inocente como para ser verdad.

Naruto elevó una ceja, obviamente confundido, pero aun así negó "lo siento, pero eso no es posible" su respuesta hizo que la pequeña adolecente frunciera el ceño "ustedes juegan muy bien tal cual están, no quiero arruinar esa química de equipo" Koneko no parecía contenta, pero asintió de todas formas.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, pero de repente, la adolecente volvió a hablar "entiendo, usted es el entrenador después de todo" dijo derrotada mientras jugaba con sus pies "pero hay algo más que me gustaría decirle" tomando cierto aire, miro directamente a los ojos azules del rubio "quiero mantenerme en el equipo titular sea como sea" anunció la chica, con demasiada seriedad como para hacerse preguntar muchas cosas al hombre mayor.

"¿Qué?" pregunto totalmente incrédulo por sus palabras "Toujou-san, no entiendo que quieres decir" admitió el rubio mientras se frotaba la cabeza con cierto cansancio "no has hecho nada malo como para que tenga que sacarte del equipo" aseguró el hombre mayor mientras intentaba averiguar porque tanta seriedad.

Ella suspiró con cansancio y se acercó un poco más, invadiendo el espacio privado de Naruto "Escuché, ahora que está usted, muchas estudiantes intentaran convencerlo de remplazarnos de a poco, usted tiene ese poder" el rubio asintió, entendiendo que era importante "por eso quiero asegurarme de estar sea como sea en el equipo, no importa lo que tenga que hacer" dijo determinada, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Antes que el rubio pudiera decir algo, la chica de cabellos plateado se acercó de golpe, conectando sus labios con los suyos. La sorpresa le invadió, no podía creerse que la adorable Koneko pudiera ser tan osada y, sobre todo, lo malo que era todo esto. El pensamiento de alejarla paso por su cabeza de inmediato y desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

Dejó que sus instintos se hiciesen cargo, procediendo a devolver el beso y disfrutando del agradable sabor de los labios de su estudiante, los cuales eran igual que dulces. Sus manos vagaron por el trasero de la adolecente, deleitándose con las suaves mejillas tras las telas deportivas que traía.

Gimió entre el beso cuando sintió la mano de la adolecente bajar la cremallera de su pantalón y haciendo a un lado su ropa interior, tomando su erección con su pequeña mano, bombeando al ritmo del beso. El placer que sentía era increíble y sin que se diera cuenta, había bajado los pantalones a la pequeña chica y ahora exprimía sus mejillas desnudas con gran satisfacción.

Después de un tiempo, ambos se separaron y respiraron agitadamente, intentando encontrar el aire perdido. La excitación empezó a disminuir, volviéndose rápidamente en culpa, culpa por haberle sido infiel a su esposa, pero también miedo, pues sabia el castigo que había por meterse con una estudiante.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, Koneko le calló usando un dedo sobre sus labios. Lentamente se subió a ahorcajadas entre sus piernas, sin soltar su furiosa erección en ningún momento. El rubio gruño cuando la chica albina reanudo su bombeo lento sobre su mimbro viril, excitándolo nuevamente.

"sé que no soy tan buena en el Soccer como todas las demás, incluso Asia es mejor que yo" admitió con cierto resentimiento "pero no pienso perder mi posición, no quiero perder todo por lo que he estado trabajando toda mi vida" la excitación y el placer no dejaban que las palabras de su alumna llegaran a sus oídos, prefiriéndose centrar en el placer que su erección sentía.

Las caricias cesaron y soltó un quejido cuando decepcionado cuando la mano tersa de la albina dejo de estar sobre su erección. Pero de pronto, vio como ella lentamente empezó a caer al suelo, colocándose de rodillas frente a ella. vio con asombro como ella tomo nuevamente su mimbro con las manos y le miro juguetonamente "este será nuestro entrenamiento nocturno, ¿sí?" preguntó mientras la imagen salía lentamente de la habitación, mostrando una cámara de seguridad muy viene escondida.

Aquella imagen era vista por una mujer de cabellos castaños, las cuales veía con una enorme sonrisa como los eventos estaban pasando tal cual había sido calculado. Se trataba de Venelana, la cual estaba sentada en su escritorio viendo todo el espectáculo frente a ella.

Pero debajo del escritorio se encontraba una criada de cabellos plateados, la cual estaba completamente desnuda y tenía su cabeza enterrada en la entrepierna de la mujer castaña, ocultando su imagen tras la falda. De repente, se estremeció con fuerza y de dejó salir un grito ahogado debajo de la falda.

La mujer castaña cerró los ojos con satisfacción mientras presionaba con fuerza un pequeño botón que tenía en su mano. Al abrir los ojos, estos se entrecruzaron y sus labios se separaron, dejando caer una línea fina de saliva, había alcanzado el orgasmo también.

"¿Naruto-sensei?"

* * *

END

* * *

No se preocupen por el narrador, solo aparecerá en este capítulo y en el último, pues es este quien cierra con broche de oro, aunque la verdad es que podría terminar o muy mal, o muy bien (va a tener dos finales por protagonista). Como habrán visto, Naruto estará averiguando paso a paso la "locura" de este lugar y poco a poco se va a ahogar en esa locura.


	2. Chapter 2: Reencuentro

**Amor y Lujuria**

* * *

 **Capítulo II:** _Nueva vida, viejo pasado_

* * *

 ** _Hace mucho tiempo que he pensado en esto, siempre corrió por mi mente el escribir mi experiencia, pero nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo…hasta ahora. Incluso cuando estoy decidida a hacerlo, corre un nerviosismo sin igual por mis venas, pes lo que estoy a punto de contaros…será lo más alucinante de sus vidas._**

"Woa, ¡ese era el último!" se rio un rubio de ojos azules mientras se sacaba el sudor de su frente, mirando como todas las cajas estaban frente a una casa común, pero con un hermoso jardín que lo rodeaba "...ahora solo faltaría colocarlo todo dentro…" dijo mientras miraba con cierta dificultad la pila de cajas a su lado.

 ** _Ese era mi esposo, el hombre con el que siempre había soñado durante la adolescencia y con el que creía haber encontrado mi final feliz al igual que los cuentos para niñas que me contaban. No era alguien extravagante, era normal desde el punto de vista de cualquier persona, pero para mis ojos…era perfecto._**

"no te esfuerces tanto, ya fue un duro trabajo solo sacarlo del auto" dijo una mujer saliendo de la casa. Traía ropas ligeras, así como también paños que ato a su propio cuerpo, teniendo en mano, algo para quitar el polvo "deberías de apurarte y cambiarte, yo me encargo del resto" dijo con una dulce sonrisa mientras se detenía frente a él.

El rubio se le quedo mirando un momento antes de sonreír y darle un corto beso en los labios "gracias, prometo que volveré lo antes posible" prometió con una sonrisa y corrió lo más rápido que podía dentro de casa. La mujer se quedó mirando las cajas y dio un largo suspiro, antes de colocar una mirada determinada ante el gran trabajo que le esperaba.

 ** _Esa era yo, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, una mujer casada de cabellos azules y horrible piel pálida. Odie desde que tengo memoria mi fea y deslucida piel, eso junto a mis horribles y muertos ojos color blanco. La gran mayoría se burlaba de mi diciendo que parecía una muerta, o una ciega._**

 ** _Sin embargo, fue eso mismo el cual me ayudo a caer profundamente enamorada, ya que, en mi adolescencia, esos rasgos que tanto detesté, fueron alagados por el chico que tanto me gustaba, haciendo que se volviera instantáneamente en mi amor platónico._**

Mientras la mujer se encontraba llevando las cajas, hubo una muy pesada que casi deja caer al suelo. Rodeando sobre sí misma, logra caer con gracia y sin romper lo que dentro llevaba la caja de cartón. Se ríe de sí misma mientras se levantaba, adolorida por la caída sin igual que obtuvo por su caída.

"Hinata ya terminé, me…" no termino de decir antes de ver como su esposa se encontraba riendo ligeramente "qué diablos" dijo mientras veía un pequeño moretón en su mano "esta lastimada" dijo con preocupación al ver que no solamente tenía en su mano, sino también cerca al hombro de su camiseta remangada.

Hinata negó con su cabeza mientras retrocedía un par de pasos "no te preocupes, es por mi piel" dijo mientras cubría su brazo adolorido con las mangas largas de su camiseta "es más notorio, pero realmente no es nada" dijo intentando desviar su preocupación "tienes que darte prisa, se te hace tarde" le hizo recordar que se había demorado demasiado al darse esa ducha de antes y vestirse presentable.

"tienes razón" dijo ligeramente preocupado mientras sentía la ansiedad de no poderse quedar un poco más "Juro que te lo recompensare cuando llegue, tendremos la mayor cita de nuestras vidas" dijo mientras lo expresaba con sus manos, haciendo reír a la peli azul "te amo" dijo mientras le daba otro corto beso y se le quedaba mirando un momento para luego retirarse rápidamente.

"yo también te amo" dijo la chica de cabellos azules tras el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, quedándose sola en la fría habitación de la sala. Lentamente inclinándose, ve que en aquella caja pesada que había salvado a costa de su propia salud, se encontraba una linda foto de ambos sonriendo frente al fotógrafo el día de su boda.

Desliza lentamente sus suaves dedos por la imagen y la coloca con suma suavidad en un pequeño estante de la sala "muy bien…" susurra ella mientras se ata una pequeña manta sobre su cabeza "hora de ordenar" dijo decidida a acabar todo el trabajo en un solo día productivo, corriendo rápidamente por las demás cajas.

 ** _Me había casado a muy tardía edad, aunque para la sociedad actual era el momento perfecto para comenzar una familia. En un comienzo, todo parecía ir de color de rosas, pero los problemas llegaron uno tras otro. Mi esposo no quería que trabajase debido a…a…ideas tontas sobre el compromiso o algo así._**

 ** _Mi sueño antes de casarme era eso mismo, estar toda mi vida con la persona que más amaba en este mundo, por lo que pensé que estar casada con él ya era un sueño cumplido, me equivoqué. Mientras tanto, el sueño de Naruto fue el éxito total, desde grandes autos, hasta glamurosos bienes, prometiendo una vida de lujos y comodidades._**

 ** _Aunque realmente no me interesaba esas cosas, yo simplemente accedí emocionada al escuchar la forma en como describía sus sueños, una pasión que me envolvió y me cegó durante un gran tiempo, haciéndome olvidar de que existía un yo._**

 ** _Nunca me atreví decirle que no era lo que deseaba, pues yo solo quería pasar el mayor tiempo junto a él, viajando por todos los lugares posibles, libre como siempre he soñado desde que era una niña. No pude decírselo, porque de hacerlo, estaría interfiriendo con sus propios sueños, era un punto de vista muy egoísta…o eso intenté convencerme._**

 ** _Seguí ciegamente sus deseos, caminando detrás de él a donde fuera y fue eso lo que me trajo a este lugar, un lugar que me traía viejos y muy desagradables recuerdos, mi hogar natal…La isla de Kouh._**

 ** _Miedo, nervios, temor, ansiedad, esos eran los sentimientos que intenté alejar de mi mente e ignoré mientras veía mi nueva casa. Sabía que era inútil esconderme de mi madre toda la vida, sabía que era tonto solo el haber escapado de ella, más nunca espere que esto sucediera._**

 ** _De alguna forma, sabía que esto era algo más que una simple coincidencia. La propuesta de empleo que recibió mi esposo era demasiado buena para ser verdad, lo cual hacia más sospechoso todo esto. ¿tal vez fue mi culpa? ¿todo esto fue realmente mi culpa por esconder todo esto? No lo sé, pero durante un inicio pensé de esa forma._**

"…esta caja está muy alto para mi…" masculló la mujer con un lindo mohín mientras intentaba alcanzar la caja que estaba sobre todas las demás. Al ver que no podría hacerlo, intenta dar pequeños saltos para alcanzarla, más lo único que logra es tocarla con las yemas de los dedos "un poco más…" dijo con cierto esfuerzo mientras recuperaba energía para un fuerte salto.

Al dar aquel gran salto, empujó la caja para la dirección que no quería, cayéndose en cámara lenta para sus horrorizados ojos. Los cerró fuertemente esperando escuchar el típico sonido de las cosas crujiendo y rompiéndose, más nunca llegó. Con cierta confusión, abre los ojos lentamente y lo único que logra captar con su vista, es la falta de luz por una enorme silueta que le opacaba en todo momento.

"¡woa! Eso estuvo cerca" fue una voz muy varonil y madura quien hablaba, pero por la inclinación no podía ver su rostro. Finalmente, sus ojos se acostumbraron nuevamente a la luz y pudo ver aquel sujeto que había salvado una caja con cosas preciosas dentro.

Tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos hacia atrás cuando vio que aquel hombre realmente era muy intimidante. Se trataba de un tipo que posiblemente media los dos metros enteros, lleno de músculos como si de un fisicoculturista se tratase y eso que solo podía ver su cuello y sus anchos hombros. Tenía ojos de color negro al igual que su cabello, ojos que le parecían muy familiar.

"¿hyuga?" dijo este con un tono muy incrédulo y para su propia incredulidad, el hombre parecía sumamente sorprendido "¿Hinata…hyuga?" preguntó nuevamente, con un tono donde expresaba toda su esperanza en más de dos palabras. La mujer de ojos perlas solo asintió con cautela, pero fue sorprendida cuando el extraño se le abalanzo de la nada, atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo.

Hinata se sonrojo completamente cunado sintió los fuertes músculos de su abdomen aplastando su busto, extendiéndolos por la presión. Trató de liberarse, pero teniendo en cuenta que le apresaban unos fuertes brazos de leñador que todavía sujetaban una de sus cajas, probablemente sería una mala idea y terminaría lastimándose.

Pasaron minutos y el extraño a un no lo liberaba, empezando por asustarse "anoo" dijo muy tímida al notar que, incluso empujándolo, no servía de nada "¿podría soltarme?" preguntó avergonzada al darse cuenta que no tenía otra opción. El extraño parpadeo confundido antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, separándose como si ella fuese lava.

Hinata elevó una ceja cuando vio al extraño rascándose la cabeza con un sonrojo avergonzado sobre su cabeza "lo siento" dijo con pena mientras hacía algo que todavía le sonaba extremadamente familiar, choco sus dedos índices mirando a los costados "creo que…me deje llevar" se rio entre dientes mientras volvía a rascarse la cabeza.

Hinata asintió, pero todavía iba con cautela, era un extraño después de todo "¿le conozco?" sabía que era muy irrespetuoso de su parte, pero no tenia de otra si quería saber la verdad "no creo haberle visto en mi vida" admitió la chica de ojos perlas, intentando asimilar la situación.

El extraño dejo de reír y se vio completamente dolido por sus palabras "no me… ¿no me recuerdas?" preguntó nuevamente, con un hilo de voz que se perdía por los fuertes vientos del lugar. Ella asintió con dificultad, no era su objetivo hacerle sentir mal. Pronto ella vio como el extraño se erguido completamente, mostrándose nuevamente imponente sobre ella.

"espero que con esto me recuerdes" dijo el hombre mientras tose sobre su mano y regulaba su garganta. Ella esperó con cierta curiosidad lo que el extraño iba a hacer, pues parecía que este si le conocía "Buenos días, Hinata-chan" dijo con un tono muy agudo para ser su voz original, como si fuera el de un adolecente o inclusive un niño.

Ella se mostró inexpresiva en un principio, pero la voz resonó en sus tímpanos, rebotando una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, resurgiendo recuerdos que ella pensó que habían sido enterrados en lo más profundo de su memoria. Sus ojos se mostraron cada vez más incrédulos cuando miraba el hombre enorme frente a ella, quien saludaba con su mano y con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro. Su imagen fue remplazada con la de un adolecente delgado, ligeramente más alto que ella, pero era lindo desde su punto de vista, completamente diferente al fortachón que tenía al frente en la actualidad.

"¡¿EHHHHH?!" gritó consternada mientras retrocedía un par de pasos por la sorpresa e incredulidad. El ya no tan extraño vio su reacción e intento aguantar la risa, pero no pudo y estallo en carcajadas al aire, una carcajada extremadamente varonil si tenía que agregar. Hinata le señalaba con un dedo tembloroso, casi como si lo acusara de un crimen terrible.

"supongo que me has recordado" dijo volviendo a su tono normal "Soy Ryuu…el chico de la escuela, tu único amigo" se presentó con una sonrisa y mostrando un pulgar hacia la incrédula mujer.

 ** _Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer…era como si volviera a recordar quien era yo. Ryuu no solamente era mi único amigo en la escuela, lo conocía incluso desde que éramos un par de niños en el Kindergarter. Éramos vecinos en esta isla cuando fuimos niños y gracias a la madre de él pudimos salir de este terrible lugar, hacia un mundo mejor._**

 ** _Desde ese entonces nos volvimos inseparables. A diferencia de mí, que daba miedo con mi presencia de "ghoul" como la mayoría me llamaba, Ryuu era muy popular entre todos y más aún entre las mujeres. Sin embargo, siempre me protegía de todo mundo o de las personas que intentaban hacerme daño con sus palabras, era el mejor amigo que una chica antisocial pudiera tener._**

 ** _Aunque…realmente yo siempre estuve celosa de él. Ryuu mostraba abiertamente que era un empedernido fan del anime y los videojuegos, a diferencia de mí que intentaba mantenerlo en completo silencio para no empeorar mi reputación como antisocial. Inclusive así, él seguía teniendo mucha fama en la escuela, las chicas creyendo que era lindo cuando jugaba con su consola durante los recesos, malditas hipócritas._**

"no puedo creerlo" dijo Hinata negando mientras tenía una de sus manos sobre su frente, teniendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza "¿Ryuu? ¿enserio?" preguntó nuevamente, solo par asegurarse de que realmente había escuchado bien. El pelinegro asintió divertido, haciendo que su dolor de cabeza aumentara "sigo sin creerlo" admitió la chica de cabellos azules mientras dejaba salir un largo suspiro.

"no te preocupes, había olvidado lo poco que he cambiado" se rio nuevamente mientras levantaba su brazo no ocupado, mostrando su fornido brazo. Hinata simplemente frunció el ceño, claramente no convencida de que realmente sea un 'ligero' cambio "oh me olvidaba, te lo devuelvo" dijo mientras le entregaba la caja que sostenía con facilidad con una mano.

Hinata tomó la caja lentamente con ambas manos y cuando su amigo de la infancia lo soltó, vio que el peso real era mucho más que su propia fuerza, casi cayéndose al suelo "¡no te preocupes!" dijo ella mientras lo levantaba con mucha dificultad "puedo hacerlo" masculló entre dientes mientras se dirigía a su casa a duras penas.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza "sigues siendo tan terca como lo recuerdo" dijo mientras caminaba a su lado y le quitaba la caja "¿acaso no recuerdas que eras la peor en gimnasia?" le preguntó con cierta burla, algo que le chica vio como un insulto y le sacó le lengua "que tiempos" dijo con cierta nostalgia al ver como ella parecía insultarle.

Hinata parpadeo confundida al ver que había sacado la lengua, como si fuera una niña. Sacudió su cabeza avergonzada y se palmeó las mejillas, intentando controlar ese raro infantilismo que salió de la nada "que falta de control, un adulto no se puede comportar así" dijo ella recordándose que no solamente era una adulta, era una mujer casada.

"estas sobreestimando esto de la edad" dijo el pelinegro escuchándole dentro de la casa y dejando la caja en el suelo "un adulto es solo un niño con muchas responsabilidades" su voz se perdió lentamente mientras le echaba un visto a la casa "el destino es algo extraño, no sabía que habías comprado tu vieja casa al igual que yo" dijo perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba la habitación con nostalgia.

"vieja… ¿casa?" susurró Hinata mirándole directamente, su compañero le regreso la mirada, pero este se mostraba confundido, pero asintió igualmente. Segundos después, ella tuvo flashbacks de cuando era una niña y correteaba junto a él por estos mismos pasillos "o por dios" dijo mientras se tapaba la boca con sus manos, intentando controlar su ansiedad.

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, casi como si intentara esconder esos recuerdos y, sobre todo, esa ansiedad que cada día le consumía más. Pero para su muy mala suerte, había alguien que todavía le conocía mejor que ella misma "veo que todavía tienes problemas con tu pasado" dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa triste en su rostro "te mentiría si dijese que yo igual…a mí me forzaron a regresar" dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se retiraba de su casa.

Hinata parpadeo y salió en su búsqueda, notando que tenía otra de sus cajas en mano "¿te forzaron a regresar?" preguntó con un tono bajo, esperando que nadie le escuchara pues hasta las paredes podrían tener oídos.

El pelinegro se detuvo un momento, paralizado por sus palabras "no dije nada, olvidalo" dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza al igual que ella cuando quería olvidar su pasado aquí "hablemos de otra cosa" dijo intentando cambiar la conversación "¿cómo te fue en la vida luego de que me fui?" preguntó con una sonrisa verdadera, esas que hace tiempo no veía.

 ** _Hablamos durante mucho tiempo, mucho, mucho tiempo. mientras arreglaba cosas en la casa, con su ayuda terminamos más rápido de lo que podría haber imaginado. Al terminar, nos sentamos en la sala y junto a un té, charlábamos durante horas sin que nos diéramos cuenta._**

 ** _Recuerdo exactamente como un día…desapareció, sin explicaciones, sin despedidas…nada. Estaba a días de terminar la escuela y él simplemente desapareció de mi vida, de nuestras vidas. Nunca supe porque y, aunque tenía bastantes teorías, hubiera preferido nunca haber sabido la verdad._**

 ** _Esa misma tarde recupere algo que había perdido, un amigo. De alguna forma nostálgica, había olvidado lo que era confiar ciegamente en alguien que estoy segura que nunca me va a juzgar…a menos que sea para bromear. Con Naruto era diferente, tenía que ser perfecta en todo momento, tenía que ser la mujer que amaba para poder seguir a su lado y no se aburra de mí, me perdí en esa forma de pensar y actuar._**

 ** _No sabría con seguridad si algo había cambiado, si había algo que realmente estaba perdiendo, en esos momentos no me importó, siguiendo la corriente e ignorando mis propios sentimientos. Todavía me gustó su compañía, al igual cuando era solo una chica en busca del amor verdadero y tenía un amigo que me podía apoyar cunado lo necesitaba._**

"impresionante" dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba con mucha impresión la fotografía de su boda "lo lograste incluso sin mi ayuda" admitió con cierto orgullo "quien hubiera pensado que te demorarías más de 12 años en declararte, eso es ser muy tenaz" dijo mientras se reía entre dientes, casi soltando la taza de té en sus manos.

"lo sé" dijo avergonzada, cubriéndose su rostro para no enseñar su vergüenza "doy pena" masculló entre dientes mientras miraba su mesa de centro. Su compañero simplemente dejo salir un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"no te preocupes, también fue muy difícil para mí cuando le propuse matrimonio a mi esposa" se rio entre dientes y termino suspirando, colocando una mirada soñadora y nostálgica, perdiéndose entre sus recuerdos como si fueran muy lejanos.

Hinata parpadeo ante su respuesta, casi escupiendo lo que bebía "¿esposa? ¿tienes una esposa?" preguntó incrédula por esa información. Aunque no debería de estar muy sorprendida, de hecho, lo estaba y mucho.

El azabache frunció el ceño un momento antes de suspirar derrotado, parecía muy decaído de pronto "…tenía…" susurró este mientras tomaba un poco de té para calmar sus nervios. Hinata no pudo evitar llevarse sus manos a su boca, pues finalmente se había dado cuenta de la implicancia de sus palabras.

"…lo siento, no lo sabía…" dijo apenada y muy triste al respecto. Ambos estuvieron viendo durante bastante tiempo la mesa, ambos con pensamientos diferentes, pero con la mirada siempre al pasado, recordando tiempos cálidos con sus seres queridos "puedo…" susurró la chica de ojos perlas, llamándole la atención "¿puedo saber cómo murió?" preguntó mirándole a los ojos, sabiendo que era algo muy difícil de decir.

Ryuu abrió la boca un segundo, pero la volvió a cerrar sin saber cómo responder. Finalmente, suelta un largo suspiro mientras juega con su taza "Estábamos a punto de tener nuestro primer hijo, fueron nueve meses de emoción, de cariño y amor…mucho amor" dijo con una pequeña y cálida sonrisa recordando a su esposa "pero…no pudo soportar el parto, ella sucumbió en los momentos finales" tomó cierto tiempo y le miró a ambos ojos "nuestra niña tampoco sobrevivió" ese detalle horrorizo a Hinata, quien se quedó totalmente pasmada por la noticia.

"lo siento" dijo casi entre lágrimas, intentando aguantarlas en sus ojos, fallando inútilmente "realmente lo siento mucho" se disculpó, limpiándose desesperadamente las lágrimas de su rostro.

Ryuu le dio una pequeña sonrisa, aunque triste, no dejaba de trasmitir cierta felicidad "sigues siendo la misma niña llorona que conocí. De hecho, yo debería de darte las gracias…" dijo mientras miraba el techo, recordando aquella triste noche en el hospital "ni siquiera yo pude llorar su perdida, tenía que ser fuerte, eran momentos muy duros y alguien tenía que ser el pilar de todos" aunque sonaba muy extraño, eso no le quitó lo triste que sonaba "gracias, realmente muchas gracias" Hinata se rio entre lloriqueos.

"esto es tan raro" dijo llorando, mirando la mesa "prometí nunca llorar…te prometí no volver a llorar" El azabache quedo callado, también recordando su última platica antes de que este desapareciera "lamento tantas cosas, una de ellas es romper esa promesa" su amigo simplemente le dio una sonrisa triste.

"sé que era imposible, no te preocupes" dijo mientras intentaba reconfortarla "somos humanos, no importa lo fuerte que seamos, alguna vez hemos llorado y tendremos que llorar" Hinata asintió ante sus palabras, quedando un silencio clave en la habitación "aunque…tú lo llevas a otro nivel…bebé llorón" se burló de repente el azabache, deteniendo su lloriqueo triste y rompiendo con el encanto del ambiente que se había generado.

"no lo soy" dijo entre lágrimas mientras se limpiaba con sus mangas sucias "¡no lo soy!" repitió más fuerte, ahogándose entre sus propias palabras. El hombre fornido simplemente se rio de su estado, aunque ambos sabían que era una risa falsa, no había nada de que reírse, pero tampoco quería llorar frente a un conocido.

 ** _No estaba segura porque lloré esa tarde, tal vez por lastima…tal vez por tristeza o incluso miedo, miedo de que también me pasé a mí y me quede a mitad de mi vida cuando tenga mi primer hijo. Aunque tener un hijo es algo que he pensado en incontables ocasiones, sabía que tenerlo no estaba en los planes de mi hasta ese entonces esposo, por lo cual me abstenía de decir mi propia opinión al respecto._**

 ** _Recuerdo exactamente que nuestra charla a partir de ahí se tornó más agradable, olvidándonos de aquel dolor sobre la muerte de la esposa de mi mejor amigo. Este también me dijo su nombre…Shion…no me acuerdo su apellido, pero ese era su nombre. No me quiso decir nada más al respecto y yo lo entendí, era difícil hablar sobre el tema._**

 ** _No sé en qué momento me convenció para salir de mi casa para ir a la suya, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba comiendo un pedazo de pastel que él mismo había horneado. Me sorprendió bastante su habilidad con la comida, sobre todo cuando en el pasado apenas si sabía encender una hornilla._**

"es un Tarta de caramelo" dijo sumamente orgulloso de su obra "fue difícil solo asimilarlo al que preparaba shion…" su voz se perdía durante unos momentos, pero rápidamente se recuperó "pero fue un duro trabajo muy bien recompensado" dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras devoraba un enorme pedazo de una mordida, dejándola un poco cohibida por su exhibición.

Hinata asintió sus palabras y probo un pequeño pedazo, todavía muy intimidada por como había devorado un tercio de la tarta sin muchos problemas "esta delicioso" admitió ella, cortando otro pequeño pedazo y colocándolo en su boca "pensé que eras malo en la cocina y que te aburría mucho" dijo recordando sus propias palabras hace ya más de 16 años.

El hombre azabache se rio nerviosamente y sudaba a mares mientras miraba a todos lados para desviar la atención "oye, mira lo que prepare también" dijo mientras iba rápidamente a la cocina y traía algo más, algo que la dejó sin palabras "Rollos de canela" dijo el sujeto mientras dejaba sobre la mesa un par de rollos que desprendían un elegante olor.

La boca de la mujer se agua rápidamente, viendo con ojos brillantes el nuevo postre que se presentó como un tributo frente a ella. sin dudarlo, acepta el soborno y lo coloca sobre su boca, devorándolo rápidamente. El sabor la mantuvo un buen tiempo distraída, mas no duro mucho, regresando su mirada a su amigo.

"¿Cuándo te volviste tan servicial?" le preguntó con ojos agudos, pues veía su rostro arrugado al verle comiendo el postre "estoy segura que este también era tu postre favorito, a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba compartirlo" El azabache sorbió saliva al verse acorralado "¿Qué estas escondiendo?" volvió a preguntar Hinata, mirando con ojos acusadores.

Ryuu trago fuerte, viéndose completamente sin escapatoria "veras…hay una razón por la cual te traje aquí y…" su voz se perdió cuando vio la hora "…y creo que me he arrepentido, debemos irnos" dijo totalmente serio y preocupado, levantándose de su asiento.

Hinata parpadeo confundida, pes era algo tan rápido que ni ella lo notó. Antes que pudiera ponerse de pie, la puerta se abrió de pronto, haciendo retroceder a su amigo. Ella vio como una adolecente se adentró en la casa, tenía largos cabellos rubios y un par de ojos muy extraños, incluso para ella, pero lo más extraño de todo es lo que siguió.

"¡Buenas tardes, Otou-sama!" fue lo que dijo la chica rubia con una gran alegría, además de mucho cariño y emoción. Estas emociones se perdieron cuando ella giró su mirada y la encontró sentada en la mesa. Todo ese carisma murió de golpe, cambiando su personalidad a uno siniestro, tétrico y muy inexpresivo "¿Quién es ella?" preguntó con un tono venenoso, inclusive ira encontrada.

"pues…pues…" tartamudeó el azabache, rascándose la cabeza mientras giraba nerviosamente su mirada, sintiendo un frio sudor correr por su frente "ella es-" "soy Hinata Hyuga, un gusto" interrumpió Hinata, colocándose a un lado de su compañero e inclinándose frente a la chica, mostrando una amable sonrisa.

La adolecente rubia le miro de pies a cabeza "Hyuga…" susurró su apellido mientras intentaba recordar donde había escuchado ese apellido "Mira, no me importa, te quiero fuera de mi casa" ordenó la adolecente con un tono engreído, pero también con mucha soberbia.

"Shion" dijo de repente Ryuu, mostrando finalmente algo de molestia en su rostro, así como enojo "comportate" advirtió el azabache, mirándole profundamente con sus ojos oscuros, intentando imponer algo de respeto sobre ella.

"no te preocupes, ya me iba de todos modos" mintió Hinata, casi como si ignorara las palabras tan venenosas de la adolecente. Aun cuando todavía lucía una sonrisa en su rostro, por dentro hervía en ira por la forma en como le hablaba una niña y como esta le seguía mirando.

"oh, eso es perfecto" dijo shion con un sarcasmo muy notorio "pero para asegurarme, me gustaría pedirte que no vuelvas a pisar esta casa, ¿oíste? ¿anciana?" La sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata se resquebrajo un poco. Incluso ella no era capaz de aguantar insultos de ese nivel y la forma en como seguía hablándole no le gustaba ni un poco.

Antes que ella pudiese defenderse con palabras, un fuerte ruido se escuchó, asustando a ambas. Girando sus miradas, notaron que era el hombre azabache, quien había dado un fuerte pisotón interrumpiendo el dialogo de ambas, parecía muy…muy enojado "A tu habitación…ahora" ordenó el hombre, mirando con ojos agudos a la pequeña adolecente.

La pequeña rubia se estremeció con su mirada, incluso Hinata lo hizo. Incluso cuando aquella mirada totalmente molesta e iracunda no estaba sobre ella, con solo mirarlo sentía una gran cantidad de temor corriendo por su ser. Si pudiese compararlo con algo, podría ser la mirada de un león enojado, aunque con su tamaño no estaba tan lejos.

"p-papá, p-pero-" "AHORA" rugió el hombre, mirando ahora si iracundo a su hija, quien asintió temerosa y rápidamente corrió con lágrimas en sus ojos las escaleras, cerrando delicadamente la puerta. Hinata tragó saliva mientras veía a la pequeña rubia subir las escaleras, quedándose con su amigo al cual ya no reconocía, pues jamás lo había visto enojado con nadie, ni mucho menos rugir de ese modo.

Se originó un momento muy incómodo entre los dos. Ninguno sabia como hablar o que decir luego de aquella escena, por lo que prefirieron quedarse en silencio. Pero de pronto, el celular de Hinata vibró, llamándole la atención. Ella leyó el pequeño mensaje y era de su esposo, quien le decía que estaba a punto de llegar para cenar.

"yo…" dijo de repente Hinata, siempre mirando el celular en mano "realmente me tengo que ir, Naruto volverá enseguida y alguien tiene que esperarlo en la puerta" dijo con algo de humor seco, riéndose ligeramente. El azabache soltó una pequeña risa muerta, mas no dice nada "bueno…adiós" dijo Hinata, abriendo la puerta y casi preparándose para marchar.

"Hinata espera" dijo su amigo, deteniéndola un segundo "…lo siento…" se disculpó, sonando verdaderamente arrepentido por todo "no era la forma en como quería que conocieses a mi hija Shion, yo…" su voz se perdió mientras miraba el suelo "pensé en que podrían ser amigas" susurró mientras se golpeaba el rostro, sintiéndose como la persona más estúpida sobre la tierra.

La mujer de cabellos azules le miró un momento, antes de soltar una pequeña sonrisa "está bien, me ha pasado peores cosas" dijo con cierto humor recordando su adolescencia "estoy más sorprendida que tengas una hija que su comportamiento en sí" El fornido padre de familia se frota el cuello con mucha pena.

"Realmente no es mi hija, ella es la hija de shion con otro hombre" dijo este, sorprendiendo a la mujer casada "Ella fue violada cuando tenía nuestra edad durante la secundaria, aquel incidente fue shion pero…" su voz se perdió, casi como si intentara recordar algo de su pasado.

"cuando yo la conocí, ella tenía 6 años, era una pequeña lindura" dijo mientras camina a un pequeño muebla y sacaba algo de las cajas, mostrando una foto de una pequeña rubia junto a una versión mucho más adulta de ella y su compañero, que para ese entonces no parecía tan musculoso "cuando murió su madre…yo era todo lo que tenía" terminó su historia, dejando el pequeño cuadro a un lado.

Hinata asintió a sus palabras, como si dijera que había entendido de una forma no verbal "¿no te sientes raro por llamarlas del mismo modo?" preguntó de repente la mujer de ojos perlas "cuando llamabas a tu esposa, ¿ambas venían o tenías una especie de clave para diferenciarlas?" dijo su rara pregunta, con total seriedad a pesar de que era una pregunta muy boba y fuera de lugar.

El azabache parpadeó muy incrédulo por su pregunta. Lentamente esa incredulidad se convirtió en una pequeña risa y segundos más tarde en una fuerte carcajada. Hinata se reía con cierto nerviosismo al verse completamente opacada por la risa de un bárbaro medieval, aun así, estaba contenta de que aquel feo ambiente dejara de existir.

De repente, fue atrapada por un fuerte abrazo, aunque sorpresivo, le dio más miedo por la forma en como todas las cosas giraban a su alrededor "si, ya entendí fortachón…suéltame por favor" dijo con un tono azul sobre su rostro, viéndose completamente mareada por las vueltas.

Este mismo, al tomarla fácilmente desde las caderas para hacerla girar, la colocó sobre el suelo y la soltó, haciendo que camine un poco desequilibrada y con remolinos en los ojos "¡no sé cómo he sobrevivido sin ti durante más de 16 años!" declaró el azabache con una enorme sonrisa "¡necesitaba tus extrañas ocurrencias en mi vida! ¡realmente te echaba de menos!" Hinata se rio con cierta pena por sus palabras. Lo positivo es que a alguien le gustaba sus extrañas ocurrencias, eso era algo bueno y muy vergonzoso que rescatar.

"podrías agradecerme con algo…" dijo con un tonó que dejo paralizado al hombre "digamos que estoy interesada en algo que esta sobre tu mesa y que huele delicioso" terminó de decir mientras le daba un ligero vistazo en la cocina donde cierto humo parecía provenir.

El azabache volvió su mirada hacia la cocina y vio que ahí estaba otra tarta que había preparado exclusivamente para él. Volvió su mirada hacia su compañera de cabellos azules, posando sobre el marco de su puerta y cruzando los brazos "lamento decirte que mi hospitalidad y agradecimiento tiene límites, no puedo dártelo gratis" dijo con un tono muy sugerente mientras extendía su brazo por el marco, en una típico y clásico movimiento para enamorar.

Hinata rodo los ojos recordando también lo astuto y muy juguetón que era su compañero "tus tácticas moja-bragas no funcionan conmigo" dijo con seguridad, haciendo que una sonrisa creciera en el azabache "pero si quieres jugar…juguemos" dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa retadora.

El azabache solo aumentó su sonrisa "muy bien, que tal una pequeña apuesta" dijo todavía usando ese tono de hombre seductor que traía muy bien escondido cuando habla con todos "dos victorias, tres partidas, Mario Party mañana en la mañana" dijo mientras apuntaba a su sala donde había una gran cantidad de consolas que no pasaron desapercibidas por Hinata "el perdedor tendrá que prepararle una tarta al ganador, la tarta sobre mi mesa te la daré si aceptas" dijo con un pulgar sobre su hombro, apuntando hacia la cocina.

Hinata lo pensó un momento, había grandes posibilidades que pierda, ambos lo sabían, pero si se llevaba una tarta solo por aceptar, técnicamente no estaría perdiendo nada "¡hecho!" aceptó sin más, dando un pequeño apretón de manos a su compañero "espero que tengas dinero para más ingredientes, son dos tartas gratis que me estaré llevando" dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre sus ojos, abriéndolo y haciendo como si brillase, en su imaginación claro.

"Espero que no llores cuando te derrote, chica Gótica" dijo el pelinegro mientras levantaba una mano, donde en su imaginación se creó una flama negra "Soy el Maoh de los videojuegos, nadie ha podido vencerme en un competitivo" de repente, en un parpadeo, este traía una larga capa negra, un par de alas y una larga cola negra.

"yo te ganaba" dijo Hinata mientras levantaba su brazo, enseñando que traía una espada de cristal y traía una armadura de caballero blanca "nunca pudisteis superarme en CTR, yo era la mejor" dijo con cierta soberbia, agitando sus largos cabellos con elegancia.

"hacías trampa" dijo con un tono muerto el azabache. Viéndolo todo mejor, ahora parecían que habían regresado al mundo real "usabas Cheats de invencibilidad eterna junto a las manzanas al máximo, incluso usabas los atajos para salirte del mapa" dijo recordándole cuando él jugaba normal mientras que ella usaba los trucos más bajos de la historia para ganar.

"pero te ganaba" dijo todavía con ese tono de superioridad, aunque un poco decaído y con un sudor sobre su frente. El azabache asintió de mala gana, después de todo, una victoria sigue siendo una victoria. Se quedaron de esta forma un momento antes de reírse entre dientes, rompiendo toda esquema que antes cambian planteado, como si la actuación hubiera terminado.

 ** _Fueron esas pequeñas conversaciones que tanta falta me habían hecho. De alguna forma el mundo aburrido y gris en el que vivía se trasformaba en uno completamente diferente, donde los sueños y la fantasía podían volverse realidad. Lo curioso es que, mientras otras chicas soñaban con ser princesas, yo soñaba con ser una caballera de la libertad._**

 ** _Mientras que yo quería ser un héroe o heroína, había alguien que suplantaba el rol del villano, ese era Ryuu. No solamente durante la infancia, toda la maldita secundaria actuábamos de esa manera, ignorando que éramos adolescentes y debíamos de pensar en nuestro futuro o en el camino que ya deberíamos de estar trazando y estar ligado a alguna empresa corporativa._**

 ** _Recuerdo las peleas imaginativas que teníamos ambos, usando cualquier cosa que nos encontremos para asemejarnos a nuestros trajes de batalla que teníamos en mente. ¿Dónde quedo toda esa magia? ¿Dónde quedo ese mundo que tanto me gusta? No lo recordaba, pero lo dejé atrás por los mismos sueños que una vez me impulsaron a crearla._**

 ** _Charlamos un poco más mientras me dirigía a mi casa con tarta en mano. Me contó que dejó la escuela porque tenía competencias y torneos muy importantes de Karate, que era un deporte que le dedicaba mucho tiempo. Cuando llegó a lo más alto, lo dejo todo por casarse con su esposa y vivir aquí, no dio más detalles al respecto haciéndolo más curioso y extraño._**

"y así fue como gane en las finales" dijo el azabache explicando su complicada pelea contra un profesional hace mucho tiempo "me costó ganar, pero lo hice y le dedique mi victoria a Shion" dijo mientras le enseñaba en su celular una foto de él siendo presentado como el ganador.

"ya veo" dijo la mujer de cabellos azules, mirando con grandes ojos la fotografía "en ese tiempo no eras tan fornido" susurró Hinata mientras veía como realmente, en ese tiempo, no parecía muy diferente al que recordaba. Aun así, podía ver que su cuerpo estaba más trabajado, podría tratarse del inicio del que hoy ella conoce como 'el Bárbaro'.

Su amigo simplemente se rio entre dientes mientras caminaban. Ya en el frente de su casa, la cual no era mucha distancia puesto que eran vecinos, ambos se despidieron "espero que tires la toalla antes de comenzar, te quiero destruir mañana" dijo con un tono seductor, pero también muy retador su compañero el fortachón.

Hinata mostró una sonrisa forzada mientras apretaba con fuerza la tarta "yo nunca doy marcha atrás, yo te derrotare…Maoh" durante un segundo, ambos parecían estar en otro mundo donde tenían sus trajes de fantasía, mas solo duro un segundo y se quedaron mirando al otro con fuego en sus ojos.

Finalmente, ambos se despidieron y ella vio cómo su compañero caminó hasta su casa, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Miró su tarta un segundo, recordando aquel reto que sin duda no se echaría atrás "me gustaría practicar antes del encuentro" susurró preocupada recordando que ya no tenía ninguna consola con ella "¿emulador quizá?" se preguntó una forma de cómo resolver ese detalle.

Claro, sabía que iba a perder, pero le gustaría dar una increíble batalla y no una perdida vergonzosa de su dignidad. Por otro lado, estaba concursando con alguien que nunca ha dejado de jugar por lo que ella ha visto, ella estaba acabada "tendré que ir al Super mercado" suspiró cansada mientras intentaba ir a su casa.

Al girar, ella vio con cierta felicidad como una figura muy familiar para ella se acercaba muy lentamente. "¡naruto-kun! ¡bienvenido!" dijo Hinata mientras se le acercaba y le daba un corto beso en la mejilla "he terminado de arreglar nuestra casa, con un poco de ayuda claro" dijo guiñando un ojo mientras se reía, causando más curiosidad. Ella vio su mirada en el pastel y decidió resolver dudas "Nuestro nuevo vecino nos ha dado la bienvenida, me dio este pastel y también me ayudo a arreglar la casa" dijo inocentemente mientras le enseñaba el pastel.

"vecino, ¿eh?" se preguntó mentalmente si debió o no tener cuidado de eso, pero vio sorprendido el pastel en mano "¡vaya!" admiró lentamente el pastel y probo un poco cortando con su dedo "esta delicioso" admitió entre dientes, pues no quería admirar las habilidades culinarias de un hombre, le hacía sentir inferior.

Hinata notó esto y se rio entre dientes "sabes que no me importa que no sepas cocinar, me gusta tu ramen" dijo riéndose con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sus palabras avergonzaron un poco a Naruto, quien recordó que lo único que podía preparar cuando ella se enfermaba o no estaba era ramen "eso me recuerda, eh pensado en preparar ramen para la cena" dijo sorprendiéndolo rápidamente "sé que te has esforzado mucho hoy, es lo menos que puedo hacer para recompensarte todo" termino con una sonrisa, dejándole paralizado.

Naruto se recompuso rápido, sacudiendo su cabeza "¡conseguí el empleo!" le hizo saber mientras le abrazaba "mi ofrecieron otro puesto donde ganare el doble, ¡nuestros sueños serán realidad!" dijo emocionado por lo que pronto se avecinara.

La sonrisa de Hinata disminuyo un poco, pero rápidamente mostró una el doble de veces más grandes "¡eso es increíble!" dijo mientras reía, pero nerviosamente "pero…el pastel…" dijo haciéndole recordar que aún tenía el postre en mano y ahora con el abrazo, posiblemente haya quedado arruinado.

El rubio abrió los ojos con pánico y se alejó de golpe, notando que su traje estaba manchado ligeramente. La chica de ojos lavanda iba a decir algo, pero el rubio negó con la cabeza "no te preocupes, no creo necesitarlo mañana" ante sus palabras, su esposa levantó una ceja "ven, te lo explico todo mientras cenamos, tengo mucha hambre" dijo con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba el pastel con una mano y con la otra, la llevaba de nuevo a su casa.

 ** _Esa noche algo había cambiado entre los dos y yo no lo sabía. Pude sentir que algo había cambiado en mi esposo, ya no me miraba igual o prefería no verme de la misma forma, su mente estaba en otra cosa y estaba muy segura que no era el trabajo, pues de ser así ya lo hubiera dicho sin pensar._**

 ** _Me preocupé un poco, más el recordatoria que estaba casada surgió en mi cabeza…debí de ponerme más paranoica esa noche, pero jamás he hecho escándalos o dramas, por lo que ni siquiera podía empezar uno si lo quisiera. Es noche fue la última vez que pude ver a mi esposo en la noche o pude cenar junto a él._**

 ** _Me negué a creer que algo había cambiado entre los dos, repitiendo una y otra vez que estaba casado junto a él y su promesa de completa fidelidad…que tonta había sido. Sin embargo, algo más importante había ocurrido en esa semana tan aburrida y solitaria, de hecho…sucedió esa misma noche del día uno y yo no lo sabía._**

 ** _Y preferiría nunca haber sabido_**

* * *

"Shion" habló una voz detrás de una puerta, sonaba muy calmado a diferencia de la última vez que pronuncio ese nombre "shion…soy yo, tu padre" repitió con algo de pena o tristeza, esperando que alguien le abriera la puerta.

La habitación no estaba del todo iluminada, pero las pocas cosas que había iluminaba un cuerpo pequeño echado en una cama. Sus largos cabellos rubios, su larga melena brillaba con la poca luz del lugar, pero no era lo único que llamaba la atención. estaba con el rostro entre sus almohadas, gimoteando entre ellas como si de una niña se tratase, mojando sus sabanas con lágrimas silenciosas.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente, haciendo que la adolecente se estremeciera de miedo y rápidamente se moviera al lado más lejano de la cama, dándole la espalda a su padre, quien entraba a pasos calmados a su habitación. Este mismo se sentó en su cama, haciendo que un largo chirrido se escuchara por soportar todo su peso comparándolo con el de su hija.

El azabache no dijo nada, lentamente dirigió sus manos y empezó a acariciar a su pequeña niña, frotando su cabeza con mucho amor. El lloriqueo silencioso dejo de existir y esta lloraba abiertamente, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. una sonrisa triste nació en el rostro del hombre, quien fácilmente la levantó y la colocó sobre su regazo.

"oh mi pequeña y dulce Shion" susurró el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba tiernamente "lo siento tanto, realmente lo siento por haberte gritado de esa manera" dijo mientras le arrullaba y la trataba como a un bebe, calmando su lloriqueo de niña "¿podrías perdonarme?" preguntó, realmente apenado por sus acciones.

La pequeña rubia asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas sobre su rostro "t-tenía miedo" susurró la chica mientras se estremecía en sus brazos "pensé en que me ibas a dejar, pensé en que te ibas a ir con esa mujer, tenía mucho miedo" dijo mientras soltaba lágrimas en su rostro completamente inundado de dolor.

El hombre dio una sonrisa mientras la calmaba cual, si fuera un bebe "tranquila, todo ha pasado" aseguró el hombre mientras la colocaba sobre su pecho "no pienso dejarte jamás, eres la persona más importante en mi vida, la única familia que me queda" dijo mientras le quitaba sus manos sobre su propio rostro, tomando su propia mano para acariciar las mejillas blancas de su hija.

"¿lo prometes?" preguntó la pequeña chica rubia mientras le miraba con esos extraños y exóticos ojos "¿lo dices realmente enserio?" volvió a preguntar, solo para cerciorarse que sus lindas palabras no fueran una mentira, al igual que su madre le había dicho alguna vez.

"lo digo muy enserio" dijo el hombre mientras frotaba su propio rostro con el de su hija, haciendo que ría por el acercamiento y las cosquillas que ocasionaba el frote de ambas pieles "creo que es hora de dormir" dijo mientras soltaba a su hija, quien el dejó de mala gana "necesito tu ayuda, mi pequeño pastelito" dijo con cierta pena, señalándole su propia puerta.

Shion se limpió las ultimas lágrimas y asintió con una enorme sonrisa. Ambos caminaron del lado del otro, con una enorme sonrisa mientras bajaban escaleras, caminando hacia un sótano muy profundo. En ella ambos vieron una puerta de madera pero que tenía unos fuertes seguros, así también como una especie de teclado de números, un cerrojo moderno quizá.

"no lo entiendo" dijo shion mientras abría la puerta, haciendo que su padre pasase a la habitación, la cual tenía un dispensador de agua, un televisor y una cama, algo muy simple y a la ve muy extraño. "¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto cada noche?" preguntó la adolecente, sintiendo la duda recorrer su cuerpo y miraba a su padre por respuestas.

Este se quedó callado y paralizado por su pregunta, pero regreso a la normalidad luego de un rato "es complicado" dijo su padre soltando un gran suspiro. Acercándose a ella, tomo ambos hombros y los acaricio "escuchame shion, prometo decírtelo todo cuando seas mayor, realmente te lo diré, lo juro" dijo el pelinegro mirándole a los ojos a su hija, quien parecía indecisa al respecto.

La pequeña rubia, pero con una increíble figura, miro con cierta dificultad, pero asintió de todas formas "muy bien papá, creeré en ti" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que fue respondida por una enorme de parte de su padre "sé que lo haces por mi seguridad, porque quieres protegerme, yo realmente lo entiendo" dijo con una dulce sonrisa, asintiendo a sus palabras.

"gracias mi pequeño pastelito" agradeció el hombre, dándole un corto abrazo y un beso en la frente "eres la mejor hija que un padre pudiera haber deseado" dijo separándose lentamente, ingresando a la habitación "buenos noches cariño, que duermas bien" dijo mientras la habitación se cerraba, sonando como el seguro automático sellaba la habitación.

"yo también te amo" dijo la pequeña rubia mientras tocaba el pequeño teclado con números, y en la pequeña pantalla mostraba un signo de que estaba cerrado por fuera también. Esta misma retrocedió un par de pasos para ver la imponente puerta ya completamente asegurada desde ambos lados, sería imposible de abrir para su padre ahora.

Se la quedó mirando con algo de inexpresión sobre su rostro un momento antes de subir las escaleras. Esta misma llegó al baño, quitándose todas sus ropas y entrando a la bañera, donde se mujerío lentamente. De lo poco que uno podía ver, era que tenía un jugoso trasero en forma de burbuja y un par de senos realmente grandes para alguien de su edad.

Shion comenzó a lavarse cada parte de su piel y usaba una especie de crema blanca que tenía el símbolo de flores doradas. Con esta se enjabono en cuerpo y finalmente se limpió los restos con el agua en la bañera. Terminando de bañarse, sale de la habitación desnuda y con agua corriendo sobre su escultural cuerpo virgen, caminando lentamente hacia su propia recamara.

Ahí nuevamente se para frente a un espejo y comienza a secar el agua sobre su cuerpo. Segundos después, esta tomaba un perfume y lo lanza a todo su cuerpo, esparciéndolo con la humedad sobre su piel y la ayuda de la toalla. Ya de esta forma, se huele a sí misma y asintió cuando logró su objetivo, bañar su cuerpo en un aroma a flores exóticas.

Con curiosidad ve la hora, notando que casi era media noche "muy bien" dijo ella mientras iba a su armario y buscaba algo que estaba muy bien escondido. Al encontrarlo se cubre con él y sale de su habitación a pasos calmados. Ella vuelve a caminar por donde antes lo había hecho con su padre, bajando las escaleras con suma lentitud.

"hasta cuando sea grande, ¿eh?" repite ella con algo de diversión seca en su voz "lo siento papá, desde el primer día no pude cumplir esa promesa" dijo ella con una mirada fría en su rostro, tocando los botones en el teclado y retrocediendo un par de pasos. Frente a su rostro frio y calmado, la puerta se abre de todos los seguros, dejando paso libre a su llegada.

Ella entró a pasos calmados, cerrando las puertas para que nadie sea capaz de escuchar lo que sucederá esta noche. Shion vestía un pequeño taje de sacerdotisa de una pieza, además, estaba completamente desnuda. Miró con ojos calculadores como las ropas de su padre habían sido tiradas a un lado, notando con cierta diversión como los pantalones fueron destruidos por una fuerza algo anormal, teniendo un enorme agujero al frente de ellos.

Un sonido bestial salió de la parte más oscura de la habitación, junto a pisadas anormalmente desproporcionales que hicieron temblar la recamara. Ella vio con una sonrisa calculadora como un par de ojos se mostraron en la completa oscuridad, casi a la par con el techo. Eran un par de ojos bestiales y animales de color dorado, los cuales brillaban con hambre y deseo.

Un gruñido salió de la oscuridad, haciendo que la bestia dentro de la oscuridad cerrase sus ojos. Shion dirigió su mirada a algo entre las sombras, siendo capaz de ver la cintura de aquel ser "veo que papá está un poco emocionado" dijo riéndose ligeramente mientras hacía a un lado sus ropas de princesa japonesa "no te preocupes, hoy me he preparado exclusivamente para ti" dijo mientras soltaba sus ropas, dejando ver su gloria desnuda.

Segundos después, un brillo la consumió, mostrando que tenía un par de orejas de gato sobre su cabeza, así como una larga cola que se movía hipnóticamente en su trasero "todo mi pelaje huele a tu planta favorita, estoy lista para ser mancillada y ensuciada por ti…papá" ronroneó con sensualidad Shion, mientras enseñaba junto a poses muy sexuales, su propia belleza.

La figura empezó a caminar hasta ella, quitando la poca luminosidad sobre el lugar. El sonido de besos, largos besos salvajes se escuchaban de repente en la completamente y oscura habitación. Ambos se separaron, shion mirando al sujeto de ojos dorados con una gran cantidad de sensualidad "es una pena que no recuerdes nuestra diversión y mejor que sea así" dijo mientras delineaba sus garras por el pecho de aquella enorme bestia "de otra forma, no podría estar en cuatro mientras tomo todo de ti" segundos después, nuevamente su imagen fue opacada por la sombra del enorme ser.

El sonido de besos fue cambiado, ahora se escuchaba como gárgaras con un tono femenino inundaban el lugar junto a fuertes y salvajes gruñidos animalescos. Las gárgaras se volvieron un asfixie total, terminando en un grito de éxtasis cuando la chica fue liberada y se le permitió respirar "P-papá, e-espera" tartamudeó la chica mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

Segundos después, un estruendoso grito se escuchó por toda la habitación cuando algo golpeo fuertemente sobre piel suave "¡no! ¡eres muy grande! ¡no empujes así!" gritó orgásmicamente la adolecente mientras algo totalmente descomunal bombeaba con furia en su interior.

La habitación fue plagada por los gritos orgásmicos y el éxtasis de una pequeña adolecente que creía poder cumplir con el rol de una mujer. Así termina una noche lleno de sorpresas y algo de diversión. Termina con una escena tabú, mostrando que incluso en el día uno las cosas estaban a punto de girar para peor, pues con esto se inaugura el viaje a un paraíso del que pocos podrán escapar.

 ** _Cuando me enteré de ello, me di cuenta finalmente que las cosas empezaron a cambiar en nuestro primer día, era una clara señal de que todo esto iba a girar para mal, pero no lo sabía, nadie lo hacía. Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera agarrado mis maletas e intentaría fugar lo más rápido de ese lugar y no hubiera sido la única, pues la confianza de un padre se perdió cuando la verdad salió a la luz. Este mundo de locos que a simple vista era un paraíso…_**

 ** _…era un verdadero infierno…_**

* * *

 ** _END_**

* * *

 ** _También respondo MP o PM casi de inmediato y responderé a todas sus preguntas, no olviden dejar su todo poderoso comentario diciendo que les pareció._**

 ** _Gracias y hasta la próxima :D_**


	3. Chapter 3: Poder absoluto (L)

**Amor y Lujuria**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente**

* * *

 **"¿has perdido la razón?"**

Con estas palabras, Naruto rápidamente se levanta y hace a un lado a la pequeña chica albina, quien hace unos momentos estaba preparada para hacerle una felación. Esto la tomó por sorpresa, su rostro reflejaba su incredulidad "Eres una estudiante, ¡yo soy un profesor y estoy casado!" exclamó el rubio mientras se sacudía la cabeza y se cerraba nuevamente los pantalones.

La chica albina levantó una ceja y alzó los hombros "me había olvidado que eres del exterior, aquí no hay monogamia como afuera" esto trajo la atención del rubio "aquí incluso no es necesario tener una relación de amistad para tener relaciones sexuales, solo sucede y ya" explicó ella de la manera más neutral que podía.

"¿en serio?" dudó un momento, viendo como la chica asentía con una pequeña sonrisa. Al ver que lo había pensado un momento, sacudió su cabeza un rato "igual, no pienso hacerlo con una estudiante, está mal" reafirmó nuevamente su posición moralista sobre ella, mirándola mal durante un rato.

"¿eso significa que si no fuera una estudiante lo haría?" preguntó con la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos y empezara a balbucear, incapaz de responder correctamente "mire, esto no es nada serio, casi todas las chicas en este colegio no son vírgenes por un profesor o un chico desconocido que les gustó por ahí, no hay nada de malo" intentó explicarse ella, aunque le seguía siendo raro que el profesor no callera tan fácil.

Naruto la miró fijamente "¿me estás hablando en serio?" Koneko asintió "Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba" admitió, mirando a otro lado "¿con personas mayores?" le preguntó, pues aquí las chicas no tenían ni siquiera la edad legal, pero aun así la adolecente asintió "que está mal con este lugar" susurró para sí mismo, incapaz de creer semejante locura.

Koneko negó con la cabeza "supongo que no sabe casi nada de este lugar" Naruto se tomó un tiempo en silencio, para luego asentir "bueno, que tal esto" dijo con un tono un poco más sugerente de lo usual "Tengamos un entrenamiento secreto y yo le cuento sobre este lugar, eso es todo" decía mientras se acercaba a él, arrollándose en el suelo al lado de su asiento.

Naruto dudó un momento, ¿Quién no lo haría? Una chica adolecente hermosa le estaba pidiendo que tengan una noche y como pago ella le contaría sobre este extraño lugar, era un ganar y ganar. Pero nuevamente, estaba su recordatorio de su compromiso, estaba casado y él nunca pensó en romper su promesa de fidelidad.

"¿Qué ganas con esto y que me detiene de salir?" le peguntó mirándole fijamente y levantándose de su asiento "no veo razón para hacer todo esto si no obtienes lo que quieres…por más absurdo que sea" el solo pensar que iba a acostarse con él solo para que la cambiara de lugar o mantenerse en el equipo era demasiado absurdo para él, ni siquiera lo estaba considerando.

"lo entenderá después…si tenemos el entrenamiento" dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa "aunque no lo crea, actualmente es el hombre más poderoso en esta isla, ganarme su confianza también cuenta como una victoria para mi" le contó su plan, sorprendiéndolo mucho. Era una forma muy rara de mencionarlo, pero definitivamente sabía amas de lo que parecía.

Miró con mucha duda al ver como la chica albina no iba a revelar nada más, pues cerró los ojos esperando su respuesta. Miró un momento la hora, eran casi las 8, se había quedado hasta tarde en la universidad para estudiar via internet. Mientras miraba su reloj, también notó el anillo en su dedo.

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro apenado, se saca el anillo guardándolo en sus bolsillos _'lo siento Hinata, pero…_ ' pensó mientras se abría rápidamente la cremallera y buscaba su miembro viril _'si no averiguo lo que está pasando, entonces no sabré que hacer'_ con esta excusa en su cabeza, no lo piensa dos veces y entra en la boca de la chica albina.

Naruto deja escapar un gran gemido de su boca, sintiendo la gran succión de la chica albina "joder" suspira mientras siente a la adolecente trabajar en su vara "se siente bien" admitió mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando a la chica usar su magia en él. Koneko mira el rostro del rubio y simplemente sonríe, aunque era difícil ya que tenía la boca llena.

La verdad es que, aunque su vida sexual era algo activa, realmente no era tan interesante como el esperaría que fuese. Su esposa era literalmente un bombón andante y comparándola con la chica que ahora le estaba dando una mamada, Hinata era superior. Sin embargo, ella era extremadamente torpe con el sexo, con suerte quizás lo máximo que había intentado hacer con su esposa era ponerla en cuatro.

Había tantas cosas que él quería hacer con ella, desde follarle sus enormes senos, hasta machacar su trasero, pero por alguna razón no podía. Quizás porque se sentía afortunado de que incluso una chica le hiciese caso, porque él no era el más popular entre las mujeres y pensar en tratarla de esa manera no era lo correcto, sentía que era como abusar más de su suerte.

Sin darse cuenta, había tomado ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica albino y estaba follando su boca con una velocidad algo rápida. El sonido de su saliva chocando con su vara de carne o la sensación de sus bolas en su barbilla solo lo excitaban mas. Luego de un rato, empezó a aumentar la velocidad "Estoy a punto…" gruñó mientras jalaba con mucha fuerza la cabeza de Koneko, usándola como si fuera un juguete.

Sin embargo y para su gran sorpresa, la chica albina le detuvo con una gran fuerza de su brazo, obligándolo a retroceder "Vaya, no pensé que sería tan entusiasta" dijo mientras hacía gárgaras "mire, no es por ser mala, pero porque sea una chica gata no significa que quiero tragar su leche" dijo un poco molesta, intentando arreglarse el cabello.

Naruto respiraba agitadamente, un poco molesto por la interrupción. Pero las palabras de la chica le sorprendieron "¿chica gato? ¿eres una Best Gato?" sorprendido, miró a Koneko quien se había puesto de pie. Solo en pensar en una chica gato hizo recuperar la dolorosa erección que se perdió cuando el frio llegó a su ensalivado miembro.

Koneko sonrió mientras le daba la espalda al rubio, limpiándose un poco la saliva de sus labios "si, así es" dijo mientras seguía arreglándose el cabello, aunque dudaba si permanecería así mucho tiempo "mi hermana también y puedo convencerla a que seamos sus…hermanas gatito" dijo mientras dejaba escapar un maullido.

Naruto se imaginó eso un momento. La verdad es que la única razón por la cual se pudo resistir a la adolecente albina era su gran falta de atributos, los cuales realmente le hacían parecer una niña. Por otra parte, su hermana era una bomba, era casi tan bella como Hinata, si no más por su comportamiento.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, sonrió un poco "podría pensarlo un poco, ya sabes, no me molestaría tener favoritos" dijo un poco, notando como la chica parecía contenta "pero, a mí me gustan más los gatos" dejó eso al aire, mientras volvía a sentarse y miraba el techo, esperando que su táctica de negociación funcionase.

Koneko bufó divertida "entiendo" dijo mientras se rascaba el cuello. Seguidamente y, para deleite del rubio, ella dejó libres sus características gatunas. Sobre su cabeza aparecieron dos orejas mullidas, sus manos se volvieron patas de gato y posiblemente sus pies también. Lo más característico de todo, era la cola que salía de su falda.

Dicho esto, lentamente caminó hacia el escritorio. Naruto señaló debajo de él, haciendo una señal de que se metiera debajo de su escritorio, algo que aceptó de mala gana "espero que no olvide esto" dijo la albina mientras veía como el rubio chocaba su pena contra su cara, cosa que le asqueo un poco, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Naruto siguió jugando un rato más "no creo que lo olvide, me gustan mucho los gatos" dicho esto, sujetó la cabeza de la chica albina "y me emociona la idea de tener un par de hermanas" la verdad es que le interesaba más la hermana "pero recuerda, los buenos gatos toman su leche, mi favorito solo puede ser un gato bueno" dijo a modo de burla, algo que tampoco agradaba mucho a la albina.

"Eres un hijo de-" Koneko no terminó, pues el rubio entró de nuevo en su boca " ¡mierda!" exclamó Naruto sin aliento, sintiendo su lengua rasposa. Su lengua era diferente a hace unos minutos. Se detuvo un momento acostumbrándose a la boca de la albina, para de nuevo seguir follando su boca.

"joder, eres buena en esto" dijo el rubio mientras sujetaba con fuerza su cabeza, sintiendo la succión de la adolecente. Para su sorpresa, sintió como la lengua de la albina literalmente envolvió su polla. Entonces no pudo controlarse más "¡vamos! ¡más rápido!" se dijo a si mismo mientras aumento las embestidas contra la cara de la chica.

El sonido de la saliva y las gárgaras eran audibles. Otro sonido que se unió a la mescla era la de sus bolas golpeando con fuerza la barbilla de Koneko, lo cual solo hizo aumentar más su placer. Tras unos quejidos más, finalmente empezó a sentir una contracción en sus bolas "casi ahí…" gruñó, ahora sujetándose de las orejas de la albina, quien se ahogó sorprendida por la acción y empezó a quejarse "¡Tragalo! ¡tragalo todo!" gruñó mientras hundía todo lo que podía de su pene en su boca.

Koneko sintió en su garganta chorro tras chorro de lo que sería esperma. No era mucho, como siempre, pero era posiblemente estaba entre las mayores corridas de su top 10. Esperó un momento y finalmente el rubio la liberó de su control "sabe horrible" se quejó la albina, escupiendo poco de lo que no había tragado a la fuerza.

Naruto asintió exhausto, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo su corazón latiendo como si hubiera corrido una maratón "bueno, siéntase orgulloso" dijo Koneko mirando el reloj de la pared "es la primera vez que un chico tarda 10 minutos en venirse" cualquier otro podría haberlo tomado como un insulto, pero la sinceridad en la voz de la chica albina le hizo pensar que quizás era cierto.

De hecho, cuando sintió su lengua envolver su pene estaba a punto de correrse, usó toda su fuerza mental para no terminar demasiado rápido "bien, creo que es hora de irme" decía Koneko mirando la hora "mi hermana va a sospechar y no quiero llegar tarde" se decía a sí misma, mirando donde estaban sus cosas.

Para su sorpresa, Naruto la agarró de la mano "esto…no ha…terminado" decía entre respiraciones, levantándose como pudo del asiento "dijiste que debía dormir contigo, eso aún no ha sucedido" dijo rápidamente para volver a seguir tomando respiraciones. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía calmar sus latidos, parecía que en cualquier momento tendría taquicardia.

Koneko levantó una ceja "woa, woa" dijo ella mientras intentaba calmarlo "sé que no está acostumbrado a esto, pero un humano normal no puede tener sexo con una Beast luego de haberse corrido" dijo ella mientras le regresaba a su asiento, mirando el rosto rojo del rubio "si no tiene cuidado, podría morir" Naruto abrió los ojos, incrédulo "así mueren todos los hombres de esta isla" dijo ella como si nada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Todavía respirando agitado, empezó a ser memoria de todos los hombres que había visto en la isla. Como era de esperarse, todos parecían lucir extremadamente cansados, fatigados, exhaustos y casi moribundos. Si lo que decía Koneko era cierto, todos esos hombres van a morir en algún momento.

'bueno, es una isla de mujeres tetonas y hermosas' lo pensó un momento, recordando que todas eran extremadamente bellas 'nadie podría resistirse a una sola noche con una' pensó mientras se recriminaba a sí mismo, habiendo caído por una chica que ni siquiera era la más bella, no podía imaginarse como sería tener sexo con las demás. Morir aplastado por enormes senos, este lugar era el paraíso.

Sintiendo un poco de su corazón más calmado y su respiración normalizándose, notó como la chica albina estaba alistándose para salir "no se preocupe, mientras mantenga su promesa, esto no será una cosa de una sola vez" dijo ella mientras tomaba sus cosas "con suerte incluso podría traer mi hermana" dijo a modo de burla, saliendo de su oficina.

Con el lugar ya vacío, miró la nada absoluta un momento, antes de caer rendido en su escritorio "eso fue increíble" suspiró con una sonrisa en su rostro, cerrando los ojos un momento 'un pequeño descanso antes de ir a casa' pensó mientras se quedaba dormido profundamente, sin notar que una cámara lo había grabado todo.

 **No tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo**

* * *

 **"Naruto-sensei, Naruto-sensei"**

El mencionado lentamente empezó a despertar, abriendo los ojos tras un adolorido sueño no tan cómodo. Con sus ojos empañados, notó como estaba dormido en su escritorio, estaba en su oficina "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó con un tono adormilado, no del todo consiente de las cosas que debería de preocuparse.

"parece que su primera vez con una Beast fue demasiado para usted" decía una voz familiar para él, dejando algo en su escritorio "bébase esto, seguro le levantara del letargo" Naruto asintió cansado, bebiendo de golpe la bebida caliente "le traje un poco de comida, ayer perdió muchas sales, sin contar que necesita comer o podría morir de hambre" dicho esto, le dejó un pequeño desayuno.

Con algo de pereza, empezó a comer silenciosamente la comida que tenía en frente. Luego de un rato, el café y la comida le levantaron, volviendo a la total y la desesperante conciencia "¡¿Qué?!" exclamó aterrorizado, mirando su oficina "¡¿no fui a casa?! ¡Hinata!" gritó mientras buscaba su celular por todas partes.

Al encontrarlo, notó varias llamadas perdidas "diablos, no" susurró mientras leía con pena y vergüenza todos los mensajes de su esposa, la cual parecía extremadamente preocupada. Los recuerdos llegaron a él recordando lo que había hecho, empezando a sentir una gran pena en su corazón. Lo peor es que lo había disfrutado y lo haría de nuevo si la oportunidad sucediese.

Envió un mensaje, mintiéndole sobre lo que había sucedido para no llegar a casa. Luego de un rato, de espera intranquila, recibió un mensaje de su esposa, quien parecía estar todavía preocupada. Podría llamarle y hacerle saber que estaba bien, pero no creía que pudiese mantener una conversación con ella, no con la culpa invadiéndole.

Rápidamente responde con un mensaje rápido y apaga el celular, para seguidamente caer en su escritorio "soy un hijo de puta" se insulta a si mismo mientras miraba el celular apagado, seguramente Hinata estaba intentando todavía comunicarse con él. Suponiendo como ella era, seguro se quedó toda la noche despierta esperando su llegada.

"veo que se levantó" una voz a su lado le sobresaltó durante un momento, para luego notar que se trataba de Koneko "nunca lo dije antes, pero bonita oficina" dijo ella mientras miraba el lugar con curiosos ojos. No era de esperarse, era grande, estaba al lado de la cancha de futbol y estaba equipada con absolutamente todo, incluso un baño personal.

"¿puedo saber que haces aquí?" preguntó de mala gana el rubio, sintiendo como su cabeza le latía al igual que una gran migraña junto a el estrés de haberle mentido y engañado a su esposa "son como las…seis de la mañana" dijo cansado y un poco adormilado aun, viendo como realmente era extremadamente temprano.

"bueno, dentro de un par de horas comienzan las clases y hoy hay gimnasia, así que podrían encontrarlo medio dormido y…con los pantalones fuera" Naruto bajó la mirada, notando como los pantalones y su ropa interior aún estaban bajo, ni siquiera se había molestado en colocárselos apropiadamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces logra levantarse, vistiéndose rápidamente, esto hizo reír a la chica albina un momento "además, pensé en que sería buena idea contarle un poco de nuestro hogar" se tomó un tiempo para pensar "tengo el presentimiento de que no soy la única con un plan en la cabeza" dijo con un puchero en su rostro.

"Seguro" fue todo lo que el rubio podía decir. La verdad es que la chica albina se había sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio y podía verle las bragas blancas completamente. Sacudiendo su cabeza, empieza a concentrarse en lo importante "esto suena a una conspiración y me gustaría escucharlo lo más pronto posible" decía intentando mantener su vista en el rostro de la adolecente.

Koneko solo atino a sonreír ligeramente "lo haría, pero desprende un desagradable olor a sudor y semen" dijo ella sin pudor, avergonzando un poco al rubio "lo mejor sería que se bañase y se asegurase de borrar cualquier rastro de olor de lo que sucedió ayer" a pesar de lo sexi que podrían ser las palabras, la mirada seria de la chica le decía que hablaba muy en serio.

Tragando fuerte, el rubio siente "tengo un cambio de ropa y toallas" suspiró aliviado mientras miraba unos cajones en su oficina, en el cual se había asegurado de dejar algunas ropas de gimnasia, siempre es bueno tener una muda de ropa por si suceden miles de situaciones, la más importante sería dejar la ropa sudada a un lado.

Todavía medio adormilado, entra al baño de su oficina notando como, aunque pequeño en comparación a la oficina, tenía todo lo que necesitaba ahí. Aunque a falta de una tina, estaba la ducha 'supongo que esto lo pensaron para darse un baño rápido y quitarse el sudor' concluyó el rubio mientras no le daba tantas vueltas a la cosa y se quitaba la ropa.

Estuvo un corto rato ahí, el sonido de la ducha era fuerte, por lo que no notó que la puerta se abrió y cerró silenciosamente y alguien había entrado. Para su sorpresa, la puerta de vidrio de la ducha se abre, mostrando a la adolecente albina desnuda "¡¿pero que haces tu aquí?!" exclamó sorprendido, viendo incrédulo como la chica entraba al baño como si nada.

Ella no mostró ningún cambio en su rostro "bueno, por salir temprano y rápido de mi casa no pude darme un baño" contó ella, sintiendo el agua en su cuerpo "y aunque la mayoría de su semen estaba en mi estómago, mi rostro y algo del pelo tiene semen seco" informó ella, mientras miraba su cabello corto y lo remojaba un rato.

Naruto miraba con confusión a la adolecente, pero también tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas "eso no es lo que pregunté, pero…está bien" rindiéndose, comenzó a fregarse con Japón. Lo bueno de esta ducha es que toda el área del techo dejaba caer agua, por lo que él podría darse cierto espacio de la adolecente sin necesidad de compartir un chorro de agua.

Sin embargo, a cada momento daba una mirada a su espalda para ver a la chica, su bella y joven piel era algo digno de ver cuando se mojaba con el agua. Sin mencionar que ella tenía quizás el atractivo de tener una piel blanca y tersa, aunque el de su esposa era más blanca aún.

Agachando un poco más la mirada, notó como ella se inclinó un momento enseñándole su pequeño y apretado coño. Él no era un experto en mujeres, pero de lo poco que sabía gracias a internet, vio la prueba de lo que había dicho antes, no era virgen. Aunque un poco desanimado por esto, no le importó lo suficiente como para desistir de tener una noche con ella…o muchas en realidad.

Fue sorprendido repentinamente por un par de pequeñas manos en su espalda, la cual empezó a frotar con algo de fuerza "cálmese" dijo la adolecente mientras fregaba su espalda "aquí no llega usted, ¿no?" dijo ella mientras seguía masajeándole su espalda, tranquilizándolo.

Naruto asintió lentamente y dejó escapar un suspiro que tenía conteniendo "podrías decirme de que va todo esto" dijo de repente, deteniéndola "no es que me queje, pero podríamos aprovechar el tiempo de ducha" dijo mientras le daba cortas miradas detrás de su hombro.

Se demoró un rato en contestar, pero ella volvió a restregar "muy bien" aceptó, dejando un rato su espalda y untándose un poco de jabón en las manos "¿Qué sabe de este lugar?" preguntó ella, pero todo lo que recibió fue una negación lenta "veo, el mundo de afuera no tiene ni idea" dijo eso más para ella que para él.

"para ponerlo sencillamente, esto antes era una isla pequeña, pero con algo de trabajo se volvió una isla artificial" dijo ella mientras se encargaba de enjabonar su espalda "aquí es el único lugar en donde las Beast podemos vivir tranquilamente y en paz" decía ella mientras tenía un pequeño recuerdo de su infancia.

"¿sabía que el mito de que podemos reproducirnos naturalmente es falso?" Naruto negó con la cabeza, adormecido por las manos hábiles de la chica "un Beast se hace, no nacemos naturalmente, eso simplemente en un rumor" dicho esto, dejó en libertad sus características gatunas "le daría una explicación científica, pero no creo que logre entenderme" dijo mientras usaba su cola también para frotar las piernas del rubio.

A pesar de lo que muchos podrían decir, Naruto estaba muy despierto, por más que no mostrara signos de escucharla "hay algo que debe de saber de los Beast y es que tenemos una gran cantidad de feromonas" esto elevó una ceja en el profesor "un hombre común, incluso una mujer caería sexualmente atraída hacia nosotras, es algo biológico para saciar nuestros deseos carnales" lo último lo dijo con sensualidad, cosa que erizó la piel del rubio.

Luego de esto, la chica albina dejó escapar un largo suspiro "Las feromonas no son iguales en todas las mujeres Beast, unas tienen más que otras y eso se mide por el tamaño de sus atributos" dijo ella mirando su propio pecho, era casi plana "como puede ver, no soy de las chicas que tienen más feromonas" admitió con algo de desagrado.

Cerrando los ojos, Naruto recordó su reacción hacia todo su equipo femenino "¿Por qué rias es más sexi que Akeno?" preguntó el de repente, confundido "Akeno tiene un busto más grande" dijo recordando las enormes esferas que la pelinegra tenía y en más de una ocasión quiso amasarlas con fuerza.

"Rias tiene el set completo" dijo Koneko, sonando muy envidiosa ahora "aunque tiene unas tetas ligeramente más pequeñas, también tiene un enorme trasero y se presume que todos sus agujeros son muy, muy apretados" dijo de mala gana la chica alvina, reconociendo que la pelirroja estaba a otro nivel y era la candidata perfecta para ser la nueva líder de la isla.

Naruto sorbió saliva ante estas palabras "un momento" se detuvo un rato, volviendo su mirada hacia Koneko "¿se presume? ¿eso significa que nadie sabe?" preguntó sorprendido, ya que, incluso antes de saber algo sobre la isla, él imaginó que entre ella y Akeno serían unas tremendas zorras y putas.

"Rias es virgen" reveló Koneko, dejando incrédulo y pasmado al rubio "no le interesan mucho los chicos, también no tiene deseos carnales como nosotras, dicen que por eso es un Beast perfecto" el defecto de ser un Beast era que los instintos normales eran aumentados abruptamente y en todo momento, pero esto no sucedía en la chica pelirroja, quien era alguien normal en comparación.

"una virgen" susurró Naruto mientras se tomaba un tiempo para pensar. Solo imaginándose siendo el primero en explorar las curvas de la chica pelirroja le hizo emocionarse. Su pene ligeramente se volvió de piedra en un rato "Sigue" dijo en doble sentido, el primero era que siga contándole sobre este lugar y el segundo era que siga fregando. Inconscientemente, también empezó a frotar su virilidad.

"bueno, eso es lo básico" decía ella tomándose un respiro "esta isla puede parecer igual que cualquier país del exterior, pero no es así" Naruto se detuvo un momento, levantando una ceja "aquí, hay un orden de 11 Grandes familias, las cuales dominan este lugar por completo" Naruto dejó escapar un jadeo impresionado.

"Hay más familias o clanes importantes en este lugar, son la aristocracia de la isla de Kuoh, pero solo son 11 las que tienen el derecho de gobernar" dicho esto, se tomó un tiempo clave de silencio "esto se elige, como podrá haberlo imaginado, en las 11 elegidas para ser el equipo femenino de la universidad" Naruto tragó fuerte un momento, sintiendo un frio sudor recorriendo su cuerpo.

"¡es una locura!" exclamó incrédulo, negando con la cabeza "¿Por qué dejar que el poder de gobernar una isla caiga en manos de la chica que esté en un estúpido equipo de futbol?" se preguntó a sí mismo, sin entender qué clase de bizarra y macabra idea fue esa. eso significaba que cualquier podría tomar el poder, sea buena o mala.

"yo no lo llamaría estúpido frente a los demás, podrían destituirlo" Naruto se quedó callado ante las palabras de la chica albina "a mi también me parece tonto, pero todos aquí se lo toman muy…muy en serio" la mirada de la chica albina lo decía todo "este lugar ya es absurdo por sí mismo" admitió ella, como si fuese una extraña a pesar de quizás haber vivido toda su vida en el mismo lugar.

Tomándose un rato para pensarla, Naruto finalmente rompió el silencio "¿eso significa que, yo tengo el poder de darle el privilegio a cualquier estudiante de tomar el poder? ¿sin importar si es o no, una familia rica?" Koneko asintió lentamente "¿Por qué alguien me daría tal poder?" dijo sintiendo una sensación extraña subiendo dentro de él, como si su ego y avaricia aumentaran con esas palabras.

"quien sabe…pero las actuales 10 matriarcas y la presidenta lo aceptaron por igual" informó ella, sorprendiendo al rubio por eso "nadie se quejó por más que sonase a una locura, es como si…hubiera alguien aún más arriba" Naruto volteó ligeramente, notando el rostro confundido y preocupado de la chica albina. Sin pensarlo, empieza a acariciar su cabeza para reconfortarla.

Koneko negó con la cabeza "estoy bien, estoy bien" dijo mientras se quitaba la mano de la cabeza y suspirando cansada "la cosa es que nunca antes había un profesor en este…club en los 80 años de historia y ahora está usted" dijo mientras le tocaba el pecho con una uña "estoy segura que, para muchas al igual que yo, usted significa un pase directo a la elite" dijo seriamente, ya que realmente todo dependía ahora del rubio.

"entiendo" suspiró el rubio mientras se frotaba la cabeza mojada "es mucho por digerir, pero veo que estoy en un buen problema" frunciendo el ceño. La verdad es que, sin importar la situación, le molestaba que este siendo utilizado como si fuera un peldaño hacia la cima que todos anhelan llegar.

"yo no lo llamaría malo…si quiere morir entre grandes pechos" dijo Koneko con una sonrisa burlona "un hombre común es fácil de manipular con sexo y palabras vacías, pero si todas intentan tener sexo con usted en un mismo día…" Naruto tragó fuerte mientras se imaginaba a si mismo siendo aplastado por una montaña entera de pechos.

"okey, okey, ya entendí" se quejó el rubio, haciendo un puchero "debo mantenerme firme y no caer ante las chicas" dijo mirando serio el horizonte, aunque empezó decaer conforme empezaba a imaginarse las ilimitadas cosas que podía hacer con tremendo poder entre manos.

'siempre es igual' bufó mentalmente la chica gato mientras se limpiaba el jabón de su propio cuerpo con agua 'si hay algo más venenoso que la codicia, sería el poder saciar su lujuria' pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. No es que fuera parte de su plan, pero saber que el rubio era igual a los demás la tranquilizaba mucho.

No fue sorpresa en lo absoluto cuando sintió un par de brazos rodeándola y un cuerpo delgado que la jalaba contra él. No había que ser un genio para saber quién era "¿en serio? ¿ahora?" preguntó con voz aburrida, sintiendo la vara furiosa del rubio frotándose entre sus nalgas "se va a quedar dormido de nuevo y ahora en el baño, no pienso sacarlo fuera" aseguró ella, teniendo un rostro inexpresivo mientras ignoraba las manos del rubio por todo su cuerpo.

El rubio no respondió, cosa que le llamó mucho la atención a la chica gato. Sus manos bajaron de su pecho a sus muslos, para comenzar a indagar su coño apretado "entiendo" dijo Koneko mientras miraba hacia atrás con un rostro algo enojado y un sonrojo visible "¿tan rápido ha caído en la lujuria?" preguntó ella mirando el rostro del rubio, el cual parecía estar en trance por sus propias hormonas tomando el control.

Fue sorprendida cuando fue empujada contra una pared y empezó a sentir una lengua pasando furiosamente por sus labios inferiores "n-no, b-basta" se quejó ella mientras intentaba zafarse, pero el rubio seguía implacablemente atacando su zona más sensible con su lengua. La lengua torpe del rubio, por mas falta de practica que tenía, tocaba zonas que la hacían temblar de placer.

"Sabes muy bien aquí, Koneko-chan" dijo el rubio mientras tenia enterrada la cabeza en el trasero blanco de la adolecente "¿está bien si me paso un poco?" preguntó a modo de burla mientras usaba una de sus manos para frotar su clítoris, haciéndola soltar un gemido sorprendido de placer.

"e-eres más bueno de lo que parecías a primera vista" admite Koneko quien estaba disfrutando del momento "p-pero este no es el momento, dejame…ir" decía a duras penas, antes de sentir algo construyéndose en sus partes bajas, era su clímax "¡n-no! ¡a-ahora n-no!" grita ella mientras intentaba contener su inminente orgasmo.

"vamos, Koneko-chan, suéltalo" dijo el rubio con la boca llena, pareciéndole divertido y algo lindo la forma en como la albina estaba intentando no correrse de tanto placer "no seas avariciosa y comparte un poco de ese delicioso jugo" le habló de forma perversa mientras sujetaba con fuerza el trasero de la adolecente y hundía mas su lengua en su interior.

La chica gato negaba con la cabeza, sus piernas temblando ante la inminente explosión de placer que ya no podía contener más. Soltando un gran grito, su cuerpo se estremeció con fuerza mientras dejaba escapar algunos chorros de su propio orgasmo. No fue demasiado, pero fue suficiente como para manchar en algo el rostro del rubio.

"no está mal" admitió Naruto mientras se levantaba y le limpiaba las manos manchadas del jugo de adolecente con su lengua "siempre quise saber a qué sabían estas cosas de una chica linda" Koneko cayó de rodillas debido a que sus temblorosas piernas no podían soportarla "¿tu primera vez?" preguntó el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Koneko asintió de mala gana "usualmente los hombres no duran tanto como para darme hacer que llegara a mi limite, tampoco se preocuparon mucho si lo disfrutaba" recordó de mala gana como la mayoría se corrían a pocos minutos de comenzar y caían dormidos seguidamente.

"si, puede que sea especial después de todo" dijo Naruto divertido como al parecer, era mejor que la mayoría de los hombres. Seguidamente de ello, apagó el agua y empezó a frotarse su erección "necesito un poco más de lubricante" dicho esto, sujetó a la sorprendida albina por las orejas y entró en su apretada boca.

Ella se quejó un ahogó un momento por la intrusión repentina, literalmente había puesto sus 7 pulgadas gruesas en su boca, golpeando el fondo de su garganta. No teniendo compasión por la adolecente, comenzó a follarle la boca de manera lenta, pero sus embestidas eran fuertes. Finalmente se detuvo y obtuvo una mala mirada de la chica "oh vamos, quería hacerlo de nuevo" admitió el rubio mientras le frotaba las orejas dañadas.

Al ver que no la soltaba, Koneko empezó a trabajar su larga y rasposa lengua en la vara de carne del rubio con gran habilidad. Este mismo dejó escapar un largo gemido de satisfacción sintiendo como la lengua de la adolecente era capaz de rodear su circunferencia por completo y la lengua rasposa solo lo excitaba aún más.

Para sorpresa de la chica albina, el rubio salió de su boca con un ruido sordo por la fuerte succión, para luego levantarla bruscamente y empujarla contra la pared. Sin embargo, esta vez no la empujó completamente, sino que inclinó su cuerpo haciendo que su espalda se curveara y su trasero sobresaliese.

Koneko se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que su profesor iba a hacer "¡Espere! ¡está loco!" gritó nerviosa mientras se retorcía, pero el rubio la seguía empujando contra la pared "¡bien, usted lo pidió!" gruñó molesta, dispuesta a sacar a relucir su fuerza sobrehumana. Para su mala suerte, alguien había averiguado su peor debilidad, su cola "¡KYAAAAA!" gritó en una mescla de placer y dolor, pues el rubio había jalado su cola con mucha fuerza hacia arriba, haciendo que su espalda se curveara más, digna de un gato.

Antes que pudiera recuperarse de la sorpresa, sintió la virilidad del rubio completamente dentro de ella, de una sola y gran embestida. Naruto gimió ruidosamente sintiendo el fondo estrecho de su estudiante "¡es tan apretado!" gruñó mientras sentía su coño succionándolo y apretándolo.

'este idiota' pensó la albina con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, enojada mientras sentía todavía su cola siendo tratada con rudeza 'si es sí cómo reacciona no va a durar ni una semana más en este lugar' pensó molesta y preocupada de que sus planes acaben solo porque el idiota de su profesor pensaba más con la cabeza de abajo y se muere por alguna tontería.

"eres apretada, ¡tan jodidamente apretado!" gruñó el rubio mientras empezaba a moverse, lentamente primero para ver siquiera si es capaz de salir de un lugar tan apretado. La saliva actuaba como un buen lubricante y la adolecente ya estaba mojada, por lo que se deslizaba con algo de facilidad por mas apretada que estuviese.

Con una sonrisa algo malvada, enreda la cola de la chica albina en su mano izquierda y con la derecha, da una fuerte nalgada en ella. esto no le gusto para nada a la adolecente, quien intentó zafarse, pero un tirón de su cola la detuvo, haciendo que chillase de placer. Viendo esto como una gran idea, empieza a gustarle tener este poder sobre ella.

Lentamente empezó a salir de su apretado coño, dejando solo la cabeza en ella "vamos Koneko-chan, dame un gran grito" dicho esto, jaló con fuerza su cola y entró de golpe, haciéndola gritar "perfecto, ahora grita si quieres que te siga follando" repitió su acción anterior, jalando su cola y embistiendo con rudeza, haciéndola gritar "ahora, responde con un grito si vas a traer a tu hermana para el próximo entrenamiento" repitió nuevamente, obteniendo el mismo resultado " ¡esa es mi linda gatito!" respondió mientras se dejaba de juegos.

Moviéndose un poco y asegurando su fricción con el suelo para no resbalar, usa su mano derecha para agarrar la cintura de la chica y usando su control sobre su cola, domina a la chica para que esta le acompañase en sus embestidas "¡eso es Koneko-chan, participa tú también!" gruñó mientras la follaba con fuerza, disfrutando de los lindos chillidos que hacia la chica gato.

Aunque estuvo un buen rato, empezó a sentir la misma sensación en sus bolas, estaba a punto de venirse por lo que se detuvo por completo 'joder, estaba casi a punto de soltarlo todo dentro de ella' pensó con unas migajas de razón en su cabeza, sabiendo lo peligroso que sería dejar escapar su semen en un vientre adolecente y fértil.

Por otra parte, su orgullo masculino no le iba a perdonar si se corría a solo minutos de haber empezado 'vamos Uzumaki, concentrate' pensó mientras estaba intentando mantener su mente calmada, pero su corazón seguía latiendo como loco 'mierda, es difícil calmarme si tengo este magnífico coño envolviendo mi pene' pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se movía un poco dentro de ella.

Viendo como era imposible calmarse, decidió hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para quedar bien, hacer que ambos se corriesen. Usando la mano sobrante de su cintura, la lleva nuevamente a su clítoris "Vamos a acabar juntos el entrenamiento, ¿sí? ¿koneko-chan?" le susurró al oído, fue respondido con una mirada molesta de la adolecente.

"Vete a la-" no terminó antes de sentir una poderosa embestida del rubio. Aunque eso no la hubiera detenido o sobresaltado mucho, la embestida fue acompañada por un fuere tirón de su cola y su clítoris siendo frotado con rudeza "¡mierda! ¡oh Dios!" gritó ella mientras sentía sus piernas temblar por la técnica del rubio.

A diferencia de las embestidas anteriores, ahora Naruto iba a toda máquina. la velocidad y la fuerza con la cual empujaba dentro de ella era suficiente como para hacer ruidos de carne siendo golpeándose entre ella, era el resultado de su entrepierna machacando su apretado coño mojado.

"ya casi ahí, Koneko-chan" gruñó en su oreja el rubio, usando todo lo que tenía en su cintura para seguir golpeándola con gran velocidad y usaba sus últimas fuerzas para estallar junto a su estudiante "dejalo ir, dejalo salir" gruñó en su oreja mientras aumentaba las embestidas y jalaba con más fuerza su cola "¡AHORA! ¡MIERDA!" ruge de placer mientras se siente incapaz de seguir manteniendo su propio clímax.

Rápidamente sale de la chica albina y usando su control sobre ella, la fuerza a caer de rodillas y embiste con fuerza en su boca "¡Juega contigo! ¡Acaba conmigo, Koneko!" le grita el rubio mientras tiraba de su cabeza hasta que su nariz chocara contra su entrepierna "¡tragalo todo! ¡como una buena gata!" ordena Naruto mientras finalmente llegaba al tan ansiado clímax.

Koneko, inconscientemente, cumple sus órdenes y se frota rápidamente su coña mientras sorbía con gran poder de succión. Con una gran coordinación, ella finalmente deja escapar un sordo grito debido a la virilidad en su boca, sus piernas temblaban mientras su mano se llenaba de sus propios jugos. Al mismo tiempo, recibió en su garganta algunos chorros de semen caliente, el cual tragó para no ahogarse.

Se quedaron un rato así, hasta que el rubio desenvaino su polla de la boca de la adolecente, esta vez se escuchó un gran ruido sordo por la succión (plop?*) e instantáneamente la chica gato empieza respirar agitadamente por la falta de aire. Naruto por otro lado, cayó en su propio trasero, comenzando a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, aun mas exagerado que la adolecente.

"e-es…f-fue…i-increíble" fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio y, aunque parecía totalmente exhausto, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, verdaderamente lo había disfrutado "te hice correrte dos veces, nada mal para un hombre normal, ¿no?" le preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante y burlona.

"admitiré que lo he disfrutado" dijo ella volviendo a su semblante inexpresivo, mirando como parte de su cara tenia semen y se limpiaba con la mano "pero eso fue estúpido, ¿ahora cómo piensa dar clases?" le preguntó enojada, ya que demostrar que estaba cansado no iba a ayudar para mantener esto en secreto.

Naruto, quien seguía respirando agitadamente, simplemente levantó los hombros "ya se me ocurrirá algo, por ahora terminemos de bañarnos" dijo mientras se apoyaba en una pared para levantarse "woa, esto de tener sexo con Beast es otro nivel" admitió sorprendido, ya que podía sentir un orgasmo extendido. Incluso estaba soltando algunos últimos chorros de esperma en el suelo.

"si, por ahora no intente tener sexo con nadie, yo soy la más normal de aquí" dijo recordándole que, las mujeres en esta isla eran extraordinariamente hermosas y sus estudiantes, era monstruosamente bellas, una elite entre elites "con suerte podrá acostumbrarse a mí y cuando una de mis compañeras intente seducirlo, no morirá por un orgasmo extendido como este" dijo mientras miraba su virilidad ya muerta, la cual seguía soltando las ultimas migajas de semen que tenía.

"entiendo" respondió el rubio con preocupación al sentirse completamente seco. Si esto le sucedía con la más normal de todas, no quería imaginarse que sería de él con una chica normal de la universidad o incluso una mujer de la isla "muerte por placer y sexo, suena más bonito de lo que es" dijo con un sudor en su frente mientras encendía nuevamente la ducha. Koneko se rio ligeramente al ver el rostro preocupado de su sensei.

 **"usted lo ha dicho"**

* * *

 **Para mi buena suerte, hoy no hubo club debido a que me llegó un cambio de horario bastante raro. Las clases en general dejaron de ser en las tardes y se volvieron en la mañana. Las actividades del club se dieron en las tardes a excepción de los sábados y domingos, donde podía ser en cualquier de los dos turnos. Por otra parte, yo también fungía como profesor suplente de educación física por un par de horas, pero solo para la clase de las chicas de su equipo.**

 **Esto se me informó segundos después de salir de la ducha y con gran suerte, me día con la sorpresa que hoy no era el día donde daba clases de educación física, le tocaba a otra aula. Aprovechando el momento, caí rendido en mi sofá, donde dormí a gusto hasta que tocase el momento de empezar el club.**

 **"¿sensei? ¿está bien?"**

Una voz lo levantó de sus pensamientos, volviéndolo a la realidad. Se trataba de Asia, la adolecente rubia que el miraba con una gran e inesperada inocencia en su rostro. Le costaba imaginarse que alguien tan linda y dulce podía ser una zorra. Todo esto lo pensaba porque Koneko solo menciono que Rias era virgen, no añadió a nadie más y eso la incluía a la chica frente a él.

Elevando un poco la mirada, notó como los demás miembros del equipo le miraban, algunos con curiosidad, otros con aburrimiento y la pelirroja ni siquiera le miraba "estoy cansado, ayer no pude dormir bien porque tenía algunas cosas que hacer en mi computadora, por lo que me dormí en mi oficina" mintió mientras se rascaba la cabeza. la verdad es que había ojeras en su rostro que le delataban.

Asia asintió y volvió con el grupo, susurrándose entre ellas cosas de chica "bien, equipo" dijo el rubio llamando la atención de todas "por hoy haremos algo simple, un pequeño entrenamiento de control sobre el balón" las chicas gimieron de aburrimiento, mirando la pelota que cada una tenía "oh vamos, es importante lo básico si queremos jugar bien" aseguró el mientras jugaba con un balón en la mano.

Todas asintieron de mala gana y empezaron a ver la línea de conos por donde tenían que ir en zigzag sin perder el control cobre el balón "para hacerlo un poco más interesante, la chica que tenga mejor control y tiempo, será recompensada con…" empezó a pensar en algo rápido "ser mi ayudante" terminó con un tono feliz, como si fuera la gran cosa.

No se esperó que eso motivara realmente a las chicas, cosa que hizo levantar una ceja 'realmente esto es absurdo' pensó recordando que, si alguna de ellas realmente ganaba su favor en esto, esa chica podría ser la próxima gran gobernante de toda una isla. Para su sorpresa, Koneko le veía con una mirada aguda, cosa que el respondió con una sonrisa 'no te preocupes Koneko-chan, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas' esto ya no era tan cierto, hasta se había olvidado de que su anillo estaba en las otras ropas.

"Errr…¿Naruto-sensei?" escuchó alguien a su lado, siendo Xenovia, quien le jalaba de sus ropas para llamar su atención "Hay un par de personas que acaban de entrar a la cancha deportiva" dijo ella sorprendida, pero también curiosa por las nuevas personas que se atrevían a poner un pie en un lugar que solo se permitía a los estudiantes.

Naruto giró su mirada junto a su equipo de chicas, notando a dos personas. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos mientras retrocedía ligeramente asustado. Frente a él una mujer de un hermoso vestido blanco se acercaba. Además del hermoso vestido, también traía un enorme gorro blanco y un par de zapatos que conjugaban, siendo como una pequeña princesa. Lo más resaltante de todo, era su largo y hermoso cabello azulado y ojos de luna.

Por otro lado, a su lado había un enorme hombre, quizás alguien que podría comparar con un fisicoculturista o alguien que tenía los músculos así de inflados. Recordó rápidamente que era el mismo hombre que vio al lado de su esposa la primera vez que llegaron a esta isla, tenía el mismo cabello azabache, solo que ahora no estaba vestido con harapos deportivos.

Algo raro es que este vestido con una camisa blanca, por dentro traía una camiseta negra. Jeans azules ocursos y un collar de una placa de metal con números. Aun con todo esto, le parecía extremadamente familiar, su cabeza cosquilleaba como si le conociera de algún lado. Le obligaba a recordar la secundaria por alguna extraña razón. Este era el único de los dos que le saludaba con una sonrisa incomoda, la mujer a su lado parecía extremadamente seria para ser ella.

Tragando fuerte, mira a la persona que más interés y nerviosismo le producía, ya que no había dicho nada, aunque ya estaban muy cerca. Era un silencio bastante escalofriante, uno que incluso se podía sentir por más que eso no fuera posible. Llenándose de un valor desconocido, decide enfrentar a su esposa

 **"¿Hinata?"  
No sabía que este era el inicio de sus problemas**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: Explorando la ciudad, ¡hora de una aventura :D/!**


	4. Chapter 4: ¡Hora de Aventura!

**Amor y Lujuria**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: ¡Hora de aventura!**

* * *

 **"Es la séptima novela que termino y me sigue pareciendo aburrida"**

En una cosa algo fría, solitaria pero hermosamente amueblado, alguien gimió de cansancio mientras soltaba un gran quejido de aburrimiento. En la sala de estar se encontraba, sentada en un sillón, una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules mientras miraba un televisor apagado frente a ella.

Se trataba de Hinata Hyuga, graduada en derecho, actual ama de casa "Ser ama de casa parecía más sencillo de lo que parecía" dijo cansada la mujer mientras se decidía mentalmente entre prender el televisor de nuevo o hacer algo con su vida "pero no hay mucho que hacer, todo está limpio" se dijo a si misma recordando que cada mañana hacia una rebuscada limpieza a su casa, aunque ya esté limpio.

 **A decir verdad, esta ha sido mi rutina durante los dos años que llevaba junto a Naruto…solo que peor. Antes de venir aquí, al menos podía ir por las calles, charlar con las vecinas o incluso podría salir con mis amigas a cualquier lado, aunque aburrido, era mejor de lo que le estaba pasando ahora.**

 **Solamente había pasado casi una semana y la rutina, antes aburrida, había logrado empeorar a un nivel extremo. Naruto tenía clases en la mañana, pero se quedaba de largo hasta la tarde para ir planificando sus clases. Por otra parte, el regresar de la universidad hasta la casa tomaba un par de horas, así que mi esposo volvía a casa cerca de las 8 de la noche, cansado y agotado, solo hablábamos un poco durante la cena antes de que este callera dormido en la cama.**

 **Con todo ese tiempo sola, yo empecé a planificar mi propio horario. En la mañana hacía limpieza hasta las 10, luego miraba una hora de novelas o cualquier cosa que la distrajera. Seguidamente de ello me encargaba de hacer un almuerzo pequeño para mí, para seguir viendo la televisión hasta la tarde, donde me disponía a preparar la cena y recibir a mi marido. Eso era mi rutina durante esta semana.**

"él dijo que eran pocas horas…" susurró para sí misma mientras recordaba que en realidad, el rubio solo tenía 4 horas de trabajo diario, pero casi permanecía todo el día en la escuela "no, también dijo que esto era temporal" se recordó el primer día que sucedió esto, la mitad del almuerzo tuvo que ser tirado y estuvo aburrida todo el día esperando su llegada.

Estaba a punto de encender el televisor, cuando cayó rendida a un lado del gran sofá "a quien engaño, esto es muy aburrido" se dijo a si misma mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos. Lo triste es que lo más divertido que le había sucedido fue el segundo día de su llegada a esta isla, desde entonces, todo fue aburrido para ella.

El recordatorio de ese día la hizo levantar de nuevo, mirando discretamente a un lado de la habitación "no hemos hablado desde que hice trampa para ganar la tarta" recordó que, si tenía alguien con quien charlar además de su esposo en este extraño lugar, era su amigo de la infancia.

Sonrió con maldad recordando que, el día de su competencia contra él, le quitó sorpresivamente el mando y lo arrojó lejos, aprovechando el momento para ganar "je, fue muy divertido y delicioso" una victoria es una victoria, por lo que se llevó la tarta extra que había hecho ella.

El momento divertido comenzó a desaparecer recordando también que, desde ese momento, ninguno de los dos se había dicho palabra alguna '¿se habrá molestado?' preguntó preocupada recordando que este le miró feo un momento, antes de entregarle de mala gana la tarta. Por alguna razón, un impulso infantil impropio de ella la dominó, haciendo trampa por consecuencia.

Sus pensamientos apesadumbrados fueron dispersos cuando escuchó un gran ruido en seco que la sobresalto. Usualmente a estas horas estaría viendo una telenovela o alguna clase de documental, por lo que era imposible escuchar nada gracias a su preferencia a escucharlo a todo volumen.

Guiada por su curiosidad, salió lentamente de la habitación, comenzando a salir hacia su jardín trasero. Cuando más se acercaba, los golpes se volvían más y más fuertes, como si alguien estuviera golpeando algo con una inmensa cantidad de fuerza. Aunque esto podría molestar a muchos vecinos, la verdad es que esta casa era la penúltima de la fila, siendo la casa de su compañero, la última de todo el vecindario. Tenían vecinos al frente, pero dudaba si ellos serían capaces de escucharlo con la misma intensidad.

Finalmente llegó al jardín trasero y, como había supuesto, el ruido venia del jardín trasero de su único vecino lateral, la casa de su amigo de la infancia. Como si de una Kunoichi se tratara, se movía por el suelo, intentando no revelar su ubicación. Al llegar a la cerca, lentamente alza la cabeza para ver en los límites de este sin revelarse mucho.

En el jardín trasero se encontraba su compañero azabache, usando las mismas ropas del día anterior, un par de pantalones deportivos negros y una camiseta sin mangas gris que estaba prácticamente pegado a su cuerpo, por lo que uno era capaz de ver sus enormes músculos.

Lo que su amigo estaba haciendo era raro, ya que no sabía cómo había obtenido un saco de boxeo. De alguna forma había un saco de boxear en el centro del jardín, atado a una especie de soporte anclado al suelo. El caso es que el azabache estaba golpeando el saco de boxear con mucha, mucha fuerza, logrando causar pequeños estallidos de aire.

'es impresionante' pensó ella mientras lo veía no solamente golpear, sino también patear con gran fuerza 'es impresionante que el saco no se haya roto' terminó su pensamiento mientras admiraba la calidad del saco de golpear, cualquier otro se habría roto con tales golpes.

Estuvo un rato observando a su compañero entrenar sus golpes, era impresionante para la vista. Aun así, decidió hacerle saber su existencia en un mal momento, pues este había dado un gran golpe, logrando hacer que el saco lograra alcanzar su máximo nivel de péndulo.

"Hola" dijo un poco alto para que el escuchara. Su saludo tomó completamente por sorpresa al azabache, quien giró rápidamente hacia su dirección, con un rostro sorprendido. Esta desconcentración de su parte hizo que no notara el regreso del saco, logrando golpearlo y lanzarlo al suelo "¡oh dios!" gritó asustada Hinata notando que, por su culpa, su amigo había recibido un gran golpe.

"n-no te preocupes" respondió adolorido el azabache, logrando sentarse en el suelo y frotarse lentamente su pecho adolorido "sucede a veces, son los riesgos del entrenamiento supongo" dijo ahora completamente normal, logrando ponerse de pie y estirándose un poco para entrar en calor.

"¿s-seguro?" preguntó apenada Hinata, recibiendo un silencioso asentimiento de su parte "bueno" dijo incomoda, ya que su compañero estaba siendo muy distante con ella, concentrándose más en su entrenamiento que en otra cosa. Notó como no volvía a golpear el saco, sino que estaba esquivando a su alrededor para dar fuertes patadas giratorias, similar a la capoeira.

"entonces, ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó mientras hacia su entrenamiento, con un gran control sobre su respiración para no agitarse mientras hablaba "¿vienes a robarme otra tarta?" preguntó a modo de burla, pero por su intenso entrenamiento, sonaba más a sarcasmo que a otra cosa.

"l-lo siento" se disculpó apenada la chica de ojos lavanda, cosa que llamó ligeramente la atención del azabache "sé que fue un acto muy malo de mi parte, solo…no sé qué me sucedió" admitió ella, mirando el suelo apenada y moviendo sus pies de forma nerviosa. Ya que había una cerca entre ellos, era imposible que viera lo nerviosa que estaba.

"no…no estoy molesto" respondió su amigo mientras daba una gran patada giratoria, acabando su estupendo combo "es lo que siempre haces y estoy acostumbrado a eso" admitió este mientras soltaba una pequeña risa "viví la mitad de mi vida contigo, nada de lo que hagas podría molestar a estas alturas…excepto que me robes mis mangas" añadió rápidamente recordándole que ella solía hacerlo cuando no tenía dinero.

"C-cierto" recordó con algo de vergüenza la ves que hizo algo como eso. eso fue todo lo que ella dijo y no agregó nada más, pensando en que su compañero iba a seguir la conversación. Para su sorpresa, fue un largo silencio incomodo mientas el seguía entrenando "¿esto haces cada mañana?" eran las 10, técnicamente seguía siendo mañana.

"en parte" respondió el azabache, tomándose un momento de calma "me levanto a las 6 de la mañana, corro de ida y de regreso al mar" contó este mientras miraba el cielo recordando su rutina "en el tiempo que me da, hago una rutina de entrenamiento y terminó con esto" dijo señalando el saco de boxear.

"mi hija estudia en la tarde, sí que tengo que hacer el almuerzo y despedirme de ella" dijo recordando que cada medio día logra despedirse de ella con un beso en la frente de buena suerte "luego veo animes, juego videojuegos, veo películas de animes, leo novelas ligeras o lo que sea, hasta que tengo que hacer la cena para mi hija, con la que veo películas normales hasta que es hora de dormir" reveló su rutina mientras miraba sus nudillos, los cuales estaban ligeramente adormecidos de tantos golpes.

"ya veo" dijo Hinata mientras lo veía tomar una diferente posición de combate, este no lograba reconocerlo "¿y no te aburres?" le preguntó directamente, logrando detenerlo antes de que golpeara el saco "digo…yo estoy aburrida de la misma rutina y voy unos cuantos días" admite para sí misma, pero mintió pues esto llevaba desde que se casó con Naruto.

Se tomó un tiempo para pensar, antes que suspirar cansado "lo estoy" admite mientras chocaba su cabeza contra el saco "llevo casi 3 años de esto, estoy tan aburrido" admitió mientras parecía tener un momento de depresión "extraño a Shion" susurró para sí mismo, lamentándose el hecho de que ya no tenía a su esposa con él y pasar esos buenos ratos que añoraba.

'creo que he pisado una mina peligrosa ahí' pensó preocupada ya que había logrado hundir en depresión a su amigo. Usando todas sus neuronas para pensar en cómo solucionarlo, se le ocurre algo "oye" le llamó logrando obtener su atención "¿Qué tal si nos vamos de aventura? Como en los viejos tiempos" propuso ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

El azabache parpadeó "¿aventura?" preguntó incrédulo, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza "eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no creo que estemos en edad de hacer eso ahora" admitió con pesadumbre, mirando el saco de boxear "fue divertido, pero esos tiempos ya han acabado" admitió mientras empezaba a concentrarse para comenzar a golpear el saco de nuevo.

"Tu dijiste que esto de la edad era solo un número" le recordó sus propias palabras, deteniéndolo en seco de nuevo "si vas a actuar así, dejame decirte que serias un gran hipócrita y el Ryuu que yo conozco no es un hipócrita" dijo mirándole fijamente, logrando ponerlo tras las cuerdas.

Mirando a todos lados por alguna razón inteligente, deja escapar un suspiro cansado "bien, tú ganas" se rindió mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás "¿y? ¿A dónde quieres ir de aventuras?" preguntó él, muy curioso de cuál era su idea. Estaba la playa, estaba el bosque que los dividía de la playa, había muchas opciones ahí.

"pues…estaba pensando en comprar algunas cosas, así que quiero ir por primera vez a la gran ciudad de Kuoh" el azabache abre los ojos en shock, incluso dejando escapar un jadeo impresionado "Naruto es quien hace las compras mientras esta de venida, pero tengo la sensación de que eso no va a suceder más" dijo recordando cómo cada día el rubio llegaba más y más tarde, una vez sin las compras.

Su amigo balbuceó algunas cosas sin sentido, antes de detenerse y frotarse las cienes "dejame ver si he escuchado bien, ¿quieres ir a la ciudad? ¿a la boca del lobo?" preguntó incrédulo para saber si había escuchado bien, para su infortunio, ella asintió lentamente "¿estás loca? ¡tu madre puede estar ahí!" exclamó, sorprendiéndola a ella por eso ligero arrebato.

"¿q-que t-tiene mi m-madre en todo esto?" preguntó ligeramente asustada solo en pronunciar a su madre "e-ella ya debería de ser una anciana, no creo que la encontremos en la ciudad, ¿c-cuál sería la probabilidad?" terminó susurrando más para sí misma que para su amigo, pero este realmente lo escuchó.

El hombre azabache levanto una ceja "¿puedo preguntarte algo?" preguntó con tranquilidad, mirándole fijamente "¿Qué tanto recuerdas de tu infancia? Se sincera" le preguntó con sus ojos negros azabache, el cual parecía intentar mirar dentro de su mente para responder sus preguntas.

"n-no mucho en realidad" admitió ella, mirando nerviosamente el suelo "solo tengo memorias desde los 12 años, todo lo demás es nubloso para mi" sus palabras sorprendieron a su amigo "solo recuerdo que mi mama era mala y por eso tuvimos que escapar" dijo soltando un gran suspiro "¿Por qué la pregunta?" preguntó ella ahora con mucha curiosidad, pues no sabía que tenía esto que ver con lo otro.

"y-ya veo, esto es…una gran casualidad" admitió el mientras se rascaba la barbilla ' _¿Cuál era la posibilidad? Hinata ha desarrollado Amnesia disociativa, ella no recuerda nada por los traumas que vivimos'_ pensó con ojos abiertos, mirando los ojos curiosos de su amiga _'¿sería buena idea dejarla así?_ ' se preguntó mentalmente, ya que mantenerla ignorante iba a ser un gran problema, sobre todo con su madre aquí.

Negó lentamente su cabeza ' _no, es mejor dejar que esos malos recuerdos sigan escondidos'_ pensó mientras recordaba con mucha pena una pequeña niña de ojos lavanda, la cual gritaba de terror, dolor y desesperación _'tengo que encontrar una manera de que salga de aquí con esa inocencia recuperada'_ se prometió mentalmente de ello.

"no es nada" negó el azabache viendo la mirada preocupada de su amiga "bueno, supongo que tendremos que ir a la ciudad" aceptó rápidamente, sorprendiendo a la mujer ' _lo mejor sería ir a un lugar con mucha gente, quedarnos solos aquí solos es más peligroso que ir a la boca del lobo_ ' pensó mentalmente mientras empezaba a planificar una manera de mantener a su madre lejos de su hija.

"¿estás seguro?" preguntó extrañada por su cambio de actitud, este asintió con una sonrisa "bueno, ¿nos vemos en 30 minutos?" preguntó ella con duda, ya que era una de esas legendarias veces en la que ella tenía la oportunidad de ser la líder en los eventos de amigos, usualmente ella es parte del sequito.

"será en media hora" aceptó el azabache mientras giraba uno de sus hombros "me da tiempo para quitarme el sudor del cuerpo y cambiarme" miró el cielo un momento "y también cargar mi celular" admitió, recordando que lo había estado usando mucho la noche anterior para jugar.

De esta forma ambos se separaron, dispuestos a prepararse para una salida después de más de una década. Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, estaban siendo observados por una cámara de seguridad oculta en la casa de Hinata, la cual había logrado captar toda la escena y toda la conversación "Parece que Su hija y el Sujeto 0 están formando relaciones de nuevo" dijo una Maid, quien estaba tras una pantalla viendo el intercambio.

La Maid de cabellos plateados estaba en lo que uno podría considerar, un centro de vigilancia muy avanzado **_"entonces es así…mi hija está formando alianzas con mi perro, supongo que era inevitable"_** una voz sonó del otro lado del auricular de la Maid de cabellos plateados

"Su hija y el Sujeto 0 van en rumbo hacia la ciudad de Kuoh" informó la Maid, mirando la grabación de lo sucedido "¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, mi señora?" preguntó Grayfia, esperando una orden directa para capturar a ambos. De lo que tenía entendido, esa era a la razón para atraer a Naruto Uzumaki, traer de regreso a la hija prodiga.

 ** _"Nada, no haremos absolutamente nada"_** respondió desde el celular, sorprendiendo a la criada "Esto es un juego, mi querida esclava" dijo una mujer en la completa oscuridad, la cual tenía las piernas cruzadas y una copa de vino rojo en su otra mano. La silueta de aquella mujer, aunque envuelta en una oscuridad sorprendente, dejaba ver lo hermosa y elegante que era.

La silueta bebió un poco del vino, antes de mirar la copa, reflejándole un par de ojos lavanda iguales a los de su hija "ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he jugado, quiero disfrutar el…momento" dijo mientras soltaba una risa sinestro "verán como lentamente quedan enredados en mi tela de araña, en el destino que yo, una Diosa, he trazado" decía con una gran cantidad de soberbia. Dicho esto, dejó cae la copa que se rompió en mil pedazos.

 **"Planeo disfrutar este juego, pues es la última antes de mi victoria definitiva"**

* * *

 **"¡HORA DE AVENTURA!"**

Fuera de ambas casas, un par de personas gritaron con una gran cantidad de emoción en su voz. Se trataba de Hinata, quien iba vistiendo un vestido blanco con detalles azul claro, con zapatillas deportivas. Además, ata su cabello en una coleta con una trenza (cola de caballo) y también tenía una bolsa de viaje de color blanca.

Su compañero azabache no había cambiado mucho a excepción de dos cosas. Vestía una camiseta con mangas de color negro y también traía una mochila bandolera grande, pero en su espalda parecía una normal. Ambos miraban la pista con una gran emoción, pues finalmente harían algo divertido luego de mucho tiempo.

"bien, ¿ahora qué?" preguntó Hinata mientras veía el defecto en su plan, no tenía idea ni en donde estaba ni cómo llegar a la ciudad. Aunque le había preguntado a Naruto, esto era muy torpe para dar indicaciones "usa tu C-Gear para ver cómo llegar" dijo mientras miraba a su compañera azabache, quien tenía una gota de sudor en su frente.

"se llama Smartphone" respondió Ryuu mientras buscaba lo que quería en su celular "Dice que debemos continuar recto y encontraremos una parada de tren, este nos llevaría directamente a la ciudad" respondió este mientras guardaba el celular "por otro lado, también dice que es un servicio gratis de trasporte" esto último sorprendió a la mujer, peor lo supo guardar bien.

"entiendo" respondió Hinata mientras seguía caminando "tengo una pregunta" su amigo giró su vista hacia ella "¿es toda la ropa que tienes?" preguntó curiosa, ya que solamente una vez le había visto con ropas normales, las demás veces traía ese conjunto deportivo solo que con camisetas diferentes.

El hombre azabache bufó divertido "claro que no" respondió divertido, antes de quedarse en silencio "tengo 7 camisetas y tres pantalones…iguales" respondió con tono fúnebre, su rostro reflejaba la vergüenza que sentía de intentar ocultar lo innegable, no tenía mucha ropa.

"eso es muy triste" susurra Hinata, deprimiendo más al hombre "¿aún le tienes aversión a las tiendas de ropa?" preguntó sorprendida, ya que eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando a su amigo no se le daban bien las mujeres "¿o es porque no hay nada de tu talla?" preguntó curiosa, ya que no sabía que existieran ese tipo de ropa para él en una isla donde la población en general era de mujeres.

"no me gusta comprar ropa y ya" respondió el azabache, evitando mirar a su amiga "a veces intento comprar por internet, pero mi talla no se puede enviar" admitió con algo de molestia "por otra parte, esas piezas de ropa son las ultimas que me compró Shion" contó con un susurro, frotando la tela de la ropa, como si fuera un recuerdo de antaño.

Hinata le vio con ojos agudos, haciendo que empezara a sudar nervioso "¡le sigues teniendo aversión a las tiendas de ropa!" exclamó ella sorprendida, haciendo que su compañero agachara la cabeza en vergüenza "¡qué triste!" exclama mientras empieza a reírse de las mejillas rojas de su rostro.

"¡no sé cómo vestirme! ¡¿bien?!" exclamó harto de las burlas "tú sabes muy bien que siempre he tenido problemas para elegir mi ropa, tu comprabas las mías" le recordó, cuando eran jóvenes, ella era quien hacia las compras "así fue como conocí a Shion, todo empezó con un sencillo concejo sobre ropa" contó suspirando cansado "para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba casado y ella compraba mi ropa" reveló mientras ocultaba su cara con su mano.

Hinata se rio entre dientes, como que solo aumentó la vergüenza en su amigo "que tierna y boba historia de amor" se burló ella de manera hipócrita, ya que su propia historia era aún más boba y tonta "pero volviendo al tema, necesitas más ropa" decía ella mientras miraba seria el camino "pasaremos primero por una tienda de ropa" informó ella, dejando helado al hombre.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡claro que no!" negó rotundamente el azabache "Estoy lo suficientemente mayor como para elegir mi propia ropa" declaró serio, ganando una mirada muerta de su amiga "…y elijo no comprar nueva ropa" terminó su declaración seria, aumentando más la mirada muerta de la chica de ojos perla.

"aja si" dijo la chica de cabellos azules "como decía, pasaremos primero por una tienda de ropa" repitió ella, no escuchando palabra alguna del azabache, quien simplemente la miró mal un momento, pero no dijo nada "Luego quien sabe" dejó al aire ese tema, pues la idea central era ir a explorar.

"Está bien" se rindió el azabache mientras miraba a todos lados "es un poco tétrico nuestro vecindario, ¿no?" notó el hombre, mirando como la gran mayoría de casas estaban vacías "los únicos vecinos que tenemos son un grupo de adolescentes frente a nuestras casas" contó este, a lo que la mujer asiente lentamente.

"lo sé, da un poco de miedo en las noches" admitió Hinata, recordando como miraba con temor las casas sin luz "¿siempre ha sido así?" su amigo azabache asintió lentamente "vaya, que miedo" dijo mientras intentaba no mirar las casas vacías que en las noches le dan un poco de pesadillas.

 **Este tipo de conversación siguió de largo. Estuvimos un buen rato entre anécdotas surrealistas y tonterías que se nos ocurrían, desde que mis ojos habían ganado algo de color, hasta que la cara de mi amigo se parecía a una mancha en el suelo. La llegada al tren fue una locura, ¡solo había mujeres!**

"Tal parece que solo las mujeres viven en esta parte de la isla" notó su compañero mientras se sentaba en un asiento, frente a él estaba Hinata ya que él era demasiado grande como para compartir asiento y no había muchas personas en el vagón, por lo que se podían dar cierto lujo "eso me recuerda, escuché que hay una Novela visual de terror psicológico que se iba estrenar en Steam" su voz dejó de ser seria, a estar eufórica mientras le contaba sobre un nuevo juego.

"¿S-si?" tartamudeó en respuesta Hinata, por múltiples razones. La primera es que la mayoría de las mujeres miraban en su dirección, su compañero parecía ser un imán extremadamente poderoso para las mujeres, las cuales pasaban una y otra vez a su lado, como si estuvieran cazando. La segunda y la más importante…no tenía idea de que era Steam.

"no tienes idea de que es Steam, ¿cierto?" preguntó el azabache con una sonrisa muerta, cosa que la mujer respondió asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente "es como un catálogo de juegos para computadoras, es genial porque tiene muchos descuentos y muchos juegos de desarrolladoras, hasta juegos hechos por la comunidad" contó este alegremente mientras empezaba a añadir muchos detalles de la plataforma, todo con un rostro brillante.

"suena interesante" admitió Hinata mientras bebía un poco de jugo que había guardado en su bolso, su compañero también tenía uno junto a un emparedado "sobre todo el 85% de descuento" eso sonaba de locos, un juego carísimo con un enorme descuento, si eso hubiera existido en el pasado, ¡ella lo hubiera comprado sin dudarlo!

"sí y aunque Steam es genial, me gustaría tener consolas de la Octava generación" admitió emocionado el azabache, antes de estar deprimido un momento "antes que llegara aquí, estaba al día con las consolas, pero ahora que no salgo de mi casa, era imposible obtener una" el servicio de entrega era malísimo, cosas con costo mayor de lo establecido era imposible de trasportar. Este lugar podría ser una gran metrópolis, pero tenía un terrorífico sistema de entregas.

El ver a su amigo malhumorado solo le hizo reír entre dientes, parecía como si nada hubiese cambiado a pesar de los años "bien, iremos a una tienda de videojuegos para comprar lo que necesites" esto alegró al azabache, quien tenía un aura de felicidad a su alrededor 'tan fácil' pensó Hinata mientras se reía mentalmente.

Estuvieron hablando un rato antes de que ella decidiera dar el primer paso a una conversación incomoda "¿Cómo era Shion?" no fue suave, él estaba hablando de lo increíble que es la Switch, hasta que lo interrumpió con esa pregunta "tengo…un poco de curiosidad por como se ve" admitió, recordando a la hija de su amigo, la cual era extremadamente bella. Lo más curioso, es que se parecía a una versión más joven de ella misma.

La emoción y felicidad del azabache se apagó completamente, mirando a un lado con incomodidad "no lo sé" balbuceó mientras se rascaba el cuello "bueno, está bien" se rindió mientras sacaba su celular "Esta es Shion" dijo mientras le mostraba una imagen de su fallecida esposa.

Hinata se acercó curiosa al celular, antes de notar algo completamente anormal 'es igual a mí' pensó sorprendida, notando que todas las facciones de la chica, incluso el peinado, era exactamente igual a ella 'solo que es rubia y de ojos extraños' esa era la única notable diferencia, pues si ambas tuvieran el mismo color de cabellos y de ojos, serian prácticamente gemelas.

Hinata elevó su mirada a su compañero, quien tenía una ceja levantada "¿Qué?" se quejó, guardando nuevamente se celular "¿hay algo malo en que mi esposa sea rubia?" pensó con el rostro fruncido, obviamente no gustándole la mirada de su amiga de la infancia dirigida hacia él.

"Nada, solo que tu esposa parece una versión alterna de mi" esto tomó por sorpresa al azabache, quien parpadeó confundido "vamos, no lo niegues, ¡es igual a mí!" exclamó Hinata, mientras le golpeaba el pecho fornido con su uña. Esto confundió aún más al azabache, quien mostraba incredulidad.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡no es cierto!" negó rotundamente antes de reír "es imposible que ella sea igual a ti, para empezar, ella es una Tomboy" decía este mientras se reía, pero la risa empezaba a morir lentamente "aunque tu también eres un poco marimacha en el pasado…" susurró para sí mismo, antes de sacar su celular rápidamente.

Hinata notaba como su amigo estaba viendo la foto y la comparaba con ella. Esto no lo hacia una vez, lo hacia una y otra vez, como si hubiera entrado en una fase de negación bastante evidente "no me lo creo" suspiró agotado, antes de entrar en una desagradable fase de aceptación y la realidad golpeándole la cara.

"anda, tiene todo lo que deseabas de una chica" dijo Hinata mientras empezaba su propio emparedado "Es rubia y se parece a mí" se burló de él, ocasionando más depresión y vergüenza en su compañero "¿recuerdas cuando te gustaba Ino por su cabello y luego dejó de gustarte súbitamente? Quizás es porque no se parecía a mí" le recordó disfrutando como se retorcía en pena y vergüenza.

"C-callate" respondió el azabache, quien se sentó correctamente y cruzó los brazos "por lo menos yo si me confesé y tuve una relación formal" le respondió con maldad mientras le sacaba la lengua. Sus palabras fueron un gran y doloroso golpe hacia el corazón de Hinata, quien recordaba que nunca pudo declararse a su amor platónico, demorándose casi una década en hacerlo.

Antes de que la conversación fuera a mayores, ambos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que indicaba que ya habían llegado a su destino "es el momento" dijo Hinata seriamente, con los ojos agudos. Su amigo asintió, teniendo la misma mirada seria y concentrada que se compañera "pero para concluir esta conversación, a mi también me gusta el cabello rubio" declaró ella, levantándose de su asiento.

El azabache la mira y simplemente sonríe "no le des más razones a las personas que creían que éramos hermanos" le respondió este, no negando que también le gustaba y le atraía el cabello dorado. Curiosamente ambos tenían los mismos gustos y preferencias, por más raro que eso fuese "bien, estoy listo" dijo parándose junto a ella, en las puertas del vagón que se abría para dejarles pasar hacia su destino.

" **Nuestra aventura comienza aquí"**

* * *

 **Undertale - Megalovania Elevator Jazz**

* * *

 **"Esta canción me dice que esto va a durar mucho tiempo"**

Una voz masculina llena de cansancio, exasperación y mucho, mucho aburrimiento se escuchó por casi todo el lugar que actualmente estaba casi vacío. Se trataba de una tienda de ropa, una de las pocas tiendas de ropa dirigidas especialmente para hombres. En ella se encontraban ambos amigos, uno de ellos tenía un rostro irritado, la mujer estaba muy concentrada en su trabajo.

"Deja de quejarte" dijo Hinata mientras seguía viendo las diferentes prendas, sacando algunas que parecían hacer un conjunto "haber, dejame ver un momento" curiosamente eran de su talla. La mujer de ojos lavadas extendió las ropas sobre el cuerpo del azabache, quien tenía el mismo rostro aburrido "está bien…pero podría ser mejor" dijo la chica mientras devolvía todo donde lo había sacado.

"es la numero 20 hasta el momento" se quejó el azabache mientras la seguía, pues ella seguía inspeccionando todo el lugar, prenda por prenda "de esta tienda por lo menos, porque ya hemos entrad tiendas" le recordó y siguió quejándose. Sus quejas no fueron escuchadas absolutamente por la mujer, quien lo ignoraba olímpicamente, acostumbrada a estas cosas.

"y veremos más si nada de aquí me gusta" respondió Hinata, haciendo gemir de cansancio a su compañero, quien solo se cubrió la cara con su mano "por otro lado, es la primera tienda que tiene bastante ropa de tu talla" dijo sorprendida, notando una enorme camisa a rallas. Las otras tiendas que visitaron tenían pocas prendas del tamaño de su amigo, por lo que tuvieron que seguir buscando.

"la tienda se llama Altos y gorditos" le recordó el azabache, mirando una camiseta negra, él era fan de las camisetas y las ropas deportivas "aunque no encajo en la definición de ser obeso…la ropa aquí está diseñada para eso, supongo" dijo notando como eran anchas, suficiente para su torso musculoso.

Hinata no hizo caso, por más que fuera una buena observación, estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía "bien, creo que ya tengo una idea" dijo luego de finalmente haber visto toda la tienda por completo "sígueme" dijo mientras caminaba hacia el fondo de la tienda nuevamente "Toma esto, y esto, y esto, y esto" repitió una y otra vez mientras empezaba a sacar una enorme cantidad de prendas.

Lentamente los brazos del azabache empezaron a atrapar tantas prendas de ropa, que literalmente se había vuelto un gran bulto en sus manos "oi, oi" dijo incrédulo el hombre "¿no es demasiada ropa? Ni siquiera tengo tantos lugares a los cuales ir" dijo mientras sacaba una camisa blanca "por otro lado, creo que es un despilfarro de dinero" dijo mientras no estaba seguro si iba a utilizar tanta variedad de ropa.

"Haces muchos donativos en kickstarter, creo que puedes pagar ropa, ¿no?" El hombre azabache solo frunció el ceño, pues era verdad, esto no iba a darle problemas económicos a su billetera "ahora callate y ve al probador, ponte estos" dijo mientras le entregaba un par de prendas más "iré a por unos zapatos mientras te cambias" esto solo hizo suspiras a su amigo, quien iba al probador con una cara larga.

Luego de un rato, el azabache finalmente sale del probador "Esto es más incómodo de lo que imagine" susurra mientras siente la falta de libertad de sus nuevas ropas. Estaba vistiendo un par de jeans azules oscuros, una camisa blanca y por dentro tenía una camiseta negra. Lo único fuera de lugar era sus zapatillas deportivas dañadas por el entrenamiento intensivo.

Justo en ese momento, aparece Hinata con varias cajas de zapatos "ten esta" dijo mientras las dejaba en el suelo y le entregaba una caja. El azabache solo la miró con un sudor en su rostro, antes de volver al probador, saliendo con los nuevos zapatos que hacían juego con su ropa "oye, nada mal" dijo finalmente la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Listo, ¿contenta?" preguntó el, todavía exasperado, a lo que ganó una sonrisa "Perfecto, larguémonos de aquí" dijo enojado mientras guardaba todas sus ropas anteriores en la mochila. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera guardar sus zapatos, Hinata los tomó "¡oye!" se quejó, notando como ella iba rápidamente a un tacho de basura, arrojándolos ahí.

"esas cosas ni deberían de llamarse zapatos" dijo ella con un tono verdoso en su rostro, recordando haber visto que tenía múltiples agujeros, todos parchados por su compañero o su hija "te elegí nuevos zapatos deportivos" dijo mientras le ensañaba las otras cajas. Para sorpresa del azabache, de las 7 cajas, 3 eran zapatos deportivos "también te compré esto en otra tienda" dijo ella con una sonrisa, enseñándole ropa deportiva.

"G-gracias" dijo el azabache con lágrimas de cocodrilo, obviamente agradecido por su gesto bondadoso de realmente elegir algo que a él le gustara "bueno, vamos a comprarlo todo" dijo ahora con un entusiasmo recuperado, caminando hacia el mostrador para pagar por todo. La chica era una mujer joven, de cabellos castaños y senos algo grandes, ella en todo momento los había estado vigilando "vengo a pagar por todo" dijo mientras chocaba su tarjeta de crédito sobre la mesa. (Ost End)

"bueno" respondió ella, mirando la gran cantidad de ropa que se iba a llevar "¿realmente va a pagar por todo con tarjeta? No prefiere un pago más…" su tonó se volvió sugestivo y sensual, acercándose hacia su rostro "… ¿satisfactorio para ambos?" preguntó ella, mordiéndose sus labios mientras miraba el cuerpo formado del azabache.

"Nah, prefiero pagar con tarjeta" respondió el hombre con la misma sonrisa, dejando sin palabras a la chica pues fácilmente hizo caso omiso a su seducción. De hecho, ni siquiera le estaba viendo sus senos que había dejado a la vista a propósito, solo la miraba directamente a los ojos "Señorita, ¿podría darse prisa? Tengo cosas que hacer" apresuró el azabache, estando un poco impaciente para salir del lugar, mirando una tienda a lo lejos del lugar.

Hinata sabía a donde estaba viendo, se trataba de la tienda de videojuegos que habían ignorado por venir a esta tienda para comprar ropa. Él lo lamentó mucho, pues estaban las consolas que siempre había deseado. Por otro lado, también fue testigo del intento de seducción y como su compañero ignoró olímpicamente 'no ha cambiado en nada' pensó con una sonrisa burlona, recordando cómo lo mismo sucedía en la secundaria, pero él estaba perdido en su propio mundo.

La mujer de la tienda, todavía incrédula por lo que sucedía, empezó a hacer su trabajo. No tardó mucho en realidad, lo hizo realmente rápido y lo empacó todo en bolsas "Eso sería todo" susurró ella, todavía mirando al azabache para ver si se arrepentía, pero eso no pareciese que iba a suceder "que tenga…un buen día" terminó desanimada al ver salir rápidamente al azabache, dejándola plantada con su número en mano.

"¡oye! ¡más despacio!" exclamó Hinata, aunque no tenía nada que llevar, era difícil seguirle el ritmo al azabache, quien iba rápidamente hacia la tienda de videojuegos "debemos dejar todo esto primero, no podemos andar de un lado a otro con tantas bolsas de ropa" intentó convencerlo, ya que su amigo estaba llevando una enrome pila de bolsas con facilidad.

"¡mierda!" exclama furioso al ver que tenía razón "Espera, dejame un momento" dijo mientras sacaba su celular rápidamente. Ella vio como empezaba a hacer cosas a una enorme velocidad "qué más da, alquilo este" terminó mientras volvía a guardar su celular "Sígueme" dijo mientras caminaba ahora por el lugar opuesto.

Hinata, curiosa por el desarrollo de la situación, le sigue pensando en que es lo que había hecho. para su sorpresa, terminaron en una concesionaria de autos. No hubo palabras, aunque una gran cantidad de mujeres vendedoras de autos rodearon a su compañero para quien sabe que, este simplemente fue a un auto negro de último modelo y sacó una llave, abriendo el maletero del auto.

"¿de dónde sacaste esa llave?" preguntó sorprendida, viendo como su compañero estaba guardando rápidamente todo lo comprado ahí "¿compraste un auto?" preguntó incrédula, ya que sabía que su compañero tenia arcas de dinero bastante grandes, pero comprarse un auto era muy absurdo.

"logré que me lo prestaran, no me sirve mucho un auto propio" admitió, hasta hace poco ni siquiera salía de casa "por ahora tomaremos este para ir a casa" dicho esto, cerró el maletero, cerrándolo con la llave y apresurándose hacia el auto en sí, abriendo las puertas "rápido, súbete" dijo este mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor, acomodando el asiento antes de poder conducirlo.

"¿sabes conducir?" preguntó sorprendida, a lo que el azabache asintió "bueno" respondió con duda, ya que no estaba segura del todo. Haciendo caso a su amigo, se sentó en el asiento de al lado. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que, de alguna forma, el azabache lograra sacar el auto de la concesionaria.

"La ciudad es muy grande" susurró Hinata mientras pasaban por varias calles "hemos caminado mucho solo para encontrar tiendas de ropa…" su asombro y fascinación murieron cuando vio donde se habían detenido "y tu solo piensas en videojuegos" forzó una sonrisa en su rostro viendo como habían regresado al lugar donde antes no pudieron llegar.

"aww, vamos" decía el azabache mientras apagaba el auto y salía de este "será divertido, incluso te podría comprar alguna que otra consola" prometió este, cosa que hizo suspirar a su amiga, quien acepto de buena gana "perfecto, ahora ¡vamos!" exclamó mientras señalaba a la tienda, con Hinata detrás de él.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de ver como las puertas se abrían "¡muchas gracias por su compra!" se escuchó a un hombre exclamar feliz, antes de entrar en un gran jubilo. Saliendo de la tienda estaba Hinata, quien traía una bolsa normal en su brazo. Por otro lado, el azabache cargaba consigo una gran cantidad de cajas y bolsas. La diferencia con la tienda de ropa, es que el hombre brillaba de la emoción y euforia.

"te compraste una Xbox one X, un PlayStation 4 Pro, dos Nintendo Switch y dos New Nintendo 3DS XL" anotó Hinata mientras veía a su amigo guardarlo todo con mucho cuidado, a diferencia de la ropa la cual tiró como si no le importara "¿para que los juegos en físico? Dijiste que se podían descargar ahora" preguntó sin entender la razón por la cual compró dos veces el mismo juego.

"porque me gusta verlos en mis anaqueles" admitió, imaginándose ahora un espacio propio para las consolas y videojuegos de la octava generación "oh vamos, te he comprado un New Nintendo 3DS XL y muchos juegos para ti" dijo recordándole que ella también había sido premiada con muchas cosas.

"parece que el tiempo no evito que sigas gastando tu dinero como si nada" dijo sorprendida de ver a su amigo con sus manías de compras compulsivas "¿de dónde sacas tanto dinero?" preguntó sorprendida, ya que a ella y su esposo incluso era difícil siquiera costearse una sola consola, sin olvidar los juegos que era otro mundo aparte.

"fui campeón en muchos torneos de peleas, soy programador y también soy escritor" reveló este, sorprendiéndola de nuevo "tampoco he gastado mucho dinero en los últimos años, solo comida y poco más, dinero te sobra cuando ahorras bien" contó este, con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa "el día es joven aun" contó ella, notando que solo había pasado algunas horas, faltaba mucho para que Naruto volviese a su casa "¿A dónde quieres ir?" preguntó ella curiosa, ya que no tenía idea a donde ir. La razón por la cual le forzó para ir de compras fue porque era lo único que se le ocurría.

"estoy satisfecho, pero es cierto que no podemos volver a casa aun" pensó el azabache mientras se rascaba la barbilla "¿Qué tal revivir nuestros momentos de la infancia?" preguntó el, haciendo que la mujer alzara una ceja "Vamos a un Árcade, un restaurante de royos de canela y terminamos en el Karaoke" reveló su plan que se le había ocurrido en unos segundos.

Hinata abrió los ojos recordando que eso hacían cuando eran jóvenes y no tenían muchos amigos "suena bien" aceptó con una sonrisa, antes de recordar algo "oh, ¿podemos ir a batear algunas pelotas?" preguntó ella, recordando que ambos solían jugar béisbol en la secundaria. Eso fue algo que no pudo repetir desde que se fue su compañero. Este mismo le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

 **El día solo había comenzado**

* * *

 **Como habíamos dicho, hicimos todas esas cosas. Para empezar, fue raro que dos altos vayan a un árcade incluso en esta isla, pero ignoré eso y nos divertidos tanto como pudimos. Jugamos bastante con las maquinas, gané algunos osos de peluche y sobre todo, nos tomamos fotos en las cabinas fotográficas.**

 **Luego de eso fuimos a un restaurante extremadamente elegante, pero era el único lugar donde había royos de canela en toda la ciudad. Aunque fuera de lugar, nos la pasamos riendo y carcajeándonos mientras teníamos comida en la boca, cosa que llamó la atención en todo el mundo, ya que solo iban gente muy formal. Nadie nos decía nada, supongo que fue porque dudaban si podían sacarnos, no con Ryuu intimidando con sus músculos**

 **Seguidamente de eso fuimos al Karaoke, en Japón es algo más para los estudiantes, pero los adultos a veces iban para fraternizar con sus compañeros de trabajo, aunque era poco usual. Ahí cantamos muchas, pero muchas canciones de nuestros animes preferidos cuando éramos niños. Parecíamos estúpidos mientras cantábamos a viva voz y muchas desafinaciones, pero fue muy divertido.**

 **Finalmente llegamos al último lugar de la lista, el lugar donde comenzó todo.**

 **"oh vamos Hinata, podías hacerlo mejor"**

La voz burlona y sarcástica era del hombre azabache, quien tenía un guante con el que tenía una bola de béisbol. Frente a él estaba Hinata, quien respiraba agitadamente teniendo un bate entre sus manos "vale…o-otra vez" repitió ella mientras volvía a ponerse en posición. Su amigo sonrió mientras cargaba ligeramente la bola, lanzándola con algo de velocidad.

Esta vez, Hinata logró darle de lleno, haciendo que se perdiese por el cielo "¡increíble!" exclamó ella, sorprendida de su propia hazaña, rápidamente corrió hacia su amigo, quitándole el guante "mi turno" dijo ella emocionada mientras tomaba una de las tantas pelotas que había en un cesto.

Ryuu tomaba el bate con una sola mano, enfadando a Hinata "¿Qué? Puedo hacerlo" aseguró este mientras se aseguraba de estar en un buen lugar para batear. Hinata frunció el ceño y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. La bola fue rápidamente hacia el azabache, quien la golpeó con el bate haciendo que se perdiese en el aire "tu turno" dijo este mientras soltaba el bate e iba a quitarle el guante.

"¡estoy agotada!" exclamó Hinata mientras caía a la hierba, sin importarle que era poco femenino hacer eso. su compañero se carcajeó un momento, antes de caer de la misma manera, viendo el cielo naranja "ha sido muy divertido" admitió ella mientras se reía un poco. El hombre azabache también se reía, para luego quedar en silencio.

"solía hacer esto con shion todos los días" reveló de repente su amigo, llamándole la atención "de repente, dejó de importarme alguna competencia, me olvidada de que tenía trabajo…incluso los videojuegos eran más divertidos, por más que ella no sabía jugar y me hacía perder alguna partida importante" dijo este mientras miraba el cielo, una nube en especial.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, dejó escapar un gran suspiro cansado "aprecio mucho a mi hija, realmente mucho, pero…" miró con algo de tristeza el cielo "también quiero vivir mi vida, no quiero vivir en una rutina la vida que me queda…quiero ser libre y cumplir nuestro sueño" dicho esto, se cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo.

Hinata sonrió con tristeza "Debes hacer lo que te hace feliz a ti, sé que eres un buen chico y te mereces lo mejor" dijo ella mientras miraba el cielo "si tu hija te ama realmente, entonces aceptara tu decisión de ser feliz…feliz de verdad" ella sabía a lo que se refería con sueño, viajar por todo el mundo, conociendo cada rincón de este. Si shion realmente era parecida a ella, seguramente tenían la misma visión sobre eso.

"lo sé, pero es tan…difícil" dijo el azabache mientras se apesadumbraba un poco "tengo miedo de que mi hija no lo acepté, tengo miedo de que ella se vaya y me deje, no puedo perder a nadie más…no lo soportaría" admitió su propia debilidad, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas silenciosas.

"y luego yo soy un bebé llorón" se burló Hinata con una sonrisa triste, sabiendo perfectamente que su amigo estaba llorando, por más que intentaba esconderlo tras su brazo y palabras vacías "no me voy a meter en tus decisiones, Shion2-chan ya me tiene resentimiento, va a pensar que le estoy quitando a su papito" se burló nuevamente, recordándole ese vergonzoso escenario donde ambas se conocieron.

"¿Shion2-chan?" repitió el azabache, mirando de nuevo a su compañera, quien simplemente alzó los hombros "es lo más absurdo, tonto e inverosímil que jamás he escuchado" se rio este, a pesar de que tenía los ojos húmedos, para luego limpiárselos con su brazo "gracias por el apoyo moral, viejo" respondió el azabache mientras le golpeaba ligeramente su hombro.

"De nada, bebé llorón" respondé Hinata mientras le golpea el hombro también, pero ella si le golpeó fuerte, mas no le dolió en absoluto "deja de tratarme como a un hombre, maldición" maldijo ella entre dientes, riéndose de la forma en como parecía que lentamente su vieja personalidad volvía desde su interior.

Ambos adultos dejaron escapar una carcajada por esta interacción. Aunque había felicidad en el tono, también había una mescla de nostalgia y tristeza en sus risas. Poco a poco, el cielo empezó a volverse más y más oscuro "¡mierda!" exclama sorprendido el azabache, haciéndola saltar de sorpresa "¡son las 7 Pm.! ¡vamos a llegar a las 8 o 9!" exclamó nervioso su amigo.

"no me preocupo" respondió Hinata de forma serena, todavía mirando el cielo "Naruto llega a casa muy tarde, no creo que le importe que sea yo quien vuelva tarde ahora" respondió de forma tranquila, obviamente no quería dejar el suelo, parecía haber entrado en una especie de trance de paz interior.

"¡pero mi hija no! ¡ella vuelve a casa a las 8 luego de divertirse con sus amigas!" el azabache estaba rápidamente revisando su celular, cronometrando todo el tiempo que le quedaba "¡debemos volver rápido!" exclamó este mientras tomaba todas las cosas que habían traído para divertirse "¡vamos Hinata, no me hagas esto!" le gritó notando como la mujer no tenía intenciones de levantarse.

Él sabía que su amiga lo hacía para meterlo en problemas, siempre fue así, disfrutando de su agonía cuando todo parecía haberle salido mal "¡bien, tú lo has querido!" exclama decidido, levantando a la mujer con extrema facilidad, para colocarla en su hombro, como si un saco de papas se tratase. La chica todavía era un peso muerto.

De esta forma ambos salieron apresurados del lugar, pagando el respectivo lugar de entretenimiento por hacer uso de sus instalaciones, volviendo al carro rápidamente "Realmente eres tan mala cuando se trata de meterme en problemas" dijo el azabache con ojos agudos, mientras acomodaba a la chica en su asiento, incluso tuvo que ponerle el cinturón de seguridad ya que la señorita no iba a hacer nada por su cuenta.

Rápidamente arranca el carro y conduce lo ms rápido que puede. Para su mala suerte, justo en l ciudad, había un embotellamiento debido a que encontraron a un tipo muerto de nuevo "¿esto pasa seguido?" preguntó Hinata con grandes ojos, pues miraba las noticias en el celular de su amigo y había un hombre que murió de un paro cardiaco.

"un poco" respondió de forma incomoda el azabache "usualmente no se hace público, pero…" mirando a sus alrededores, a los demás hombres no parecían importarles "no creo que importe mucho" aceptó de mala gana, ya que nadie parecía importarle las razones por la cual el hombre murió.

"parece que el hombre murió mientras caminaba" susurró Hinata mientras veía las noticias "tiene grandes ojeras, está muy delgado y parece…deshidratado" notó ella con su gran capacidad para observar detalles "es como si hubiera trabajado días y días sin descanso" concluyó ella, aunque no tenía mucho sentido pues este lugar era literalmente ideal.

El azabache no respondió, simplemente se quedó callado mientras conducía. Aunque sabía lo que está sucediendo, no iba revelarle nada, no ahora por lo menos. De ser así entonces tendría que revelarle todo su pasado y eso era algo que prefiera mantener guardado, por más que eso fuera necesario.

 **Por más que todo pareciese perfecto, realmente este lugar era un matadero**

* * *

 **"¿tu hija te regañó?"**

La voz de Hinata resonaba en su habitación, su voz sonaba en una mescla de incredulidad y burla. Ella se encontraba con su pijama, recostada en su cama y cubierta por algunas sabanas, se suponía que estaba a punto de dormir, pero no había nadie a su lado. Por otro lado, ella tenía un celular en su oreja, parecía estar hablando con alguien.

 ** _"¿puedes creerlo? ¡Mi propia hija me regañó!"_** exclamó incrédulo la voz de un hombre, se trataba de Ryuu **_"intenté ser cauteloso, pero ella me estaba esperando en uno de los sillones"_** Hinata no pudo evitar reírse ante la imagen mental que eso le producida, sonaba como la esposa celosa e histérica.

"eso suena tan triste, ser regañado por tu propia hija" repitió ella, sabiendo que eso le serie en el orgullo "afortunadamente Naruto no estaba aquí para cuando llegamos" su voz feliz empezó a dispersarse cuando se dio cuenta de algo, Naruto no había llegado aún. Rápidamente revisa la hora en su celular, notando que eran las 12.

 ** _"¿Qué sucede?"_** preguntó su amigo desde el otro lado, sonaba algo preocupado, quizás porque ella se detuvo a media burla, eso nunca sucedía **_"¿ha pasado algo que necesite saber?"_** preguntó él, ya que, si se trataba de cosas personales, era algo que preferiría no saber. Por otra parte, el ruido nervios del otro lado no ayudaba.

"Naruto-kun no ha vuelto" susurró ella, notando como su esposo no había vuelto aun y tenía el presentimiento d que no iba a volver "Algo le ha sucedido, algo debe de haber pasado" dijo rápidamente mientras revisaba las noticias. Sentía pánico y paranoia desde que vio al hombre muerto hace unas horas atrás, podría sucederle a cualquiera.

 ** _"Calma, tranquilizate"_** habló su amigo desde el celular, evitando que siguiera llamando a su esposo **_"escucha, trata de enviarle todos los mensajes cortos que pueda, copia y pega si te cansas"_** le aconsejó este, con una voz serena y calmada **_"vamos a dormir, no creo que le haya pasado nada, estoy seguro que mañana aparecerá"_** aseguró este, logrando realmente tranquilizarla.

"si tú lo dices" Hinata cancela la llamada con su amigo, pensando en las palabras de este. Rápidamente envía tantos mensajes como puede, pero nuevamente, ninguno logró nada. Apagando su celular, se recuesta en la cama con el corazón preocupado, pues sentía que algo estaba mal, algo estaba terriblemente mal.

En la casa de al lado, estaba el hombre azabache semidesnudo, viendo el celular apagado con el rostro fruncido "no creo que Uzumaki sea capaz de…" susurró, recordando que el rubio estaba en una zona muy peligrosa, rodeado de muchas mujeres "…espero que no" suspiró cansado, esperando que aquel hombre del que su amiga se había enamorado profundamente, no haya cometido infidelidad a las espaldas de su esposa con una estudiante ilegal.

 **'¿en qué demonios estás pensando, Uzumaki?'**

* * *

 **"¡TURURURURURURURU! ¡TURURURURURU!"  
(quien entienda la referencia es el pto amo :y)**

Un sonido extraño empezó a sonar en una enorme habitación. En la habitación había una enorme cama, en la que estaba recostado un enorme hombre de cabellos azabaches. El sonido seguía siendo estruendoso, incluso había aumentado. En una prueba d gran habilidad, este mismo levanta uno de sus brazos y toma el celular, aunque no podía verlo.

"el mejor timbre de llamada de la vida, no puedo enojame contigo" susurró el hombre, quien estaba más que molesto de ser despertado, pero el sonido era tan majestuoso que no podía seguir enojado "¿hola?" preguntó confundido, ya que no recuerda que alguna vez alguien lo haya llamado. Era triste porque tenía un tono de llamada muy alucinante.

"¿Ryuu? Soy yo" escuchó la voz de una mujer, haciendo que abriese los ojos por la sorpresa "N-Naruto-kun me ha respondido los mensajes, pero se detuvo abruptamente, algo ha sucedido y no puedo con esta sensación de malestar" para su gran sorpresa, se trataba de Hinata. Su voz le trajo recuerdos de que intercambiaron números.

Mirando la hora, notó que apenas eran las seis "¿y? ¿Qué pasa? ¿no te dije que estaría bien? deberías de dejar de preocuparte tanto" decía mientras se levantaba la cama, solamente usando su bóxer y empezaba a hacer algunos calentamientos. Seguidamente se acercó a su armario, notando todos los nuevos conjuntos de ropa que traía.

"Quiero ir a comprobarlo con mis propios ojos" escuchó en su oído, deteniéndole "Necesito ir a esa…escuela" el azabache abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar las intenciones de su amiga "¿podrías llevarme, por favor?" rogó ella, ya que no tenía el valor de ir por sí misma, aunque la vida de su marido estuviese en juego.

'Uzumaki pasó la noche en la escuela esa, solo significa una cosa' pensó mientras sabía exactamente qué había ocurrido 'por otra parte, no puedo ir ahí solo porque sí' recordó que él no le agradaba un lugar tan repleto de mujeres molestas y débiles, pero, por otro lado, tampoco podía dejar ir sola a Hinata, no a ese lugar entre todos.

Dejando escapar un suspiro cansado, fuerza una sonrisa en su rostro "claro, te ayudaré a aliviar tu preocupación" decía mientras elegía otro conjunto de ropa, uno que se le había sido entregado para esta clase de situaciones donde debía ir a la calle "por otro lado, ¿vamos en tren?" preguntó el confuso, ya que aún tenía el auto prestado del día anterior.

"no, vamos en tu auto nuevo" El azabache tenía una gota de sudor en su frente, obviamente algo estaba mal con su amiga "sé que demoraremos más y la idea es llegar rápido, pero me sentiría más segura de esta manera" el hombre dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. Por un lado, estaba la sensación horrible de sus nuevas ropas y ahora estaba en llevar a su amiga al peor lugar de toda la isla.

"espero que esto sea algo único, no quiero ser tu Uber él tiene que llevarte a cualquier lado, recuerda que devuelvo el coche mañana" le dijo mientras terminaba de vestirse. Se detuvo un momento para observarse, notando que le faltaba algo. Buscando entre sus cajones de noche, notó un collar de una placa de metal con el número **0** , el cual se lo puso sin demora.

"Gracias…por todo" la llamada se terminó, obviamente ella no estaba feliz, realmente estaba preocupada por su esposo. Quien no lo estaría si uno desapareciese un día completo y solo contesta un mensaje al día siguiente. Por otra parte, estaba interesado en como resultaría todo esto.

'no me he bañado, pero está bien' pensó con una sonrisa, recordando que antes de dormir siempre se da un baño. Echándose un poco de colonia para hombres, otra cosa que le hizo comprar Hinata, terminó de vestirse y salió de su habitación. El hombre notó que su hija ya estaba ahí con su uniforme, estaba desayunando.

La chica rubia se detiene a media tostada, con los ojos abiertos mirando a su padre con la nueva ropa "¿Qué diablos?" dice ella mientras la miraba de la cabeza a los pies "¿de dónde sacaste eso?" susurró, sabiendo perfectamente que su padre era incapaz de comprarse ropa, así que debía de haber sido una mujer. Estaba llenándose de celos enfermizos que estaban a punto de estallar

"por ahora no habrá interrogatorios ni berrinches" interrumpe su padre el drama que estaba a punto de hacer, su voz seria lo decía todo, no estaba para bromas "estoy un poco ocupado y corto de tiempo, nos vemos luego cariño" dice mientras le da un beso rápido en la frente, saliendo a toda velocidad de la casa.

Shion rápidamente corre en busca de su padre y ve con grandes ojos como este estaba conduciendo un auto realmente caro y a su lado estaba Hyuga Hinata, ambos estaban muy serios "¿nos vamos ya? ¿no deberías aprovechar y llevar a Shion2-chan a la escuela?" preguntó Hinata sorprendida, ya que el auto estaba andando sin tomarla encuentra.

"a Shion no le agrada la idea que vaya a su escuela, a mí tampoco" lo último susurró para sí mismo, odiando la idea de ir a ese lugar "es un ir y venir, no nos podemos quedar mucho tiempo" informó totalmente serio, sorprendiendo a la chica de ojos lavandas ya que él no era serio nunca.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, asiente seriamente "entendido" dijo asintiendo con seriedad, sabiendo que esto era importante. por la forma en como miraba su compañero, sabía que esto no era un juego, realmente no podían quedarse mucho tiempo, quizás porque no quería meterla a ella en sus problemas con su hija, ella tampoco lo quería. Sin embargo, ella estaba decidida a ver a su esposo, necesitaba quitarse ese malestar en su pecho, para volver a pensar que todo estaba bien y nada había cambiado.

 ** _Pero no era así, todo había cambiado, solo que no lo sabía._**

* * *

 ** _Siguiente camino: La chica de grandes senos, Akeno la portera_**

* * *

Aquí acaba el capítulo de Hinata, el siguiente es de Naruto. Informe rápido, solo los capítulos de Naruto tendrán LEMON. No hay Netore por parte de Hinata y Ryuu, eso nunca va a pasar porque…no puedo decirlo, es Spoiler **(una relación entre los dos no podría suceder porque todo mi argumento y trama de la historia se va a la mierda si sucediese).**

Las mujeres con el cual Naruto se va a acostar será el equipo femenino o gran parte de este, junto a algunas mujeres más. Aunque uno piensa que son pocas chicas, esas chicas son la elite de todas las demás, el sueño húmedo de los hombres, diosas del sexo…literalmente, quizás solo superadas por las esclavas sexuales de… "Ella".

Psdt, con Koneko no pude explorar muy bien el Lemon porque es…plana, se me hace difícil porque hay una falta de atributos ahí, trabajé con lo que pude, por así decirlo (XD). Con Akeno fue diferente porque tuve bastante material con el cual trabajar :y

Podrían ayudarme diciendo en qué posición de futbol quisiera que estén las demás chicas (todas excepto Rias, ella es delantera/líder). Psdt: es extraño como la mayoría de los comentarios dicen que esto es malo (cuando aún ni he comenzado), pero hay MUUUUCHAS visitas y lecturas. Es la segunda vez que los comentarios se contraponen a las visitas, es un evento interesante porque no me pasa seguido, por lo general es al revé

Probablemente no pueda escribir ninguna nota más en los siguientes capítulos, la mayoría de los demás capítulos ya han sido escritos, solo serán publicados a su debido tiempo. Hasta luego :D


	5. Chapter 5: Una Noche con Akeno (L)

**Amor y Lujuria**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Una noche con Akeno**

* * *

 **"** **¿h-hinata?"**

Repitió nuevamente el nombre de su esposa cuando esta se le lanzó encima, dándole un largo y tierno abrazo "estoy tan aliviada" dijo ella mientras su voz sonaba algo temblorosa "temí lo peor" susurró ella mientras parecía soltar pequeñas lagrimas silenciosas.

Naruto se sorprendió en un inicio, pero sonrió con tristeza "no te preocupes, estoy bien" le susurró mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Aun así, mentalmente, no podía dejar de sentirse mal pues acababa de hacer mucho daño a su esposa en diversos sentidos. Él se acostó con una adolecente 2 veces, no llegó a casa, dejándola plantada en la casa y muy preocupada de su estado desconocido.

Luego de un rato juntos, se separaron y se miraron un rato, sonriéndose. Estaban a punto de compartir un beso cuando algo pasó en Naruto, era incapaz de hacerlo "espera un momento" le susurra a Hinata, separándose de ella y enseñándole su espalda "¡todos! ¡dejad de perder el tiempo y a practicar!" gritó el rubio mientras hacían una señal hacia las adolescentes, quienes estaban mirando la escena con gran expectativa.

Las adolescentes no dicen nada, solo suspiran cansada y cumplen la orden de su maestro 'son chicas muy bonitas' pensó Hinata, mirando como todas las adolescentes eran tremendas bellezas, la chica de cabello rojo era un 20 de 10 literalmente. Por alguna razón, empezó a temer desde el fondo de su corazón.

Mientras tanto, Naruto tiene su propia línea de pensamientos 'no pude besar a Hinata, ¿Qué diablos me pasa?' se preguntó a sí mismo, pues a él nunca le había importado hacerlo por más que había gente a su alrededor. Era una mescla extraña entre dos sensaciones, la primera era la culpa, ni siquiera podía verla a la cara sin sentir que era una escoria.

Lo más difícil de todo es que ese sentimiento era pequeño en comparación con su principal razón de no besarla, miedo. Si las chicas le veían besar a su esposa, la gran mayoría luego dudarían de meterse con él por su esposa, sobre todo si ven que es realmente buena persona. Existía un miedo inconsciente de perder este gran trabajo, junto a la posibilidad de por lo menos tener una noche con la chica pelirroja.

"bien, ahora si podemos hablar" susurró Naruto mientras juntaba fuerzas para poder fingir lo mejor posible frente a su esposa y no se notará ninguna culpa en su rostro "lo siento por preocuparte, me quedé dormido en mi oficina, realmente subestimé el trabajo" lamentó este, rascándose la cabeza mientras miraba a otro lado, apenado.

Hinata le miró un momento, antes de sonreír, negando con la cabeza "no, es culpa mía por exagerar todo, no debí de preocuparme tanto" admitió, viendo que era una locura ir a buscarlo con solo una noche desaparecido "vi a un hombre muerto en las noticias, luego aparecieron varios más y me volví paranoica" contó ella, su razón de estar aquí entre todos los lugares.

"O-oh" tartamudeó Naruto, sabiendo perfectamente porque esos hombres estaban muertos, el vio las noticias 'y yo solo estoy con una chica normal de este lugar, debo tener cuidado o moriré' se recordó a sí mismo, sabiendo que no estaba jugando con fuego, estaba jugando con una granada que en cualquier momento podría estallarle en la cara.

Suspirando mentalmente, deja esos pensamientos preocupantes a un lado y enseña su mejor sonrisa "Pero el susto ya pasó, ¿ves? Estoy bien" dijo mientras giraba sobre sí mismo para enseñarle que su estado era el correcto, cosa que hizo reír a la mujer, viéndolo como algo divertido.

Aun así, Hinata se había dado cuenta que, en ningún momento ninguno de los dos había conectado mirada 'él está evitando mi mirada, ¿no puede o no quiere mirarme a los ojos?' se preguntó mentalmente mientras hablaba sobre otra cosa sin importancia, ella fingía mejor que él.

Antes que ella pudiera decir algo más, Naruto la interrumpió "¿Hinata?" preguntó él, llamándole la atención "¿Quién es tu amigo?" preguntó entre dientes, con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro. Por lo mucho que ella le conocía, sabía que estaba muy molesto y fastidiado con su amigo pelinegro, quien estaba mirando intrigante su celular.

Hinata alzó una ceja por el comportamiento, Naruto nunca fue tan directo con sus celos 'usualmente solo se ríe nerviosamente mientras intenta llamar toda mi atención' la verdad es que ella tenía un grupo de amigos hombres, así que había visto los celos del rubio de vez en cuando, no era frecuente.

La mujer iba a decir algo, cuando su compañero le ganó "Es desagradable no saludar a un conocido luego de desaparecer una noche" Hinata se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta ligeramente agresiva de su amigo "¿sabes que tengo que devolver el auto hoy o tendré que comprarlo? ¡malditos estafadores!" se quejó este mientras parecía maldecir a las personas detrás de la llamada.

"Esperen…yo conozco esa voz" reconoció Naruto, un poco sorprendido por eso "lo escuché en la televisión, en un campeonato de lucha mundial" recordó este, volviendo sus memorias en una época donde se trasmitía en vivo una de los campeonatos más importante de todos los tiempos, la batalla para demostrar al hombre más fuerte del mundo.

"¡hey! ¡me alegra tener un admirador!" exclamó el hombre, recuperando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro "pero, aunque cerca, no lo suficientemente cerca" se rio el azabache, rascándose una mejilla "Howdy, Pastel de pescado" saludó el hombre azabache, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Naruto dejó caer todas las cosas que traía cuando reconoció finalmente al hombre "¡HEEEEEY!" saludó este mientras le respondía chocando los cinco con toda la fuerza que tenía, su exclamación y su saludo llamó la atención de todas las chicas "¡no me lo creo! ¡¿Ryuu?! ¡¿el mismo de la secundaria!?" preguntó este, haciendo que el hombre asintiera mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

 **Aunque yo era amigo de casi toda la escuela, a excepción de las chicas, había algunos que simplemente era imposible olvidarse. Entre ellos estaba el sujeto que ahora tenía delante, era un ser mítico en la escuela. Se decía que fue el único entrenador pokemon que pudo derrotar a Red sin perder ningún Pokemon o que siempre ganaba en las Gacha o tragamonedas.**

 **Era el rey de todas las árcades, era imposible ganarle en algo y también era el único sujeto que se sabía el nombre de todos los animes con solo mencionar una característica principal. Lo peor de todo es que tenía increíbles calificaciones a pesar de todo el vicio que traía, era una leyenda viviente en la escuela.**

"Es nuestro vecino ahora" reveló Hinata, sorprendiendo al rubio recordando haberlo visto el primer día y nunca haberlo reconocido hasta ahora "también es quien me trajo hasta aquí en su auto prestado…que pronto será suyo" se burló ella de su amigo, quien tena una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, intentando evitar decir algo malo sobre ella frente a su esposo.

"claro, claro, eran mejores amigos en la escuela" recordó Naruto, riéndose entre dientes recordando la mejor época de su vida. Las Leyendas contaban que, si buscabas al rey de las árcades, estaba siempre al lado de un fantasma pálido. No hay que ser genios para saber que ese fantasma pálido era su esposa, Hinata.

"Mejor dejemos de seguir recordando, me voy a poner nostálgico" interrumpió el azabache, riéndose un poco "Dios, que hermoso" exclamó este mientras miraba el lugar donde ahora todos se encontraban "es el polideportivo más hermoso que haya visto" admiró este, el edificio era simplemente fantástico, una gema para los ojos de un deportista.

"si, lo sé" admitió Naruto, recordando que la primera vez que lo vio, dejó caer sus cosas "oye, sé que esto es grosero, pero ¿podrías decirme como ganaste esos músculos?" le susurró Naruto, mirando con cierta envidia la gran construcción muscular del pelinegro. Con suerte él estaba delgado.

El azabache alzó una ceja "¿no me viste en la televisión?" preguntó el recordándole que el rubio lo había mencionado antes "Yo participe en la batalla por el más fuerte y gané" dijo de forma vanidosa, levantando uno de sus grandes brazos, en auge de gloria.

"¿batalla por el más fuerte?" preguntó Hinata, metiéndose entre la conversación de ambos hombres "¿Qué es eso y porque nunca escuché nada de eso?" preguntó con una sonrisa forzada, mientras le golpeaba con el codo en el estómago bien formado de su amigo, quien se rio nervioso.

"¡el torneo del más fuerte! ¡¿no te acuerdas?!" exclamó Naruto, muy muy emocionado, sorprendiendo a Hinata "el torneo donde los hombres más fuertes del mundo luchan entre sí en una encarnizada batalla para ganar el tan ansiado título, sin importar si pierden la vida en el proceso" Hinata dejó escapar un jadeo temeroso, sonaba muy mal.

"Sí, hubo algunos que murieron, pero eso es decisión de los peleadores" recordó el azabache, pues más de uno se había levantado por más que sus brazos estuvieran rotos o desangrándose "yo gané el torneo de este siglo y me coroné como el hombre más fuerte del mundo" informó el pelinegro, riendo con un orgullo notable en su voz.

"que genial" admiró Naruto, recordando que él siguió el torneo con mucha emoción hasta que lo vio pelear en una frenética y magistral batalla final. No había persona viva que no haya visto el torneo, aunque cuestionado por muchos, nadie podía negar que fue una completa locura en cuento emoción se trata.

Estuvieron un rato hablando, hasta que Hinata se apartó del grupo de hombres, tomando una pelota de futbol "que recuerdos" sonrió con nostalgia, recordando cuando antes jugaba en el equipo femenino, pero se tuvo que salir debido a que eso era poco femenino para los ojos del rubio. Ella antes era agresiva, luchadora y a veces solía entrar en peleas callejeras de ser necesario.

"ya, hace tiempo que no toco un balón de futbol" dijo alguien a su lado, siendo su compañero azabache. Hinata buscó a su esposo con la mirada, notando que se había retirado un rato con sus estudiantes al ver que habían dejado de hacer el ejercicio.

Su compañero de cabellos negros, con una sonrisa confiada, deja caer el balón a su derecha, para luego patearla con toda su fuerza hacia la portería que tenía más lejos. El balón, por más que fue disparado hacia el centro, se curveó y dio en un lugar imposible de llegar, siendo una de las esquivas de la portería.

"Eso fue impresionante" admiró Hinata, antes de ver la sonrisa forzada en su rostro "Fallaste por culpa de la ropa, ¿no?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa muerta, cosa que su amigo de la infancia respondió con otra sonrisa muerta. Ella vio el momento exacto donde casi rompía sus Jeans por elevar mucho la pierna, pateando mal el balón.

"estúpida ropa apretada" susurró con odio el azabache, mirando otro balón a su lado "bueno, Dominadas será" dijo aburrido mientras empezaba a hacer algunas dominadas con el balón, incluso mantenerlo equilibrado sobre su cabeza. a su lado, Hinata veía el balón, incapaz siquiera de patearla debido a que tenía ropa elegante y tacos, si caminaba mal podía romperlas incluso.

"Oigan ustedes" alguien los interrumpió a ambos, pero también llamó la atención de todos en el lugar, incluyendo la del profesor. Ambos miraron a la adolecente que se acercaba hacia ellos, se trataba de una chica pelirroja muy hermosa "no creo que puedan estar aquí, esto no es un sitio público" dijo ella con una mirada seria.

"cierto" admitió Hinata, recordando que pasaron a escondidas para llegar a este lugar. También usó a su amigo para seducir a algunas guardias para que les dijera donde estaba su esposo ahora. Mirando el rostro de su amigo, esta tenía el rostro azul, recordando lo mismo que ella.

"Espera, eso no-" "Esta bien, Naruto-kun" interrumpió Hinata a su esposo, elevando una de sus manos "ella tiene razón, no debemos de estar aquí, interrumpiendo sus clases y causando alboroto" admitió ella, con una sonrisa triste "nos vemos en casa" se despidió con una sonrisa triste, abandonando lentamente el lugar.

"Espera" dijo el azabache, sonriendo ligeramente mientras pateaba el balón que hace un momento tenía Hinata en sus manos. La esfera viajó por el aire, rosando el rostro de la pelirroja con mucha fuerza, para luego girar en el aire y anotar un gol "ahora sí, ya me aburrí de todas formas" decía el azabache mientras seguía a su mejor amiga, saliendo lentamente del polideportivo.

Todas las adolescentes se quedaron calladas, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja, esperando alguna reacción de su parte ante tan grave insulto. Esta simplemente se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia los baños "iré a darme una ducha, quiero descansar" dijo fríamente, ignorando a sus compañeras y su profesor.

"joder…" dijo Akeno mientras forzaba una sonrisa en su rostro "eso debió molestar un montón a la jefa" se rio ella, reconociendo la mirada enojada de la pelirroja "nadie había tenido las bolas de hacerle algo como eso, es su primera vez siendo humillada" se burló la adolecente pelinegra, riéndose con malicia.

Naruto parpadeó, mirando a la una chica en quien podía confiar, Koneko. Este vio que ella tenía una expresión difícil en su rostro, incluso una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente 'sea lo que sea, estoy seguro que nada de esto es bueno' concluyó, pues nadie hablaba, todas las chicas estaban tensas.

 **No tenía idea a lo que se enfrentaba**

* * *

 **Quizás esto sea nuevo para usted, pero debe saber algo de Rias Gremory. Lo principal es que a ella no le agradan los hombres, los ve como seres inferiores, incluso más bajos que esclavos. Ella, siendo el epitome de las mujeres beast, se alza sobre todas ellas y tiene las razones para odiar a lo que ella considere débiles e inferiores. Sus palabras son ley en la escuela y fuera de esta, casi a la par con el gran concejo de matriarcas de los grandes clanes.**

 **Lo segundo que debe saber es que ella tiene un poder casi tiránico en la escuela, ella está sobre todas y cada una de las chicas, ella fue quien convirtió en la escuela en una exclusivamente femenina. Por otra parte, la razón por la que alguien como yo, Asia o las otras chicas estamos a su lado como compañeras de equipo, a pesar de nuestro bajo nivel de…feromonas, se debe a una sencilla razón…**

En las duchas, la gran mayoría de chicas estaba bañándose tranquilamente luego de un día muy extenuante de entrenamientos "¿alguien más siente que estamos perdiendo el tiempo-Nyah?" preguntó Kuroka, quien estaba sentada en una banca mientras esperaba a sus compañeras terminar de bañarse. Ella estaba secándose con un par de toallas, dejando todo a la vista.

"no, yo también siento que he perdido el tiempo" habló Sonna mientras se limpiaba su cabello corto oscuro "creo que estábamos mejor cuando no teníamos entrenador" dijo ella viendo como la mayoría de chicas estaba de acuerdo con ella "no se en que estaba pensando nuestras madres" admitió ella, sin entender la estrategia detrás de todo esto.

"Mamá dijo algo estúpido sobre que nos ayudaría a mejorar, pero me parece una idiotez" dijo de repente Ravel, luciendo su pequeño cuerpo de primaria a pesar de no serlo "digo, ¿Quién vendría a retarnos a nosotras con Rias de nuestra parte?" las demás chicas asintieron, nadie se atrevería a decirle nada a Rias, nadie podía.

"tampoco es que nos interese mucho el futbol" dijo de repente Xenovia, quien también se secaba su cuerpo "yo prefiero la natación…pero no importa a estas alturas" suspiró cansada "por otra parte, ¿Qué opinan de nuestro entrenador? Yo creo que es un pervertido como los demás hombres" su voz no tenía expresión alguna, parecía normal al respecto.

"Lo es" respondieron todas, cansadas "pude sentir que me miraba todo el entrenamiento, es…incomodo" admitió Irina, recordando que su entrenador usualmente las miraba de lejos, pero hoy estuvo tocándolas, quizás demasiado para su propio gusto.

"lo sé, lo sé" repitió Kuroka, sonando muy aburrida "yo creo que es interesante, el primer hombre elegido para ser un entrenador, si fue elegido debe de ser por algo" dijo ella con una sonrisa, algo que a todas les convenció ligeramente ya que tenía mucho sentido.

"puede que tengas razón ahí" respondió Xenovia, quien podía entenderla de cierta manera, Las matriarcas no son idiotas, deben de haberlo hecho por alguna razón en especial "¿Qué de especial tendrá Uzumaki naruto?" preguntó ella al aire, cuando una atmosfera de intriga a su alrededor.

"hablando de eso, tiene una esposa linda, ¿no?" interrumpió Le Fay, con una linda sonrisa "me da algo de pena que nos mire así cuando tiene una esposa tan hermosa, ella lo ama mucho" las demás se miraron entre ellos, forzando una sonrisa. La pequeña le Fay era la única que estaba interesada en algo tan absurdo como el amor.

"seguro" respondió de manera seca Ravel, quien simplemente giró los ojos "estoy más sorprendida de que alguien lo aceptara, yo no creo que alguien sea capaz de aguantar otro chiste más sobre Ramen luego de su introducción" todas las chicas dejaron escapar un sudor por su frente recordando su introducción al primer día junto a sus terribles chistes sobre ramen y otras cosas estúpidas.

"¿y que me dicen de su amigo?" interrumpió Asia, quien por lo general se queda callada y distante "hizo enojar a Rias-senpai" les recordó, aquel momento en que se iba junto a la esposa del entrenador rubio. Las chicas fruncieron el ceño un momento, sabiendo que eso podría haberle costado caro a cualquier estudiante del colegio.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es un hombre" respondió Ravel, enojada al respecto "aunque…es raro…" dijo deteniéndose un momento "quizás no me guste que los hombres me miren, pero entiendo que no les queda de otra, pero esta vez…" dijo recordando que, en ningún momento, el hombre de cabellos negros observo a alguien. Su mirada estaba fija o en su maestro rubio, en su esposa o en el balón.

"Ya-Nyah" respondió Kuroka, quien resoplaba aburrida "estaba intentando llamar su atención, incluso fingí que recogía algo y en ningún momento me vio, siento que desperdicie tiempo de vida-Nyah" dijo resta, frunciendo el ceño al recordar que fue ignorada. Curiosamente, la única atención que obtuvo fue de su entrenador, quien se quedó mirando su culo todo el tiempo.

Luego de un rato más de charla conspirativa, finalmente un a una fue dejando el lugar, dejando a la única persona que en ningún momento había dicho algo al respecto, la misma Rias. Ella aún estaba en la ducha, todo el tiempo mirando a la nada 'ellas tienen razón…ninguno de los dos me vio' recordó ella.

Usualmente llamaba la atención de ambos sexos, aunque tenía más efecto en los hombres 'aun así, ninguno de los dos parecía importarle' pensó recordando en la esposa de su entrenador y su amigo pelinegro, quienes no le miraron en lo absoluto. Uno de ellos incluso se atrevió a faltarle el respeto, algo impensable 'qué diablos pasa con esos dos' pensó malhumorada, sin entender que bicho raro le habrá picado a ese dúo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, termina su ducha y sale lentamente del lugar. Aun así y para su sorpresa, aún quedaba alguien en las duchas, se trataba de Koneko. Esta se encontraba desnuda, con su celular entre las manos antes de apagarlo, dejándolo a un lado entre sus ropas.

Con una sonrisa, lentamente se acerca hacia ella. Parecía estar concentrada en algo distante, como si sus pensamientos fueran un lio y no le permitían volver a la realidad. Tomando esto como una ventaja, se relame los labios mientras deja suelta su forma bestial. Sus uñas se alargan ligeramente, alas de murciélago se originan en su espalda baja y una extensa cola que termina en un corazón salió desde su trasero.

Lentamente, como si de un cazador se tratara, llegó finalmente hacia Koneko. La punta de su cola empezó a menearse antes de colocarse entre sus piernas, como si de un arpón se tratara. Al verla agacharse para recoger algo que se le había caído, no lo piensa dos veces y dispara su cola hacia la entrepierna de la albina.

Koneko abre los ojos y deja escapar un gemido gutural al sentir como algo estaba entrando en ella. perdiendo fuerzas en sus piernas, intenta darse la vuelta, pero algo la empujó contra la pared más cercana "shhh, Koneko-chan" le susurra Rias, haciendo que la chica se sorprendiese "solo quiero jugar un rato contigo" le susurró mientras sus manos iban hacia su pecho plano, tocando sus pezones erguidos.

La adolecente albina siente la entrepierna mojada de la pelirroja en su culo y la cola totalmente dentro de ella "Rias-sama, no aquí" susurró ella, intentando zafarse de esta situación "estoy cansada, no creo-" no terminó de hablar cuando la pelirroja sujeto su rostro, atrayéndola hacia ella y besándola profundamente.

Koneko gimió ruidosamente entre el beso al sentir la cola de la pelirroja empezar a mecerse en su interior, la punta de esta hacia cosquillas en sus puntos más erógenos, haciendo que alcanzara rápidamente el clímax "eso es Koneko-chan, eso es" susurró Rias mientras miraba el rostro rojo y perdido de la adolecente, quien se recuperaba de un orgasmo intenso.

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, la cola fue retirada y fue remplazada por una hábil lengua "Dejame comer un momento, tengo hambre" dijo Rias mientras estrellaba su propio rostro contra el coño mojado de Koneko, haciéndola gritar nuevamente de placer. La pelirroja sorbía, lamia y besaba con mucha fuerza, produciendo toda clase de sonidos sexuales.

Luego de un buen rato, finalmente se cansó, soltando a la chica albina. Esta cayó al suelo, respirando agitadamente "esto no ha acabado, Koneko-chan" dijo Rias mientras aprisionaba a la adolecente albina al suelo y su cola apuntaba su coño nuevamente, para luego entrar con brutalidad en su interior "¡vamos a pasar un tiempo de calidad!" gruñó Rias mientras follaba a la chica gato con brutalidad.

Koneko no tuvo de otra que sacar también su lado salvaje para no desmayarse, pero en cuanto lo hizo, Rias sujetó su cola y la jaló su cabeza desde sus cabellos, para besarla nuevamente. La lengua rasposa de la chica albina bailaba junto a la de la pelirroja, quien también gimió al sentir su lengua sobre ella.

El beso entre ambas también ahogaba los gemidos de Koneko, quien soltaba un gran grito mientras era follada cruelmente por la pelirroja, teniendo otro orgasmo nuevamente. Para su buena suerte, la pelirroja sacó su cola de su adolorido y pequeño coño, haciendo que empezara a recuperar todo el aire que había perdido tras los largos gemidos.

Esto no duró mucho, pues Rias se sentó sobre el rostro de la albina, apretando su entrepierna contra su rostro "vamos, lame, ¡lame!" ordenó Rias mientras golpeaba una y otra vez el rostro de Koneko con su coño. a la adolecente no le quedaba de otra, empezando a usar su larga lengua rasposa para satisfacer a su ama.

Rias arqueó la espalda cuando sintió finalmente placer recorrer su cuerpo. La lengua de Koneko entraba y exploraba su coño virgen, llegando a lugares donde sus dedos no podrían llegar con facilidad y dando una experiencia difícil de igualar con juguetes "¡sí! ¡más rápido! ¡más profundo!" siguió demandando la pelirroja, quien se movía rítmicamente para que la chica albina entrara más profundamente en ella.

Koneko estaba haciendo todo lo que podía hasta que sintió su cola siento sujetada con fuerza. Para su sorpresa, era la cola negra de la pelirroja la cual tenía atrapada su blanca y felpuda cola. Esto hizo gemir ruidosamente a la chica albina, cosa que fue ahogada por el coño de la misma Rias, quien disfruto esto como placer extra "¡me corrooo!" gritó Rias mientras dejaba escapar un gran chorro de semen femenino de su coño, manchando el rostro de Koneko completamente.

Respirando agitadamente, se levanta de donde estaba, tomando a Koneko del suelo, quien estaba desmayada debido a que también había llegado a su límite "fue increíble, pero solo acabo de empezar, Koneko-chan" susurró Rias a la dormida chica gato. Antes de que esta supiera que pasaba, sintió como nuevamente su apretado agujero era invadido por la cola de la pelirroja, pero no gimió, agotada de tanto esfuerzo.

Lo último que grabó un cámara escondido en aquella ducha, fue a Rias comenzando a follar nuevamente a su compañera con su cola mientras estaba se encontraba desmayada por el placer. Esta cámara está conectada a otro lugar no tan lejos de las duchas, donde mostraba a un hombre rubio leyendo algo impactado su celular.

"¿somos parte del harem de Rias?" lee el rubio el último mensaje que se le fue mandado por su estudiante gato "¿una chica teniendo un harem de chicas? Eso es absurdo" negó el rubio, sin entender de donde salía tanta rareza combinada. Por otro lado, si realmente todo el equipo era su harem, tenía un muy buen harem.

'es como si tuviera todos los fetiches reunidos en un pequeño grupo' notó el, viendo como cada chica del equipo podía fácilmente representar uno o dos fetiches cada una, por lo que tendría bastante diversión si cree lo que cree que pasa "todo esto es una maldita locura" suspira cansado y derrotado, apagando su celular y lanzándolo a un lado.

Lentamente se cubre el rostro recordando algo importante, era muy tarde ya y tenía que volver a casa si quiera llegar a tiempo 'aun así' pensó mientras se reclinaba en su asiento '¿a que aspiró llegar estando aquí?' se preguntó, sin entender porque esa extraña fascinación por conservar su empleo.

Algunos pensarían que se tratase del dinero y quizás fue así durante el inició, pero ahora eso ha quedado en segundo o incluso último lugar. La respuesta llegó en forma de hermosas adolecentes, sobre todo una chica pelirroja 'bueno, no es como si pudiera evitarlo' pensó recordando a la chica pelirroja en especial, haciendo que su entrepierna se pusiera dura y dolorosa por la presión contra sus pantalones.

'me gustaría que Koneko-chan estuviera aquí' pensó un poco deseoso de ver a la chica albina en estos momentos, cuando algo le llamó la atención de golpe '¿Por qué no está aquí?' se preguntó sorprendido, ya que se supone que deberían de estar teniendo sexo todos los días a partir de ahora.

Miró su celular un momento, pensando en si era buena idea llamarle para pedirle sexo 'no' negó con la cabeza mientras iba a su sillón y se recostaba 'lo peor que podría hacer ahora es verme como un aprovechado, la avaricia rompe el saco' concluyó mientras cerraba los ojos.

Los abre un momento recordando algo "cierto, Hinata" piensa mientras rápidamente le escribe un mensaje diciendo que tendrá que quedarse nuevamente en su oficina. No esperó una respuesta, simplemente apagó el celular 'de alguna forma, no me siento tan mal como ayer' pensó sorprendido, ya que incluso estaba pensando en otras mujeres y ya no le parecía sentir algo parecido a traición.

 **No se estaba dando cuenta que era uno de los primeros síntomas**

* * *

3 Días después

* * *

 **"** **Rápido chicas, se supone que esto es solo el calentamiento"**

Nuevamente y como si de un largo dejabú se tratase, estaban corriendo con el balón en pie alrededor de conos. A pesar de ser la cuarta vez en los últimos días, las chicas no mostraban mejoras o por lo menos, no mejores significativas 'por otro lado, han sido los últimos 3 mejores días de mi vida' admitió mientras una sonrisa crecía en su rostro.

Entrenando personalmente a chicas muy hermosas, tener la oportunidad de ver sus cuerpos jóvenes en acción y moviéndose de la manera que a él se la diera en gana. Sobre todo, tener la posibilidad de acostarse con una de ellas que, no siendo la mejor de todas, era mucho mejor que cualquier mujer normal fuera de estas islas.

Últimos tres días se la había pasado teniendo sexo sin parar con la chica albina. Su umbral de placer cada vez se aleja conforme más se acostumbra a acostarse con Koneko. De lo que antes llegaba al clímax en 5 minutos, se extendió a 15. Aunque eso suene patético, es cinco veces más que el de un hombre normal con cualquier otra mujer que viva en esta isla. Otro extra es que podía correrse dos veces sin desmayarse, otro gran logro.

'Aun así, quedó más exhausto que cuando empecé' pensó con el ceño fruncido, recordando como los días después del sexo se tornan más y más cansado. Las mañanas de correr son imposibles ahora, parece como si toda su energía actualmente estaba centrada en el sexo.

Según a palabras de Koneko, debía de ejercitarse si quería seguir extendiendo ese umbral, porque llegará a un límite en donde su cuerpo le permite y no habrá nada más allá. 'también me dijo que nadie había llegado tan lejos porque a pocos le importaba' recordó las palabras de su estudiante, quien le dijo que la mayoría de hombres moría porque no pensaba en las consecuencias.

"¡Sensei!" alguien le despertó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que saltara ligeramente por puro impulso. Frente a él estaba una molesta y enfada pelirroja, quien tenía una de sus manos frente a su cara y la otra en su delgada cintura que daba paso a anchas caderas "Vamos a disparar contra la portería, ahora" ordenó firmemente, dejándole en claro que no había otra opción.

Naruto sorbió saliva, era imposible no alejar su vista de sus enormes pechos brillantes por el sudor. Una y mil situaciones corrían por su cabeza, en todas estaba él pudiendo tocar tales tesoros "c-claro, has lo que quieras" habló con una mirada perdida, su mente realmente se había quemado, la mayoría de su razón estaba trabajando en mantener su ética personal y no lanzarse hacia la pelirroja.

Rias bufó molesta, pero no dijo nada, caminando hacia el pequeño campo deportivo. Las demás chicas del equipo solamente se colocaron a los lados del campo, viendo a la pelirroja practicar sus tiros "Nunca había visto tan motivada a la jefa" se rio Akeno, quien miraba como su mejor amiga realmente se estaba esforzando en algo después de mucho tiempo.

Naruto parpadeó "¿rias? ¿motivada?" preguntó confundido, ya que todas las chicas parecían sorprendidas por esa información, cosa que podían ver por sus propios ojos. Como nadie le iba a responder, solo atinó a ver a su única y más confiable fuente de información, Koneko.

La chica albina le miró un momento, antes de bajar la mirada, como si estuviera confundida y apenada al mismo tiempo "¡Maldita sea!" gritó frustrada la pelirroja mientras veía como cada disparo siempre iba recto "una más, una vez más" repitió como un mantra mientras mientras una de las chicas le lanzaba una pelota sin que ella la viese.

"si, está motivada-nya" dijo Kuroka mientras se relamía los labios "yo también estaría motivada si me prometieran algo como eso-nya" decía ella con una voz seductora, mordiéndose uno de sus labios. Sus palabras fueron opacadas por las fuertes patadas de su líder pelirroja, quien seguía intentando una y otra vez.

Naruto seguía confundido con todo el desarrollo "Yo creo…creo que me retiraré un rato" dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, notando como nadie le había tomado en cuenta. aprovechando esto, sujetó de la mano a Koneko y haciéndole una señal de silencio, la arrastró hacia su oficina "bien, quiero explicaciones" dijo un poco enojado al ver que estaba siendo excluido de todo.

Koneko implemente alzó los hombros "que quieres que te diga, ¿acaso importa?" preguntó ella mientras caminaba hacia el sillón y se recostaba un rato "lo que haga Rias-sama no debería de importarte, concentrate mejor en otras cosas, como mantenerte con vida" aconsejó ella mientras buscaba algo en la cercanía, encontrando una bolsa con dulces.

Naruto no respondió, cosa que ella tomó como un frio silencio "bien" respondió la albina, sonando aburrida "hace dos días nos encontramos con tu amigo y tu esposa entrenando en una cancha deportiva, estaban…jugando futbol" contó ella, algo que sorprendió mucho al rubio.

"¿Hinata y Ryuu?" susurró mientras sentía una sensación de peligro y celos recorriendo su piel. Rápidamente sacude su cabeza y se concentra en lo importante "¿Qué tiene que ver ellos dos con Rias?" preguntó confundido, ya que no sabía a donde quería llegar la albina.

Koneko simplemente atinó a rodar los ojos "Rias es una mujer muy, muy orgullosa, ella no se tomó bien la acción de tu amigo cuando estuvo aquí, así que le retó a un juego" contó ella, sorprendiendo al rubio "todas contra él solo" recordó la chica gato mientras miraba a la lejanía "perdimos…perdimos de la manera más humillante que te puedas imaginar" dijo ella con un muy agrio sabor de boca.

Naruto abrió los ojos ante la pequeña historia que sucedió a sus espaldas "Si hay algo que Rias respeta…es el talento y la habilidad de alguien" dijo de repente Koneko, quien jugaba con un dulce "le pidió a tu amigo a que sea su entrenador personal y que le enseñara a jugar futbol" el rubio se le calló la mandíbula en señal de shock "él lo rechazo, la rechazo" remarcó Koneko con una pequeña sonrisa vanidosa.

Naruto cayó sobre su asiento, pensando siquiera en que algo así fuera posible. Si Rias le pidiese que sea incluso un taburete humano, él lo haría, no podía imaginarse negándole algo "como lo imaginará, Rias no se lo tomó muy bien e hicieron una apuesta" contó la peliblanca, estando seria de nuevo "si ella lograba imitar ese disparo con efecto, entonces le enseñaría a jugar" dicho esto, Koneko le señalo a sus espaldas, donde estaba la pelirroja intentando perfeccionar ese truco.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡no!" negó rotundamente el rubio, haciendo una cruz con sus brazos "Ella no puede simplemente pedirle a alguien más para ser su entrenador, ¡yo soy su entrenador!" más que simple orgullo, era la sensación de estar perdiendo la oportunidad de estar con la mujer más perfecta que jamás haya visto.

"¿espere? ¿usted quiere tener sexo con ella?" preguntó de manera burlona Koneko, antes de ver el rostro del rubio, empezando a reírse a carcajadas "oh vamos, no puede ser tan ambicioso, eso es imposible" negó ella con una sonrisa confiada "su puesto como entrenador le da oportunidad con la mayoría de nosotras, ¿pero con Rias? Pfff" se rio nuevamente Koneko, incapaz siquiera de aguantar la risa y teniendo que abrazar su estómago.

Naruto solo se rascó una mejilla, incomodo de que una de sus alumnas estuviera riéndose de él "soñar no cuesta nada, ¿no?" intentó defenderse, aunque sabía que era inútil "además, Beast o no sigue siendo una chica, si soy insistente tal vez…" no terminó su idea, pues él sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella.

Koneko, aun con una sonría en su rostro, negó con lentitud "miré, Naruto-sensei" dijo ella mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus pequeños brazos "no intente nada con Rias, puede tener a la mujer que se le dé en gana, pero debe entender que hay cimas a las cuales nunca podrá llegar" dicho esto, le dio un beso en su mejilla "es lindo cuando es ingenuo, pero no lo arruine, ¿sí?" pidió ella con un tono meloso.

Naruto no supo cómo reaccionar, atinando a solamente asentir. Koneko asintió y dándole una ligera palmada en su mejilla, sale de la habitación en silencio. El rubio se quedó atontado un rato, frotándose la mejilla donde ella le había besado "ella tiene razón, lo perderé todo si me vuelvo ambicioso" vio la razón en las palabras de su alumna y confidente, no debía de volverse loco por el poder.

Aun cuando sabía que estaba mal, imaginándose a Rias con otro hombre era simplemente impensable "¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo?" pensó mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos, ni siquiera entendiendo de dónde venían esos pensamientos raros y obsesivos.

Por otro lado, Koneko había salido y se quedó un rato pensando en lo sucedido, antes de suspirar cansada 'si sensei pierde los cabales por Rias, eso significa que no es confiable' pensó ella mientras fruncía el ceño, alejándose lentamente del lugar 'si Rias se entera que estoy conspirando para llegar a una posición más alta, me va expulsar' concluyó ella mientras apretaba los puños pensando en esa situación.

Quien había decidido el lugar de cada una, fue la pelirroja 'no importa' desestimó mientras miraba a sus compañeras animando a la pelirroja 'si se sale de mis manos simplemente fingiré que no sé nada' pensó con cierto alivio en su mente, quizás por el hecho de que su palabra valía más que la del profesor respecto a Rias.

A pesar de su seguridad, había obviado algo importante, el sigilo. Había una de las tantas chicas reunidas que había notado su desaparición y había observado su salida de la oficina 'Ara, Ara, Koneko-chan' pensó una pechugona pelinegra mientras la miraba reunirse como si nada con las otras.

La adolecente regresó su mirada hacia la oficina del profesor, las ventanas no permitían ver su interior, pero sabía que él estaba ahí 'Koneko-chan es muy linda si cree que sabe jugar este juego' pensó mientras se llevaba una mano a su mejilla, mirando con hambre de codicia la oficina de su entrenador.

 **'para tu desgracia, yo soy mucho mejor que tú en esto'**

* * *

 **"** **Yosh, buen trabajo hoy como siempre"**

Felicitó el rubio mientras veía a todas terminar el entrenamiento de hoy. Ellas se encontraban sudando, la ropa deportiva que traían eran completamente trasparentes, dejando poco a la imaginación. Naruto tuvo que sorber constantemente saliva o probablemente saldría de su boca si no tenía sumo cuidado.

"¿Qué tal si celebramos? Podemos ir a…" no terminó antes de ver como la gran mayoría parecía ignorarle, solo las chicas más buenas le sonrieron con pena antes de negar 'no es que pueda hacer mucho, nadie aquí me tiene buena estima' pensó con una sonrisa forzada, sabiendo que más de una aun no lo aceptaba como entrenador.

"¡FISHCAKE!" alguien le llamó con un fuerte rugido, asustándole un poco pues por poco y lo confunde con una bestia o un brabucón. El susto desaparece y se vuelve confusión cuando ve a alguien en las puertas del polideportivo "¡uzumaki! ¡perfecto!" dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia él.

Se trataba de un Ryuu muy bien vestido, pero se notaba algo nervioso. Mientras se acercaba, el grupo de chicas se abrió paso, viendo como el hombre las ignoraba olímpicamente para hablar con su Sensei "Uzumaki, debes ayudarme" le dijo el hombre pelinegro, sonando realmente preocupado "¿sabes cuál es esta aula?" preguntó este mientras le entregaba una nota.

Naruto levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada "Lamento decirte que yo solo conozco este lugar, no he explorado la academia o la universidad" El azabache chasqueó la lengua, obviamente frustrado "¿Por qué la urgencia? ¿Cuál es el problema?" le preguntó curioso, ya que daba por hecho que él no salía mucho de su casa o eso presumía.

"bueno, mi hija estudia aquí" Rias, quien estaba bebiendo algo calmadamente, deja escapar un largo y explosivo chorro de agua "dejó olvidado unos apuntes muy importantes, pero ella no puede esperar hasta mañana y no puede volver a por ellos, quería serle de ayuda" admitió nervioso, rascándose la mejilla con algo de timidez.

Naruto estaba muy sorprendido ante la nueva información '¿tiene una hija?' pensó, intentando recordar esa fracción de información 'por la reacción de Rias, ella tampoco estaba enterada, nadie en realidad' vio al ver como todas las chicas se miraban entre ellas, como si intentaran recordar o ubicar a la hija del azabache.

"y-yo puedo guiarle" tartamudeó una chica rubia, quien estaba más cerca que todas juntas. Su interrupción llamó la atención de ambos adultos, quienes voltearon hacia ella, logrando ponerla más nerviosa "E-esa es mi aula, p-podría llevarlo hacia ahí" ella había observado la nota con suma perspicacia

"¡¿de verdad?!" exclamó emocionado el hombre azabache, acercándose peligrosamente a ella. aunque se acercó mucho, la diferencia de tamaños era tan abismal que de todas formas estaban muy alejados del otro, pero esto solo hizo explotar como un tomate a la chica, quien asintió extremadamente tímida.

"¡h-h-hai!" respondió ella mientras saludaba como un oficial del ejército "m-mi a-aula está en el t-tercer piso, ala dd-derecha, l-los números van e-en a-aumento cuanto m-más se a-acerque a los extremos" indicó ella mientras jugaba con sus dedos "¡p-puedo l-l-llevarlo hacia allá! S-s-s-si g-gusta claro" literalmente era aun lio de nervios.

El hombre azabache parpadeó ante su tartamudeó excesivo, atinando a sonreír con amabilidad y cariño "me recuerdas mucho a mi hija cuando era pequeña, eres una buena niña" felicitó este mientras le revolvía el cabello con suavidad "Gracias, pero ya lo tengo anotado" dijo mientras colocaba un dedo sobre su cabeza, comenzando a caminar fuera del lugar.

"Tercer piso, ala derecha, números crecientes" se repitió una y otra vez mientras se alejaban en silencio, para luego comenzar a correr "¡OI HINATA!" rugió este, sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación "¡Tercer piso, ala derecha, números crecientes! ¡AHORA!" ordenó este, con una, algo actuada, pose de soldado comando.

Naruto vio, como si fuera cámara lenta, a su esposa pasar frente al marco de las enormes puertas del polideportivo, pero en ningún momento giró su vista para él, pero él si la veía a ella. Por un momento, su rostro determinado y serió le hizo recordar el pasado, como si estuviera recordando la razón por la cual se había casado con ella y había tenido muchos buenos recuerdos.

Lo último que vio de ella, fue como se reía junto a su mejor amigo mientras corrían hacia lo que él podría decir, una aventura de rescate. Nuevamente esta acción le trajo un golpe de nostalgia, como si estuviera recordando algo que debería de ser muy importante, pero algo lo estaba tapando y obstruyendo.

"Ara Ara" dijo alguien a su lado, despertándolo de ese sueño nostálgico. Su mente nuevamente se oscureció cuando sintió un par de enormes globos sofocando su brazo derecho "tiene una linda esposa, Naruto-sensei" dijo ella mientras notaba como todas las demás chicas estaban distraídas, viendo al dúo huir en la distancia "estoy tan celosa de usted" dijo con un tono tan sensual y sexi, que tu entrepierna empezó a hincharse lentamente.

"¿d-de mí?" tartamudeó un poco, con sus mejillas encendidas, antes de toser un poco, recuperando la compostura "¿a qué te refieres?" preguntó con un tono confundido, pero la verdad es que estaba ocultando su vergüenza y sobre todo, su excitación. Su reacción solo hizo que la sonrisa de la chica pelinegra aumentara.

"quise decir que estoy muy…muy envidiosa de usted" dijo ella mientras apretaba más su brazo, hundiendo su pecho copa E o quizás un doble E, logrando envolver su brazo por completo "¿quiere saber por qué?" preguntó ella mientras veía a sus compañeras correr hacia el dúo, dejándola sola con él rubio, cosa que le hizo sonreír enormemente.

Naruto no tenía sus sentidos en un correcto estado, todo se encontraba nublado por la seducción de la adolecente de cabellos negros y sus enormes pechos a los cuales quería estrujar con mucha fuerza. Ante su pregunta, solo responde afirmando con la cabeza.

Akeno sonríe ante su respuesta boba, ni siquiera estaba intentando fingir que no miraba sus pechos 'lo tengo en mi meñique' pensó ella de manera oscura notando como cualquier rastro de razón había dejado al rubio "bueno, su esposa es muy…muy hermosa" repite con el tono sensual que la característica, dejando el brazo del rubio en libertad y comenzando a aplastar el pecho de su sensei con sus pechos.

"Sensei, su esposa tiene los ojos más hermosos que haya visto" dijo Akeno mientras su mano tocaba su hombro y lentamente bajaba "me gustaría ver esos ojos mientras me da placer" gimió ella, comenzando a tocarse con la otra mano libre. Naruto por otro lado, era incapaz de siquiera creerse que la adolecente frente a él le estaba dando una charla sucia mientras se toca a sí misma.

"Sensei, su esposa tiene un cabello tan perfecto, que quisiera sujetarlo con mi mano mientras la empujo contra mi…gatito" decía ella mientras seguía intentando llevar al borde al rubio usando solo palabras "su esposa tiene una tersa piel blanca, una que me gustaría manchar de mis propios jugos" no parecía tener problemas para hablar, pero de vez en cuando soltaba un pequeño gemido.

Tomándose un tiempo, sonríe mentalmente al ver que el pene del rubio estaba a punto de estallar "sensei" dijo ella mientras hacía algo que lo dejó helado, ella sujetó su mano y la puso sobre su enorme pecho "Ella tiene unos grandes pechos, casi como los míos" dijo ella mientras se acercaba su rostro hacia él.

"me gustaría tocarlos, amasarlos, estrujarlos" decía ella mientras la mano que antes tocaba su entrepierna, ahora tocaba la entrepierna del rubio "quiero chuparlos, mamarlos, morderlos…" se detuvo un momento, viendo como el cuerpo del rubio había quedado congelado "¿usted no quiere hacerle eso a su esposa?" Naruto negó lentamente la cabeza "¿Qué tal conmigo? ¿quieres hacer todas esas cosas sucias conmigo?" dijo con un tonó juguetón para acercarse a su oído "¿sensei?" gimió en su oído, sabiendo que había logrado romper al rubio.

Naruto no lo pensó dos, veces, sujetó la cabeza de la adolecente y estrelló sus labios contra los suyos. Entonces ambos empezaron a besarse frenéticamente, una lucha de lenguas muy erótico y sensual. La mano que estaba en su enorme pecho los estrujaba con locura, demencia y desosiego.

Akeno fue sorprendida cuando el rubio la levantó, haciéndola reír un momento mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas, no parando de besarse en ningún momento. Naruto tuvo que dejar los senos un momento para sujetar su trasero, al cual le propino un trato similar que sus tetas. Mientras esto sucedía, él la estaba llevando a su oficina, donde podría hacer lo que se diera en gana con su estudiante.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, la empujó contra la pared, donde empezó a besarle y dejarle chupetones en el cuello "Dios, que enorme culo" susurró para sí mismo mientras apretaba y estrujaba ambos globos suaves. Luego de un buen rato de besos y carisias, se había hartado e iba por el premio grande.

Sacándola de la pared, la lleva al suelo alfombrado conde la hecha cuidadosamente, para luego romperle la camisa, haciendo que los botones salieran disparados por todos lados. Frente a él, estaba la adolecente pelinegra y sus enormes pechos, queriendo liberarse de un apretado sostén.

Akeno se rió mentalmente con burla al ver como los pocos sentidos del rubio estaban fallando, pues intentaba desesperadamente quitarle la ropa interior, fallando miserablemente. Rodando los ojos, lo detiene y lo hace ella, misma, antes de tirarle a su cara "¿a que huele, Naruto-sensei?" preguntó ella divertida, viendo como el rubio estaba oliendo profundamente su Bra "¿no quisiera oler la cosa real?" preguntó ella sensualmente, sacudiendo sus pechos frente a él.

Nuevamente el rubio fue veloz, enterrando su rostro en el paraíso de las tetas. En un principio respiró el aroma femenino de su estudiante, para luego comenzar a sorber y besar las enormes esferas. Rápidamente su boca fue al primer pezón, lamiendo y sorbiendo, como si fuera un bebé desesperado por sacar algo de leche

Su otra mano no estaba flojeando, tiraba y jugaba con el otro pezón, ocasionalmente amasaba la enorme esfera también 'Joder, son tan grandes' admiró mientras intentaba sujetar por completo una, fallando debido a lo inmensas que eran. El en ese momento estaba liberando toda su frustración, todo ese deseo escondido de tener tremendo par entre manos y ahora, era un deseo hecho realidad.

Mientras esto sucedía, Akeno tenía sus manos en la melena rubia de su entrenador "eso es Naruto-sensei, use a su estudiante, amase mis pechos, libere todo ese deseo sobre mi" alentó ella mientras notaba como sus palabras solo hacían más frenético al rubio

Pasó un buen rato de esto, el rubio no parecía cansarse, podría estar toda una vida ahí, jugando con esos pechos, pero su entrepierna estaba doliendo por ser liberada. Akeno notó su frustración y simplemente sonrió "vamos Naruto-sensei, creo que es mi turno, ¿no?" preguntó ella mientras lo empujaba fuera de su pecho y levantándose.

Naruto frunció el ceño, enojado por ser separado, pero eso no evito que siguiera haciéndole caso, cumpliendo sus órdenes de sentarse en el sillón. Vio con asombró como la adolecente empezó lentamente a quitarse la arruinada camisa, dejando su corbata entre sus pechos, cosa que la hacía lucir mucho más erótica.

Seguidamente, empezó a hacerle un baile erótico, donde esta agitaba con elegancia y sensualidad sus grandes atributos, incluso se daba placer en ocasiones, todo esto hizo que su entrepierna estuviera tan dura como la roca. Akeno finalmente parecía terminar, acercándose a él y arrodillándose en el suelo, con la cara muy cerca de su entrepierna.

"oh, parece que este pequeñín tiene problemas" dijo ella con un tono muy sexi, bajándole la cremallera lentamente. Su mano se sumergió dentro de sus pantalones, haciendo a un lado la ropa interior apretada, sacando su entrepierna "ah vaya, nada mal" dijo ella, hablando esta vez con normalidad, como si estuviera estudiándolo "por lo general solo hay de 16 centímetros y delgados" decía ella mientras le miraba con curiosidad.

Naruto respiraba profundamente, intentando retener su clímax por todo lo anterior, así que estaba agradecido de que la adolecente no lo hubiera puesto en su boca o tendría un vergonzoso y precoz momento "bueno, aproximo 18 o 19 centímetros, grosor aceptable, olor normal…sabor" esto lo dijo de manera coqueta, dándole una larga y lenta lamida, cosa que hizo gemir ruidosamente al rubio "…tiene un sabor aceptable" dijo con una pequeña risa, empezando a frotar su vara.

"es grande, ¿cierto?" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa vanidosa, mirando como la adolecente le daba besos y lamidas en ocasiones "dilo, es el pene más grande que hayas visto" dijo este mientras tomaba su cabeza con una mano, acercando su rostro a su miembro viril, el cual se estremeció cuando golpeó el rostro de la chica.

Akeno le miró con ojos muertos, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro silencioso, para luego recobrar una sonrisa sexi en su rostro "claro que sí Naruto-sensei, es la polla más grande que haya visto" dicho esto, tomó la cabeza entre sus manos, antes de sonreír y tomarlo todo de golpe. Naruto abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un ruidoso gemido, mientras intentaba aguantar un inesperado clímax.

'awww, que lindo, un problema de ego sexual' pensó Akeno con una sonrisa mental, sacando la verga de su boca de manera ruidosa '¿cree que, porque puede follar a un grupo de chicas sexis y toda una escuela de chicas, es el mejor hombre?' con esto en mente, nuevamente metió toda la polla en su boca sin problemas, tomándolo todo con mucha facilidad. La adolecente se rio de manera oscura al ver al rubio sufrir al contener nuevamente su esperma en sus bolas.

Por supuesto, no era de cerca el ápice de los varones, era alguien común. Su madre tiene un harem de hombres atletas y bien formados, todos tenían pollas enormes y gruesas. Lo único malo es que tenía que remplazarlos cada cierto tiempo debido a su corto y fugaz tiempo de vida. Ella aprovechó un desliz de su madre cuando era más pequeña para tener sexo con uno de ellos, así perdió su virginidad.

'pero…' pensó mientras lamia inconscientemente la verga del rubio 'supongo que no soy diferente a mamá' pensó ella de manera oscura mientras le daba placer al rubio con su apretada y húmeda boca. La razón por la cual su madre y ella eran muy promiscuas, era porque ninguna de las dos alguna vez había alcanzado un clímax, ni con mujeres ni con hombres, tenían un umbral demasiado elevado e inalcanzable.

'aun así, no es como si fuera malo' rápidamente recupero la sonrisa y la confianza en su rostro. Gracias a ese umbral elevado, difícilmente pierde la cabeza por algo tan trivial como el sexo. El sexo es un medio para obtener lo que ella se le dé la gana, podía llegar a cualquier lugar usando su cuerpo, no importa de que se tratase, ella siempre conseguía lo que quería.

'no entiendo porque mamá esta tan desesperada por tener un buen sexo, no es que me importe' pensó con un dejo de curiosidad, pero lo desestimó rápidamente 'seria rápido hacer que este tipo haga lo que quiero, pero…' pensó mientras sacaba la polla de su boca con un ruidoso sonido de succión 'no todos los días aparece un 18 centímetros con el cual jugar' admitió con una sonrisa, dando por hecho que esa era la razón por la cual las matriarcas le habían elegido, de no ser esa, no tenía idea de porqué.

"vamos Sensei, use a su linda estudiante" alentó ella mientras lamia el largo de la entrepierna del rubio, haciéndolo estremecer "deshaga toda su frustración conmigo" dijo ella para tomar la polla nuevamente entre sus labios. Ella quería saber que tan lejos podía llegar, tal vez así podría describir otra razón por la cual las matriarcas lo escogieron.

Naruto, ni corto ni perezoso, escuchó sus palabras y sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos, haciendo que su pene volviera a su garganta. Él no estaba al tanto que la chica no parecía ahogarse, ni siquiera tuvo problemas, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto "Akeno, ¡akeno!" llamó a su nombre una y otra vez, loco de placer.

Las enormes tetas estaban sobre sus muslos, grandes y firmes como siempre. eso, sumado a la boca sobre su polla, solo hacia volverlo cada vez más frenético. Usando el control sobre la cabeza de su estudiante, embistió rápidamente en su boca, no importándole ya si estaba o no a punto de correrse demasiado rápido.

'Esto es muy ardiente, ¡muy caliente! ¿Qué esta pasando?' pensó el rubio mientras su mente estaba en un paraíso de placer, había un rastro de saliva cayendo por su boca, todo lo demás no existía para él "¡tu boca se siente muy bien!" exclamó el rubio envuelto en placer, usando el control de su cabeza para embestir con más fuerza "¡bebelo, Akeno! ¡bebe todos mis deseos sexuales!" gritó el rubio mientras finalmente llegaba, el dichoso clímax.

Cuerdas de semen salieron de su entrepierna, cuerdas que no llenaron en lo absoluto la boca de la adolecente, pero los mantuvo ahí. Naruto sacó su vara de la boca de la pelinegra, solo para ver como rastros de semen caían de este, haciendo que su pecho se hinchara de orgullo 'Naruto-sensei, taaaan fácil, demasiado fácil' pensó Akeno al ver como un pequeño truco podía alimentar ese ego suyo de manera tan simple.

Tomándose un tiempo para analizar, usó el semen que aún tenía entre labios para degustar "no ha sido una gran carga, tampoco es que sea delicioso, es normal y estándar" dijo ella mientras jugaba con un poco entre sus dedos, mirándolo con intriga. A pesar de su alto análisis, ella había probado los hombres de su madre, de alguna forma ellos tenían un buen sabor, algún que otro era dulce.

Miró al rubio un momento, notando como respiraba agitadamente mientras agarraba su pecho 'bueno, no lo puedo culpar, es un humano normal' suspiró cansada al ver que eso tampoco lo hacía especial. Incluso los sementales de su madre tenían que recuperar aliento luego de una sola ronda, por eso necesitaba muchos hombres, para no tener que esperar a que se recuperen.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo sentada jugando con los restos de su semen, quizás 10 o 15 minutos. Incluso tuvo tiempo para agarrar su celular y conversar con algunas amigas. Tuvo cuidado de no dejar caer ningún rastro de semen en la alfombra, ya que se impregnaba de su olor.

Luego de un buen rato, se dio cuenta que el rubio había caído dormido. Parpadeando, nota enormes marcas negras alrededor de sus ojos 'cansancio, ¿eh?' vio los signos claros de un sobre esfuerzo, estrés y mucho trabajo, sin mencionar dormir poco 'está comenzando, a este no le queda mucho tiempo de vida si sigue así' concluyó Akeno, mientras examinaba con más cuidado el rostro del rubio.

Terminando su análisis, cruza los brazos, frunciendo el rostro 'haber, si se me muere, el sexo no hubiera servido de nada, quizás por eso Koneko-chan había dejado de tener sexo con él, un hombre muerto no nos sirve de nada' vio ella, mirando al inconsciente rubio, pensando en que debería de hacer a continuación.

Una idea llegó a su cabeza "bueno, lo único que necesito es continuar otro día cuando esté mejor" dijo la solución más sencilla y rápida. Aun así, se acercó y con celular a mano, llevó la polla flácida del rubio a su boca, comenzando una pequeña ronda de felación. No tardó mucho y la verga, con mucho esfuerzo, logró volverse dura otra vez "bien, esto es para asegurarme del control y obediencia completa" se rio con malicia, llevando la entrepierna en su boca.

Mientras hacía esto, elevó su celular sobre su cabeza, tomándose una Selfie. No solamente tomó una foto, tomo muchas desde varios ángulos prometedores, en todos parecía que ambos estaban teniendo sexo 'Sensei, lo está haciendo demasiado fácil' pensó ella divertida, notando que, en las fotos, él no parecía dormido, sino disfrutando del placer. Una enorme sonrisa maligna creció en el rostro de la adolecente, viendo como sus planes salían perfectos.

 **"** **Chantaje, mi juego favorito"  
Él realmente no tenía idea en lo que se había metido**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: ¡Juguemos Futbol! / Una Aventura Comienza, ¡Rescatemos las notas perdidas de Shion!**

* * *

 **Por quien se pregunta algo más, si, habrá más capítulos con Akeno (El final lo dice mucho). Tengo pensando dos o tres capítulos más, las demás veces solo se "contará" o "mencionará" de ello. Por otro lado, habrá también tríos (Dos chicas, un chico). Uno de estos seria con el dúo formado de Xenovia e Irina, luego estarían Koneko y Kuroka, estaba pensando el Ravel y Le Fay, pero este último no estoy tan seguro que siquiera el rubio tendrá sexo con ellas (aun no lo escribo).**

 **¿el próximo quieren un capítulo de Akeno o ya de frente paso a Xenovia e irina? Pueden comentarlo si gustan.**


	6. Chapter 6: Chantaje Gratificante (L)

Estaba viendo los comentarios y entonces vi uno que decía "el Naruto de aquí es patético, estúpido y repulsivo" y la verdad es que me sorprendió. En un principio pensé que lo estaba haciendo mal, pero ahora veo que no me equivoque en plasmar al personaje. Esa fue mi idea original al crearlo, es el estereotipo del hombre contemporáneo estándar.

 **¿Por qué hacerlo así? Porque así comienza el personaje y terminará viendo que no todo es lo que parece** , que es el mensaje de lo que quiero mostrar con este Fic. Es demasiado complejo para un Lemon creo yo, pero era y sigue siendo un **_EXPERIMENTO_** , quiero ver que tan lejos puedo llegar sin liarla xd

Ahora un capítulo de Naruto seguido, porque en el anterior no terminé el encuentro con Akeno y sus planes de dominación mundial (Es broma, pero no tanto)

* * *

Amo y Lujuria

* * *

Capítulo 6: El chantaje nunca fue tan gratificante

* * *

 **"no puedo creer que haya pasado una semana desde eso"**

Con estas palabras siendo suspiradas desde su boca, un hombre rubio miraba el techo cansado. Muchas cosas habían ocurrido durante los pocos días de su comienzo, pero drásticamente, en una semana no había ocurrido nada relevante. Naruto lentamente deja de recostarse sobre su silla y se hecha sobre su escritorio.

Miró su celular, el cual no había vibrado para nada en una semana 'me siento solo' admitió mentalmente, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos 'extraño el sexo con Koneko-chan' añadió en su mente, recordando que antes sus encuentros eran diarios, se detuvieron hace una semana.

El rubio recuerda las razones de su separación **_"¿así que se acostó con Akeno?"_** recordó las palabras de la chica albina, quien le miró con una cara plana **_"bien, estoy fuera, nuestro trato terminó_** " con estas palabras, ella le dio la espalda y salió de su oficina, ignorando un silencioso pedido de que se quedara.

'desconozco porque Koneko-chan fue tan cortante, pero realmente lo dijo muy enserio' pensó el rubio recordando como el adolecente gato le ignoraba completamente, casi fingía que él no existía 'lo peor es que fue por un simple encuentro con Akeno' recodó, que eso fue la causa de su separación.

Aun así, los recuerdos de aquella noche vinieron a su mente, excitándolo como si fuera aquella noche 'no, lo peor es que no me puedo arrepentir de que haya ocurrido, aquella noche fue increíble' se sintió como si estuviera en el paraíso, el paraíso de las tetas gigantes, algo que la adolecente albina era incapaz de proporcionarle.

'pero desde entonces, una semana ha pasado sin que ocurra nada' pensó volviendo a su depresión anterior, recordando como también la pelinegra se mantenía distante, como si nada de eso hubiese ocurrido 'tuve que volver a mi casa para descansar' recordó como en esa semana había tenido que regresar a su casa a dormir por la falta de acción.

Los primeros indicios del karma divino se manifestaron como un fuerte golpe a su soledad. Resulta que su esposa finalmente tenia cosas que hacer y estaba muy ocupada divirtiéndose con su amigo de la infancia. Aquellos días donde esperaba encontrar a su esposa en casa en cualquier momento se terminaron.

No había su desayuno habitual de cada mañana, solo una nota en el refrigerador para calentarse las sobras del día anterior. Se acabaron los almuerzos alegres, su esposa no estuvo en toda la tarde tampoco. En la noche finalmente llegó, toda sudorosa y cansada, cayendo bruscamente sobre el sillón.

Ya en la cama, quiso retomar las acciones maritales con su esposa, se sentía caliente luego de haber estado con dos adolescentes y quería un poco de su esposa. Para su mala suerte, Hinata solo se la paso hablando de su entrenamiento y de cómo volvió a correr de forma emocionada, hasta que cayó dormida del cansancio, dejándolo en nada.

Lo mismo se repitió una semana completa 'es como si fuera un castigo divino por haberle sido infiel' pensó riéndose de forma irónica, recordando que era esa clase de personas que no creen en esas cosas y ahora era lo único que podría darle sentido a su vida.

Suspiró cansado antes de sonreír un poco 'bueno, no es como si todo fuera malo' pensó positivamente y recobrando un poco la sonrisa 'Finalmente logré que me aceptaran como su entrenador, incluso le caigo bien a algunas chicas' recordó como había llegado a la mitad de las chicas y parecía haberse ganado finalmente su respeto.

Atrás había quedado esos tiempos donde todo lo que decía no era escuchado, finalmente algunas chicas del equipo asentían, respondían sus palabras y hasta podía tener conversaciones largas con algunas 'Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Le Fay, Asia, Sonna y Tsubaki' enlisto las chicas con las que podía hablar normalmente.

Se dio cuenta que a las chicas no les gustaba que las mirasen mucho, algo que sonaba completamente razonable. Con esto en mente, él empezó a concentrarse y reunir toda su fuerza mental para mirarles a los ojos, cosa que parecía haberles agradado. A veces tenia traspiés, pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando, algo que las chicas agradecían de corazón.

'¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?, no importa que sea su entrenador, no puedo simplemente mirarlas como un pervertido y esperar a que literalmente me den una mamada, no son prostitutas' se recordó a sí mismo, golpeándose la cara por lo estúpido que había sido.

En todo momento las había visto como unas chicas fáciles, que equivocado estaba. Ellas eran adolescentes normales a pesar de su estado, fue algo que había obviado y actualmente estaba teniéndole más consideraciones 'este es el mundo Real, Uzumaki, no es un hentai' se recordó como un mantra, algo que intentaba grabarse en la cabeza.

Tomando un gran respiro, vuelve a su trabajo anterior, seguir creando nuevas formas de como entrenar a las chicas. Era un trabajo difícil teniendo en cuenta que debía de hacer entrenamientos personalizados para cada una de ellas, ya que cada una se desempeñaba de diferente manera.

Mientras escribía en su laptop, algo lo detuvo por completo, era el archivo de Rias gremory. En palabras de las otras chicas, había cambiado mucho en una sola semana, un cambio muy notable hasta para él. La chica huraña y enojada había desaparecido, siendo remplazada por una chica determinada y que sonreía más a menudo.

Aunque ese cambio fue momentáneo, la sonrisa había estado muriendo día tras día, siendo remplazado por una mescla de ansiedad, miedo e inclusive, desesperación "ella ha estado muy desgastada" recordó el rubio, recordando como la pelirroja ha estado sobre esforzándose la última semana, cada mes más extenuante conforme avanzaban los días.

Era más que evidente que se trataba de su pequeña apuesta, no había mejora sobre ello 'Ella va a perder la apuesta, técnicamente era hoy' recordó las palabras de las demás chicas, quienes contaron que Ryuu, el mejor amigo de su esposa, había dado como fecha límite el primer día de la siguiente semana, hoy.

La emoción y la determinación se volvieron desesperación cuando no hubo mejorías, ella iba a perder la apuesta sin haber logrado absolutamente nada 'Me siento más tranquilo, aunque no tengo nada encontrá contra él, tampoco voy a entregarle a Rias' pensó con una ligera mirada oscura, sabiendo que ella era un pilar muy importante.

De lo poco que había hablado con Koneko, había dejado en claro que Rias era quien tenía un poder incluso mayor al suyo con entrenador, desconocía los límites de estos, pero podía darse una idea 'si permito que Rias se vuelva más cercana a él, tarde o temprano seré remplazado' ese era su temor, su razón principal por la cual no podía permitirse dejar que Rias se fuera con alguien más.

Chaqueando la lengua, mira una vez más los documentos frente a él 'bueno, sea lo que sea ya terminó' suspiró aliviado, al final todo fue un mero susto, algo que agradecía seriamente. Su esposa le contó que Ryuuu no tenía intenciones de enseñarle nada, por lo que, de perder, el pelinegro le pedirá a Rias que desaparezca.

Mientras su mente era un lio de pensamientos, fue interrumpido cuando el sonido de la puerta de su oficina fue abierto. Levantando su vista, jadeo sorprendido cuando vio a Akeno, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Él no dijo nada, espero atentamente a que haría la adolecente, podría actuar correctamente respecto a eso.

Akeno vago por la habitación un rato, cerrando las cortinas y asegurando la puerta con un audible clic "Err…Akeno-san, ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa forzada, fingiendo que nada había pasado entre los dos, haciendo una típica charla de estudiante-profesor.

La pelinegra sonrió con malicia "podemos dejar de fingir ahora, usted sabe porque estoy aquí" habló directamente ella, sorprendiéndolo. La adolecente se acercó a él, observando detenidamente su rostro "veo que se ha recuperado, está mejor que antes" notó ella con una sonrisa, riendo un momento detrás de su mano.

"si…" fue lo único que dijo el rubio. la verdad es que esta última semana había descansado todo lo que no había podido. Entre el trabajo extenuante y el sexo aún más agotador, habían acabado con él en solo unos cuantos días. La semana de relajación le había ayudado más de lo que creía, pero eso solo había alimentado su libido.

Akeno sonrió alegremente "perfecto, quizá ya podamos continuar donde lo dejamos" dijo ella mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos al ver su trasero perfecto en forma de burbuja "he estado muy caliente y no quiero jugar con otros hombres, la polla del sensei es la más grande…por ahora" se rio de esto último, ya que era una mentira, había mejores, pero su madre las tenía reservadas para ella de forma egoísta.

Naruto parpadeó, estaba a punto de sucumbía ante sus deseos sexuales, pero agitó su cabeza bruscamente "no, aquí hay algo raro sucediendo" negó mirándola seriamente y a los ojos "¿Qué buscas de mí? ¿Cuál fue la razon de aquella noche?" preguntó seriamente, sabiendo que la chica frente a él no era Koneko, ella reamente tenía algo entre manos.

Su respuesta solo aumento la sonrisa de la pelinegra "qué bueno que lo menciona, estaba preocupada de como podría hablar del tema si lo único que piensa en mis enormes pechos" aunque serio, Naruto les daba miradas casuales a sus enormes pechos "bien, creo que primero hablaremos y luego nos divertiremos" dijo ella, levantándose del escritorio.

El rubio la siguió con la vista, mirando como sus pechos subían y bajan por su respiración. Entonces ella sacó algo entre sus pechos, se trataba de su celular, pero eso no fue todo, mostraba imágenes de él teniendo relaciones sexuales con ella. Akeno no solamente le mostró una imagen, le mostró todas las que tenía guardadas.

Naruto sorbió saliva, la excitación murió en el momento en que vio las imágenes "chantaje, ¿eh?" reconoció este, sabiendo la razón de porque alguien tomaría fotos tan obvias "La verdad es que tiene mucho sentido, que una chica tan hermosa se me acercara de esa forma" aunque tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, se notaba que estaba sudando profundamente.

Akeno ladeó la cabeza "veo que cuando no está pensando con su pene puede ser muy inteligente" fingió sorpresa, para luego reírse un rato con maldad "así es mi querido sensei, esto es un chantaje" reafirmó ella, cosa que parecía tomárselo con diversión.

"imagínelo…imagine si le entregó estas imágenes a su esposa" Naruto tragó fuerte, Hinata era muy aterradora cuando estaba enojada "o peor aún…si se las entregó a Rias" el rubio sabía fácilmente que la pelirroja le despediría, luego quien sabe, tal vez lo matarían un par de mujeres de la isla o caería en un inocente accidente.

Por el tono de su voz y la sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, Naruto sabía perfectamente que ella hablaba muy en serio "¿Qué buscas?" se rindió fácilmente, algo que solo aumentó la sonrisa en la pelinegra "me tienes, ahora dime que quieres" dijo con nerviosismo, sabiendo que lo único que le quedaba, era someterse ante ella.

"vamos sensei, no se ponga así" dijo la pelinegra mientras caminaba hacia él, sentándose en su entrepierna y colocando sus propias piernas a los lados del rubio "no será tan malo como cree, vamos a divertirnos juntos" dijo ella mientras rodeaba el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia ella.

Naruto respiró a fondo todo el ahora de la adolecente, siendo fácilmente el mejor perfume que amas haya olido "escúcheme, Uzumaki Naruto" dijo Akeno mientras masajeaba el rostro del rubio "Usted hace todo lo que yo quiero sin preguntar y será muy bien recompensado" dijo ella mientras hacía a un lado su propia camisa, enseñando sus enormes pechos.

La vista hizo que su boca se llenara rápidamente de saliva. Pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, Akeno le atrajo con rudeza hacia ella, mirándolo con ojos vacíos "Traicióneme y le prometo que saldrá en una noticia donde será devorado por ratas" la seriedad de sus palabras le hizo pensar dos veces si debía o no sucumbir ante sus deseos, bien podría simplemente renunciar y huir de la isla. Aunque sonara fácil, la ambición y la lujuria pudieron más.

Tragando fuerte, asiente en silencio, sometiéndose completamente ante su estudiante. Esto hizo sonreír a la pelinegra "bien, nos vamos entendiendo" dicho esto, le jaló nuevamente hacia su rostro, sonriéndole "obtenga su recompensa" no terminó de decir esto antes que el rubio reclamara sus labios, entrando en un beso sin control.

Ambos se besaron con pación desmedida, ninguno parecía intenciones de detenerse. Las manos del rubio estaban fuertemente sujetas a ambos pechos de la adolecente, amasándolas con delirio y necesidad, como si necesitara hacerlo para seguir con vida. tal fue su deseo, que no espero mucho antes de querer sentirlas completamente, rompiendo su camisa.

"Ara Ara, esta es mi segunda camisa" regañó Akeno con un tono juguetón, mirando los botones en el suelo "La próxima vez vendré con una camiseta en vez del uniforme escolar" dijo ella antes de ser silenciada con otro beso profundo "¿eso es un no?" preguntó ella con diversión, sintiendo los besos y lamidas del rubio en su cuello.

"Me gusta verte con tu uniforme" dijo el rubio mientras dejaba los senos un momento, tomando sus enormes nalgas en su lugar "así puedo agarrar este par de globos y saber que pertenecen a una estudiante" gimió el rubio en su cuello, el cual estaba intentando marcarlo como suyo.

"Eso dicen todos" añadió Akeno, recordando que el uniforme era un atractivo para todos los hombres, le daba un acceso fácil y sexi a su cuerpo. Aunque desnuda estaría mejor, a los hombres les encendía una chica estudiante y sexi, no había hombre que le disgustara. Esto tenía más efecto en los profesores, ella había tenido sexo con todos ellos y a veces se montaba una orgia con todos. En una noticia no relacionada, ella era la razón por la cual tenían que remplazar a los profesores, ya que morían.

"Dios, amo tu trasero" gimió el rubio mientras sentía los grandes globos firmes, pero también regordetes de la chica "es tan suave y redondo, eres tan perfecta" gruño mientras la levantaba un poco, hundiendo su cabeza entre el valle de sus pechos. Akeno rio un poco por las cosquillas, pero intentó mantener una apariencia más profesional.

"lo sé, lo sé" decía Akeno mientras sentía al rubio chupar sus pezones, mamándolos con deseo "le gustan mucho mis tetas, ¿no?" Naruto asintió "awww, pero la otra se siente sola" el rubio no perdió tiempo, atrapando el otro pezón "eso es, siga así" gimió Akeno, aunque no era capaz de llegar al clímax, ella era capaz de excitarse como todo mundo, disfrutaba mucho de eso.

Esto se prolongó durante un buen rato, Akeno tenía un polvo rojizo en su rostro, su respiración empezó a aumentar "Bien, es hora de pasar al verdadero show" dijo ella de forma desesperada, incapaz de controlarse más. Ella buscó con ansiedad en el pantalón del rubio, sacando su pene.

Lo colocó en su entrepierna, lo único que los separaba era su ropa interior, la cual estaba muy mojada "¿siente eso sensei? ¿ve lo deseosa que estoy por usted?" preguntó ella, empezando una charla sucia, cosa que se manifestaba en los estremecimientos de su polla.

Luego de otro buen rato de provocaciones, finalmente se harta y hace a un lado su ropa interior. Estaba a punto de colocarlo dentro de ella, pero fue evitado por el rubio "aun no, niña tetona" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, la pelinegra no estaba muy feliz por eso "hay algo que quiero hacer primero" dijo mientras jugaba con sus enormes senos.

Akeno le miró un momento, antes de bufar divertida "veo que el descanso le ha hecho bien" notó ella, pues ahora el rubio era capaz de tener sexo normal y no parecer una criatura que solo pensaba en el sexo "bien, como guste" dijo ella mientras se levantaba, molesta por tener que esperar y saciar primero al rubio.

Naruto no perdió tiempo, haciendo que ella se recostara en el suelo, él se subió en su abdomen y colocó su vara de carne entre sus enormes tetas "¡joder!" exclama en éxtasis, tomando el control de sus senos y apretándolos con mucha fuerza contra su polla "¡se siente bien! ¡tus enormes tetas se sienten muy bien!" exclamó con deseo, con un poco de baba cayendo de su boca.

"Si, si, si" dice rápidamente Akeno, girando los ojos "apresúrese y vengase, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo" dijo con ansiedad, teniendo que tocarse a sí misma por la necesidad. Ella usualmente no dejaba que el hombre tomara las decisiones, pero iba a hacer una excepción para tener el visto bueno de su sensei.

Sintiendo el apuro de la pelinegra, el rubio sonrió con vanidad "estas tetas fueron hechas para follar, ¿no?" preguntó el mientras embestía con lentitud entre sus senos "Si no lo hago bien, no tendría sentido que tengas tan enormes pechos" dijo entre gruñidos, embistiendo con fuerza, pero lentitud.

Akeno no dijo nada, por más que intentara darle la contra, guardando silencio. Naruto embestía entre los enormes orbes, sintiendo un placer como nunca lo hubiera tenido. No sabe cuándo tiempo habrá estado, pero era incapaz de disfrutar más el momento.

La adolecente vio como su sensei embestía con fuerza y rapidez entre sus tetas, pero era incapaz de ver la polla de su entrenador ya que estaban completamente ocultas entre sus enormes senos "Estoy por venirme" gruñó el rubio, pareciendo que se estaba aguantando su climax.

Akeno fue sorprendida cuando el rubio sacó la polla de sus tetas y entró en su boca. La sorpresa no duró mucho, pero eso no evito que le mirara feo. El rubio por otro lado, ignoraba los pensamientos de su alumna, simplemente estaba concentrado en la boca de esta.

Naruto embestía con fuerza y repites, sintiendo la apretada y húmeda boca sorbiendo su entrepierna. Luego la lengua de la pelinegra se unió a la combinación, perdiendo todo control sobre sí "¡me vengo! ¡tomalo todo!" gruñó, para luego gemir deseoso de haber soltado su carga.

Akeno tomó el semen de su sensei en la boca, pero esta vez simplemente se lo tragó todo, no dándole el gusto de elevar más su ego 'esta vez fue más que antes, estuvo una semana guardándolo para este momento' pensó divertida, ya que seguramente eso no fue planeado, su entrenador tuvo las bolas azules durante toda una semana 'no me sorprende que fuera tan fácil de manipular' pensó ella con una sonrisa, mirando el resto de semen de sus labios.

"Diablos, eso fue increíble" dijo el rubio de pie, no parecía tan casado como aquella noche, solo respiraba algo agitado por todo el placer que tuvo "si las recompensas son así, entonces espero trabajar junto a ti, Akeno-san-OHA" exclamó sorprendido cuando fue abordado, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

"¡ya! ¡no puedo controlarme más!" exclamó Akeno, pareciendo un poco fuera de sí y asustando un poco al rubio. fue sorprendido cuando tomó toda su polla en la boca, dándole un rudo trabajo con su boca, en un intento por volver tan duro como antes.

"E-eh, e-esperad" dijo el rubio con el rostro rojo, sintiendo nuevamente aquel placer enfermizo que siempre le hace llegar a un mundo paradisiaco "D-dame algunos minutos, t-tres bastaran" intentó convencerla, pero ella seguía sorbiendo con rudeza, sus manos les daban un masaje a sus desgastadas bolas.

Para su sorpresa, estaba duro nuevamente. Aunque había una diferencia en esta nueva erección y era que sentía un dolor en este. Antes que pudiera decir algo, la pelinegra se subió a horcajadas en él, tomando su polla dura y apuntando a sus labios apretados. Sin ninguna advertencia, ella misma se penetró la polla del hombre rubio.

En el momento en que sintió las apretadas paredes vaginales de la adolecente, el dolor punzante en su polla desapareció siendo remplazado con un placer animal, una necesidad primitiva que le impulsaba a follar como si se tratase de una mera puta a la estudiando que tenía sobre él.

Aun así, Akeno fue quien tuvo el control primero, moviendo sus caderas rápidamente, saltando desesperadamente para que la polla entrara y saliera de su interior. La pelinegra también parecía disfrutarlo, ya que gemía gustosamente al sentir finalmente placer por sí misma.

Esto no duró mucho, Naruto se levantó e hizo que la adolecente estuviera echada y él fuera quien estuvo arriba. Colocando sus piernas en sus hombros y tomando sus caderas, empezó a golpear con fuerza en su interior. Lo único que salía de su boca eran gruñidos y gemidos animales, baba caía de su boca, se había vuelto un animal salvaje.

Cambio de posición, junto ambas piernas blancas de la adolecente y las colocó sobre su solo hombro. Seguidamente abrazó ambas piernas y usó este nuevo poder sobre ella para embestir más profundamente y con más fuerza. Akeno no soltaba fuertes gemidos como él esperaría que fuese, ocasionalmente soltaba gemidos, pero eran silenciosos comparándolos con los suyos.

Molesto por no lograr lo que quería. Rápidamente sale de ella para hacerla entrar en otra posición, colocándola en cuatro. No espero ninguna advertencia ni señal, se alineó y entró de golpe en su interior, disfrutando el sonido de sus gordas nalgas chocar contra su cintura.

Sujetando con fuerza su cintura, comenzó a golpear con fuerza y velocidad en su interior "¿Qué tal esto? ¿se siente bien?" preguntó con una sonrisa salvaje, pero nuevamente, lo único que salía de la boca de la chica eran gemidos ocasionales. Le da unas fuertes nalgadas para ver si esto resultaba, pero nuevamente, gemía silenciosamente 'quizás no es una gritona como yo esperaba' su mente racional pensó en la respuesta más lógica.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, olvida el estado de la chica y se concentra en su propio placer. Se detiene un momento para presionar su pecho contra la espalda de la chica, logrando tomar sus enormes pechos que se sacudían por sus embestidas. Sin preocuparle nada más, usa los enormes pechos como asideros y embiste como un animal en la adolecente.

Esto parecía ser el final, el rubio estaba embistiendo con todo lo que tenía y, aunque esto se prolongó un buen rato, todo tenía su final "Ya casi…ya casi estoy ahí" gruñó mientras intentaba contenerse por más tiempo, pero su polla ya le dolía por estar demasiado tiempo conteniéndose "¡me vengo! ¡tomalo todo, puta tetona!" grita el rubio, embistiendo con rudeza, pero ocasionales, como si cada golpe fuera una carga de su semen.

Esto no duró mucho, antes de que finalmente el rubio cayera ligeramente agotado "eso fue increíble" suspira complacido, tomando respiraciones lentas "hey, ¿estás bien?" preguntó preocupado, intentando ayudar a la pelinegra que estaba todavía sentada en la alfombra.

Él se encontraba de pie y cambiaba hacia ella con pasos calmados. Sin embargo, ella volteó rápidamente y metió su polla flácida en su boca 'o-otra vez' pensó adolorido, sintiendo la lengua de la pelinegra que resucitaba por segunda vez su ya cansada polla 'h-hemos estado casi 20 minutos' pensó preocupado, mirando el reloj en una pared.

Había escuchado por Koneko, que lo máximo que un hombre podía tener sexo con una mujer como Akeno eran algunos cuantos minutos, él casi había estado media hora en labor e iba por una tercera ronda "A-Akeno, d-debemos detenernos" pidió este, sujetando su cabeza. Aunque su mente le decía que alejara la pelinegra de su polla, sus manos haciendo todo lo contrario, usando el control de su cabeza para entrar más profundamente.

No paso mucho tiempo nuevamente, ella sacó su polla erecta de su boca, lubricando su entrepierna con la saliva que había dejado "n-no, u-una más" dijo ella con algo de ansiedad o desesperación "A-aun f-falta, a-aún no hemos terminado" dijo ella con un tono algo desequilibrado, frotando con mucha rapidez y rudeza su pene.

El rostro del rubio se quejó por el dolor ahora más punzante que antes, así como el tosco movimiento de manos de la adolecente 'no sé cómo no me he desmayado' pensó, recordando que su primera vez con Akeno terminó desmayado por una sola mamada.

Aun así, el movimiento de sus manos se detuvo bruscamente, sorprendiéndolo "¿Akeno?" preguntó un poco preocupado, ya que la chica estaba mirando el suelo y se mantenía así. Estaba a punto de preguntar, pero esta se levantó rápidamente, tomó sus cosas y se fue rápidamente del lugar.

Naruto parpadeó, quedándose congelado en ese mismo lugar. el frio entró en la habitación e hizo que su pene perdiera la dolorosa erección "Itte" se quejó adolorido el rubio, viendo su flácido miembro, completamente desgastado por las continuas y rápidas erecciones.

"bueno, ahora sé cómo mueren los hombres de esta isla, completamente secos" dijo el rubio mientras negaba con la cabeza, esto hizo que se detuviera "me siento cansado, pero no tanto" admiró su nueva resistencia, antes no podría siquiera levantarse del lugar "pero eso no alivia el dolor de mi amiguito" pensó en voz alta con un sudor en su frente.

Entonces el entrenador rubio comenzó a caminar con cuidado y con las piernas abiertas, un movimiento en falso y era un profundo dolor asegurado para su polla placida "menos mal que Akeno se fue, otra ronda y tendría que ir al hospital" se rio con nerviosismo, sabiendo que, de haber continuado, el hospital era su próxima parada. Por su desconcentración se movió mal y un profundo dolor le hizo volver a la realidad.

 **"Tranquilo amiguito, tomaremos una ducha muy fría y luego habrá hielo para ti"**

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

* * *

 **"Eso estuvo cerca"**

El susurró silencioso por parte de la chica pelinegra no podría ser escuchado fácilmente, pero el lugar estaba completamente abandonado, así que se escuchó como un silencioso eco. Estas palabras salieron de una nerviosa Akeno, quien caminaba lentamente hacia la oficina de su entrenador.

Rápidamente recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su cabeza, recordando como estuvo a punto de matar a su Sensei a base de Sexo 'vamos Akeno, eres demasiado mayor para perderte en la lujuria, tu misma sabes que no podrás conocer nunca un orgasmo' se repitió mentalmente, sabiendo que eso fue lo que sucedió ayer.

Ayer se sintió tan desesperada por conocer el tan ansiado umbral del placer que estuvo a punto de matar a su Sensei con tal de hallarlo. Era un intento inútil, sobre todo viniendo de una chica que se había acostado con 10 hombres sementales al mismo tiempo, pero aun no estuvo ni cerca.

Suspirando cansada, ve que finalmente había llegado a la oficina 'bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo' pensó tomando un largo respiro, eliminando cualquier rastro de preocupación y ansiedad de su rostro, cambiando a una sonrisa segura y burlona. De esta forma, abre la puerta para enfrentarse nuevamente a su sensei.

Este mismo se encontraba trabajando, antes de elevar la mirada hacia ella "o-oh, Akeno-chan, que bueno verte" dijo este mientras dejaba lo que hacía para sonreírle "Si vienes para un entrenamiento nocturno…debo decirte que mi amiguito aun esta dolorido, ¿quizá mañana?" preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa, recordando a la ninfómana que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

La sonrisa de Akeno murió de golpe "Escúcheme bien, Uzumaki Naruto" dijo ella con un tono serio y calculador, sentándose en un asiento frente a su escritorio y cruzando las piernas "Lo que pasó ayer fue una recompensa, yo decido cuando dársela, no usted" Naruto tragó fuerte, recordando que estaba siendo chantajeado.

Tomando un corto respiro, Akeno continuó "bien, hoy daré mi primera orden" anunció ella, dejando al rubio en la expectativa "¿se acuerda de ese hombre de cabello negro que vino hace algunos días atrás?" dijo ella, Naruto no entendió pero asintió con duda "supongo que sabrá que hizo una apuesta con Rias, ella lo perdió" el rubio esta vez asintió con una sonrisa.

Akeno sonrió ligeramente "veo que está bien informado" felicitó un momento, antes de volver a estar seria "lo quiero como Coentrenador de nuestro equipo" Naruto abrió los ojos en forma de platos "Lo quiero para mañana a más tardar, Necesito a ese macho como nuestro segundo entrenador, su ayudante" especificó ella, con su dedo chocando en su escritorio por cada palabra que decía.

Naruto iba a quejarse y negar rotundamente, pero recordó que no tenía voz ni voto en esto, cosa que lo calmó rápidamente "¿puedo preguntar por qué?" preguntó este, sintiendo curiosidad por el truco de la adolecente. Lo poco que sabía era que Rias y las demás estaban interesadas en él, no sabía que la ardiente y sexo Akeno también.

"Dije que nada de preguntas, Uzumaki" escupió Akeno con molestia, siendo cortante al respecto "lo que yo piense no es asunto tuyo, tu solo concentrate y has lo que yo te diga, ¿oíste?" Naruto agacho la cabeza, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción o lo perdería absolutamente todo "Aww, no se lo tome tan personal, si lo hace tendrá otra recompensa" dijo ella, retomando la sonrisa en su rostro.

Esto pareció haber atraído la atención del rubio "¿Qué le parece tener a dos chicas más? ¿Qué le parece hacer un trio con Irina y Xenovia?" esas palabras literalmente llamaron toda la atención del rubio "yo conozco la manera en cómo puede tener sexo con ellas al mismo tiempo, usted cumpla su parte y yo prometo cumplir la mía" dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa, como si fuera el diablo en persona.

Naruto lo pensó un momento 'No creo tener problemas para traerlo, pero él mantiene distraída a mi esposa' recordó que Hinata actualmente no se preguntaba porque llegaba tarde del trabajo por él 'Tiene una hija, no creo que acepté' vio sus opciones, buscando una manera de cómo lograr el pedido de la pelinegra.

Sonrió cuando lo encontró "lo haré, solo y si realmente es verdad lo del trio con ambas" Akeno sonrió por lo bajo "¿eso significa que puede tener sexo con ambas al mismo tiempo? ¿te piensas unir a nosotros si eso sucediese?" preguntó las condiciones desea recompensa, dependiendo de si es grande o no, podría usar diferentes métodos para cumplir la orden.

"Lo juro, podrá follarse a ambas" prometió ella con un brillo malvado en sus ojos "por otra parte, yo no pienso tener tríos con otra mujer, no es mi estilo" aseguró ella, ya que era más de tener a varios hombres, no compartir uno con otra mujer "no sea avaricioso Uzumaki, la avaricia rompe el saco" dijo ella con una sonrisa peligrosa.

Naruto tragó fuerte "c-claro" aceptó sus palabras, sabiendo que había jugado demasiado con su suerte "mientras no sea remplazado por Ryuu, cumpliré mi parte" dijo este, con una sonrisa forzada. Akeno sonrió con una sonrisa malvada "si eso es todo, puede retirarse" Akeno asintió y se fue del lugar, agitando su enorme trasero mientras lo hacía.

"por dios, eso fue intenso" susurró el rubio, limpiándose el sudor de su frente "y ahora, tengo que ver como dejar de ser chantajeado por esa niña" habló para sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño al no gustarle este juego. Si bien había demasiado por obtener, no valía la pena si se sentía como una marioneta. Debía encontrar una forma de como voltear las cartas a su favor

Por otro lado, Akeno salía del lugar con una enorme sonrisa 'perfecto, simplemente perfecto' pensó ella con esa mirada oscura y juguetona característica de ella 'Con él en el juego, Rias estará muy distraída para notar mis movimientos' pensó ella mientras soltaba una risa malvada.

Estaba cansada de ser manipulada por la pelirroja, a ella no le gustaba que Rias tuviera poder sobre ella, tampoco le gustaba tener sexo con ella. Lo peor de todo, es que siempre era el segundo lugar en todo, no importa que fuera y que tanto se esforzaba, siempre estaba en las sombras de Rias, eso la fastidiaba un montón 'Ya no más' pensó recuperando la sonrisa en su rostro.

De lo poco que había visto, Rias tenía un pequeño enamoramiento (aplastamiento/Crush) por el hombre viudo. Ella no sabe cómo lidiar con esas emociones y deseos hacia un hombre, por eso ha estado actuando de forma tan irracional 'yo usaré esos sentimientos a mi favor, usaré esa debilidad para tomar su lugar' pensó en su plan, todo el tiempo sonriendo con maldad.

 **'la lujuria y la pasión, usare ambas para derrocarte, Rias'**

 _ **La carrera por el trono dorado había empezado**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Un Partido Mortal**

* * *

 **Como han sido dos capítulos de Naruto seguidos, habrá dos capítulos de Hinata seguidos. Ya están escritos la mayoría, solo espero a que el número de visitas llegue a cierto punto satisfactorio para publicarlos, creo haberlo dicho antes.**

 **Por ahora está el arco del club, no me meto en el lore aun porque…el lore es extremadamente complicado y primero necesito atar cabos (oh no entenderán absolutamente nada). Aquí todos traicionan, difaman, traman y actúan (oh bueno, la gran mayoría al menos), no esperen un héroe o un arquetipo de buena persona, nadie es 100% Puro. Pero, ¿hay buenas personas? Las hay, pero como dije, no son un pan de dios tampoco, no esperen mucho de ello.**


	7. Chapter 7: Un Juego Mortal

**Lo he subido bien rápido porque el anterior capitulo tuvo bastantes visitas rápidas. Por otro lado, estoy inseguro de si voy a seguir subiendo este Fic debido a… ¿fallas técnicas? Así que voy a subir todos los capítulos que tenga disponibles, no quiero que se me borren :'c**

 **(El siguiente será un capitulo de hinata tambien, esto es porque despues vendran dos capitulos seguidos de Naruto, o sea lemon :v) (Naruto = Lemon)**

 **Psdt rapido: algunos preguntan porque no solo publico capitulos de Naruto y es porque él solo tiene lemon, el Lore y el argumento lo tiene Hinata, por eso sus capitulos son tranquilos y normales.**

* * *

Amor y Lujuria

* * *

Capítulo 7: Un juego Mortal

* * *

 **"¿terminaste comprando el auto?"**

Una voz divertida sonó desde un celular, se trataba de una mujer. Quien tenía aquel dispositivo telefónico era un hombre de cabellos negros quien salía de la ducha con el cuerpo mojado, el cual estaba entrando en su habitación y dejaba el dispositivo a un lado.

"Si, muchas gracias por cierto" respondió el hombre, con un tono enojado al respecto, más esto solo hizo reír a la mujer del otro lado del celular "hablando de ello, ¿Uzumaki está en casa?" preguntó curioso, mientras usaba una toalla para secarse el cabello negro, el cual había crecido un poco.

Los ojos negros vieron con intriga una hebra de cabello, era blanca. Cualquiera podría decir que se trataba de una cana por la edad, pero él sabía que no era eso **_"ahmm…no"_** respondió con tristeza la mujer, el silencio decía más que mil palabras **_"dijo que tenía que seguir trabajando, no dio muchas explicaciones"_** le contó, con un tono tan bajo que podría ser un lamento fácilmente.

"ya veo" respondió el pelinegro, concentrado más en la hebra de cabello que en la conversación "¿Estás celosa?" preguntó de repente, sorprendiendo a la mujer por el jadeo que soltó "digo, está al lado de unas adolecentes muy bellas y hermosas, mi hija me dijo que son una elite en sí mismas" recordó las anécdotas que se le fueron contadas por su hija rubia.

La mujer no respondió de inmediato, parecía estar dudando **_"te mentiría si dijese que no, ellas son todo lo que yo no soy"_** respondió ella con un tono extremadamente triste **_"me esfuerzo cada día para ser lo que hoy soy, por más que no me guste"_** aceptó finalmente, las consecuencias de mantener una relación que, ante su perspectiva, podría ser falsa.

"Te estas subestimando" respondió el pelinegro, lanzando el cabello blanco a un lado, volviendo a secarse nuevamente "lo poco que he visto de esas chicas me hace ver que solo son unas niñas en el cuerpo de una mujer" recordó él, cada rostro, cada movimiento, todo lo que hacían las chicas le daba una imagen mental de su personalidad "uzumaki sería estúpido si decidiese dejarte a un lado para irse con una niña" se burló él, aunque sabía perfectamente que el idiota rubio había hecho exactamente eso.

 ** _"no lo sé"_** respondió Hinata, todavía con duda **_"Ellas son más bellas que yo, más delicadas, más finas y más educadas que yo"_** dijo ella recordando también a las chicas, todas parecían princesas salidas de un cuento **_"yo creo que son más mujeres que yo, fácilmente las más grandes que haya visto"_** admitió ella, había una enorme diferencia entre ella y esas chicas.

El azabache suspiró cansado "bien, ellas son más femeninas que tu" aceptó el azabache, cansado ya de una conversación rara "no voy a hablar más del tema, en primer lugar, porque no quiero meterme en tu relación y, en segundo lugar, porque sigo enojado por lo del auto" mintió, aunque no del todo, realmente no afectaba su monedero el haber comprado semejante auto caro.

Hubo un silencio incomodo luego de eso " ** _¿y tú?"_** habló Hinata, esta vez sonando más curiosa que triste **_"¿no tienes planes para reconstruir tu vida?"_** preguntó ella, una pregunta demasiado fuerte, directa, pero muy verdadera. El hombre azabache se detuvo un momento, mirando su reflejo por un espejo que de su habitación.

Tomando un largo respiro, dejó escapar un suspiro igual de largo "no, aún no he superado a Shion" admitió, mirándose un poco triste y dolido mientras recordaba a su esposa fallecida "no importe donde mire, sigo viendo su rostro…la extraño demasiado" se lamentó en silencio, cerrando los ojos mientras se perdía entre sus recuerdos.

Hubo un silencio después de eso **_"¿y no tienes miedo?"_** esto atrajo la atención del hombre **_"¿no tienes miedo de confundir a tu hija con tu esposa?"_** el azabache abrió los ojos como platos ante esa idea **_"tu hija tarde o temprano va a crecer y se volverá una hermosa mujer, ¿Qué pasará entonces? ¿podrás seguir diferenciándolas?"_** las palabras de Hinata cayeron como un gran bloque de concreto.

"no…si…no…no lo sé" finalmente admitió mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños "tampoco te voy a mentir, en más de una ocasión las he confundido, me recuerda a la linda chica que conocí en aquella tienda de ropa" admitió mientras se reía con tristeza "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Soy incapaz de dejar ir a Shion en paz" admitió su propia debilidad, una debilidad que ha estado arrastrando por más de 5 años.

 ** _"parece que no soy la única con problemas"_** se burló Hinata, esto hizo bufar divertido al hombre **_"que tal esto, tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo a quedar con una linda mujer con la cual reconstruir tu vida"_** el hombre azabache levanta una ceja, curioso por sus palabras **_"eso significa superar a tu esposa"_** añadió rápidamente, intentando que no lo malinterprete.

"¿me estas proponiendo una especie de alianza para superar nuestros problemas?" preguntó intrigado, a lo que escuchó su afirmación "okey, estoy dentro" aceptó rápidamente, ni loco iba a ir a un psicólogo en esta isla, no iba a darles el gusto de manipularlo por su debilidad "¿alguna idea?" preguntó mientras terminaba de secarse, colocándose ropa interior.

 ** _"ni una"_** Ryuu tenía una gota de sudor en su frente por la respuesta poco convencional **_"no soy psicóloga, veré en algunas páginas de internet"_** el pelinegro se abstuvo de golpearse la cara **_"¿y tú? ¿tienes una idea de cómo ayudarme?"_** preguntó ella, sabiendo que él estaba mirándola mal por su ignorancia sobre el tema.

Este mismo se quedó callado un buen rato "estaba pensando en que quizás…necesites más confianza en ti misma, siempre tuviste ese problema de autoestima" recordó mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por sus recuerdos "pensé que estando con Uzumaki lo ibas a solucionar, veo que me equivoque" la razón por la cual le ayudaba a ella para que ligara con el rubio, era para que superara ese problema en realidad.

 ** _"es difícil tener autoestima cuando toda mi vida he sido un paria"_** El azabache tose muy fuerte, intentando fingir que no había escuchado nada **_"tampoco ayuda que sea fea"_** Ryuu suspira mientras intentaba no decirle nada **_"y lo peor es que tengo estos...que soy una marimacha"_** se corrigió ella rápidamente, evitando tocar otro tema.

Con un ojo estremeciéndose, deja escapar otro largo suspiro cansado. Se rascó la cabeza un rato antes de recordar algo "Ino mencionó que una mujer se sentía mejor consigo misma cuando se ve hermosa, podríamos comenzar por ahí" dio la idea, silenciando a Hinata "un día de Spa, masajes, vestidos…lo que haga falta" añadió rápidamente, porque se le habían acabado las ideas de lugares que frecuencia las mujeres.

 ** _"vaya…suena a una buena idea"_** dijo Hinata, sorprendida por ello **_"y pensaba que no habías aprendido nada saliendo con ella, veo que también me equivoque"_** su mejor amigo le gruño enojado por su comentario no constructivo **_"lamentablemente para ti, no tengo dinero para esas cosas extravagantes"_** admitió con pena y cierta tristeza, con suerte los ahorros le darían de comer una semana más, a su esposo le pagan a finales de mes.

"yo pago, no importa" desestimó el dinero el azabache "me has ayudado mucho solo comprándome ropa y, aunque el auto fue un poco exagerado, es un favor que pienso devolver" tenía tanto dinero que realmente no le importaba, podría comprarse mil coches como los que había comprado, el dinero era lo de menos.

 ** _"Honor del guerrero, ¿eh?"_** reconoció ella, el hábito de devolver siempre el favor **_"Gracias por todo, juró que te ayudaré a ti también"_** prometió de buena fé, más porque quería ayudar a su amigo que por devolver el favor **_"aunque tenemos que actuar con cuidado, no quiero tener más problemas con tu hija"_** la verdad es que, desde el enfrentamiento anterior, había evitado siquiera verla.

"no te preocupes, ya la he castigado" el azabache forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, recordando las nalgadas que le había dado luego de ello. Lo más raro del asunto, es que, a mitad de los golpes, su hija comenzó a gemir, deteniendo cualquier acto de castigo 'parece que es muy mayor para nalgadas' se recordó a sí mismo, con sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

 ** _"Castigado ¿eh?, espero que no hayas intentado sodomizarla con nalgadas"_** la vergüenza solo profundizo en su rojo **_"quizás no sea una profesional, pero a mí me parece que Shion2-chan tiene un serio complejo de Electra, ¿sabes qué es eso?"_** El azabache niega con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada **_"Eso quiere decir que está enamorada de su Papi"_** dice ella con una voz aguda y molesta.

"imposible" niega rotundamente el hombre mayor "mi hija es incapaz de pensar en algo tan raro y asqueroso como el incesto, simplemente es imposible" se mantiene en negación, incapaz siquiera de entender como a su mejor amiga se le había ocurrido tal cosa enfermiza.

 ** _"Quizás no sea la mejor mujer, pero soy una y tengo esa extraña sensación, una corazonada"_** eso le dejó helado, conociendo lo completamente fiables que son las corazonadas femeninas " ** _antes que pase a mayores, debes ser capaz de discernir de tu esposa y tu hija o podrías hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirás después"_** sus palabras fueron certeras y muy ciertas.

El azabache se sienta en su cama, haciendo a un lado su frazada, mirando lo que había tras las mantas. Con cuidado hace a un lado la almohada, quedándose con una vista muy tétrica y desalentadora con relación a las palabras de su mejor amiga. Ahí mismo, había una enorme cantidad de cabello, pero no cualquier cabello, la mayoría era blanco y muy largo, hebras realmente gruesas.

 **"Creo…creo que tienes razón"**

* * *

 **"no entiendo como esto podría hacerme sentir más bella"**

Aquellas palabras salieron de una pequeña mujercita de ojos pálidos, mirando los divertidos los negros de su mejor amigo. Ella estaba vestida de ropas deportivas y su cabello atado a una cola de caballo. Por lo demás, su compañero usaba un conjunto negro deportivo.

Actualmente ambos estaban en una enorme cancha deportiva, había varios balones por todos lados "Veras, quiero que comiences a correr de nuevo" dijo el azabache mientras giraba una pelota de futbol en uno de sus dedos. Hinata alzó una ceja, completamente intrigada por sus palabras.

 **Correr había sido mi pasión durante la secundaria. Me encantaba correr por alguna razón, me sentía extremadamente libre cuando lo hacía, como si pudiera llegar a cualquier lado o cima si a mí se me diera en gana. Era un sentimiento que no podría describirlo, aunque lo intentara y si me fuerzan a hacerlo, seria simplemente increíble.**

"yo no corro desde que empecé la universidad" respondió la chica de ojos lavanda, mirando el suelo con cierto pesimismo "me doblé el tobillo y quede hospitalizada unas semanas, me dijeron que no corriera durante unos meses…pero yo no volví a correr desde entonces" contó ella su problema con eso y la razón por la cual había dejado cualquier cosa relacionada con el deporte.

"oh vamos, eso pasó hace mucho" se quejó el azabache, mirándola con ojos muertos "vamos, ve y corre toda la cancha, hasta allá" señalando el punto opuesto de toda la cancha de deportiva "estoy seguro que aun puedes hacerlo, tienes buena respiración y tus músculos no están tan desgastados" dijo este con una sonrisa mientras se apartaba un poco.

"Me aterra que hayas estado vigilándome tanto" respondió la chica con un rostro azul, haciéndose a un lado "¿E-estas seguro? ¡n-ni siquiera sé porque hacemos esto!" exclamó ella en un ataque de pánico "q-quizás debamos hacer algo más, u-un masaje suena-" " ¡CORRE!" rugió su compañero de forma gutural, como el que soltaría una bestia completamente enojada y con ganas de sangre.

Su instinto de supervivencia se activó de inmediato, comenzando a correr rápidamente para huir del pelinegro. Su corazón latía descontroladamente, el miedo la controló por un instante, pero lentamente empezó a calmarse cuando se dio cuenta que estaba corriendo.

Hinata miró sorprendida sus pies, notando como realmente no tenía dificultades para correr 'estoy corriendo' pensó mientras se veía a si misma '¡estoy corriendo!' exclamó más feliz cuanto más aceptaba la realidad "¡Estoy corriendo! ¡He vuelto, He vuelto-!" la felicidad no duró mucho, el bra normal que había traído se rompió por el descontrolado movimiento de sus enormes pechos.

La falta de sujetador hizo que el equilibrio de su cuerpo se desbalanceara y sus enormes pechos decidieran a donde ir. Ella literalmente perdió ante sus pechos y cayó bruscamente al suelo, el césped amortiguando su caída "H-he vuelto a caer" completó ya en el suelo, sin ser capaz de levantarse.

"Te dije que usaras un sujetador deportivo" regañó el azabache a su lado, quien negaba con la cabeza "¿estás bien?" preguntó ahora si un poco preocupado, dándole una mano para ayudarla. Ella aceptó y se levantó con cuidado del suelo "tengo unas vendas, quizás podrías hacer eso que hacías en el colegio" le recordó él, las extrañas cosas que hacia la chica de cabello azul.

Hinata asintió, parecía que era incapaz de responder verbalmente debido al golpe. Luego de un rato, ella tenía su pecho envuelto en vendas, no sujetadas con fuerza, pero lo suficiente como para mantener segura ese par de melones gigantes "Yosh" dice la chica mientras se coloca su camiseta deportiva. Probando un par de veces, se aseguró que no haya rebotes innecesarios.

"¿T-terminaste?" preguntó su mejor amigo, quien estaba haciendo abdominales desde un largo rato "es mi imaginación o se hicieron más grandes desde la escuela?" preguntó curioso, dejando de ejercitarse un rato "Quizás debí traer más vendas" susurró para sí mismo, ya que había traído más por cuestiones médicas que el uso que estaba recibiendo actualmente.

Hinata asintió "si, se han vuelto más grandes" admitió ella con normalidad, no tenía problemas con decirle algo privado "Soy Doble D, no era fácil conseguir sujetadores" recordó ella como tenía que pedir ropa interior personalizada "lo único bueno de esta isla es que aquí esa talla es normal" admitió con una sonrisa, recordando sentirse feliz en su primer viaje de compras.

"ya veo" no había el tono típico de un pervertido, es más, ella juró que se escuchaba preocupado "¿siguen creciendo?" preguntó con un tono realmente plano, hasta podría decir que tétrico. Hinata la miró raro, pero respondió levantando los hombros "Entiendo" dijo mientras suspiraba muy cansado, como si esa información lo hubiera estresado mucho.

Hinata levantó una ceja ante su comportamiento, por lo general hacia un comentario sarcástico o mencionaba una chica de un anime, esta vez solo hubo silencio. Sin embargo, no duró mucho pues el azabache aplaude con mucha fuerza, despejando esa atmosfera oscura "¡Yosh!" dijo rejuvenecido, estirándose un poco "¡ahora corramos los dos, una carrera!" le retó, señalando nuevamente el punto de llegada.

Si había algo que ambos compartían, además de muchas cosas, era que les gustaba la competencia. De esta manera, ambos empezaron a correr en una desesperada lucha por la victoria. Fue completamente rápido, pero la victoria fue para el azabache "¡muy lenta!" le gritó este ya habiendo llegado a la meta.

Hinata por otro lado, cayó al suelo respirando agitadamente, era incapaz de hablar "bueno, por un lado, no te has ejercitado por quien sabe cuántos años" susurró para sí mismo Ryuu, mirando la situación actual de su amiga "okey, vamos a empezar por partes supongo" la chica caído lo único que podía hacer era mirar.

"vamos a hacer una rutina de entrenamiento, necesitas ponente en forma" dijo su amigo mientras tocaba su abdomen, notando que había algo de grasa "Aunque no está mal, apuesto a que te miras al espejo todos los días y te acomplejas tu sola" Hinata no dijo nada, eso era cierto "con un poco de suerte, eso te dará la autoestima que necesitas" susurró el azabache, esperando que eso fuera cierto.

Mientras esto sucedía, cerca de donde estaban, estaba ocurriendo otra cosa "Riiiiaaas-senpai" exclamó cansada una chica de cabellos negros, quien abrazaba a la susodicha pelirroja, quien tenía una ceja retorciéndose "Vamos un rato a divertirnos, vamos al karaoke o cualquier otro sitio- Nya" dijo la pelinegra mientras abrazaba con mucha fuerza a la chica.

"¿Por qué le llamas senpai si estas en el mismo grado que ella?" preguntó Sonna confundida, pero solo recibió una respuesta insultante de la pelinegra enseñándole su lengua "que asquerosa, para un gato eres poco elegante" esto a pesar de ser un insulto, Kuroka se lo tomó como un cumplido.

"Ya te lo hemos dicho, necesitamos ir al club" respondió Akeno por su mejor amiga, quien se mantenía seria mirando el frente "¿quieres que tus privilegios sean revocados? Así quizás no tengas que venir al club con nosotras" esto dejó helada a la pelinegra, quien liberó a la pelirroja y comenzó a seguirlas en silencio.

Akeno sonrió al ver que su indirecta había funcionado 'por otro lado, no es la única chica que no quiere ir al club' pensó notando a las demás también estaban inconformes 'bueno, supongo que están cansadas de ser acosadas por el entrenador adicto al ramen' pensó burlona, recordando esa característica en especial de su sensei.

Mientras hacia esa revisión, notó como una chica faltaba '¿y Asia?' pensó la pelinegra con el ceó fruncido 'esa niña, no entiendo que tiene de especial, es la única que Rias no toca con frecuencia' pensó molesta sobre ello, quizás un poco envidiosa de su situación. Por otro lado, comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, notando como había desaparecido literalmente.

 **Asia era la única chica que no era hija de alguna de las matriarcas, aunque fue adoptada por una. Tampoco era muy activa sexualmente, de hecho, nadie sabía sobre sus encuentros sexuales, todo era muy turbio y raro hasta para las demás. Aun así, Rias la volvió parte de su Harem, diciendo que en algún momento había tenido sexo con ella. Aunque la mayoría pensaba que mentira, era su palabra contra la de ella, obviamente Rias ganaría.**

Akeno finalmente encontró a la chica rubia, estaba cerca de un muro compuesto de vallas o barrotes de metal '¿y eso?' pensó curiosa, parecía mirar lo que había en su interior. Tocando la mano de Rias, le hace una señal para mirar a la rubia. La pelirroja hace eso y ve con intriga. Ella hace una señal a las demás para que la sigan, caminando directo hacia la rubia.

El grupo enteró llego hacia Asia, quien miraba lo que había detrás de la cerca "¿Asia-chan? ¿Qué pasa-nya?" pregunta Kuroka por todas, su curiosidad gatuna prevaleciendo, sobre todo. Entonces el movimiento de su cola se detiene y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro "oh oh oh, Asia-chan tiene muy buena vista Nya" dice con algo de maldad, mirando a su lado.

Todas las chicas notaron que se trataba de una cancha deportiva, pero lo más importante estaba dentro de aquel lugar, pues se encontraban las mismas personas que interrumpieron su entrenamiento del club hace exactamente unas cuantas horas atrás "son el amigo del sensei y su esposa" reconoce Akeno, frunciendo el ceño, no le agradaba esa mujer y el sujeto le daba escalofríos, no quería ni verlo en pintura.

Ella miró a su mejor amiga, esperando ver su reacción. No tuvo que esperar mucho en realidad "Vamos" dijo Rias con una mirada oscura, recordando el insulto de la vez pasada. Nadie discutió nada con ella, era la líder y cualquier objeción era un pase directo a la muerte social.

Su entrada fue todo menos silenciosa, las personas que resguardaban el lugar reservado fueron hechas a un lado, ese era el poder de Rias en la sociedad. Una vez dentro, el dúo miro al grupo de chicas "hey, son las alumnas de tu esposo" dijo el azabache sorprendido, mirando a la única que sabía que iban a estar aquí, su mejor amiga.

"¿Por qué me miras así? Yo no soy una soplona, ¡ni siquiera he hablado con Naruto hoy!" contestó defendiendo su propio honor y orgullo, por más que su defensa sonara triste "no sé porque ellas están aquí" dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada, a ella no le agradaba ninguna de esas chicas.

El azabache suspiró cansado, negando con la cabeza "bien, me encargo yo" dijo dejándola sola un momento, acercándose al grupo de adolescentes "bien, niñas, aunque no tengo nada en contra de ustedes, este es un lugar reservado, no pueden estar aquí" dijo con la sonrisa más amable que tenía, por más que sus palabras no lo fueran.

Akeno miró con dificultad a su mejor amiga 'ahí va otro Strike, uno más y no se de lo que es capaz' pensó preocupada por hacer una escena pública 'es triste pensar que un buen espécimen podría desperdiciarse por su estupidez' pensó desganada, notando el cuerpo sudoroso del sujeto, les recordaba a los sementales de su madre.

"no me gusta tu tono, macho" escupió la pelirroja, muy enojada al respecto, acercándose peligrosamente hacia él "no sé en qué clase de campeonato has estado, pero aquí yo soy la mejor, la numero uno y no puedes venir aquí y faltarme el respeto de esa manera" dijo totalmente enfadada.

El azabache levantó una ceja "¿la numero uno dices?" preguntó este con burla "Para ser la numero uno aquí eres muy enclenque" dijo notando su condición física "¿en que eres buena? ¿en creerte superior o en inflar tu ego?" le respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

Todos se quedaron helados por su respuesta "¡espera! ¡rias!" intentó detenerla, pero la chica de cabellos rojos ya se había trasformado y había atacado impulsivamente al azabache. Para sorpresa de muchos, este mismo detuvo sus garras con una sola mano "¿Qué carajos?" susurra la pelinegra, mirando como el hombre la había atrapado con facilidad.

"¿en serio? ¿un ataque directo?" preguntó el azabache divertido, levantándola con facilidad con una sola mano "¿realmente creíste que por ser Beast tenías una súper fuerza o algo así? Que divertido" dijo mientras la lanzaba a un lado con facilidad, haciendo que rodase por el suelo.

Rias se recuperó con dificultad en el suelo, ella nunca había estado en una batalla de verdad, sus garras bastaban para hacer el trabajo. Mientras esto sucedía, el azabache se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella "nunca me ha gustado golpear mujeres, pero ese fue un intento de homicidio" dijo este mientras crujía sus nudillos.

"¡E-espera!" interrumpió Hinata, colocándose en medio de los dos "¡esto ha ido muy lejos! ¡muy lejos!" repitió mientras negaba con la cabeza "¡hay que hablarlo! ¡no puedes llegar a los golpes con una niña! ¡por más que esta haya intentado matarte!" esto último lo dijo dudando, ya que realmente había visto como la pelirroja había intentado hacerle daño a su amigo.

El azabache lo pensó un momento "tienes razón, es poco maduro de mi parte haber salvado mi vida, debí tomar el golpe directo y haberme muerto" respondió fríamente, su respuesta derrumbó la defensa de su amiga "Hinata, hazte a un lado, tu no sirves para las confrontaciones" dijo este, todavía mirando a la pelirroja con ansias asesinas.

"¡espera! ¡espera-nya!" interrumpió Kuroka, quien se reía nerviosamente "La jefa no está acostumbrada a este tipo de trato de un hombre, tiene tendencias asesinas a veces cuando algo no sale como le gusta, realmente lo siento mucho" se disculpó por ella mientras las demás intentaban ayudar a la pelirroja golpeada por el lanzamiento inesperado.

El azabache caminó hacia la pelinegra, levantando una mano sobre su rostro. Esta misma comenzó a sudar frio, nerviosa de recibir alguna clase de golpe proviniendo de tal macho. El susto pasó cuando bajo la mano "parece que dices la verdad, supongo que les perdonaré por ahora" respondió el azabache, quien se alejaba arrastrando a su amiga "ahora largo de aquí, no quiero ver la cara de ninguna de ustedes o tendré que tomar medidas" Kuroka tragó fuerte, asintiendo con fuerza.

"¡espera!" gritó Rias, liberándose de las manos de sus amigas que intentaban sacarla fuera del lugar "¡¿Por qué?!" preguntó de repente, mirando a ambos "¡¿Por qué no se sienten atraídos por mí?!" gritó ella, parecía algo neurótica, hasta uno podría decir que podría estar sufriendo algún problema mental.

El dúo se miró entre ellos "oye, puede que seas muy linda, pero es un poco extremo pensar que a todo mundo le vas a gustar" respondió el azabache elevando los hombros "además, Hinata es Heterosexual…eso creo" lo último hizo que se ganara un golpe discreto de la susodicha.

Rias miró impresionada como ambos empezaron a reírse de esa pequeña broma de mal gusto, ignorándola completamente "bien" aceptó de mala gana, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder "ustedes dos son bichos raros, lo entiendo" dijo entre dientes, frotándose la cabeza "me largo" dijo enojada, dándose la vuelta e intentando salir.

Aun así, fue atrapada por un enorme brazo, el cual la alzó con facilidad "Antes de irte, alguien debe disciplinarte" dijo con una sonrisa amable el azabache, dejándola sin palabras "no es saludable andar todo el tiempo con esa actitud de diva, alguien tiene que darte una lección" esto último oscureció su sonrisa.

"¿eh?" fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja. Diez minutos después, estaba siendo azotada con mucha fuerza "¡ITAI!" exclama mientras siente otro gran golpe en su trasero "¡MOU, YA BASTA! ¡YA ENTENDI!" gritó mientras intentaba detener su sufrimiento. Aun con esas palabras, recibió otro buen golpe.

"Ese fue para asegurarme" dijo el azabache mientras la dejaba libre. La adolecente pelirroja no perdió tiempo, saltando fuera del lugar y empezando a frotarse su trasero adolorido "estos niños de ahora, se creen la gran cosa y luego están pisoteando a los demás" Negó el hombre azabache, sabiendo que eso era lo correcto.

Hinata no sabía que decir, simplemente se quedó expectante. A su punto de vista, era el mejor castigo que se le pudo haber dado a la adolecente, teniendo en cuenta que estaba a punto de matar a alguien solo por un desenfreno de ira. Ese comportamiento era peligroso en una sociedad, es como un trastorno o algo peor.

Aun así, la pelirroja se encontraba llorando, una extraña mescla de rabia, dolor y, sobre todo, vergüenza "¡le reto a un duelo!" exclamó de repente, llamando la atención de los dos adultos mayores "¡un juego, tres anotaciones!" puso las reglas rápidamente "El que pierde, castigará al otro con lo que se le dé en gana" dijo con un semblante serio y molesto, con sed de venganza.

"Finalmente, una forma racional de cómo solucionar problemas" agradeció Hinata, quien suspiraba de alivio "Ryu-kun acepta el reto, yo seré el árbitro imparcial" El azabache frunció el ceño e iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido "IMPARCIAL" repitió ella cada letra, cosa que le dejo callado.

"Bien" aceptó de camal gana el hombre, antes de ver como todas las demás chicas se retiraban "¿estás segura de no tener a tu equipo? Yo creo que es un poco desbalanceado que un hombre mayor juegue contra una niña" dijo a modo de broma y un tono retador, este último no gusto para nada a la pelirroja.

"¿estás seguro nya?" preguntó Kuroka, quien era la única con voz, pues las demás ya estaban muy desorientadas con todo lo que habían visto y presenciado "Nosotras no solo somos chicas bonitas, sabemos jugar" dijo segura de sí misma, con el pecho en alto.

"Jugaremos todas" interrumpió Rias, quien gruñó enojada "Estoy enojada que siga pensando que somos niñas, ¡vamos a demostrarle que no lo somos!" alentó y/o ordenó la pelirroja, cosa que hizo que todo su equipo saliera de ese trance de desorientación, volviendo a la realidad y asintiendo con seguridad.

No pasó mucho tiempo, todos ya estaban en su lugar, la única diferencia es que era una persona contra un equipo completo de futbol "bien, como hay cierta desventaja será de la siguiente manera" dijo Hinata mientras le daba el balón al azabache "él tendrá el derecho de patear primero, luego les toca a ustedes y finalmente a él, ¿sí?" preguntó para ver si todos aceptaban, cosa que así fue.

"no importa, no creo que la disposición del balón importé contra una desventaja numérica" opinó sonna, calculando las posibilidades con su mente prodigiosa "hay un 92% de que ganemos, es imposible que nos pueda ganar, aunque tenga el talento del mejor jugador de futbol" reafirmó, mostrando una sonrisa confiada.

El azabache no dijo nada, simplemente conservó su sonrisa "es hora" dijo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y formaba un triangula con ambas manos. Con este señaló la portería, como si estuviera marcándola. Una vez hecho esto, hizo una posición de combate y tras unos pasos fuertes, levantó una pierna, pateando el balón con mucha fuerza.

La pelota voló por la cancha, saliendo disparada hacia un lado "Novato, va a salir fuera de la cancha" se rio Koneko, viendo la dirección del balón. Se corrigió rápidamente cuando lo vio doblando en pleno vuelo, estaba enderezándose e iba directo hacia la portería "¡¿Qué?!" gritó conmocionada mientras veía al balón cruzar muy por encima de su cabeza.

Rias vió impresionada como el balón iba hacia la derecha de la portería "¡lo tengo!" grita Akeno mientras se lanza para tomarlo. Aun así, el balón no fue a sus manos, sino que chocó con fuerza contra el suelo. Ahí giró violentamente antes de dar un salto contrario, saltando hacia el lado izquierdo de la portería y anotando "¿eh?" se pregunta la pelinegra, mirando como el primer gol había sido anotado.

"¡Chuza!" Gritó Hinata mientras señalaba hacia su amigo, quien frunció el ceño al ver la equivocación de su amiga "¡Oye, eso fue muy guay!" admiró ella ese disparo con efecto que parecía desafiar las leyes de la física o quizás había tanta que era imposible verla a simple vista.

La pelota fue devuelta a la delantera, quien gruño muy enojada "¡Maldito anciano!" exclama enojada, dejando el balón en sus pies y comenzando el contraataque "¡Te demostraré que no soy una niña!" gritó ella mientras aumentaba su velocidad. Era apoyada 3 chicas, dos a su lado y una atrás.

El azabache la estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos "bueno, escucharé un poco de música supongo" dijo mientras se colocaba un par de audífonos inalámbricos y colocaba una canción en particular **_(The Turtles-Happy Together)_** "Esta, esta está bien" dijo mientras guardaba su celular, cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de la buena música.

Esta no lo tomó en consideración, pasando de él y corriendo directamente hacia la portería 'lo tengo' pensó con una sonrisa, pateando la pelota. Para su sorpresa, el azabache la traspasó antes que eso sucediese y recuperó el balón antes que ella pateara, logrando que se caiga de bruces contra el suelo.

Kuroka, quien era media-punta y quien iba detrás de Rias, miró como esta cayó "¡mierda!" exclama nerviosa "¡Rápido, quitadle el balón!" dijo a las otras dos chicas, quienes eran Irina y Xenobia, las cuales iban a los lados de Rias antes que esta cayera. El trio vio como el azabache no estaba corriendo, sino que caminaba con total calma, con los ojos cerrados y parecía cantar una canción algo antigua.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, ambas chicas se tiraron a por el balón, rasmillando por el suelo intentando frenar sus pasos. El azabache sonríe mientras hace una voltereta hacia adelante, pero sin perder el control sobre el balón. El giro fue tan rápido que ni siquiera parecía que había saltado, solo rotado en su mismo lugar, pero fue suficiente como para esquivar a ambas chicas quienes se golpearon entre ellas.

De esta forma también llegó hacia Kuroka, pateando la pelota hacia un lado de ella que, al chocar contra el suelo, giró en el pasto un rato, antes de saltar de nuevo hacia el azabache "¿eh?" fue lo único que pudo balbucear ella, mirando a sus espaldas aquella finta que a simple vista podría ser imposible.

De esta manera las demás chicas también buscaban una forma de como detener al hombre mayor. Como si fuera alguna clase de película, el azabache lograba esquivar a todas con una facilidad bestial, usando saltos mortales e incluso alguna que otra finta, parecía toda una coreografía, pues le daba tiempo suficiente como para incluso hacer un par de pasos siguiendo la música.

Bailando ligeramente, finalmente tenía la portería frente a él e inclinándose como si fuera el término de un gran show, se vuelve levantar para patear con sencillez. El golpe ni siquiera fue fuerte, simplemente fue con velocidad normal y entró a la portería, pasando entre las piernas de Akeno.

Aunque el tiro fue simple, la pelinegra no se movía, paralizada al ver todo un equipo ser derrotado o destrozado por el azabache. Vio como este anotó, la pelota estaba detrás de ella. Lentamente cayó al suelo, arrodillada en este mientras miraba el balón inmóvil en la portería.

El azabache sonrió "muy fácil" dijo mientras le daba la espalda y volvía a su lugar. Mientras caminaba, movía su cabeza por la canción, ignorando la mirada y los rostros boquiabiertos de todas las chicas "…so Happy Together…" susurró mientras sacaba el celular de sus bolsillos, apagando la música y suspirando con nostalgia.

"¡Punto!" gritó Hinata mientras daba unos cuantos saltos, festejando la anotación de su mejor amigo, quien frunció el ceño al ver que nuevamente confundía los deportes "¡Vamos!" animó ella, dejando la imparcialidad a un lado para celebrar el gol de su compañero.

Rias gruñó enojada mientras se levantaba, estaba adolorida por tantas caídas en un solo día y la golpiza a su trasero. Levantándose, caminó con furia hacia su lugar, pasando al azabache quien se encontraba nuevamente en el centro "oye, si quieres puedes quedarte el balón" Rias levantó una ceja, volviendo su mirada hacia él, notando con una sonrisa burlona.

Chaqueando la lengua, miró a sus amigas "¡denme el balón!" gritó ella, algo que todas dudaron un momento, pero tuvieron que aceptar. El Balón fue lanzado y cayó justo en las manos de la pelirroja. Esta seguidamente se acerca al adulto y golpea la pelota en su abdomen "No nos subestime, anciano" amenazó la chica mirándolo con ojos desafiantes.

Con esto, ella lentamente caminó, regresando hacia sus amigas "Transfórmense, todas" dijo Rias, sorprendiendo al grupo "Si no podemos ganar con habilidad, ganaremos con poder" dijo ella sabiendo que estaban muy lejos de poder jugar limpio contra el azabache, debían de usar trucos.

Dicho esto, todas parecían trasformare en su forma bestial. El hombre vio con sus ojos negros las distintas formas de cada una. Podría reconocer algunos animales, pero la mayoría solo podía presumir "¿que eres tú? Pareces una súcubo más que un murciélago" dijo mirando a Rias, quien gruñó enojada y no contestó.

Vio nuevamente a las demás 'por ahí hay aves, un perro, una vaca, gatos, pez, un reptil, una oveja' reconoció algunos, la mayoría estaba fuera de su concepción '¿y esa niña?' se preguntó notando a una chica rubia en el fondo, no parecía trasformare o no mostraba indicios de algún rasgo animal.

Suspiró cansado "bueno, no me gusta ir en serio con unas niñas, pero por lo visto, han sacado lo mejor de su arsenal, bien" decía el azabache mientras dejaba caer la pelota al suelo "No me queda de otra que darlo todo también" todo rastro de sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, su mirada era feroz.

Rápidamente levanta el balón con un pie y seguidamente lo patea con mucha fuerza hacia el cielo. Suspirando, hace una pose marcial y parecía concentrarse con los ojos cerrados. Unos segundos después, abre los ojos y levanta su pierna izquierda, comenzando a patear el aire un rato.

Las chicas vieron como el hombre deja caer su pierna izquierda con fuerza y levanta la derecha, dando una patada giratoria en su espalda, cosa que se volvió una patada ascendente. Finalmente, la pierna derecha baja en media luna, retrocediendo tanto como se le fuera posible.

Todo este acto para ser solo un preludio o como si estuviera cargando toda su fuerza corporal en una sola patada. La pelota finalmente cayó, pero antes que tocara el suelo, el azabache la golpeó tras un rugido de guerra. El golpe fue tan potente, que el sonido del golpe podría ser confundido con una explosión ligera.

El disparo iba directamente hacia la pelirroja, quien se quedó congelada, presa de su miedo "¡RIAS!" gritó Kuroka en su espalda, lanzándose hacia ella por puro instinto animal, el cual gritaba peligro en su cabeza. Esto provocó que ambas cayeran, pero lograron esquivar la pelota.

Las demás chicas también obedecen sus instintos primitivos, saltando a un lado fuera de la trayectoria de la pelota, incluso la misma portera corrió fuera. El balón llega hacia la portería, traspasando la maya fácilmente y siguiendo su camino. Esta finalmente se encontró contra los barrotes de metal que cercaban la cancha deportiva, chocando estruendosamente contra ella.

Para sorpresa de todos, el balón logró doblarlo ligeramente y se quedó rotando un rato en ese lugar, antes de perder potencia y caer al suelo, para finalmente desinflarse ahí mismo. Nadie habló durante un buen rato, viendo como el balón se terminaba de desinflar, lo cual puso punto final al silencio.

"¡¿Estás loco?!" gritó Hinata mientras le daba un fuerte golpe al azabache en el estómago, cosa que le tomó por sorpresa "¡eso pudo haber matado a cualquiera! ¡podrías haberla matado!" le regañó con mucha fuerza, jalándole de la oreja para mostrar su punto y enfado.

"en mi defensa -Itte, ella trató de matarme primero, Itte" se quejó el azabache mientras sentía el dolor en la jalada de orejas, el cual era una de las pocas cosas que no se volvían más resistentes con un arduo entrenamiento y eran lo suficientemente blancas como para causarle dolor agudo.

"¡mira como la has dejado!" exclamó Hinata para ver el estado de la adolecente pelirroja, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos todavía, como si no hubiera procesado lo que casi le iba a pasar "Dios, está fuera de sí" vio ella mientras la sacudía y agitaba su mano frente a sus ojos, notando como no respondía.

Todas sus amigas se reunieron a su alrededor, jadeando con miedo al notar el estado de su jefa. Por otro lado, el hombre azabache se rascaba el cuello, sintiéndose mal de haber llevado todo muy lejos. Por otro lado, la pelirroja seguía siendo agitada por la mujer de ojos pálidos.

No pasó mucho tiempo, sus pupilas dejaron de estar contraídas y parece lentamente volver a estar consiente. Sus ojos rápidamente se empañan de lágrimas, para luego llorar desconsoladamente como si fuera una niña "Shh, calma, ya estás bien, no ha pasado nada, calma" intentó tranquilizar Hinata, como si fuera una niña que hubiera tenido una pesadilla.

Todas las demás chicas miraron mal al adulto mayor "joder" exclama este, mirando a otro lado "ahora me siento mal" susurró mientras se frotaba las cienes, intentando procesar todo. Lo peor es que la adolecente pelirroja lloraba exactamente al igual que su hija cuando era pequeña, llevándose las manos a sus ojos para detener su lloriqueo e intentando hacerse la fuerte.

"l-lo s-siento, n-no q-queria h-hacer nada m-malo" dijo ella entre lágrimas, sintiendo vergüenza solo de llorar frente a sus amigas y desconocidos "e-estaba f-frustrada y-y…y-y" tartamudeó mientras intentaba explicarse de lo sucedido anteriormente, pero fallaba miserablemente "S-solo L-lo s-siento mucho" se disculpó nuevamente, sonando realmente arrepentida.

"si…nosotras también lo sentimos" dijo una de las chicas, siendo esta vez Ravel quien habló "Dejamos que esto se saliera de nuestras manos, últimamente la jefa andaba con un humor de perro, no sabíamos que iba a reaccionar de esa manera" admitió recordando lo sorprendidas que estaban al ver su reacción furiosa.

"Ya Nya, todo porque la señorita estaba enojada con nuestro nuevo entrenador inútil-nya" contó Kuroka, sonando ligeramente molesta. Entonces sus orejas se retorcieron recordando que estaban hablando con la esposa y el amigo de su entrador "digo…no estaba acostumbrada a un nuevo entrenador…nya" intentó arreglarlo, pero sabía que lo había arruinado.

El azabache suspiró cansado "miren, Uzumaki no será el mejor entrenador de todos los tiempos, pero es un buen tipo, se esfuerza en todo lo que hace y estoy seguro que lo está haciendo ahora" mintió a medias, pero no podía hablar mal de él frente a su esposa "solo ha tenido un comienzo flojo, verán que es mejor de lo que aparenta" dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Él sabía que no era su desempeño laboral el cual incomodaba a las chicas y las chicas notaron, por el rostro del hombre, que él sabía la verdadera razón por la cual estaban descontentas con él. Aun así, ni él ni las demás chicas dijeron nada frente a su esposa, teniendo cuidado de mencionarle algo al respecto.

La única persona que parecía habérselo creído completamente, fue Hinata "¡exacto! ¡Naruto-kun solo ha tenido un comienzo lento! ¡van a ver lo increíble que es él!" dijo emocionada, intentando convencerlas a todas de que su esposo realmente era o podría llegar a ser un buen entrenador para ellas.

"S-seguro Nya" respondió Kuroka, con una sonrisa forzada "por otro lado…" dijo retomando una sonrisa gatuna, mirando al hombre mayor "¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo hacia esos movimientos? ¿Cómo es tan rápido y fuerte? ¿es alguna clase de súper macho?" preguntó rápidamente, muy curiosa al respecto.

El azabache sonrió, sonando un poco vanidoso "La agilidad y las piruetas lo aprendí de la capoeira en Brasil, por otro lado, lo complementé con algunos trucos de la India" dijo recordando haber entrenado artes marciales en ambos lugares, regiones recónditas y muy alejadas.

"Él disparo con efecto lo aprendí en la China, sus artes marciales me enseñaban a focalizar mi concentración a diversas cosas, así como tener un control completo de mi alrededor" recordó sus meditaciones debajo de una cascada "Aprendí sobre el control de mí mismo de los Monjes Hindúes y complementé mi entrenamiento con algunas ramas de artes marciales en Japón, lo que dio lugar a mi tercer golpe" dijo mientras señalaba las barras de metal ligeramente dobladas.

"Genial- Nya" admiró la pelinegra con un brillo en sus ojos "¿ha viajado por todo el mundo?" preguntó ella, deseosa de más anécdotas, cosa que el azabache asintió orgulloso "¡que guay-Nya!, ¡cuéntenos más por favor!" pidió mientras daba pequeños saltitos "ninguna de nosotras ha salido de la isla, solo tenemos el internet para informanos-Nya" contó ella, sonando un poco triste al respecto

El azabache frunció el ceño "no lo sé, mis viajes no eran para turistear, son más para entrenarme para el campeonato por el más fuerte, ni siquiera son experiencias que uno puede decir que fueran lindas" dijo esto con un rostro verde, recordando que tuvo que comer bichos en algunos lugares.

Hinata levantó una ceja ante su historia "¿y cuando Conociste a Shion1-san?" preguntó ella, esto hizo que él abriera los ojos "no creo que tuviste tiempo de estar flirteando con shion si estabas entrenando, ¿o sí?" preguntó curiosa, ya que realmente había muchos puntos flojos en su historia.

"E-esas cosas no se hablan cuando hay niñas a nuestro alrededor" regañó el azabache, con el rostro algo rojo al ver que estas le miraban con curiosidad "y para que lo sepas…ella fue conmigo en los viajes" susurró este, rascándose la mejilla al recordar que ambos viajaron por todo el mundo.

"¿Shion-san es su esposa?" preguntó de forma inocente Asia, interrumpiendo la discusión de ambos "¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Por qué esta con la esposa del sensei en vez de pasar tiempo con su propia esposa?" sus palabras, aunque sonaron verdaderamente inocentes, fueron tan venenosas para más de uno, pero eso no las hicieron falsas.

El azabache sorbió saliva "ella no está porque…" dudó un momento si debía decirlo frente a unas desconocidas y una chica que intentó matarle "ella no está porque murió, murió en labor de parto" contó suspirando triste "Hinata es solo mi amiga de la infancia, es casi una hermana para mi" admitió él, recordando que estuvieron juntos por tanto tiempo, que eran prácticamente hermanos.

Todas jadearon con sorpresa "o-oh, l-lo siento" si disculpó la adolecente rubia, quien tenía algunas lágrimas en su rostro "n-no quise…n-no quise hacerle recordar algo tan triste, lo siento" se disculpó nuevamente, sonando verdaderamente apenada por lo ocurrido.

"c-claro, no hay problema" aceptó con una sonrisa forzada el azabache, quien seguía rascándose la cabeza "bien, esto se terminó, todas las disputas terminaron" dijo mientras agitaba sus manos y ayudaba a levantar a Hinata "nos vamos, ya casi se termina nuestra reserva de la cancha, no quiero tener problemas" notó este mirando su reloj.

Hinata alzó una ceja, realmente les faltaba media hora, pero por la expresión de su amigo, quería irse del lugar "Okey" aceptó, levantándose y caminando hacia sus cosas "No olvidemos nuestras mochilas" dijo ella mientras tomaba la suya y la de su amigo. No perdiendo el tiempo, le lanzó su mochila, a lo cual atrapó con facilidad "fue un placer encontrarnos, adiós" se despidió rápidamente Hinata, intentando huir con su amigo.

"Esperen" les detuvo la pelirroja, dejándolos pegados al suelo un rato "Y-yo…y-yo" tartamudeó Rias mientras se frotaba el brazo, con un gran alto de timidez "¡quiero que sea mi sensei!" exclamó ella, señalando al azabache, quien se señaló a sí mismo, pasmado "¡si, tu!" añadió rápidamente, sonando verdaderamente determinada.

"haber…" dijo el azabache mientras pensaba en una forma de como rechazarla, pero sin ocasionar otra pelea "Mira, no es por ser malo, pero todavía recuerdo que intentaste matarme" eso hizo que la pelirroja tambaleara "por otro lado, tengo que poner en forma a esta mujer enclenque de aquí, no tengo tiempo para entrenar a una homicida" Hinata frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, solo atinó a golpearle.

"¡no soy una homicida!" se defendió ella, pero ninguno de los adultos le creyó "le daré mucho dinero, le pagaré mucho" intentó convencerlo, antes de tener una gran idea "Le daré lo que sea, l-lo que sea" repitió ella con nerviosismo y vergüenza, esperando a que eso le convenciera. Fue lo más lejos que jamás le haya dicho a un hombre y estaba detonando el sentido sexual.

Sus palabras hicieron que sus amigas jadearan extremadamente sorprendidas e impactadas, ya que no podían creerse que la chica que odiaba a los hombres estaba dispuesta a hacer algo sexual con uno solo para un simple y banal entrenamiento "no lo sé…dejame pensarlo" dijo el azabache, cosa que le hizo brillar de esperanza "no" la respuesta rotunda rompió todas esas esperanzas, volviéndolas pedazos.

El rechazó hizo que tambaleara, casi haciéndola caer. Aun así, ella recuperó la estabilidad "¡una apuesta!" añadió rápidamente, pues los adultos estaban a punto de huir de nuevo "¡le apuesto a que podré hacer ese disparo con efecto!" esto hizo detener al dúo, volviendo su mirada hacia ella "si gano, usted es mi sensei. Si pierdo…" esto último generó un sonrojo en sus mejillas "podrá hacer lo que quiera conmigo" susurró nerviosa y avergonzada.

Esto último hizo pensar al adulto "eso significa que puedo pedirte a ti y tus amigas que desaparezcan de mi vida para siempre, ¿no?" sus palabras oscuras fueron como una gran bala hacia la pelirroja, pero eso no evitó a que asintiera de mala gana "Okey, acepto, me gustan los retos" aceptó el hombre, con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro.

Una ceja de Hinata se retorcía mientras miraba a su amigo 'tan fácil como siempre' pensó recordando que la mejor forma de convencerlo de aceptar algo, era retándole a un duelo de lo que sea, el aceptara gustosamente. Lo mismo iba para las apuestas, cualquier clase de apuesta lo convencía completamente. Él era idiota a su manera.

"¡perfecto!" respondió Rias, con un brillo en sus ojos "¡nos vamos! ¡debemos entrenar!" dijo motivada mientras levantaba su brazo. Las demás chicas notaron que aquel humor de malos amigos se había ido, siendo remplazado por una fuerte y agradable emoción competitiva.

"¡claro, vamos!" respondieron la mayoría, acercándose a la pelirroja con grandes sonrisas, agradándole el nuevo cambio. Rias sonrió mientras sus amigas le animaban. Por otra parte, había algunas chicas que no decían nada, manteniéndose al margen de las cosas y guardando silencio, entre ellas estaba su mejor amiga pelinegra, una adolecente rubia de ojos verdes y una chica albina.

Los adultos sonrieron al ver como el grupo de adolescentes se marchaba "hiciste algo bueno" felicitó Hinata, haciendo que parpadee "Estoy segura que, toda esta experiencia, hizo que maduraran, aunque sea un poquito" sonrió ella, sintiéndose feliz de haber ayudado a la formación de una adolecente, quizás ayudándole a futuro.

"si tú lo dices" respondió con una sonrisa Ryu, mirando con algo de nostalgia como el grupo de colegialas se marchaba "ahora sí parecen estudiantes normales, antes parecían un escuadrón de prostitutas homicidas" Hinata no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y asentir. El comportamiento antes de las chicas era demasiado extremo, no parecían niñas y eso era preocupante.

"creo que es hora de irnos" dijo Hinata mientras se colocaba bien la mochila "tengo el presentimiento que no será la última vez que las veamos" su amigo asintió en silencio "¡pido adelante!" exclamó ella mientras se reía como una niña y se divertía como una. Su amigo se rio, corriendo detrás de ella.

 **"Espera, no fijamos fechas para la apuesta"**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: ¡Rescatando las notas de la hija de mi mejor amigo!**

* * *

De hecho, esto lo dije en un capitulo que he sacado porque se veía muy feo. Hinata y el amigo(Oc) recorrerán un camino diferente al lemon acostumbrado. Por otro lado, esto es quizás algo que ya no me importa ocultar por si no le terminó o se me borra todo (Además, había un seguidor que me lo preguntó)

Esta historia va a tener 3 finales. **Malo, normal y bueno.**

 **Malo:** Naruto muere en una orgia y con él, la salvación de la humanidad. Hinata es atrapada, siendo usada como máquina de hacer bebés y pierde la cordura. Ryuu comparte el mismo destino. (Kaguya gana completamente)

 **Normal:** Naruto se sacrifica para salvar a la humanidad, redimiéndose al dejar que su exesposa se salve. Hinata es la única que logra escapar junto a su mejor amigo, quien es convertido en una bestia incapaz de pensar, ella se embarca en una búsqueda para intentar volverlo a la normalidad sin saber que esto fue parte del plan de contingencia de su madre por si todo le fallaba. (Kaguya gana a medias)

 **Bueno:** Naruto se vuelve el líder de la isla, teniendo que casarse con todas las chicas que embarazó por error en su aventura. Hinata decide viajar por el mundo (Termina soltera), cumpliendo su sueño de ser libre y teniendo a una niña (madre soltera). Su mejor amigo se logra casar con la chica que le gusta y vive una vida normal con su nueva familia. (Kaguya gana ligeramente)

Kaguya gana en todas las rutas porque como ella dijo, ya había ganado y eso es cierto, no importa que sucediese, ella había ganado incluso desde antes que comenzara la historia. **_El Plan Ojo de Luna_** , aunque sea frustrado en su totalidad, si Hinata(Su hija) tiene una hija, el objetivo central del plan se habrá concretado.

¿Cuál es el plan? Eso amigos míos, es algo que no puedo contar todavía ":D

Hasta la otra :D


	8. Chapter 8: Las Notas Perdidas

**Amor y Lujuria**

* * *

 **Capitulo 8: El Tigre, La coneja y las notas perdidas.**

* * *

 **"Cuando pensé que me ibas a quitar a mi papá, no esperaba que fuera de esta manera"**

Fue la voz cansada de una adolecente rubia mientras miraba con su rostro frustrado y aburrido la vista que tenía frente a ella. aquella adolecente se llamaba Shion, una hermosa rubia que fácilmente muchos codiciarían, sin embargo, aquella expresión en su rostro mataba cualquier belleza en ella.

"Haz silencio hija, ¿no ves que papá está un poco ocupado?" dijo el hombre pelinegro quien parecía tener un mando en la mano y estaba frente a una enorme pantalla en la sala "¡Hinata! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡ayudame!" gritó el pelinegro mientras parecía frustrado con el juego.

"lo siento, pero estoy llevando un poco más de dinero, tu cúbreme" respondió la mujer casada mientras jugaba calmadamente. En el juego, estaban robando un banco y ella estaba saqueando la bóveda caja por caja "la codicia puede más" dijo ella con una sonrisa oscura mientras seguía desvalijando la caja fuerte.

La ceja de la adolecente se retorció un momento antes de llevarse las manos a la frente "Bien" respondió ella, suspirando agotada "Saldré con unas amigas a…" se demoró un poco más, viendo como su padre no le estaba prestando atención "…caminar junto a unos chicos" dijo esperando alguna reacción, pero no logró nada "Estúpido papá" bufó ella cansada, azotando la puerta con fuerza.

Hinata miró su ida un momento "¿estás seguro de que es bueno ignorarla de esa forma?" preguntó ella mientras seguía jugando "digo, dijo que iba a salir con unos chicos, ahora los chicos son más activos sexualmente que antes" recordó ella que, los adolescentes de ahora, podían ser un poco más promiscuos que en sus tiempos.

El azabache alzó sus hombros "no puedo detenerla, aunque quisiera, sería injusto" dijo este mientras seguía jugando, concentrado en el juego "Ella es una Beast, controlar sus impulsos sexuales es como intentar matar de sed a una persona" Hinata jadeó sorprendida.

"¡¿eh?!" exclamó sorprendida ella, colocando el juego en pauso "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿ser una Beast aumenta tus impulsos sexuales?" su pregunta congelo al azabache, quien se quedó petrificado como roca "Bien, nada de engaños ni mentiras, quiero la verdad" dijo finalmente cansada de seguir fingiendo que no pasa nada a su alrededor.

El azabache le miró un momento, antes de rascarse la cabeza "bien, te diré la verdad" suspiró cansado, antes de mirarla "Si, solo las chicas pueden ser Beast y ellas sufren un aumento muy grande de deseos sexuales, son casi maquinas imparables de sexo" se tomó un tiempo para mirar por la ventana "las noticias de hombres muertos son porque fueron…secados hasta matarlos" Hinata entendió sus palabras, tragando fuerte por la nueva información.

"entonces…este lugar es como un…-" "si…una trampa para ratones gigantes" completó su amigo, muy serio al respecto "no sé el número de muertos, pero este lugar ha estado por mucho tiempo, así que no podría decirte con seguridad" afirmó este mientras miraba a otro lado "Oye, estamos un poco atrasados, debemos seguir jugando" dijo este notando como el pauso realmente no había durado mucho.

"c-claro" respondió Hinata, nuevamente jugando 'Ha cambiado la conversación, está ocultándome más' pensó ella mientras miraba a su amigo, quien sudaba ligeramente 'si, me está ocultando mucho más' reconoció ella, sabiendo que esto debía de ser importante para que su amigo se comportara de esa manera.

Ella suspiró cansada "es la primera vez que escucho a un padre no estar furioso por la idea de su hija se esté acostando con medio mundo" dijo ella esperando que su compañero saltara algo de información tocando sus nervios más profundos "Es como si aceptaras de que fuera una zorra" dijo con veneno, esperando una reacción.

"¡mi hija no es una zorra!" exclamó enojado, pausando el juego nuevamente y regresando su vista enojada hacia ella "Debe tener algún enamorado o algo, ella es inteligente y buena, ella no es como las demás chicas" la defendió con una mirada seria y enojada.

Hinata le miró con una mirada muerta "claro" aceptó de mala gana "no parece que tenga frustración, así que ese enamorado debe ser muy bueno en lo que hace" su amigo gruñó enojado "¿lo conoces?" preguntó ella, paralizando a su amigo quien negó con la cabeza "oh vaya, un padre que no conoce con quien sale su hija" se rio ella, sabiendo que los padres eran muy sobreprotectores, sobre todo si es su princesa.

"¡Callate!" gritó finalmente enojado, deteniendo el juego "¡se lo que intentas, no va a funcionar!" dijo este, mirándola con ira "Confío en shion, confío en mi hija, ¡sé que ella está llevando esto de la manera más saludable posible!" afirmó este, arrojándose hacia ella.

Hinata exclamó sorprendida, notando como había sido abordada de repente. Intentó levantarse, pero estaba fuertemente aprisionada. Antes que pudiera hacer algo, sintió una respiración fuerte en su cuello. Eran los gruñidos de su mejor amigo, en una mescla desenfrenada de ira y quizás lujuria. Aun así, por más que esto la sorprendiera, lo que vio a continuación la dejó sin palabras

El enojo del azabache iba desapareciendo cuando notó la mirada sorprendida de su amiga "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó preocupado, siguiendo la mirada de la chica. Iba hacia su rostro, por lo que miró hacia el espejo más cercano. Vio sorprendido como uno de sus ojos se había vuelto dorado.

Para su mala suerte, las uñas de su mano crecieron más de la cuenta y su cabello empezó a teñirse de color blanco "¡no! ¡no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" dijo una y otra vez mientras se cubría el rostro con el que encontrara, huyendo rápidamente del lugar "¡no hoy! ¡Se supone que hoy no!" gritó desesperado mientras corría por su casa, pareciendo despavorido.

Esto lo hacía porque había alguien detrás de él siguiéndolo "¡Espera! ¡Espera!" gritó Hinata preocupada, habiendo notado esos cambios. Ella lo persiguió hasta donde pudo, siendo unas escaleras muy profundas "¡espera!" gritó una última vez, viendo como su amigo se encerraba en una especie de habitación extremadamente sellada.

Ella intentó abrirla, pero notó que era imposible. Miró a su alrededor, encontrando una pantalla táctil extremadamente moderna. Intentó manipularla, pero un grito la detuvo "¡Largo! ¡Largate de aquí! ¡Rápido!" le gritó su mejor amigo, antes de que soltara un grito contenido, donde parecía estar sintiendo una enorme cantidad de dolor.

"¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!" gritó ella desesperada, respirando agitadamente al ver a su amigo sufrir de forma tan desesperada "¡por favor! ¡dime que te sucede! ¡sé que puedo ayudar!" pidió ella mientras seguía manipulando la pantalla táctil, pero este se negaba a dejarle entrar.

"¡no puedes! ¡Debes irte rápido!" exclamó este ente gruñidos de dolor "¡Debes-!" no continuó, antes que un gruñido animal saliera de su garganta "¡n **O pU** ede **S** **AYU** dar **ME** **C** o **N** es **TO**! ¡ **NA** d **IE** **P** u **E** d **E**!" su voz sonó distorsionada y extremadamente gruesa por momentos, más de lo que ya era.

Hinata escuchó un momento más, antes de que fuera testigo, de cómo la voz humana finalmente se perdiera y escuchara un gran rugido bestial saliendo de esa habitación. Luego de ello, solo hubo silencio, un silencio realmente tétrico y atemorizante para ella. con solo el latido de su corazón asustada como señal de que seguía viva, empezó a caminar lentamente.

Aun así, un grane estruendo el desequilibró, haciendo que cayera al suelo **"¡SHION!"** escuchó un rugido animal, antes de que grandes y fuertes golpes sucedieran contra la gran puerta de metal. Hinata se arrastró por el suelo, con miedo al escuchar como una criatura bestial intentaba salir de la puerta.

Otro rugido más salió de la habitación, un rugido primitivo. Este nuevo rugido hizo que cualquier rastro de razón desapareciera de su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera pesadamente contra el suelo 'mi cuerpo…' pensó ella, viendo sorprendida como este se movía por su cuenta

Este mismo se empezó a levantar como si fuera una marioneta, caminando desbalanceada mente hacia la puerta que era golpeada por el monstruo 'n-no…n-no' pensó Hinata con miedo, viendo como su cuerpo estaba intentando abrir la puerta. Usó toda la fuerza mental que tenía a su disposición, pero no podía tomar el control de su propio cuerpo.

Luego de un buen rato, vio como su cuerpo había logrado acceder, de pura suerte, al sistema de seguridad de la puerta al presionar al azar los números. Frente a ella, la pantalla se volvió roja y había un cuadro de acceso que permitía abrir la puerta. Sin embargo y para su buena suerte, alguien la jaló fuera del botón.

Un buen golpe en su mejilla la despertó, dándole el control de su propio cuerpo nuevamente "¡Tu!" escuchó frente a ella, notando que se trataba de la hija rubia de su amigo "¡Largo! ¡Largo!" gritó ella mientras la empujaba con mucha fuerza del lugar. Hinata, confundida y sin fuerzas, fue arrastrada por la adolecente.

Incapaz de procesar todo, la empujaron fuera de la casa "¡No vuelvas! ¡Nada de esto ha ocurrido! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡¿Hyuga?!" gritó la adolecente antes de cerrar con fuerza la puerta, azotándolo con una mescla extrema de ira y nerviosismo. Hinata se quedó ahí en el suelo, perdida, completamente conmocionada y hasta intrigada por lo que hace unos minutos había pasado.

 **"Y-yo solo quería jugar un videojuego"**

* * *

 **"¡Hey Hinata, ¿Lista para el entrenamiento?"**

Esto la tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que salta y chillara asustada, apuntando la manguera que tenía en mano e intentando defenderse con ella "¡hey! ¡basta!" gritó su mejor amigo mientras intentaba defenderse del chorro de agua "¡bien! ¡si no quieres entrenar hoy, no tenías que mojarme!" gritó enojado, mirando el lio en el que ahora estaba hecho.

El pelinegro alzo la mirada y antes que pudiera quejarse, notó el estado de su amiga. Esta parecía estar paranoica, con un grave problema de nervios y quizás, hasta podría sufrir un ataque de ansiedad "¿estás bien?" preguntó preocupado, sabiendo que esto no era normal en la chica.

"t-t-tu n-n-no r-recuerdas l-l-lo de ayer?" preguntó entre un excesivo tartamudeo, temblando extremadamente mientras se alejaba con cuidado del pelinegro, este mismo frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza "! ¿Q-que?! ¡p-pero si tú!" se detuvo un momento, recordando las palabras de su hija.

 ** _"¡Nada ha sucedido hoy, Hyuga!"_** recordó a Shion el día de ayer. Tragando fuerte, intenta tranquilizarse lo mejor que podía "No pasa nada, solo que hoy es ese día del mes y…estoy un poco asustada" mintió, ocultándole su miedo más profundo. La verdad es que ella fingía desordenes abruptos de hormonas en esos días del mes para tener una tarde tranquila, quien diría que una mentira tan tonta podía ayudarla ahora.

"Ya veo, si…recuerdo que tenía problemas con tu…con ese día del mes" recordó el pelinegro, los cambios hormonales que sufría su amiga un día al mes, fue muy duro lidiar con ella en esas épocas y probablemente no haya mejorado con la edad "bien, hoy no habrá entrenamiento, no es bueno para tu salud" Ella asintió, todavía con ese ligero estremecimiento en su cuerpo.

Hubo un silencio muy largo desde entonces "oye… ¿recuerdas lo que dije sobre tu hija?" esto paralizó al hombre, quien asintió con algo de duda, los recuerdos de la noche pasada fueron nublosos para él por alguna razón "lo siento…yo no quería…yo no quería decir tales cosas feas" se disculpó con sus ojos húmedos, una mescla entre verdadera culpa y miedo por lo de la anterior vez.

El azabache le miró un momento, con ojos tristes "Ven a mi casa, ahora" dijo este mientras le daba la espalda, caminando lentamente hacia su casa "Sé que recuerdas lo de ayer, estoy seguro que ya lo sabes" dijo este suspirando cansado "yo ya…yo ya no quiero guardar secretos" dijo con un tono muerto mientras miraba hacia el frente, desapareciendo por su puerta.

Hinata se quedó petrificada, el recuero de la noche pasada era muy vivido para ella, el miedo que sintió era verdaderamente desesperante. Aun así, ella confiaba en su amigo, estaba segura que él no le haría daño…o esperaba que no lo hiciera. Pero, sobre todo, la verdadera razón era su curiosidad…y estaba dispuesta a morir con tal de saciarla.

Con lentitud y duda, ella da unos pasos y entre en el jardín de su compañero. Cada pisada era más pesada, instantemente su cuerpo reaccionaba a su miedo, obligándola a huir fuera del lugar, pero su mente era más fuerte. Con esto llegó finalmente a la casa, abriendo las puertas de madera con facilidad.

Caminó un poco más por la casa, hasta que encontró a su amigo, estaba esperándole en aquel lugar secreto de antes. Le miró un rato, antes de desviar su mirada y bajar las escaleras, no diciendo palabra alguna. Hinata espero a que bajara un poco y se armó de valor para seguirle.

Ella bajó extremadamente lento por las escaleras, esta vez había luces decorando el lugar a diferencia de antes, donde todo era muy tétrico y oscuro. Finalmente llegó al lugar, la puerta estaba abierta y mostraba una habitación completamente a oscuras. En medio donde aún alcanzaba la luz, estaba su amigo pelinegro, dándole la espalda.

Este miró sobre su hombro, notando como ella estaba ahí. Al asegurarse, se interna dentro de la oscuridad, desapareciendo detrás de ella y girando para verla. Hinata, tragando duro, camina con cuidado y se detiene en el marco de la puerta, donde antes estuvo su mejor amigo.

"¿Qué sabes sobre los Beast?" preguntó su amigo, escuchándose como un eco en toda la habitación. Hinata tembló asustada, negando con la cabeza "son un invento Bio-tecnologico que permite sobrepasar los límites humanos al ganar características animales" decía este, como el que recordaría en un libro "sin embargo, solo las mujeres son capaces de sobrevivir a la operación…eso es falso" completó este, sorprendiéndola.

"la operación tiene como principio, usar un material descubierto hace siglos llamado Chakra" decía este, parecía caminar alrededor de la habitación "Tiene efectos muy diversos, pero principalmente, se usa como un catalizador para ser capaces de unirse a la naturaleza, a la fuerza de nuestro antepasados o quizás creadores" cada palabra solo dejaba más y más incrédula a la mujer casada.

"Bajo esta idea, tanto hombre y mujer pueden ser capaces de aceptar el Chakra en sus cuerpos para despertar esos genes dormidos, solo que en el hombre la tasa de éxito es más baja, pero posible" dicho esto, se tomó mucho más tiempo "a los creadores del proyecto no le importa esto, a ella no le sirven ambos, sobre todo a los hombres y por eso no necesita crear machos Beast" dijo este, explicando la verdadera razón por la cual no existían hombres animales.

"Hay…una científica…que quiere crear una nueva raza, no…ella quiere revivir una vieja raza, a nuestros progenitores" se corrigió este, antes de gruñir enojado "tomó el nombre de ellos y, como si fuera una diosa, intentó devolverlas a la vida, los errores fueron los Beast, humanos trasformados que son incapaces de procrear" Hinata trago fuerte, viendo como esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos para ella.

"Era imposible traerlos de regreso, no usando a humanos como Base" repitió este, las palabras de aquella mujer que hizo todo esto "entonces ella…encontró un espécimen muerto y conservado" contó este mientras sus pisadas se volvían más y más fuertes "usó sus espermatozoides para intentar hacer que procree un descendiente, pero era imposible por las diferencias genéticas de estos seres y los humanos" explicó este, haciendo que se imaginara muchas, muchas capsulas con fetos en estos y una mujer de cabellos blancos, la cual rompió los viales por la frustración.

Hinata de repente empezó a dolerle la cabeza, como si algo en lo profundo de su cabeza intentara salir a flote "como si la suerte le sonriera, encontró el espécimen perfecto con la cual podría haber compatibilidad, la única mujer que ha estado expuesta al Chakra durante incontables años, ella misma" sus palabras recrearon la escena exacta donde una silueta de mujer salía embarazada.

Tardó un poco más, ella pudo escuchar como algo parecía romperse, como si la piel o los músculos se desgarraran y volvieran a unirse. Su nariz captó el inconfundible olor a sangre, pero luego desapareció como por arte de magia. Escuchó el mismo gruñido animalesco y bestial de antes, haciéndola temblar incontrolablemente de miedo.

Como si fuera un acto de magia, encima de ella se encendieron dos faroles, un par de ojos oculares que brillaban en la oscuridad. Tragando fuerte, notó que se trataba de un par de ojos felinos **"El experimento fue un éxito, ella logró su objetivo, un antiguo descendiente** " su voz extremadamente ronca, fue acompañada de gruñidos bestiales y un ronroneo silencioso, como el de un felino que estaba cazando.

Hinata quiso retroceder, pero para su mala suerte, la puerta se cerró de golpe, dejándola en la completa oscuridad y con ese par de ojos no humanos mirándola. Desesperadamente intentó encontrar la puerta y alguna cosa que le ayudase a la iluminación del lugar. para su buena suerte, encontró el interruptor.

Las luces se encendieron, pero ella estaba dando la espalda a la habitación y era incapaz de verla, pero el sonido del eco le daba una clara referencia de lo grande que era. Aun así, había una enorme sombra sobre ella, una enorme sombra que fácilmente era cuatro o cinco veces más grande que ella.

Temblando incontrolablemente y de rodillas, empieza a darse la vuelta, para terminar, chocando su espalda contra la puerta. Su cuerpo se congeló completamente por el miedo, mirando con grandes ojos la bestia que tenía frente a ella. Podía explicarlo con un par de palabras, TIGRE GIGANTE.

Este le miraba profundamente y en silencio, lo único que salía de su garganta era el ronroneo involuntario y silencioso. Aun así, el miedo se convirtió en conmoción cuando miró sus ojos, estaban rebosantes de tristeza. El enorme tigre comenzó a caminar en cuatro patas por el lugar, hasta acercarse a una enorme cumulo de mantas que podría imaginar, era su cama.

Para su sorpresa, tomó la manta con una mano posiblemente humana. Este mismo, y dándole la espalda a ella, se levantó en dos patas y se ató la manta alrededor de la cintura, lo único que salía de la manta era su larga y esponjosa cola. Finalmente fue capaz de enfrentarla de frente, enseñándose en su totalidad.

No solamente era un tigre gigante, era un enorme tigre gigante con aspecto antropomórfico **"El experimento fue un éxito y soy el resultado de este"** habló este, dejándola helada al reconocer finalmente a quien tenía frente a ella **"YO SOY UN VERDADERO BEAST"** gritó la bestia, antes de dejar escapar un gran rugido que hizo temblar la habitación por completo.

Ambos se quedaron en silenció, ninguno se dijo nada al respecto. La falta de expresiones y gritos de miedo por parte de la mujer enojaron al monstruo **"¡¿Qué te parece?! ¡¿miedo?! ¡¿Tienes miedo?!"** gruñó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella **"¡Soy el monstruo que te atacó ayer! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿tus piernas no tienen la fuerza suficiente como para salir huyendo?!"** las pisadas podían fácilmente estremecer la habitación por si solas.

 **"¡estas garras podrían romper rocas con facilidad, puedo matarte ahora si se me diese la gana!"** rugió este antes de caer en cuatro patas nuevamente **"¡Puedo saltar metros! ¡edificios completos!"** informó este, como si estuviera describiendo un arma de matar **"¡estos colmillos pueden traspasar blindajes y este cuerpo puede soportar balas como si fueran pelotas de golf!"** rugió para finalmente estar frente a la mujer casada.

 **"¡¿no es increíble?! ¡¿no te da miedo?! ¡Vamos dilo! ¡dilo!"** gritó este mientras le rugía en la cara, sin importarle que estaba **"¡Di que soy un monstruo! ¡Gritalo! ¡Tememe! ¡Huye de mí!"** rugió una y otra vez **"¡Si no corres, yo realmente voy a comerte! ¡¿Me escuchas, Hinata?! ¡Yo voy a-!"** no terminó antes de recibir una fuerte cachetada en la cara.

El golpe no le hizo doblar ni nada, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharse, más fue amortiguado por su pelaje blanco. Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio nuevamente **"oye… ¿Qué parte de que mi cuerpo puede soportar balas no escuchaste?"** preguntó la bestia felina, alzando una ceja.

La mujer casada comenzó a dejar caer lágrimas "no lo puedo creer, tu… ¿Realmente creía que yo iba a rechazarte?" dijo con una voz muerta "Me duele…me duele que hayas desconfiado de esa manera de mi…me duele que no hayas creído en mi" decía mientras grandes lagrimas caían por su rostro "¡Me escuchaste! ¡Me duele! ¡me duele y mucho!" gritó completamente enojada.

 **"Si…claro, apuesto a que duele"** dijo la bestia notando que las lágrimas no eran porque la mujer se sintiera ofendida, sino por el profundo dolor que su mano debió haber sentido por aquel golpe **"puedes dejar de fingir, sé que te dolió el manotazo de antes"** ante esto, Hinata esconde su mano derecha, la cual estaba completamente roja y hasta morada.

Las mejillas de la mujer estaban hinchadas, en una mescla de rabia y vergüenza por ello " **si…"** dijo el gato gigante, sus ojos viéndose aburrido **"Sal de aquí, veo que fue una pérdida de tiempo"** dijo aburrido mientras se levantaba nuevamente y caminaba hacia su cama.

Hinata vio como este llegó a ese cumulo de mantas y se recostó sobre este, pareciendo realmente un enorme gato "¿estabas intentando asustarme?" preguntó ella mientras se acercaba hacia él, notando como no le respondía "ya sé, estabas apenado por haberme atacado ayer, ¿no?" vio cómo su cola se esponjó y se congeló en el aire "anotación" dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada.

 **"Estoy frustrado, en un ataque de rabia intensa perdí el control, casi te hago daño"** dijo con un tono de decepción sobre sí mismo **"prefiero a que huyas despavorida de mi a que algo similar suceda, yo realmente no quiero hacer daño a nadie"** dijo triste y melancólico. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo completamente incómodo **"¡SUELTA MI COLA! ¡LOCA!"** rugió en una mescla de rabia, vergüenza e incomodidad mientras se levantaba y todo su pelaje se erizaba.

La rabia ciega se congeló cuando escuchó la risa descontrolada de la mujer casada. Hinata estaba riéndose tanto, que incluso tuvo que sujetar su estómago por ser incapaz de dejar de reír. El azabache no podía entender como ella lo estaba tomando con total calma, estaba al lado de un ser completamente peligroso, pero incluso fue capaz de sujetarle la cola por sorpresa, algo que a cualquier otro le hubiera costado la vida.

"e-era p-para ver tu rostro…t-tu pelaje se e-erizó y todo" dijo entre risas "Más que un tigre, pareces un gato gigante" se burló ella, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos por tanta risa "Un gato gigante que usa muchos esteroides" dijo de repente, antes de reventar de risa de nuevo. Mientras ella se revolcaba de la risa, el tigre miraba con una expresión plana la escena.

 **"Soy un tigre de bengala albino, no un gato gigante"** dijo molesto por la forma despectiva en que lo describió. Podría haber usado felino, pero no…ella dijo gato, eso le dolía mucho de su orgullo **"y no uso esteroides, es por mi entrenamiento"** se defendió de sus palabras. La verdad es que, por su trasformación, los músculos antes voluminosos, se tornaron más grandes y fornidos, realmente parecía que se hubiese excedido con los esteroides.

"Claro, lo que tú digas" dijo Hinata entre risas, ignorando el gruñido molesto de su amigo "entonces… ¿esto es todo? ¿Me moría de miedo por un gato gigante?" preguntó ella con burla, cosa que tampoco gustó a su amigo "me preocupe en vano entonces, y yo que pensaba que iba a ser algo más feo y horroroso" dijo ella suspirando de alivio, palpando la cabeza de su amigo entre sus orejas.

Este mismo gruñó enojado **"eres la única que podría decir que esto no es nada"** suspiró cansado mientras caía nuevamente en su cama **"soy una máquina de matar imparable, deberías de tenerme miedo"** dijo este, frunciendo el ceño al ver que su amiga seguía empeñada en sus orejas.

"De lo único que tengo miedo es de que me pases pulgas" se rio ella, sentándose al lado de su cabeza y todavía frotando sus orejas "no tienes pulgas, ¿o sí?" preguntó mirándole a los ojos, este negó con la cabeza "entonces no hay problema" dijo mientras seguía mimándolo como si realmente fuera un gato.

Finalmente, y con todo el problema resuelto, Hinata miró a su alrededor "vaya, sí que es un buen lugar" dijo mirando como las paredes estaban hechas de alguna clase de tela especial, la cual usaba como pared de arañar "Gato" dijo ella notando esto como similar "Gato" dijo notando un bebedero gigante "…más gato" dijo notando un lugar que podría ser una enorme máquina para dispensar galletas.

 **"¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo comprarme vacas para alimentarme, quebraría en dos años"** dijo el tigre con vergüenza, su pelaje ocultando su sonrojo **"además, aquí me refugió para sacar todos mis impulsos bestiales, después de todo, paso mucho tiempo en forma humana, eso causa frustración en mí"** dijo mientras agitaba con cuidado su cola, disfrutando secretamente de los mimos de su amiga.

Hinata asintió en silencio "¿Shion sabía?" el tigre gigante asintió "Vaya…" dijo sorprendida, antes de recordar algo "espera, ¿tú no tienes una gran sed sexual?" preguntó ella sorprendida, recordando lo que había dicho sobre las Beast normales y su ilimitada capacidad sexual.

El tigre no respondió **"tengo"** admitió, muy apenado **"Ayer intenté violarte, por si no te habrás dado cuenta"** Hinata detuvo los mimos, quedando congelada ante esto y tragando fuerte **"pude controlarme a tiempo, no sabía que era este día del mes"** suspiró cansado y apenado, habiendo olvidado tal día importante.

"ya entiendo" respondió ella, recordando la bestia del día anterior que quería tumbar la enorme puerta a como dé lugar "entonces estabas desesperado por…saciar tus delirios sexuales" reconoció ella, no sonaba a que quería comerla…o por lo menos de no literalmente.

"espera" se detuvo un momento "¿Cómo diablos has sobrevivido cinco años?" preguntó ella helada, mirando a su amigo en busca de respuestas. Según ella, su amigo no habrá tenido ningún encuentro sexual desde que murió su esposa. El tigre miró a otro lado, no queriendo responder "oh dios" dijo finalmente preocupada, saltando de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta.

 **"Si…soy una bomba ahora mismo"** admitió avergonzado el tigre **"no puedo controlar mi trasformación porque mi vida sexual se congeló hace mucho tiempo, mi bestia interior quiere saciar eso, por eso me vuelvo loco"** admitió apenado **"pero, ni yo ni mi bestia interior quiere a otra mujer, ambos queremos a la misma"** reveló con tristeza, decayendo emocionalmente.

Hinata abría los ojos ante esta revelación **_"¡SHION!"_** recordó aquel rugido de la noche pasada. Ahora que lo recuerda bien, eso sonaba más a un lamento que un rugido hambriento, sonaba al de un animal herido gritando el nombre de su dueña, a quien buscaba desesperadamente.

 **"Violare, sodomizare y tomaré a cada mujer que se me atraviese hasta encontrar a Shion"** reveló su amigo, su cola estaba muerta y mostraba toda la melancolía de este **"si dejo que eso pase, entonces entraré en un modo berserk infinito, porque Shion...Shion ha muerto, eso es algo que yo aún no acepto…y mi Bestia interior también se niega a creer"** reveló su mayor problema, soltando algún que otro maullido triste.

"Awww, amigo, eso fue muy dulce…y bastante triste" dice ella mientras le frotaba con cariño su cabeza "no te preocupes, te voy a ayudar" dijo ella con una renovada sonrisa segura. Con mayor razón tenía que ayudarle, ahora sabiendo que su salud estaba en juego.

 **"¿Qué harás? ¿Te teñirás el cabello de rubio y dejaras que te viole?"** pregunto este muy, muy deprimido, obviamente no creía que olvidar a su esposa fuera posible. Esta muy empeñado en la melancólica idea de que nunca iba a dejar ir a Shion, vivía todos los días mortificado por esos pensamientos, era un mantra para él.

Hinata frunce el ceño "¿Por qué tan pesimista? oh vamos, cree en mí, encontraré una forma de lograrlo" dijo ella, con un tono esperanzador y conciliador "…recuérdame nunca teñirme el cabello de rubio" susurró asustada, su amigo sintió a sus palabras "bien, ahora salgamos de aquí" dijo ella mientras se levantaba e intentaba salir fuera del lugar.

 **"¿qué parte de que no controlo mi trasformación no entiendes?"** se quejó el enorme tigre mientras agitaba su cola lentamente **"Mirame, ni siquiera llevo pantalones"** dijo mientras señalaba como este carecía de alguna ropa que le cubriese, solo una manta alrededor de su cintura.

Hinata frunció el ceño mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura "cierto…" reconoció ella mientras miraba ese problema, además de no poder salir de la habitación debido a su enorme tamaño con respecto al marco de la puerta. Entonces vio el cumulo de mantas gruesas en el suelo y se le ocurrió una idea "puedo ayudarte con eso, pero quiero que hagas algo por mi" esas palabras atrajeron la curiosidad de su amigo el tigre.

 **"Quiero montarte"**

* * *

 **"¡bajate! ¡bajate!"**

Quizás pocas personas podrían haber previsto lo que a continuación iba a suceder luego de aquellas palabras que podrían tener un significado más sexual, pero no lo fueron. En aquella habitación rara, se encontraba una mujer casada cabalgando un enorme tigre, quien saltaba y se sacudía con fuerza intentando sacarla de sus lomos.

"¡wwwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" fue lo que salía de loa labios de Hinata mientras su cabello se sacudía y su rostro era golpeado por las barreras de aire que soplaban contra ella. una mescla de adrenalina, emoción y felicidad la inundaban mientras cumplía uno de sus sueños más profundos, cabalgar un animal salvaje.

 **"¡Han pasado 2 horas! ¡Bajate!"** gritó el tigre mientras seguía intentando hacer que su mejor amiga perdiese su control sobre las riendas. La verdad es que ella lo había atado mientras estaba desconcentrado comiendo y había aprovechado su debilidad para subirse a sus espaldas.

"¡nunca!" gritó esta, mientras era sacudida con violencia. Se había atado perfectamente a su compañero con algunas de los cientos de mantas gruesas que usaba su compañero como cama, así que iba a ser difícil sacarla de ahí "¡Esto es lo más divertido que he hecho jamás!" grita mientras miraba como su compañero corría rápidamente en círculos en su habitación.

Aun así, la diversión acabó abruptamente cuando algo empezó a escucharse. El enorme tigre se detuvo de golpe cuando vio el origen de ese sonido, era su celular **"¡mierda! ¡es mi alarma!"** exclamó mientras corría hacia su celular en cuatro patas, mirando lo que tanto temía **"¡mi hija está a punto de volver! ¡debemos irnos!"** exclamó asustado.

"¿ah?" fue lo único que pudo decir la mujer casada mientras miraba somos amigo se paraba en dos patas y la sacaba de su espalda, desenredando el lio de mantas que había hecho para atarse a él. una vez terminado esto y fuera de su rango de visión, este nuevamente se había atado una manta en su cintura, manta que anteriormente se había caído por sus movimientos bruscos.

" **Mi hija no sabe que soy un monstruo, no tengo la fuerza para decirle, aun no"** negó el tigre gigante mientras miraba su celular **"he intentado ocultárselo todo este tiempo, pero sé que ella no está lista aun, no está lista para saber la verdad"** terminó suspirando agotado, estresado por todo esto.

"¿Qué? Pero si ella…" la voz de Hinata se perdió al recordar como la adolecente parecía saber exactamente lo que le había sucedido a su padre, ella sabía, pero, por alguna razón, lo estaba ocultando de este "no es nada" terminó al ver como sus palabras iniciales habían llamado la atención del tigre.

 **"Has espacio, voy a intentar volver a ser humano"** dijo este mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos **"bien…aquí voy"** dijo algo nervioso, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse. Ante la vista de la mujer de ojos pálidos, la sombra empezó a volverse más pequeña, algunas características animalescas habían desaparecido.

Hinata le miró con duda "no lo sé, no pareces un humano, pero está cerca" dijo ella notando como su amigo había fallado en su intento de volverse una persona normal. El azabache levanta una ceja antes de ver su reflejo en el celular de su amiga, notando que tenía aspecto humano, pero su cabello aún era blanco y tenía sus orejas encima de su cabeza.

"¡Oh vamos!" se quejó, gruñendo con mucho enojo. Sus manos seguían trasformadas junto a sus patas, todo lo demás era humano. Entonces su cabeza giró hacia un lado "¡es mi hija! ¡está a punto de llegar! ¡necesito más tiempo!" exclamó en una mescla de nerviosismo y ansiedad.

"no te preocupes, calmate" tranquilizó Hinata mientras miraba hacia arriba, notando que ella no había escuchado nada "Yo iré y haré tiempo, ¿bien?" dijo ella mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la salida. No miró hacia atrás, pero cerró la puerta lo más silencioso posible.

Mientras subía las escaleras con rapidez, suspiró cansada mientras llegaba a la sala principal "¿Qué haces tú aquí?" escuchó a sus espaldas notando que se trataba de la adolecente rubia "Responde, anciana" dijo ella con un toque muy venenoso. Su mirada lo decía todo, ella no estaba muy a gusto con ella aquí.

Hinata solo sonrió "a mí no me hablas de esa forma, niñita de papi" dijo ella, ya no amedrentada por esas palabras "¿Qué crees que descubrí hoy? ¿sabías que tu papá es un gatito gigante?" dijo ella mientras caminaba alrededor de la adolecente rubia. Vio su asombro, su notable impresión "ohh, lo sabes" dijo la mujer casa con una sonrisa ligeramente oscura.

Hinata se rió un momento antes de caminar hacia una de las fotos familiares que tenían en los muebles de la sala "¿Qué tal el novio? ¿es tan bueno para satisfacer a una Beast como tú?" preguntó ella, mirando detenidamente la imagen "es curioso, Ryuu no es un mal padre, el debería de saberlo, pero no tiene idea" balbuceó ella mientras seguía mirando la fotografía.

"entonces, ¿Cómo le haces? ¿acaso tienes un truco?" siguió hablando sola, siempre concentrada en la fotografía de la esposa fallecida de su mejor amigo "estuve pensándolo y vi que tu padre no recuerda muchas cosas mientras esta trasformado, es el momento perfecto para que cualquiera se cuele a su habitación y finja ser alguien que no es" dicho esto, volteó para ver a la adolecente rubia.

Lo que vio con sus ojos pálidos, fue sin duda miedo "tu padre piensa que encerrándose en esa habitación libera el estrés de su cuerpo, pero eso no tiene ningún sentido" dijo mientras miraba con ojos agudos a la rubia "también se me hace difícil pensar que una niña tan inteligente puede no haberlo notado nunca, tu sabías que algo raro estaba pasando con tu padre y fuiste a ver, ¿no?" dijo mientras miraba como sus ojos realmente estaban sumergidos en un gran poso de miedo.

Tomando un gran respiro, finalmente dijo lo que tenía en mente "Tú te acuestas con tu padre…fingiendo ser tu madre-" "CALLATE!" gritó la adolecente mientras levantaba una de sus manos, mostrando como sus uñas se había tornado muy filosas. Las garras estuvieron cerca del rostro pálido de la mujer casada, pero esto no parecía titubear de miedo.

Hinata negó con la cabeza "¿no ves que esto está mal? Ya se me hacía raro que él esté empeñado en que su esposa siga viva, él nunca fue así, siempre fue realista con estas cosas" admitió, técnicamente él era el más fuerte mentalmente "también, él no te ve de esa manera, eres su hija, ¡su hija!" repitió mientras intentaba hacer que sus palabras entraran por esa cabeza terca.

"¡Callate!" gritó la adolecente mientras le sujetaba con fuerza del cuello "no puedes entender siquiera lo que está pasando, ¡tú no lo entiendes!" exclamó con odio, sintiendo grandes ganas de ahorcarla hasta que se muriese "Yo no soy su hija, ella no es mi madre" escupió con odio mientras miraba a la mujer de ojos pálidos, a quien le recordaba bastante a su madre.

Esa mirada de superioridad, como si lo supiera todo 'como odio esa mirada' pensó la adolecente rubia mientras pensaba en que tenía que estrangularla. Aun así, logró calmarse y soltó a la mujer, de mala gana "mira abuela, no metas tus narices donde no te incumbe…o la próxima vez vas a morir" prometió ella mientras se retiraba del lugar, saliendo de la casa.

Hinata miró aburrida donde se había ido "por dios" exclamó cansada, mirando como la adolecente se iba ofuscada a quien sabe a dónde "bueno, ahora sé que el dichoso novio es realmente bueno en lo que hace" pensó divertida, pero la sonrisa en su rostro fue forzada.

Justo en ese momento, aparece su amigo rápidamente desde las escaleras "Lo logré" dijo emocionado, mirándose por el espejo más cerca "¿Dónde está shion?" preguntó curioso, ya que había sentido la presencia de su hija hace casi nada "¿Por qué parece que acaban de discutir?" preguntó preocupado, ya que esa mirada de su mejor amiga lo ponía muy nervioso.

"no es nada, solo tuvimos una charla de chicas" respondió fríamente mientras miraba por la ventana, su mirada entrecerrada y fría miraba el camino por el que se fue la adolecente rubia. Entonces una idea pasó por su cabeza "oye, por curiosidad, ¿no hay otra chica que te guste?" preguntó ella, un poco curiosa.

El azabache parpadeó "¿Qué?" preguntó completamente confundido, pero aun así lo pensó "bueno…hay una mujer…" pensó con duda y vergüenza, rascándose la cabeza "puede que haya llamado un poco mi atención" dijo con duda, pero el sonrojo en su rostro demostraba que había llamado más que su atención. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hinata

 **"Creo haber encontrado una forma de cómo superar a tu esposa"**

* * *

 **"¡Papá! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!"**

Los ojos de Hinata, hace unos momentos llenos de felicidad y emoción, murieron cuando escuchó la voz aguda de una adolecente. No necesitó girar su mirada de la pantalla para saber que era la hija de su mejor amigo. Este no dudó un minuto en dejarla tirada en medio de un mar de enemigos si eso significaba responder al llamado de su hija.

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?" preguntó este mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a su pequeña princesa "calma, papá está aquí" intentó calmarla, ya que parecía extremadamente nerviosa, incluso asustada. aun así, Hinata miró un momento hacia la adolecente y ve cómo está la miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Hinata ve aburrida como esta eleva su rostro, cambiando a un semblante triste y dolido "dejé mis apuntes en el colegio, se supone que tenía que estudiar para mañana y no puedo hacerlo sin mis apuntes" lloro ella en el pecho de su padre, obviamente estaba fingiendo.

Aun así, el único que caía ciegamente era su mismo padre "Shion, no te preocupes, es un simple examen, nunca me has decepcionado antes, no creo que un solo examen importe mucho" reconfortó este, pero vio como esto no detenía las lágrimas de su hija "pero si es tan importante para ti, iré a por tus apuntes" dijo este, acariciando su cabeza con cariño.

La adolecente rubia eleva la mirada, mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa " ¡¿en serio?!" preguntó ella, a lo que su padre asintió " ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!" agradecía una y otra vez mientras daba muchas veces en el rostro de su padre. Este mismo se reía del comportamiento de su hija, pareciéndole divertido y hasta adorable.

La única a quien no le parecía esto era a la misma Hinata, quien miraba con malos ojos el comportamiento de la hija de su mejor amigo. Vio un momento como el hombre se alejaba de su hija y corría hacia su habitación para vestirse para el momento "¿Qué buscas con esto?" preguntó Hinata, apagando la consola y levantándose del suelo.

Shion sonrió ante sus palabras "eso no te incumbe, Hyuga" dijo ella mientras se arreglaba su cabello y se mordía los labios "Gracias a ti, ya no podre acostarme con mi padre, no me conviene que tengas pruebas contra mi" dijo ella mientras se ataba su larga cabellera en una cola de caballo "así que tengo que apresurar mis planes si quiero apoderarme de mi padre" terminó con una sonrisa diabólica, obviamente estaba muy confiada al respecto.

Hinata miró como la adolecente rubia subió y posiblemente se fue a su cuarto "no me está gustando nada de esto" pensó nerviosa mientras se mordía su uña "¿quizás fui un poco demasiado arrogante al declararle la guerra?" pensó en voz alta mientras recordaba lo que había hecho el día de ayer.

Mostrar todas sus cartas en el primer turno realmente fue un error, ahora tenía una enemiga que había dejado de jugar de manera paciente y estaba apresurando las cosas. Ella nunca fue buena para empezar 'tengo que tener cuidado, esa niña no me gusta' pensó mientras recordaba aquella sonrisa, una sonrisa que decía que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de cumplir su objetivo.

"Hey Hinata" saludo su mejor amigo mientras salía con ropas muy increíbles y a la moda, también fue un estilo que ella recomendó "Me tengo que ir un momento, lo siento, pero la noche de videojuegos tendrá que postergarse" dijo un poco apenado, ya que realmente sentía dejarla plantada.

"no te preocupes" respondió la mujer, quien estaba retirándose con lentitud. Fue entonces, que se detuvo abruptamente "pero, quizás…" decía mientras daba vuelta y miraba a su amigo "¿Qué tal una aventura? ¿una aventura de rescate?" preguntó ella son una sonrisa emocionada. Su amigo parpadeó confundido, antes de devolverle la sonrisa.

 **"¿y que esperamos? ¡vamos!"**

* * *

 **"Aun no entiendo cómo nos dejan pasar como si nada"**

Hinata escuchó las palabras sorprendidas de su compañero, a lo que terminó suspirando. Ella vio como la mujer guardia estaba intentando seducir a su amigo, pero este seguía muy empeñado en cumplir los deseos de su hija, por lo que la estuvo ignorando todo este tiempo. La mujer guardia, cansada, simplemente les deja continuar no queriendo escuchar más algo que no sea una noche alocada de sexo.

"cambiando de tema" dijo la chica de ojos lavandas, intentando continuar una conversación antigua "¿Quién es la chica que te gusta?" peguntó directamente, interrogándole nuevamente sobre ese tema. Ella no iba a parar hasta saber que clase de mujer era y si realmente podía remplazar a su esposa fallecida.

"no voy a hablar de eso y ya te lo he dicho, no me gusta, solo…" se demoró un rato mientras pensaba con un rubor en sus mejillas "¿creo que es genial?" dijo con duda, antes de asentir "si…ella es genial" dijo esta vez con una sonrisa segura en su rostro "¿Por qué tan interesada?" preguntó él, cansado ya de esas preguntas tan cansadas.

"porque…" la mujer casada iba a repetirlo, pero simplemente sacudió su cabeza "por nada, por nada" negó mientras seguía caminando "a todo esto, ¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó ella al darse cuenta que estaban caminando en círculos, cosa que hizo detener al hombre pelinegro "no sabes ¿eh? Típico" dijo aburrida, pero tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

El pelinegro se quedó un rato calado antes de tener una idea "mira por allá" dijo mientras le señalaba un edificio a cierta distancia, Hinata reconoció el polideportivo en el que trabaja su esposo "Podremos preguntarle a Uzumaki, estoy seguro que él debe de saber a dónde debes de ir" decía este mientras caminaba hacia el lugar, pero vio que su amiga no le seguía.

"Tu ve, me quedaré viendo el lugar" dijo con extrañeza, con un tono plano y hasta aburrido, mirando el enorme colegio frente a ella. Aun así, su amigo le miró con ojos sorprendidos "¿Qué? Hay veces en los que quiero tener tiempo para mi" declaró ella, molesta

"¿en serio?" el azabache le miró con ojos divertidos "¿quieres tiempo para ti misma o es porque ya no puedes decir el 'Naruto-kun' de todos los días?" preguntó con un tono burlón, logrando enrojecer a la mujer "me he dado cuenta que has perdido ese toque de casada mansa, te has vuelto una marimacha de nuevo" se burló este, riéndose de su expresión.

"¡Callate!" gritó ella con ojos llorosos, intentando controlarse un poco 'lo peor es que es cierto, ¡Ya no puedo fingir a la Hinata tímida!' pensó desesperadamente, recordando los días libres de su esposo, a quien estuvo evitando al ser incapaz de seguir fingiendo que era una esposa mansa.

"Para mi es una victoria, no me gustaba la Hinata tímida y que lo único que sabía decir era 'Naruto-kun'" la misma mujer ladeó su cabeza, avergonzada de haber sido vista de esa forma "oh vamos, estoy seguro que a Uzumaki le agradaras mas así" intentó convencerla mientras caminaba hacia el edificio, siendo seguido por su amiga.

Esta negó "anda tu solo, no quiero verlo por ahora" dijo mientras se quedaba en las puertas gigantes del lugar, sus palabras hicieron suspirar pesadamente a su amigo, el cual asintió y se adentró en el lugar. ella esperó un momento hasta que dejó escapar un suspiro contenido.

Lentamente se dirige hacia el marco de la enorme puerta y mira en el interior del edificio. Vio a su amigo hablar con su esposo, al esposo que ya no podía ver de frente por muchas razones. Hinata miró con tristeza al rubio, quien parecía más concentrado en las chicas que en su conversación con el pelinegro.

 **Aunque muchos no podrían imaginarlo, yo ya para ese entonces ya sospechaba que Naruto me era infiel. Desconocía con quién de todas las chicas, podría ser cualquiera. Podía verlo claramente, podría verlo en sus ojos llenos de culpa y mísera, lo único que me faltaba era una pieza esencial para resolver el acertijo. En cuando Ryuu me dijo que las chicas de aquí se acostaban con cualquiera, supe que eso era todo.**

 **Pero, ¿Qué podría hacer yo? Solo era una triste ama de casa que tenía miedo de enfrentarse a su esposo por no aceptarse a sí misma. Todas esas chicas eran miles de veces mejores que yo, quizás cientos de miles de veces. Pensé que Naruto estaba en todo su derecho de cambiarme por cualquiera de ellas, tenía mucho sentido para mí. Pero la verdad de todo es que había una respuesta para todo este pensamiento tan asqueroso y era un miedo que nunca supe superar, incluso ahora.**

 **Tengo miedo de quedarme sola**

Lagrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por su mejilla mientras se miraba a sí misma, tirada en medio de la nada en la oscura y más profunda oscuridad de la noche. Miró al cielo, viendo a su única y mejor amiga, la luna. Si había alguien que le acompañará durante toda su vida, esa era la luna.

Esperó un rato para que la luz de la luna limpiara su tristeza, antes de limpiarse las lágrimas con lentitud 'a veces me siento tan sola…y a la vez tan cómoda' pensó mientras se abrazaba sus propias piernas, sintiendo el frio del ambiente 'como si fuera familiar para mí' pensó mientras algo en su cabeza cosquilleaba, como si esto le recordase algún evento del pasado.

No intentó buscarle respuesta a esto, solo sonrió con tristeza 'bueno, podría ser cualquier recuerdo, siempre he estado de esta forma' pensó con amargura, mirándose como una clase de animal abandonado, desechado, tirado 'siempre he estado sola' concluyó mentalmente mientras cerraba los ojos y lentamente todo se desvanecía para ella.

"¡HINATA!" escuchó que alguien le gritaba, haciendo que despertase y diera un salto por el susto "¡Tercer piso, ala derecha, números crecientes! ¡AHORA!" rugió este, haciéndole alguna señal rara hacia el edificio de antes. Ella vio como este corría o trotaba en su dirección

Rápidamente se limpia las lágrimas mientras le da la espalda, antes inclinarse un poco para empezar a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras corría, la expresión triste de su rostro iba desapareciendo, remplazándose con una linda sonrisa 'ah cierto, realmente nunca he estado sola' pensó mientras seguía corriendo, viendo como su amigo le había alcanzado, quien empezaba a señalar a cierto lugar.

Mirando un rato hacia atrás, vio como ambos eran perseguidos por las adolescentes de antes, todas parecían correr de forma gracias y se reían mientras iniciaban la persecución, incluso la pelirroja enojona de antes tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. De alguna forma, se recordó a si misma mientras corría junto a un niño rubio, siendo perseguido por muchos más niños.

Fue despertada de golpe cuando casi se tropieza, retornando al mundo real de nuevo. Parpadeando, se recupera rápidamente para sonreír ampliamente "¡El ultimo es un huevo podrido!" grita ella mientras aumenta la velocidad, traspasando a su amigo mientras agitaba los brazos.

"¡hey! ¡eso es injusto! ¡tú empezaste a correr desde antes!" gritó el pelinegro mientras la veía a una corta distancia frente a él "¡olvida lo del huevo podrido! ¡La niña homicida va a intentar matarnos de nuevo!" exclamó este, antes de soltar una carcajada divertida, esto no parecía arruinar su buen ritmo.

"¡no soy una homicida! ¡no me llames así!" gritó la pelirroja mientras gritaba enojada, tan o casi más roja que el cabello que lucía. Su expresión solo hizo reír a los adultos y hasta sus amigas, aumentando aún más su sonrojo de vergüenza. De esta forma, el extraño grupo de adultos y adolescentes se perdió en la distancia, con el destino fijado.

 **Ninguno se daba cuenta que iba hacia la dirección contraria**

* * *

 **"Vaya, debí darme cuenta que corría en la otra dirección"**

Fueron las palabras de un hombre pelinegro mientras caminaba por algunos grandes pasillos donde en el día caminaban muchos estudiantes para dirigirse a sus aulas. Por otro lado, este ya tenía las notas de su hija en sus manos, parecía retirarse silenciosamente "¿sigues enojada?" preguntó mientras miraba a su mejor amiga agotada.

"Callate" calló la chica de ojos lavanda, respirando aun con dificultad "La próxima vez, yo dirijo el grupo" dijo ella muy enojada, con los ojos entrecerrados "Lo peor es que las niñas nos siguieron y ninguna nos dijo que íbamos en la dirección contraria" dijo algo molesta, mirando a las adolecente a sus espaldas.

Estas se rieron, aunque algo agitadas por la persecución, pero no se notaban tan agotadas como la mujer casada "aunque fue triste que no nos dejara ver las notas, nos gustaría saber quién es su hija Nya" dijo Kuroka, obviamente interesada en los papeles que el hombre llevaba entre manos.

"no quiero que la molesten, ya son suficiente carga para mi" su elección de palabras no gustó para nada entre las chicas "de repente la homicida intenta algo contra mi hija para llegar a mí, prefiero ahorrarme los sustos" decía el pelinegro mientras sonreía ampliamente con maldad, obviamente intentaba molestar a la pelirroja.

"por lo menos díganos como se llama, aún no sabemos su nombre" dijo Tsubaki, siendo la primera vez que habla y fue con mucha madurez. Las chicas alzaron una ceja ya que ella nunca pareció interesada en el tema, incluso en más de una ocasión intentó hacer que Rias renunciara.

El azabache levantó una ceja "Ryu, Hayabusa Ryu" dijo este mientras caminaba un poco silencioso "mi familia adoptiva creyó que era muy gracioso darme ese nombre, aunque gracias a eso descubrí el maravilloso mundo de los videojuegos" dijo esto con un brillo emocionado en sus ojos.

Hinata rodó los ojos, riéndose en silencio 'No mencionó que muchos se burlaban de él mientras hacían poses ninjas' pensó ella mientras recordaba la secundaria, donde sus compañeros lo molestaban por su nombre todos los días. A este no parecía afectarle, pero realmente le molestaba un montón.

"Hayabusa" susurró Sona "no creo haber escuchado ninguna estudiante que se apellide de esa forma, a menos…" susurró ella, mirando con ojos entrecerrados al hombre "que ella tenga el apellido de la madre" en cuanto vio la sonrisa malvada del azabache, supo que estaba en lo correcto.

"no es mi hija realmente, no biológica por lo menos" contó este con una sonrisa en su rostro "pero la crie con mucho amor y cariño, es una linda ternurita, incapaz de hacer daño a una mosca, es mi pequeña princesa" la garganta de Hinata se secó en cuando escuchó tales mentiras, por un momento creyó que iba a vomitar.

"Que maravilloso suena eso" dijo Irina, dejando escapar un poco de sorpresa "me hubiera gustado tener un padre, suena un poco genial en los libros" dice ella con un tono algo triste. Esto mismo se repitió en algunas de las adolescentes, aunque todos en un grado muy diferente, pero todas parecían tristes en general.

Hinata miró con tristeza a las niñas 'debió ser muy triste haber crecido sin una figura paterna y posiblemente junto a una madre que no demuestre una figura honrada' pensó ella mientras se imaginaba a las niñas ser educada por mujeres promiscuas 'quizás tampoco sea culpa de ellas, apuesto a que tampoco tuvieron una relación familiar correcta' pensó ella sobre las madres de las adolescentes, sabiendo que todo era un problema de familia.

Tomó un largo respiro, intentando que su pena no se viera reflejada en su rostro 'por otro lado' pensó cambiando la pena por un poco de asco 'apuesto a que, si hubieran tenido un padre, estos hubieran intentado algo con las niñas cuando eran más jóvenes' pensó ella disgustada, infiriendo por las palabras de su amigo, que este problema estaba desde que las niñas eran aún más jóvenes.

Dejó escapar el aire tras un largo suspiro 'por otra parte, tampoco es culpa de los padres, técnicamente esto es un problema biológico' se armó un lio de contradicciones en su cabeza, donde era incapaz de echarle la culpa a alguien. Entonces algo pasó 'esperen, ¿y nosotros?' pensó ella alzando su mirada hacia su amigo, quien hablaba con normalidad 'digo, él es un gato gigante, pero ¿y yo?' pensó alarmada, notando como también tenía inmunidad hacia el efecto de mujeres beast.

 **Mi menté me alarmó de este descubrimiento, en ese momento empecé a sospechar que había más por descubrir, más misterios que estaban fuera de mi comprensión. Mi razón era incapaz de encontrarme alguna respuesta a este inexplicable fenómeno, o quizás la verdad era tan difícil de creer, que nunca lo tomé como una posible respuesta. Sea lo que sea, realmente nunca hubiera imaginado la verdad.**

"¡Hinata!" llamó alguien a su lado, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos "mira" dijo su amigo mientras le sacudía un momento, señalándole algo a la distancia. No sabía exactamente en qué momento habían dejado de caminar o hacia donde caminaban, pero ambos se habían topado con un lugar muy interesante.

Hinata miró con grandes ojos como, frente a ella, se encontraba la colección musical más grande que haya visto. Había toda clase de instrumentos, desde el más pequeño hasta el más grande, era un lugar completamente equipado para que una orquesta completa haga un show.

Ella instintivamente fue al bajo eléctrico. Lo tomó con delicadeza y tocó una cuerda con sus uñas largas. El sonido del instrumento vibrando sacudió su cuerpo con un estremecimiento, como si el pasado y el presente sacudieran su cuerpo con un pequeño terremoto.

Luego de la primera probada, empezó a seguir probando, la memoria muscular la guiaba paso tras paso "vaya, sí que te has conservado" observó su amigo, interrumpiendo su práctica "sigue, sigue" alentó este mientras la veía tocar. Sintiéndose más segura por la motivación de su compañero, empezó a tocar de forma más osada y segura.

Se detuvo un momento cuando finalmente había logrado recordar cómo se tocaba. Levantó la mirada y sonrió con desafío "¿Qué tal una competencia? ¿temes perder?" retó ella, con una confianza que literalmente había salido de la nada. Su autoestima elevada sorprendió al pelinegro tanto, que incluso retrocedió un par de pasos.

Este sudó preocupado, antes de devolverle la sonrisa "espero que estés lista para tragar polvo" dice este mientras va por una guitarra eléctrica y la conecta con otro parlante "soy bueno con el Guitar Hero y algún que otro simulador" dijo mientras tocaba algo rápido.

"si claro" respondió Hinata rodando los ojos, obviamente se quería hacer el tipo genial 'claro, no quiso decir que ambos tocábamos los fines de semana' pensó ella con una mirada muerta mientras notaba como su compañero aún seguía intentando hacerse el tipo guay con las adolescentes, quizás alguna clase de orgullo del hombre mayor al no querer que su hija desconocida pase vergüenza frente a sus compañeras.

Suspirando, niega con la cabeza un momento para mirar a las chicas con una sonrisa "¿alguien sabe tocar la batería?" preguntó ella notando como alguna que otra podría tener experiencia con los instrumentos musicales. Entonces vio como una chica de cabellos azules levantó su mano "¿podrías ayudarnos?" pidió ella, notando como la adolecente corrió rápidamente hacia el instrumento "¿bien? ¿Qué quieren escuchar?" preguntó Hinata, pidiendo a las adolescentes que sean jueces en su pequeño concurso.

Todas las adolescentes miraron a la pelirroja por igual, quien se sonrojó por la vergüenza "¿escuchar?" repitió ella mientras lo pensaba un momento. Le dio una mirada al pelinegro y volvió su mirada hacia ella "A-algo genial" dijo con un tono desvariado, como si estuviera extremadamente avergonzada e intentaba ocultarlo.

"Algo genial, ¿eh?" repitió el azabache, quien tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Esto hizo mojar un par de bragas, esto no fue apropósito "un poco ambiguo, ¿no lo crees?" preguntó este hacia su mejor amiga, quien alzó las cejas "bueno, no me gusta decepcionar al público" dijo este mientras miraba la guitarra un momento. Estaba pensándolo antes de sonreír.

 **[Given song "Session" | Given]  
(Vean el video para que vean como mas o menos es)**

El azabache comenzó tocando algo rápido y melodioso al mismo tiempo. su despliegue de habilidad congeló a todos los presentes, incluso a la mujer casada 'oi,oi, eso es demasiado entusiasmo' pensó ella con sudor sobre su rostro, intentando seguirle el ritmo 'pero no creas que me quedaré atrás' dijo con su mirada, cosa que entendió por completo su compañero, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente, Hinata comenzó a tocar. Su rostro calmado y sereno se contraponía completamente con el del azabache, quien lucía una sonrisa salvaje y burlona. Aun así, ambos parecían congeniar perfectamente, como si los años nunca hubiesen pasado y fuera como aquella vez donde solían tocar juntos.

Xenovia por otro lado, miraba sorprendida a ambos e intentaba seguirles el ritmo, también divirtiéndose un poco por sí misma 'no crean que me quedaré atrás solo porque sois buenos' pensó ella, también afectada por el aura de competencia que había entre ambos adultos, como si intentara competir también.

Mientras el grupo tocaba, las adolescentes miraban impresionadas la pequeña banda que se había armado. Pero, sobre todo, había una chica pelirroja que miraba sin palabras, su mirada siempre en el rostro del único hombre de la habitación. El sonrojo se había ido, solo había una expresión perdida, como si se hubiese perdido en esa sonrisa suya. Sin que ella lo notara, ella estaba experimentando algo que solo se hablaba en libros, como si fuese un antiguo mito urbano.

 **Ella había tenido su primer flechazo, su primer pequeño e inocente enamoramiento juvenil.**

* * *

 **Siguiente capitulo: Descubrimientos y Redención**


	9. Chapter 9: Redención (L)

**Amor y Lujuria**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Descubrimientos y Redención

* * *

 **"Bien…tengo un anuncio muy importante que decirles"**

Una sonrisa fue dibujada en el rostro de una adolecente de cabellos negros, esta miraba con gran atención a su entrenador rubio, quien estaba lentamente reuniendo a todos los miembros del club. Esta le sonrió al rubio, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió

'perfecto' pensó Akeno mientras miraba a su mejor amiga, quien se acercaba con un aire de tristeza y melancolía a su alrededor 'no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo' pensó con cierta emoción recorriendo su cuerpo 'Rias, la más inquebrantable joya…dolida por un corazón roto' se rio mentalmente de su amiga, a espaldas de ella…literalmente.

 **Desconocía porque Akeno estaba tan interesada en el mejor amigo de mi esposa y porque quería tenerlo cerca, por un momento pensé que estaba interesado en él, pero supe más tarde que ese nunca fue el plan de mi antiguo estudiante, lo único que quería era ganarse aún más la cercanía con su mejor amiga.**

 **Haciendo una forma de que la pelirroja se encontrara y pasara tiempo con su pequeño flechazo**

El rubio tosió un momento, intentando llamar nuevamente la atención de todas las chicas presentes "como decía, tengo un anuncio importante" reanudo cuando vio que todas habían dejado de hablar "he escuchado sus quejas y la verdad es que tienen razón, mi ayuda es limitada y no puedo ayudar a todas, sobre todo si tienen destrezas individuales que no se explotar" dijo con el tono más serio y profesional que tenía.

Viendo como atraía la atención de la mayoría, sonrió "estuve pensando seriamente al respecto y, gracias al concejo de nuestra compañera, Akeno" dijo este mientras señalaba a la pelinegra, a quien todas miraron un momento "encontré una manera de como poder llegar a todas ustedes" dijo mientras hacia una señal hacia la puerta.

Rias, al igual que todas, mira hacia la puerta con curiosidad. Aunque desganada con todo, no pudo evitar sentirse curiosa por la reflexión del rubio. sus ojos se abrieron como pares cuando notó una figura entrar calmada "pensé en muchas personas, pero Akeno dijo que no había mejor persona preparada para la tarea, que alguien que ha vivido toda su vida en constante entrenamiento" dijo el rubio mientras saludaba al hombre pelinegro.

"Mi fama me precede al parecer" se rio el hombre pelinegro mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano del rubio "muy bien renacuajos, creo que no hay mucho más que explicar" dijo con cierta incomodidad evidente en él "Soy su nuevo co-Entrenador, ya saben mi nombre, no es necesario que lo repita" omitió decir su nombre porque le avergonzaba.

Sacando algo que tenía entre manos, se coloca un par de lentes y comienza a leer "A diferencia de Uzumaki, mi entrenamiento va a ser muy brutal, será extenuante y muy agotador, por lo que les sugiero que sigan mis órdenes al pie de la letra" dijo este mientras comenzaba a sacar algo de un maletín que había traído consigo.

Este sacó pequeños fólderes, los cuales entregó a cada una, quien lo miró con duda "para empezar, he organizado un itinerario el cual comienza desde lo más básico, una dieta balanceada" dijo el pelinegro mientras levantaba su portapapeles "es una dieta especializada para cada una, también hay ciertos tips que podrían seguir para empezar las mañanas, importante para un día activo" decía este mientras continuaba y continuaba explicando.

Naruto sudó un poco mientras se rascaba la mejilla 'viéndolo trabajar hace que yo me vea patético en comparación' dijo mientras miraba la seriedad y el profesionalismo con el que actuaba el hombre pelinegro '¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?' se preguntó mentalmente, ya que traer a alguien mejor que él en un área de trabajo siempre se consigue que sea remplazado.

Aun así, la mirada de la pelinegra lo decía todo, está satisfecha "bien, con eso dicho debo mencionarles que no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquí" dijo el pelinegro mientras se quitaba las gafas "podré quedarme un máximo de 2 horas, tiempo que me tomaré para estudiar el progreso de cada una y ver si debo o no cambiar sus entrenamientos, ¿correcto?" dijo este, suspirando cansado.

Miró un momento su reloj, notando como ya había pasado las prometidas dos horas "Lastimosamente me tengo que ir" dijo notando como había tardado más de lo necesario "si tienen algún problema o duda al respecto, aquí" dijo mientras le entregaba una tarjeta a la chica pelirroja "ese es mi numero privado, pero por favor, solo llamen si es sobre el entrenamiento, no quiero mesclar mi vida privada con trabajo" Rias asintió en silencio, todavía mirando el numero entre sus manos.

Tan rápido como llegó, este se fue del lugar, sin ninguna despedida o algo "vaya, que frio" susurró Naruto, notando como ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de despedirse "bueno, regresamos a las rutinas normales" dijo este mientras comenzaba su propio entrenamiento.

Las chicas suspiraron cansadas mientras se preparaban para hacer más estimaciones por 4 horas seguidas "Oye Akeno" llamó un momento Rias, haciendo que ambas se separaran un rato del grupo "gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias" agradeció la pelirroja mientras la abrazaba una y otra vez.

Akeno le miró un momento, antes de sonreír "no te preocupes jefa" dijo este mientras se separaban, dándole la mejor sonrisa que tenía en su repertorio "Somos mejores amigas, ¿no?" dijo ella, haciendo que su rostro brillara con su sonrisa. Rias asintió mientras le agradecía de todo corazón.

La sonrisa brillante y amistosa desapareció en cuando la pelirroja le dio la espalda al alejarse hacia sus compañeras. Akeno sonrió con malicia 'eso es Rias, soy tu mejor amiga, no tienes que preocuparte de que te traicione, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti' pensó Akeno mientras miraba a la sonriente y brillante chica.

Volvió su mirada hacia el rubio, quien sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, señalando su reloj. Akeno le devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo 'bueno, sensei lo hizo bien, sería una lástima no recompensarlo' pensó ella mientras le daba la espalda y comenzaba a maquinar sus próximos pasos 'de no hacerlo, podría revelarse y aun lo quiero vivo' pensó ella de mala gana, pensando en una situación donde tuviera que matar al hombre rubio. Aun así, la sonrisa retornó a su rostro.

 **Todo iba saliendo según el plan**

* * *

 **"¿entonces? ¿Cómo lo convenció?"**

La pregunta hecha por Akeno se escuchó como un eco en la habitación. Era de noche y parecía que no había nadie, aun así, su voz se perdió tras el sonido de fuertes golpes, golpes de carne chocando entre sí. La verdad es que ella estaba sentada a ahorcajadas sobre el rubio, este mismo estaba sentado en su asiento frente a su escritorio.

Naruto gruñó mientras golpeaba su polla dentro de la adolecente, sus manos sujetando con fuerza sus enormes nalgas y, con el control sobre ellas, delimitaba la velocidad de las embestidas "Arg, no ahora, más tarde" gruñó mientras se concentraba para retener aún más su climax.

Akeno rodó los ojos para luego tomar el control sobre sus propias caderas y comenzar a saltar sobre el pene de su entrenador "Como" dijo mientras se movía rápidamente, dando saltos rápidos "Lo" decía ella mientras golpeaba su rostro usando sus enormes tetas "Convenció" repitió ella, sin ningún problema a pesar de estar teniendo sexo brutal.

"Y-yo" intentó decir el rubio, pero la pelinegra no estaba siendo fácil con él, parecía verdaderamente imparable "¡y-yo!" intento decir nuevamente, pero las tetas sobre su rostro eran realmente sofocadoras "¡Estoy a punto de venirme! ¡Rápido!" gritó este mientras hacía a un lado a la adolecente.

Akeno cayó al suelo por sorpresa y, antes que pudiera recuperarse, su rostro fue tomado por dos manos y la polla de su entrenador entró profundamente dentro de ella "¡Tomalo todo! ¡puta!" gritó este mientras empezaba a correrse en la boca de su estudiante.

Esta esperó a que las cuerdas terminaran y que las bolas de su entrenador estuvieran secas para finalmente sacarlo de su boca "Woa, 30 minutos" dijo el rubio respirando con algo de dificultad "Ese es un nuevo record" dijo emocionado mientras miraba como pudo follar por casi media hora seguida a la chica.

'es cierto, duró más que la anterior vez' pensó Akeno con cierta curiosidad 'media hora, dos venidas' pensó la pelinegra mientras tomaba el pene flácido de su entrenador 'y este pequeño puede una tercera ronda' pensó con una sonrisa mientras lo llevaba a su boca. Empezó a lamerlo con cuidado y miró a su entrenador con curiosidad.

Naruto gimió en éxtasis mientras sentía la lengua maestra de su estudiante sobre su polla "bien, bien" dijo cansado mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la cabeza de la pelinegra "Te contaré como lo hice" dijo entre respiros, pues de no concentrarse, podía llenar la boca de su estudiante con semen más rápido de lo que quería.

* * *

 **Un día antes**

* * *

 _ **"¿quieres que entrené a esas locas?"**_

 _El lugar no era una habitación como muchos podrían haber imaginado, se trataba de un pequeño restaurante en la ciudad central de la isla de Kouh, era glamurosa y el restaurante no se quedaba atrás. Ahí estaba el pelinegro, mirándolo de forma rara "En esencia si, realmente no se mucho sobre esto y creo que sobrepasa mis conocimientos" admitió, aunque era una verdad a medias._

 _El hombre azabache toma con cuidado su té antes de continuar "mira, yo estaría encantado de verte si no fuera por dos razones" dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus dedos, los cuales sonaron estruendosamente "La primera es que engañas a mi mejor amiga y la segunda…quieres que entrene a las mismas locas con las que te acuestas" dijo cansado, aburrido y con un poco de resentimiento._

 _Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido por sus palabras "¿c-cómo?" tartamudea un poco con miedo, antes de ver sus ojos "Okey, bien, tienes razón" admitió de mala gana "Pero tú más que nadie debe saber, es imposible no caer en sus encantos, son las mujeres más hermosas que haya visto y…" se quedó sin palabras, recordando que cada una de ellas podría darle la noche más increíble de su vida._

 _Ryu le miró con desaprobación y negó "¿sabías que el efecto de las feromonas es más subjetivo que objetivo?" dijo este mientras miraba con aburrimiento su te "estos te afectan porque tu deseas que te afecten, si no estás interesado, las feromonas no tendrán tanto efecto en ti" dijo para mirar al rubio, todavía con mucho resentimiento escondido._

 _Naruto se quedó callado, su única defensa y argumento confiable fue aplastado con facilidad "Esa chica…Rias, tiene grandes feromonas" admitió este recordándola perfectamente "Pero incluso un chico locamente enamorado podría pasar fácilmente de ella" dijo este, recordando ciertos asuntos químicos que suceden en el cuerpo humano, los cuales se contraponían a las feromonas._

 _El rubio sudó ligeramente "Yo…no lo sabía" admitió mientras miraba con dificultad su taza de café '¿okey? Está saliendo peor de lo que imagine' pensó el rubio mientras miraba como realmente se había metido en un campo minado sin darse cuenta. su ignorancia sobre el tema lo había llevado hacia su propia ruina._

 _El azabache suspiró cansado "Mira, la razón por la cual aún no te doy un golpe que te estrelle contra la pared a tus espaldas es porque sigues siendo el esposo de mi amiga y en el pasado, fuiste un gran amigo" recordó el pasado, dando el rubio realmente parecía una buena persona, diferente a su versión del futuro._

 _Naruto instintivamente agachó la cabeza, como si estuviera avergonzado y apenado de sí mismo "por nuestra amistad pasada, voy a ayudarte con el entrenamiento de las niñas" dijo serio el azabache, sin ganas ya de tomar su bebida "una vez termine con ellas, no quiero ver tu rostro ni en pintura, ¿oíste?" prometió y amenazó este, sus ojos afilados cual depredador molesto._

 _El rubio asintió en silencio, mirando a todas partes al ver cómo la gente realmente no los tomaba en cuenta, como si la amenaza ni se hubiera escuchado "Estoy decepcionado de ti, Uzumaki" dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se marchaba del lugar "Pensé que eras genial" fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del restaurante._

 _Aquel rubio se quedó callado en su asiento, pensando en las palabras de un antiguo compañero suyo '¿tendrá razón? ¿Yo he cambiado?' pensó para si mismo, mirándose las manos un momento. En parte era cierto, él nunca hubiera hecho esto en el pasado, incluso reprochaba la infidelidad de algunos de sus compañeros durante la escuela 'ahora solo parezco un gran y miserable hipócrita' se ríe sin ganas, mirando que tan bajo había caído._

 _ **Lo peor de todo es que yo sabía que estaba obrando mal, que todo esto realmente me estaba cambiando y me convertía en una de las cosas que más odié en el pasado. La fruta prohibida que probé con Koneko-chan me cambió, como una droga que lentamente trastornaba mi mente y ahora…veo que realmente tuve la oportunidad de dar la vuelta, pero no tuve las fuerzas para hacerlo.**_

 _ **Ahora que veo en retrospectiva, fui demasiado débil para ver que aún estaba a tiempo, que, con un poquito de esfuerzo, quizás podría haber cambiado la historia. Incluso ahora me pregunto si…mi presente es mi karma. En el pasado anhelaba mi actual presente y ahora, en el presente, anhelo mi pasado.**_

 _ **Supongo que obtuve mi merecido al final.**_

 _"Ahmm… ¿señor?" alguien le despertó de sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndolo bruscamente. Naruto miró a su alrededor para ver a una hermosa mesera de cabellos azules tener un par de platos en una bandeja que deja sobre la mesa "¿aquí están sus órdenes?" dijo ella con duda, ya que el otro sexi hombre había desaparecido antes que pudiera darle su número._

 _Naruto parpadea y recuerda que, en un principio, su plan sería una simple charla divertida entre amigos, algún que otra forma y luego un poco de presión y adulación para que aceptara, no se esperaba nada de lo que había sucedido en realidad "Uh, c-claro" responde con una sonrisa forzada mientras miraba ambos platos._

 _"¿pagara por ambos?" pregunta ella con escepticismo, a lo que el rubio siente en silencio "bueno" dijo ella mientras sacaba una nota de sus ropas "¿podría darle esto a su amigo? Gracias" dice rápidamente mientras se marcha con una sonrisa en su rostro. El rubio mira la nota con una ceja temblorosa y la guarda._

 _ **"Lo positivo es que lo logré"**_

* * *

 **El presente**

* * *

 **"Más o menos eso sucedió"**

Suspiró con satisfacción mientras sentía la hábil lengua hacer maravillas en su pene, el cual había dejado de ser flácido. Mientras este miraba el techo disfrutando de la mamada, Akeno estaba teniendo cuidado por no morderlo por la molestia que esta sentía por el rubio.

'Este idiota, ¡lo va a echar a perder!' gruño mentalmente mientras rascaba el suelo con sus uñas, intentando calmarse. Sacando el pene de los labios, suspira cansada mientras seguía con la actuación "bueno, sea lo que sea funcionó, ha cumplido su parte" dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se daba la vuelta, recostándose sobre el escritorio "es hora de cumplir la mía, ¿no lo cree?" dijo con voz sexi mientras abría las piernas lo suficiente como para enseñarle su centro.

El rubio no lo pensó dos veces, con una erección recuperada, se alineó y entró con fuerza dentro de ella haciendo que chocara contra el escritorio por su rudeza. Akeno rodó los ojos mientras dejaba hacer lo que quiera al rubio 'en fin…esto no me gusta' pensó ella mientras pensaba en la historia del rubio 'él piensa que algunas o todas nos acostamos con este idiota, no importa que no lo tenga claro, no me gusta que lo sepa' gruñó mientras se mordía la uña.

A pesar de que sentía como era follada, poco o nada de placer sentía en esos momentos. La preocupación de que sus planes fueran revelados y todo se le cayera encima era el peor sentimiento que podría desear 'pero…no sabe quién de nosotras es' pensó cuidadosamente mientras empezaba a calmar su cabeza.

Pero de repente, el recuerdo del hombre pelinegro aparece en su cabeza 'no, pero si pasa tiempo con nosotras, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que soy yo' pensó de mala gana recordando al hombre 'a diferencia del sensei, él si piensa con la cabeza en vez del pene' chasqueó la lengua, molesta por cómo se estaba desarrollando las circunstancias.

Un gruñido gutural salió de su garganta al pensar en el hombre 'ese sujeto…es un obstáculo, tengo que deshacerme de él' pensó decidida, pero no importa que se le ocurría, no había manera de cómo hacerlo 'no puedo matarlo, es más fuerte que yo y todas nosotras juntas, tampoco puedo matarlo con sexo' pensó en sus opciones, viendo como ninguna realmente iba a funcionar.

Entonces una idea pasó por su cabeza 'no importa si es el flechazo de Rias, su corazón se hará pedazos cuando ella vea como es un hombre como todos los demás' pensó ella con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro 'haré lo mismo que hice con Uzumaki. cuando este dormido, nos tomaré fotos teniendo sexo' recordó la manera en como había logrado chantajear al entrenador rubio.

Su cabello fue tomado con cierta rudeza y era usado por el entrenador rubio para tener control sobre ella, como si la estuviera cabalgando, más esto no importó a la chica 'ohh rias…cuando tu corazón este roto, yo estaré ahí para consolarte...y traicionarte' pensó ella viendo como los nuevos hechos lograban abrir un camino completamente nuevo para ella, uno más satisfactorio.

"Hey preciosa" escuchó en su oído, notando como el rubio se había echado sobre ella, apretando sus enormes tetas con sus manos "Veo que finalmente te empieza a gustar" decía mientras le besaba en el cuello "Esos gruñidos que sueltas son muy sexis" dijo el rubio mientras le mordía el hombro.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos, antes de reír "Si, has mejorado sensei" dijo ella mientras soltaba un ruidoso gemido de su boca "puedo jurar que incluso se ha vuelto más grande, ¿tanto te gusto?" preguntó ella, usando el control de sus paredes vaginales para apretar con más fuerza su polla.

Este no respondió, solo gimió ruidosamente al sentir una enorme presión alrededor de su polla 'esto es malo, por un momento me olvide del idiota' pensó Akeno sudando profundamente, para luego suspirar aliviada 'es bueno que sea como los demás hombres' pensó algo aliviada al saber que era fácilmente manipulable. Entonces sonrió ampliamente recordando su nuevo plan.

 **'Tarde o temprano, me desharé de nuestro co-entrenador'**

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente**

* * *

 **'esto es malo'**

Fueron los pensamientos de la adolecente pelinegra mientras miraba lo que frente a sus ojos estaba sucediendo "Esta bien, no es necesario que se desesperen" habló el hombre pelinegro mientras este miraba la fila de adolecentes frente a él "no esperen cambios bruscos, recién han empezado la dieta y los nuevos ejercicios, no debieron de sobre esforzarse regañó este mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Akeno dejó escapar un suspiro cansado mientras miraba a sus compañeras, la mayoría lucia adolorida y tenían sus caras llenas de vergüenza 'Irina, Rias, Xenovia, Ravel, Kuroka y sorprendentemente sona' vio algo sorprendida como eran las chicas que se habían sobre esforzado de más.

Rias tenía la cara llena de vergüenza, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar, pero sabía ocultarlo bien "Tu, la pelirroja, aquí" señaló el co-entrenador pelinegro mientras señalaba cierto lugar frente a él "Has esta pose" dicho este mientras tenía una pierna estirada hacia atrás y se apoyaba en la otra.

La adelante pelirroja dudó un minuto, pero obedeció en silencio. El hombre pelinegro comenzó a rodearla, mirándola atentamente "Veo, eso debió doler" dijo terminando su análisis y le tocó el hombro, haciendo que la adolecente se estremeciera por el dolor "aunque para tu buena suerte, no es una lesión grave, solo es un estirón" suspiró aliviado.

Antes que cualquiera pudiese decir algo, este se arrodillo y comenzó a tocar delicadamente sus piernas "no hay nada malo aquí, pero hay un grave estrés" decía para pasar a la cintura "tu cintura es muy ancha, debes haber estado usándolo mal si te provoca este dolor" negó con la cabeza para ahora tocar su espalda "y tienes múltiples nudos en la espalda, quizás tener que soportar el peso de tu torso" dijo levantándose y comenzando a frotarse la barbilla.

Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver como la adolecente pelirroja había sido literalmente manoseada y esta no había protestado, de hecho, había gemido de vez en cuando. Antes que pudiera decir algo al respecto, el hombre peligró golpeó la espalda con sus dedos. Seguidamente, este comenzó a golpear rápidamente partes del cuerpo de la pelirroja hasta terminar en su espalda nuevamente.

"Esta…hecho" dijo este mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente "he relajado tus músculos" dijo con un tono más feliz, pero igualmente serio "con un poco de suerte, para mañana estarás como nueva, pero por hoy, nada de movimientos bruscos ni esfuerzo" recetó este mientras se limpiaba el sudor de sus manos. No era su sudor, era el de la adolecente pelirroja.

Rias no soportó y cayó de golpe en el suelo, parecía incapaz de moverse "Eso fue increíble" dijo ella mientras parecía lentamente pasar de estado sólido a líquido. Su voz sonaba completamente fuera de sí, como si estuviera anestesiada o incluso drogada. Estaba tan relajada, que uno podría decir que había alcanzado une estado místico de paz interior.

"si…debes entrenar más si unos simples golpes te han dejado así" se burló el azabache, siendo la primera sonrisa que muestra desde llegó "¿y bien? ¿quién es la siguiente?" preguntó mientras se había terminado de limpiar las manos usando una toalla que había traído consigo, aunque la estaba usando para otros motivos actualmente.

Fuera de todo pronóstico, todas las chicas levantaron las manos, incluyendo la misma Akeno. Esto hizo fruncir el ceño al pelinegro "Quien de todas las lesionadas va primero" se corrigió, mirando con ojos afilados a las chicas que intentaban pasarse de listas. Algunas dudaron, pero bajaron las manos de todas formas "bien chica gato, tu turno" dijo mientras le hacia una señal a Kuroka, quien corrió eufórica hacia él.

En poco tiempo, esta cayó al suelo junto a Rias, derritiéndose de la misma manera 'okey, he subestimado a mi enemigo' pensó Akeno mientras sorbía saliva, mirando como otra chica iba y caía al suelo con facilidad 'a este ritmo, a todas le va a caer bien y será imposible deshacerme de él, que molestia' pensó mirándolo terriblemente mal, como si intentara matarlo con la mirada.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro "Ay, me duele" fingió ella mientras se frotaba los hombros "realmente duele mucho, necesito un poco de ayuda, sensei" dijo ella con el tono más sensual que tenía en su repertorio. Ninguna dejó pasar esto, mirándola con grandes ojos.

El azabache rodó los ojos y la llamó 'Perfecto' pensó ella con una sonrisa diabólica, caminando hacia él 'en cuanto ponga sus manos sobre mí, gemiré de la forma más ruidosa que pueda y Rias lo odiara' pensó ella mientras se colocaba en posición. Estaba esperando pacientemente antes de ver al pelinegro frente a ella '¿Qué está haciendo?' se preguntó ella con una ceja levantada.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, este retrocedió y se inclinó sobre sí mismo, extendiendo sus brazos como si fueran alas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, este dio un rápido movimiento hacia ella, empezando a golpear con brutalidad sobre ella. Los golpes eran secos y su lluvia de golpes terminó tras un codazo en su espalda.

No tuvo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, cayó de golpee sobre el suelo sin decir palabra alguna, nada de aire salía de sus pulmones, como si todo su cuerpo estuviera terriblemente congelado. Lentamente lo procesó y sintió algo que jamás había sentido en toda su larga vida, tranquilidad. Un gran peso había sido liberado de su espalda, como si hubiera dejado caer un gran bloque de cemento de su columna.

Sin que ella lo supiera, su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad y serenidad, cayendo profundamente dormida "Diablos, esos debieron ser los nudos más fuertes que haya visto en mi vida" exclamó sorprendido el azabache, cerrando y abriendo su adolorida mano "no me extraña que tenga esa aura oscura a su alrededor todo el tiempo" susurró más para si mismo que para las demás.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó una recupera Rias, ya de pie y mirando con grandes ojos a su amiga desmayada, de hecho, roncaba ruidosamente "¿Qué le hizo? ¿Por qué pareciese que le hubiera dado una paliza y luego tiene esa sonrisa?" preguntó ella sin palabras, viendo como su mejor amiga dormía como un angelito.

El azabache la miró raro "¿nunca notaste que tu amiga tenía un gran peso en sus hombros? Ella estaba muy abrumada, realmente abrumada" exageró este usando sus manos para explicarse mejor "fue un milagro que ella no tenga una joroba, porque algo de esa magnitud fácilmente hubiera doblado para siempre su espalda" dijo mientras usaba nuevamente la toalla para limpiarse el sudor de sus manos.

"Bueno, Akeno tiene las tetas más grandes que haya visto" dijo Kuroka, usando un incorrecto uso de palabras "no me sorprende que tenga nudos en su espalda, sobre todo si tiene esa manía de follarse a cualquier tipo que se encuentra en su camino" dijo ella recordando que ningún profesional podía hacer un trabajo correcto con ella como paciente.

"…correcto…" dijo con duda el pelinegro, negando con la cabeza sin saber cómo responder "volviendo a lo importante, terminaré con las ultimas y luego les enseñaré un ejercicio para relajar más sus músculos" dijo mientras miraba a la adolecente pelinegra "Creo que nos enfocaremos en eso primero" dijo pensando en las demás, por si tienen los mismos problemas que la pelinegra.

Estas asintieron y se dispersaron. Mientras esto sucedía, Naruto miraba desde su oficina el entrenamiento "Hey…les agrada más que yo" se quejó notando como todas obedecían sus órdenes y con una sonrisa al día siguiente de conocerlo "¿Qué tiene él que yo no?" preguntó el de mala gana, no entendiendo en donde radicaba la diferencia.

"En que él realmente se toma enserio su trabajo" alguien le respondió desde la puerta, llamando su atención y encontrándose con Koneko "sobre todo, que no está mirándonos siempre como un pervertido y que no intenta encontrar una forma en como follarnos a todas" Naruto sorbió saliva, sabiendo que sus intenciones eran tan claras como el agua.

"Supongo" admitió un poco apenado por ello "bueno, le agradezco realmente que me ayudara con este problema, no sabría qué hacer si todas mis chicas estuvieran lesionadas" Koneko rodó los ojos de forma aburrida, no gustándole para nada en esa forma posesiva al referirse a todas.

"Si, si, seguro" dijo ella mientras se sentaba en su sillón y masticaba algo de chicle "¿Quién es él?" preguntó ella seriamente, mirándolo con suma intensidad "no me gusta, él no es como los demás, él no es manipulable y…tiene un extraño olor" sus propias palabras la hicieron estremecer en una mescla de paranoia y miedo.

Naruto levantó una ceja "Es el mejor amigo de mi esposa y un antiguo compañero de clases, es un buen tipo" dijo esto mientras se tomaba un tiempo para recordar el pasado "¿no te gusta? Pensé que te gustaba que no te estén mirando con estos ojos" dijo este mientras miraba a la entrepierna visible de la adolecente.

Koneko no respondió "Me agrada, es como hablar con alguien normal" admitió, recordando la corta conversación que tuvo con el entrenador nuevo "pero es eso lo que no me gusta, es antinatural, no es correcto que exista alguien así, es como…un sueño o una pesadilla" dijo nerviosa, su ansiedad era visible por la forma en como sus dedos chocaban contra el sillón rápidamente.

Su elección de palabras le sorprendió, sacando los ojos de su entrepierna y mirándola a los ojos "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿a qué te refieres?" preguntó seriamente. Nuevamente esa sensación de que había algo más sucediendo, algo que se escapaba de su comprensión le invadía lentamente.

"bueno…científicamente hablando, es posible no tomar en cuenta nuestras feromonas" dijo ella mientras contraía sus piernas y abrazaba sus rodillas "teóricamente hablando, él sentimiento conocido como amor es una reacción química que hace ineficaz nuestras feromonas" Naruto abrió los ojos cuando escuchó eso, notando como su amigo no mentía.

"Pero por más amor que sienta hacia una muerta, es imposible que no reaccione ninguna vez hacia Rias, es teóricamente imposible" negó con fuerza, mirando el suelo "se necesitaría una cantidad igual o mayor de…amor…que iguale a las feromonas de Rias, es imposible" negó nuevamente, sabiendo que un humano común era incapaz de hacer tal hazaña.

"La única forma que se me ocurre es que tenga alguna clase de medicamente especializado para neutralizar el efecto de las feromonas…" esto último lo dijo con duda, sabiendo perfectamente que no existía y no debería de existir, pero el siguiente fue aún más imposible "o que él no fuera humano" concluyó ella, cerrando los ojos ante tal posibilidad.

Naruto se quedó callado ante las palabras de su estudiante "Hey, pero yo he estado mejorando" dijo este mientras sonreía con algo de vanidad "El primer día que vi a Rias, me imagine teniendo sexo brutal con ella y casi me vengo, pero ahora solo me éxito mirarla" dijo notando como el grado de excitación de la pelirroja descendía con los días, lentamente, pero lo hacía.

Koneko alzó una ceja "si…eso también es raro" dijo mientras le miraba con curiosidad gatuna "parece como si estuviera ganando inmunidad a nosotras" dijo notando como el rubio ahora era capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que, en ella, notable cambio "la verdad, es que me sorprende que no haya muerto por Akeno" dijo ella, dejando escapar algo de su sorpresa por su voz.

Naruto asintió en silencio 'yo también la verdad' admitió mientras se frotaba su pene debajo de su ropa, el cual estaba muy adolorido 'ella es completamente insaciable, no estoy seguro si 20 clones míos podríamos cansarla' pensó con un escalofrió subiendo por su espalda

"¿Cuántas rondas duró con Akeno?" preguntó con curiosidad Koneko, el rubio respondió con sus dedos "¿4? ¿en serio?" preguntó sorprendida, a lo que el rubio asintió "¿Cuántas horas?" preguntó ella de nuevo, cosa que el rubio respondió de la misma forma "¿2 horas? Vaya" admiró la peliblanca, cruzando las piernas "casi está a punto de alcanzar al gran semental de la isla de Kuoh" felicitó ella, aunque con el todo plano de siempre.

"gracias" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa forzada 'la verdad es que mi amiguito se había cansado en la tercera ronda y Akeno forzó la cuarta' recordó con un rostro azul 'claro, lo de ayer fue gracias a un largo descanso' recordó que había tomado tiempo para dormir y comer bien antes de su noche con Akeno 'debo volver a tomar las cosas con calma antes de volver con ella' asintió mentalmente, sabiendo que tenía que tener más cuidado.

Antes de que supiera que sucedía, notaba como las cortinas habían bajado y la habitación se tornó oscura "me gustaría saber cuánto ha mejorado" dijo Koneko mientras se acercaba al rubio, subiéndose a ahorcadas sobre el rubio "si puede durar tanto con Akeno, ¿Cómo lo hará conmigo?" preguntó ella mientras sonreía.

El rubio alzó una ceja "Woa, woa" la detuvo un momento antes de que esta le besara "¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué intentas?" preguntó este, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados. Por más que estuviera viéndola con mucho cuidado, su pene lentamente le traicionaba y comenzaba a volverse duro entre sus pantalones.

Esta se rió ligeramente "Veo que Akeno lo ha traumado un poco, supongo que ya empieza a entender que acostarse con una chica puede salir caro" se burló un momento, pareciéndole divertido esto "pero es la verdad, solo quiero ver que tan lejos puede llegar ahora, eso es todo" dijo ella mientras se acercaba y empezaba a dar besos cortos a su cuello.

La lengua de la adolecente hizo temblar al rubio 'oh bueno, realmente me he recuperado rápido ahora que sé cómo revitalizarme' pensó este mientras pensaba en si caer en las garras de Koneko o simplemente pasar de ella, sabiendo que había algo mejor.

Aun así, había algo que Akeno no podía darle 'que rayos' fue el último pensamiento del rubio mientras caía preso de su lujuria. Rápidamente tomó el rostro de la albina y lo acercó al suyo, dándose un beso extremadamente pasional. Ambos labios parecían intentar comerse y sus lenguas bailaban entre ellas.

Las manos de Koneko iban rápidamente hacia las ropas del rubio, desnudándolo con habilidad. Lo mismo iba para el rubio, aunque sus manos eran guiadas por un hambre insaciable. Entonces, un pensamiento racional pasó por su cabeza "espera, espera" la detuvo mientras la alejaba de él "el club, no podemos" dijo este mientras comenzaba a abotonarse la camisa.

Koneko lo detuvo "Esta bien, le dije a Rias que no se sentía bien y que se tomara el día libre" dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él y la daba un largo beso, intentando excitarlo de nuevo "Akeno no molestara, está durmiendo plácidamente" dijo cuándo se separó y volvió a besarlo "rias y las demás se fueron con el nuevo entrenador, parece que piensan seguirlo" dijo ella mientras se quitaba su propia blusa.

Esto fue todo para Naruto. Este levanta con facilidad a la adolecente y la sienta sobre su escritorio. Sin ninguna palabra, entierra su boca entre sus pliegues, sorbiendo y lamiendo con avidez. Koneko deja escapar gemidos satisfactorios y curveando su espalda al sentir realmente placer.

Naruto gruñó entre sus piernas, acelerando su masturbación. Esto era lo que Akeno no podía darle, la sensación de un verdadero sexo. Por más que ella tenga el cuerpo de la mujer perfecta, se sentía como tener sexo con una muñeca, no con una chica. En un principio no le importaba, pero era algo que echaba de menos.

Koneko sujetó con fuerza las hebras doradas de su cabello y forzó aún más su cabeza, intentando hacer que su lengua profundizada más en ella "¡sí! ¡Siga adelante, sensei!" alentó ella con una voz orgásmica, alentándolo a seguir con más ganas. Esto encendió más al rubio, quien comenzó a sorber de manera más brusca.

Sacando la mano de su pene, empezó a masturbar a la adolecente y la penetró con sus dedos. Esto no fue todo, sino que comenzó a lamer rápidamente su clítoris, haciéndolo lo más rápido que podía. Esto hizo gritar en silenció a la albina, quien se estremeció durante un rato, antes de lanzar todos sus jugos en el rostro del rubio. este no se quejó, sino que comenzó a beberlos como si fuera un néctar.

"Eso, ¡eso quería!" gruñe el rubio mientras se deleitaba del semen de la chica "Dios, como extrañé estos jugos" suspiró mientras se relajaba un poco. Akeno tampoco tenía orgasmos, simplemente esperaba a que el rubio tuviera los suyos y ya, eso era todo. Eso le dolía a su orgullo, se sentía menos hombre al no poder hacer que se corriese.

Koneko respiraba agitada, recuperándose lentamente de su orgasmo. Luego de un corto tiempo, un par de manos la sacaron del escritorio, dejándola debajo de él "Se mi gatito de nuevo, vamos" alentó el rubio mientras le frotaba con cariño la cabeza, como si estuviera intentando convencerle de hacerlo.

Koneko, respirando agitada, vio la polla de su entrenador frente a ella, alineado a su boca. Ella lo hizo y dejó salir sus características felinas. Ni siquiera abrió la boca y el rubio empujó su miembro contra sus labios. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza, que los abrió por sí mismo, entrando en lo más profundo de su boca.

Esto la sorprendió y se atragantó por un momento. Segundos después, la polla fue sacada lentamente de su boca, quedando solo la cabeza. Seguidamente el rubio embistió lentamente toda su longitud en su boca, haciendo que se atragantara de nuevo. El mismo proceso se repitió una y otra vez, para disfrute del rubio.

"Joder, como extrañaba esta boca, esta lengua" dijo mientras sacaba completamente su pene de la albina, abriéndole la boca y haciendo que sacara su lengua rasposa. Luego, tomando su polla con sus manos, comenzó a golpear su mimbro viril en su lengua, disfrutando la sensación de su lengua. Lentamente entró hasta su garganta, sintiendo todo el camino de su lengua hasta que se perdió cuando su polla alcanzó su garganta.

La gata albina se atraganto nuevamente, intentó salir, pero el rubio usaba su control sobre ella para mantenerla en su sitio. Esto se mantuvo algunos segundos más, antes de sacarla rápidamente. Koneko comenzó a toser, intentando recuperar el aliento, mirándolo mal al rubio.

Este mismo se rio con pena "lo siento, me acostumbré a Akeno" admitió de mala gana, recordando que ella nunca tuvo problemas para un trato tosco, volviéndola aún más una muñeca sexual "no te preocupes, esta vez iré con más cuidado…almenas al principio" dijo este con una sonrisa, entrando nuevamente en la boca de su estudiante.

Pasó mucho tiempo, lo único escuchable en la habitación era el sonido de gárgaras y el sonido de gemidos saliendo de una boca llena. El rubio se la pasaba embistiendo rápidamente contra la boca de la adolecente durante un largo rato. A veces cambiaba de posición, pero por lo general, siempre follaba su boca.

Pasó otro rato y ahora Koneko estaba sentada nuevamente en el escritorio, pero sin su ropa interior. Parecía completamente perdida, su rostro estaba lleno de baba y algún que otro rastro de pre-semen, las causas de haber sido follada en el rostro durante un largo tiempo.

Esto no parecía que era el final, pues el rubio estaba completamente desnudo y de pie, alineando su polla en su pequeña entrada. Con las manos en sus caderas, usó el control de estos para embestir con fuerza en ella, entrando de golpe. Koneko gritó en éxtasis, elevando su rostro hasta al techo mientras sus piernas temblaban, teniendo otro orgasmo.

Naruto gruñó mientras embestía con fuerza dentro de su estudiante. Era como tener sexo de nuevo con una chica, era completamente distinto. Sentía como si estuviera en control, como si realmente estuviera haciéndolo bien y era visible por las expresiones de su estudiante.

El sonido estruendoso de sus entrepiernas chocando y el sonido de los gemidos ruidosos de la albina era música para los oídos del rubio. queriendo escuchar mas, empezó a embestir brutalmente contra ella, dejando al lado el cuidado que prometió en un principio "¡Grita! ¡Grita más, mi gatito! ¡grita!" ordenó este, follando como si fuera una prostituta o una esclava, no importa en realidad.

Ella no pareció escucharla, pero instantemente obedeció y comenzó a gritar entrecortadamente por cada embestida. El rubio no podía mantenerlo por mucho tiempo, pero para su buena suerte, su estudiante lanzó un último grito y dejó escapar su orgasmo, esto fue señal para detenerse.

Koneko, todavía bajo los efectos de su orgasmo, fue llevada al suelo nuevamente, donde su cabeza era sujetada por el rubio, quien entró en su boca sin más. Este comenzó a follar la boca de su estudiante con la misma bestialidad con la que había estado follando, sin importarle si estaba o no ahogándola.

El sonido húmedo de su carne golpeando contra su lengua y su boca, así como las gárgaras que soltaba su estudiante lo hacían estremecer. Pronto, entre gruñidos, el aceleró aún más, golpeando su entrepierna contra el rostro de la chica "¡Tomalo! ¡bebe toda mi carga! ¡bebe mi leche!" gritó mientras dejaba estallar su orgasmo.

Koneko se atragantó cuando sintió el semen en su garganta, pero no podía escupirlo porque también estaba llena de la polla de su sensei. No podía beberlo porque tenía un pene grueso en su garganta, comenzando a ahogarse lentamente. Para su buena suerte, el rubio la dejó ir, haciendo que cayera al suelo y escupiera todo el semen.

Naruto también cayó, pero sentado en su asiento. Respiraba agitadamente, pero tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro "fue increíble" dice mientras miraba el techo, disfrutando notablemente el sexo que acaba de tener. Realmente lo había disfrutado y la verdad es que desearía que Koneko tuviera el cuerpo de Akeno, sería su mujer perfecta.

"Para usted" respondió Koneko, quien tose un momento y respiraba agitadamente "aunque…" dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, mirándolo con una sonrisa "fue increíble para mi también" Naruto la miró, notando que sus ojos realmente no mentían. Eso encendió algo de él, no era deseo, no era lujuria, eso fue pasión.

Naruto la miró un buen rato, sintiendo ese calor en su pecho. Nuevamente la sensación de la diferencia entre las adolescentes nació en su cabeza 'si tuviera que elegir a una, será a Koneko' admitió mentalmente, sonriéndole a la adolecente albina con ligero cariño y le frotaba la cabeza "ve a darte un baño, estas agotada y necesitas relajarte un poco" dijo este mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Koneko asintió antes de sonreír "Realmente ha mejorado, no tengo dudas de que podrá con Akeno a este ritmo" el recordatorio de esto eliminó la sonrisa del rubio, recordando a la pelinegra "sea lo que sea, le deseo suerte" dijo ella a modo de despedida, mientras miraba por el lugar y recogía sus cosas.

Naruto miró el suelo un momento antes de apretar sus manos "Espera" la detuvo un momento, poniéndose de pie "Me has hecho pensar…me he dado cuenta que no quiero a Akeno, te prefiero a ti" lo último lo dijo muy bajito, pues sonaba realmente mal, aunque fuera así lo que pensaba "y si quiero ser manipulado por alguien, me gustaría que seas tú" esto último lo dijo casi susurrando, sintiendo un poco de pena consigo mismo.

Koneko le miró en silencio un buen rato, antes de soltar una carcajada "oh vamos, naruto-sensei" dijo entre risas, negando con la cabeza "¿no me diga que ha tenido un flechazo por mí por solo tener sexo sin otras intenciones?" Naruto sorbió saliva por esto, era un poco raro para el hablar de estos temas con ambos desnudos "no sea iluso, sea lo que sea, usted solo me quiere por ser su gatito" dijo esto con un poco de tristeza "porque de otro modo…estoy seguro que las otras serian su opción" terminó ella, caminando lentamente hacia el baño.

Naruto frunció el ceño, quería decir más, pero ella ya se había marchado, dejándolo solo. Suspirando, toma asiento mientras piensa en lo ocurrido 'no creo que me haya enamorado, ¿o sí?" pensó de forma dudosa, intentando ordenar sus ideas 'digo, ella tiene razón, ni siquiera nos conocemos' pensó el mientras pensaba seriamente el asunto.

Por otra parte, tenía una mano en su entrepierna, a la cual frotaba con lentitud 'bueno, parece divertida, es genial a su manera y es una buena amante' pensó mientras recordaba su reciente encuentro, su pene lentamente comenzando a ponerse duro 'y lo más importante, no me ha chantajeado' pensó esto con una sonrisa, recordando que prefería mil veces a Koneko que a Akeno.

Sus oídos captaron el sonido de la ducha, algo importante porque eso quería decir que ella había dejado la puerta abierta, pues las habitaciones fueron insonorizadas. Mirando hacia el baño, notó el cuerpo desnudo de la adolecente dándose un baño, ella había dejado todas las puertas abiertas, incluso el de la ducha.

Al ver su cuerpo desnudo limpio y puro, su erección alcanza toda su longitud, comenzando a dolerle por ser incapaz de saciarse. Lo pensó un momento, después de todo, luego de esa conversación, era muy difícil pensar en que ella iba a acostarse con él en un futuro próximo.

Con esto en mente, supo que tenía que aprovechar cualquier momento que tenía disponible con su estudiante. Con una sonrisa, se pone de pie y camina hacia el baño. Él vio como la adolecente estaba fregándose la cabeza, a la cual había echado champú para quitar los posibles rastros de semen en su cabellera.

El rubio entra silenciosamente, teniendo cuidado de no alertar a sus oídos felinos. Lentamente entra a la ducha abierta, colocándose a espaldas de la chica albina. Vio como esta comenzaba a enjuagarse y sacando los últimos rastros de champú, dejando su cabello limpio.

Su sonrisa creció cuando vio que ella se inclinaba, intentando quitarse los rastros de champú de su parte inferior. Se alineó a su cómo y tras una cruel embestida, entró en ella. Koneko rápidamente se levantó y dejó escapar un grito sorprendido y de éxtasis. No proceso completamente lo que había sucedido, antes que fuera empujada contra una pared.

Ya en la pared, fue levantada ligeramente mientras el rubio embestía con rapidez dentro de ella, haciendo que su cadera chocara contra la pared, ocasionando ruidos de aplausos por agua "Joder, ¡cómo me encanta este coño!" gime el rubio mientras presionaba con fuerza la cabeza de ella contra la pared.

Mientras la follaba, presiona todo su cuerpo contra ella y le habla en el oído "lo siento Koneko-chan, pero sé que esta será nuestra ultima vez y quiero follarte lo más que pueda, ¿sí?" dijo este entre gemidos y gruñidos. Seguidamente salió de ella y le dio la vuelta, haciendo que sus piernas rodearas su cintura.

Koneko sintió un par de labios en los suyos y por instinto devolvió el beso. Sin embargo, el beso fue diferente, este era uno lento y calmado. Ella pudo sentir la pasión del rubio hacia ella, incluso se detuvo de follarla para solo concentrarse en besarla. Esto se extendió un buen rato, antes que tuvieran que separarse debido a la falta de oxígeno.

"eso... ¿eso es suficiente?" preguntó seriamente el rubio entre respiros agitados, tragando todo el aire que podía "sé que soy un idiota, sé que hago estupideces y la verdad es que últimamente me he comportado como un gilipolla" admitió mientras miraba el suelo un rato "pero cuando te dije que te prefiero sobre Akeno, eso es verdad" dijo el, intentando ser tan sincero como podía "Si hubiera una forma de quitármela de encima, yo lo haría" eso también era cierto y ahora lo sabía.

Koneko sonrió forzadamente "yo le creería eso a cualquiera, pero no viniendo de un hombre casado" Naruto abrió los ojos, recordando que estaba casado "y antes que me diga que la chispa se perdió o algo cliché como que duermen en camas separadas, déjeme decirle que ella lo ama mucho" dijo ella mientras quitaba un mechón molesto del cabello del rubio de sus ojos.

"Lo sé" admitió el rubio, mirándose apenado "la verdad es que ya ni recuerdo porque me casé con ella, es como…si este lugar me hubiera borrado la cabeza" admitió, realmente no se acordaba siquiera de amar a su esposa "Pero te puedo decir con seguridad que yo no la amo" dijo seriamente al respecto.

Koneko alzó una ceja "pero siguen casados, ¿no?" preguntó ella, recordándole aquel ligero detalle "¿Por qué no simplemente e dice eso y se divorcia?" preguntó ella con curiosidad, realmente no entendiendo a su sensei. Le miró inquisitoriamente, intentando saber en qué rayos estaba pensando.

Naruto parpadea un momento "bueno, en realidad no puedo divorciarme" admitió con una sonrisa boba "cuando vine a esta isla, me hicieron firmar un pasaporte donde especificaba que, solo podía quedarme aquí si estaba casado con mi esposa" Koneko parpadea sorprendida "si me divorcio y Hinata decide irse de la isla, estoy fuera de aquí también" contó este, como si fuera absolutamente nada.

"qué raro" susurró ella, alzando una ceja "Jamás había oído algo como eso, nunca en mi vida" pensó ella mientras se quedaba un rato mirándolo "Entonces, no puede divorciarse o lo deportarían" pensó ella mientras miraba un momento a la nada "¿y no notó que era un poco raro?" preguntó ella, intentando pensar en una persona que firmaría algo como eso.

"un poco" admitió mientras se le hacía raro hablar de un tema tan importante mientras tenía su polla dentro de ella "no es como si tuviera otra opción, tenía problemas económicos y este empleo era mi única opción" dijo mientras recordaba un poco su pasado antes de llegar a la isla "Recuerdo que este empleo me lo dieron hace un buen rato, pero debía de casarme con…" sus palabras se detuvieron mientras recordaba que en ese momento no estaba casado.

Koneko levantó la ceja "¿se casó por interés?" preguntó ella, con un poco de escepticismo a lo que el rubio asintió lentamente "vaya, pensé que era un gilipolla, pero ahora es un hijo de perra" insultó ella, aunque sabía que había algo más "¿Qué recuerda de ello?" preguntó nuevamente, esperando que sus preguntas sacaran algo de su memoria.

"yo no…yo realmente no recuerdo" pensó este mientras se tomaba la cabeza, teniendo que salir de la albina al sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza "de hecho…no recuerdo nada antes de casarme con Hinata y luego de casarme con ella" dijo sorprendido, notando como su mente estaba difusa "me acuerdo mi boda a medias, pero nada más…" susurró un poco fuera de sí, como si esta nueva información le hubiera explotado su mundo.

Koneko comenzó a frotar lentamente la cabeza del rubio "podría ser que… ¿le forzaron a casarse?" preguntó ella, notando como el rubio estaba siendo completamente sincero con ella "quizás tenga que ver algo con su esposa, quizás…alguien la quiere en esta isla" dijo ella sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Naruto sonríe con una sonrisa "Hinata es una buena chica, quizás no sienta algo como amor, pero ella es como una hermana para mí, la creo incapaz de hacer algo tan malo como para que el mundo conspire contra ella" su voz confiada se perdió conforme iba hablando "…y una buena persona como ella no se merece algo como esto" dijo frustrado, perdiendo la erección.

Suspirando, suelta a la chica albina mientras enciende la ducha. Koneko levanta una ceja al ver como el rubio acaba de tener un golpe de culpa por ello "bueno, cuando lo pone de esa manera, usted no suena como una mala persona" dijo ella mientras intentaba consolarlo.

El rubio negó "Tengo tanta culpa como aquellos que me obligaron a casarme" dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza su puño "Desconozco las fuerzas que nos trajeron aquí, pero yo mismo decidí caer bajo esas influencias" aceptó la culpa mientras esperaba que el agua limpiara un poco su vergüenza.

"Hinata no se merece lo que yo estoy haciéndole" dijo este mientras levantaba la mirada un poco más determinado "Voy a divorciarme" dijo decidido, intentando de esa forma, arreglar un poco el desastre que había hecho con sus propias acciones. De alguna forma, había caído tan bajo que era imposible volver atrás, no había como.

"uy, yo no creo que se vaya a poder" dijo Koneko, llamándole la atención "Akeno está pendiente de usted, cualquier movimiento que ella no ha planificado lo usará en su contra y si ella lo ve como una amenaza…" no terminó, dando por entendido que él sabía lo que le iba a pasar.

"es cierto" suspiró cansado, sabiendo que una acción mal hecha podría desencadenar su muerte, o aun peor, la muerte de un inocente como es Hinata "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿hay alguna manera de arreglarlo?" se preguntó a sí mismo, todavía frustrado al no encontrar forma de salir de su predicamento.

Koneko suspiró cansada "Hay una forma" dijo ella, llamando la atención del rubio "pero usted tendría que hacer todo lo que diga" dijo ella mientras se acercaba a su rostro y le daba golpes en su mejilla "Todo…lo…que…diga" deletreó palabra por palaba, dándole más importancia a ellos.

Naruto sabía a lo que se refería, sabiendo que salí con Akeno fue lo contrario a los planes de Koneko y eso lo llevó a su perdición "¿Por qué?" preguntó el, confundido "¿Por qué me ayudas aun cuando te he traicionado?" preguntó el, intentando saber en qué estaba pensando su estudiante.

La chica gato sonrió "tengo mis razones" dijo ella mientras se separaba y empezaba a bañarse nuevamente "aunque en nuestro primer encuentro quise subir solo unos cuantos peldaños, es un objetivo muy banal si tenemos en cuenta las…fuerzas que lo trajeron aquí" dijo ella seriamente, recordando todo lo que su sensei había dicho.

Naruto tragó fuerte ante la implicancia de sus palabras "siempre tuve la sensación de que algo no estaba bien…que alguien estaba usándonos como marionetas, que esta isla nos hizo así por alguna extraña razón y alguien está detrás de todo eso" dijo ella mientras se detenía un momento para pensar "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué somos así?" pensó ella mientras miraba su mano, las garras felinas en ellos.

Naruto la vio negar con la cabeza "De alguna forma, yo creo que el destino lo trajo hacia mí para responder todas esas dudas, todas esas interrogantes" dijo ella mientras apagaba la ducha, y volvía hacia él, tocándole el corazón "y creo que, si desenredo su misterio, podré responder mis dudas" dijo mirándole a los ojos, siempre serios.

Se miraron durante un rato, antes que el rubio se acerara rápidamente y le robara un beso. Ella no fue corta esta vez, sino que también devolvió el beso "¿sabías que te ves sexi cuando hablas con ese tono de intriga y misterio?" dijo el rubio una vez separados, riéndose un momento.

"Seguro" rodó los ojos divertida por sus acciones "en todo caso, creo que debemos de planificar nuestros siguientes movimientos, Akeno es mejor que yo en esto, así que será como intentar ganarle a mi maestra" Naruto suspiró decepcionado cuando la vio salir de sus brazos y comenzar a caminar fuera "y aunque tengo curiosidad por usted, no me serviría de nada si Akeno lo mata" Naruto sintió un aire frio recorriendo su espalda.

El rubio se rascó su cabellera mojada, intentando quitarse el agua de este "¿Qué planeas hacer? ella me tiene un jaque, literalmente" añadió sabiendo que ella tenía las suficientes pruebas como para que le echaran de pataditas fuera de la isla o incluso matarlo. Koneko frunció el ceño y cruzó sus brazos, pensando seriamente al respecto.

 **"No...lo...sé"**

* * *

 **Siguiente capitulo: Salir con dos chicas o morir en el intento**


	10. Chapter 10: Vecinos nuevos

Amor y Lujuria

* * *

Capítulo 10: Vecinos nuevos

* * *

 **Chakra**

 **Desconozco en realidad su naturaleza o el porqué de su existencia, pero existe y por ahora, es lo único que nos importa. Chakra, aunque te lo expliqué en su momento, se creía que era un material extremadamente raro y radioactivo, o que portaba alguna clase de energía, estuvieron bien, pero al mismo tiempo se equivocaron.**

 **El mineral en sí mismo se pasó a llamar Chakra cristalizado, una especie de piedra preciosa viva que portaba en su interior un poder desconocido. Era similar a un diamante o un diamante que brillaba con intensidad, tenía luz propia. Los humanos la encontraron hace quien sabe cuánto tiempo, era visto como un regalo caído del cielo o una deidad en sí misma, como objeto de adoración.**

 **Es un mineral extremadamente raro, por no decir que imposible de hallar, fue codiciado por muchas personas, aunque la mayoría no conocía su naturaleza. Aun así, los grandes líderes siempre portaron algo de este material como accesorio de buena suerte, hasta su inevitable muerte cuando se separaron de él.**

 **La verdad es que, para crear a los actuales Beast, se debe de usar o filtrar un poco de la energía de este mineral dentro de sus cuerpos, lo demás lo hace el portador mismo. De alguna manera, solo algunas personas que tenían una composición genética similar o diferente al de el "primer humano" podían despertar siendo Beast.**

 **Se llegó a la conclusión que estos humanos bendecidos fuesen descendientes de la antigua raza que dominó la tierra, aunque esto aún no es comprobable. Lo que sí está claro es que esta Raza y los humanos son completamente diferentes entre sí, pero de alguna forma, los verdaderos hombres bestia lograron dejar sus genes en algunos humanos, con la esperanza de perseverar. Dicho ADN fue abrumado por el de los humanos con el pasar de tiempo, perdiéndose en su totalidad.**

 **O eso se creyó**

"Woa" dijo Hinata, con grandes ojos mientras escuchaba la historia de su compañero "¿eso quiere decir que, en esta isla, todos son…descendientes de un humano y un verdadero Beast?" su compañero pelinegro lo dudó un momento, antes de asentir "Vaya…es impresionante" admite ella, pareciéndole irreal la historia de su compañero.

"El…Los Verdaderos Beast fueron bendecidos con el poder del Chakra en su interior" dijo el azabache mientras levantaba una de sus manos "Los humanos no, por eso Los Beast de esta isla tienen esas formas y discrepan de la mía" dijo este mientras bajaba su mano, mirándola con un poco de curiosidad.

"ya veo" susurra Hinata mientras recordaba a las alumnas de su esposo transformadas 'ahora que lo recuerdo, eran más humanas que animales' recuerda ella como las chicas no perdieron su aspecto humano, simplemente ganaron características animalescas. En cambio, su compañero, se trasformó completamente, siendo más animal que humano.

El azabache asintió y suspiro "bueno, eso sería todo" dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza "aunque desconozco el límite de las locas esas, yo creo que no son un peligro, el Chakra que ellas tienen solo les permite transformarse, no va más allá" dijo soltando un suspira aliviado, sabiendo lo peligroso que podía ser la energía que el portaba.

"no estoy segura de a lo que te refieres, pero bien" dijo ella con un sudor en su frente "¿y? ¿Qué cosas geniales puede hacer el Chakra?" preguntó ella con curiosidad, mirándolo con grandes ojos para ver una demostración. Lo poco que ha visto y si tiene en cuenta lo genial de la trasformación, ella puede asemejarlo a la magia como en los juegos.

El pelinegro negó "no lo sé, nunca he intentado usarlo" dijo este mientras se frotaba el cuello con molestia "Es como si estuviera haciendo trampa, nunca intenté usarlo por eso y muchas razones, la principal es que quería vivir como un ser humano normal" decía este antes de suspirar cansado "aunque la verdad, me gustaría saber usarlo, quizás…quizás así podría haber hecho algo contra mi madre" dijo apesadumbrado, mirando el suelo con tristeza.

"no es tarde para ver de lo que eres capaz" intentó reconfortarle Hinata "además, ya eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido, no creo que haya ningún problema en usar esa cosa…Chakra" dijo ella recordándole que fue el ganador de aquel campeonato a nivel mundial donde median la fuerza de uno.

"quizás" fue lo único que respondió su amigo "bueno, está bien" dijo este mientras cruzaba las piernas y parecía estar meditando "técnicamente, el Chakra te permitiría hacer todo lo que tengas en tu imaginación mientras tengas la cantidad de energía para concretarlo" dijo este mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

Luego de un rato en silencio, Hinata vio como una pequeña planta salió del suelo, volviéndose una bonita flor. Seguidamente su compañero dejó escapar su aliento, respirando agitadamente "es imposible, es extremadamente difícil" gruñó mientras parecía haber corrido un maratón infinito.

"Creo que lo estás haciendo mal" dijo ella, llamando su atención "necesitas una imagen mental de lo que quieres hacer, pero estoy segura que estabas pensando en muchas cosas más" el azabache miró hacia otro lado "Prueba haciendo algunos movimientos que te guíen, ya sabes, para trazar tu camino" dijo ella mientras hacia un poco de espacio.

"¿movimientos?" repitió este, levantando una ceja "entiendo a lo que te refieres, pero no tengo una forma en como ligarla a imágenes mentales" decía este mientras fruncía el ceño "Lo más cercano serían las palabras, pero el Chakra no funciona así" negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba cansado.

"uhhmm" pensó ella mientras se frotaba la mente "bueno, palabras no pueden ser, entonces necesitamos trasladar las palabras al mundo físico" dijo esta con una sonrisa "Como el lenguaje de señas, podrías intentar hablar así y ver que sale" dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

"podría funcionar" dice este con grandes ojos por la brillante idea "pero no se hablar en señas, lo más similar que sé serian…" su voz se perdía mientras una idea atravesaba su cabeza "espera, tengo una idea" dice este mientras volvía a estar en meditación. Sin embargo, esta vez tenia ambas manos levantadas.

Hinata abrió los ojos cuando lo vieron juntar las manos y formar una señal "¿eso es?" dijo impresionada, recordando las mismas señales que sus compañeros usaban para molestarlo cuando eran adolescentes "¿esas posiciones de mano ninja?" susurra incrédula, ya que no estaba al tanto de ello.

"me lo enseñaron cuando aprendí ninjutsu y otras artes marciales en Japón" dice el pelinegro mientras seguía concentrado "técnicamente, me permitiría controlar mi cuerpo a través de imágenes mentales" dice este mientras seguía haciendo sello tras sello "supongo que también podré hacer… ESTO" terminó juntando ambas manos, produciendo un estruendoso sonido.

Hinata sintió como el suelo se estremecía y perdía la estabilidad, cayendo al suelo. para su sorpresa, frente a ella creció un enorme árbol que salió literalmente del suelo. El árbol no se detuvo, siguió y siguió creciendo hasta duplicar el tamaño de los arboles normales. Las ramas de extendieron y lentamente empezó a brotar vegetación.

"esto son…" susurró Hinata mientras miraba una flor que caía hacia ella, tomándola delicadamente "¿flores de cerezos?" dice ella sin palabras, viendo como un hermoso árbol había crecido y florecido de la nada, embelleciendo completamente el denso parque en el que estaban.

"Eso…creo" susurra el azabache, intentando levantarse y fallando miserablemente "¿una ayudita?" dijo este mientras miraba hacia su amiga. Esta asintió y le ayudo a ponerse de pie "Vaya, eso fue extremadamente extenuante, nunca haré algo así" se ríe mientras se rasca la cabeza, mirando como realmente se había pasado de la raya.

"claro que sí, grandote" ríe Hinata mientras lo llevaba en su hombro. Aunque sonaba raro, ella realmente no hacía nada, simplemente evitaba que su amigo se fuera hacia los lados "claro que si" repite nuevamente mientras lo ayudaba a caminar hacia el auto para irse. Mientras se iban, la mujer casada pensaba en como podría hacer una granja que diera frutos todo el año y el dinero que podría sacar de ello.

 **"La próxima vez has un árbol de naranjas, grandote ninja"** **"que te follen"**

* * *

 **"¡¿tú qué?!"**

El gritó sacudió por completo toda una casa. El grito femenino fue capaz incluso de hacer que ella se escuchara por casi todo el vecindario, con un poco de suerte, eran los únicos en el lugar. en la casa del hombre azabache, este tenía una pequeña sordera mientras recibía uno de los regaños más fuertes de la historia.

"ya te lo dije, princesa, daré algunas clases en tu escuela, nada más" dijo el pelinegro mientras intentaba concentrarse en su juego, ignorando el grito histérico de su hija "un amigo me ha pedido un favor y no quiero fallarle, nada más" intentó convencerla, pero su hija rubia parecía cada vez más encolerizada "vamos Hinata, di algo" dijo este mirando hacia un lado hacia su amiga.

"a mí no me metas en tus problemas familiares" respondió la mujer casada mientras se concentraba en el juego e ignoraba completamente la discusión padre e hija "pero si sirve de algo, yo también creo que es la estupidez más grande de la historia" respondió ella, cansada y aburrida del mismo tema durante los últimos 15 minutos.

"¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO!" gritó la rubia mientras caminaba de un lado a otro "¡pensé que me amabas! ¡pensé que realmente me querías!" lloró ella mientras le miraba con mucho resentimiento "veo que me equivoque" dijo ella mientras salía a pasos fuertes de la casa.

"Cariño, pastelito" llamó su padre levantándose, pero lo único que recibió, fue la puerta en la cara "eso dolió" dice mientras miraba con tristeza como su hija abandonaba el lugar con iracundia, hecha toda una furia hacia posiblemente, la casa de alguna de sus amigas para pasar la noche.

Un ruido le llamó la atención y la pantalla roja de la sala brillo "te mataron y no pienso resucitarte" dijo la mujer de ojos lavanda mientras miraba la pantalla, siendo la única que jugaba "castigado hasta aprender a tomar buenas decisiones" dijo ella con ojos entrecerrados, pero no se dignaba a quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

El azabache gimió cansado "oh vamos, creí que sería buena idea ayudar a tu esposo, ¿porque tan enojada?" preguntó el mientras tomaba su mando, pero como decía, estaba muerto y tenía que esperar hasta que la partida terminase "ya sabes, podría tomarse cierto tiempo libre para verte si yo le ayudo" dijo intentando convencerla a dejar de ser tan mala con él.

"¿podrías dejar de sonar tan hipócrita? Yo sé que Naruto me está engañando con esas niñas, no soy idiota" responde de manera cortante, casi hasta podría hacerle un corte en la cara con sus palabras "lo único que ganas con tu mirada de lastima era darme asco" dijo ella muy enojada, casi hasta podría romper el mando analógico que tenía entre manos.

"lo siento…" se disculpa este mientras estaba cabizbajo "pensé que no debía decírtelo, no quería hacerte sentir triste luego de que descubrieras que el amor de tu vida te falló" aunque sus palabras fueron como acido, la mujer casado no se inmutó "uh…realmente estás enojada" sudó profundamente mientras notaba el silencio escalofriante de esta.

"lo estoy" dice ella mientras "pero no soy una niña, soy una adulta" responde con algo de orgullo, jugando en silencio "y como tal, se cómo enfrentar esta clase de situaciones con la mayor madurez posible" dijo ella mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado, pero algo aliviado.

El azabache levanta una ceja "¿llorando en tu almohada mientras comes helado?" pregunta él con curiosidad e intriga. Lo único que recibe es un lastimero movimiento de cabeza, lo que confirmaba su pregunta "vaya…lo estas llevando mejor de lo que imaginé" dice con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

"Creo que estoy subiendo algunos kilos de tanto helado" suspira cansada mientras miraba su cintura "por otro lado, he dejado de sentirme dependiente de Naruto a cada día que pasa, aunque…eso no quiere decir que lo he dejado de amar" dice ella mientras se desconcentraba y la matan en el videojuego "me hubiera gustado que este sueño mío hubiera durado un poco más" suspira triste, mirando la enorme pantalla en la que escribía GAME OVER, el cual tenía varios significados para ella más que el mismo juego.

El azabache gruñe enojado "Debí haberle dado el golpe cuando tuve la oportunidad" dice enojado mientras veía la forma tan triste en la que estaba su amiga "bien, ¿Cuándo es el divorcio? No soy tan bueno con las leyes, pero creo que puedo hacer un documento decente" admite mientras recordaba el terrible papeleo que hizo para quedarse en la isla.

"aun no…aun no quiero separarme de Naruto" revela ella, sorprendiéndole "no tengo a donde ir, no tengo forma de cómo vivir por mí misma y, aunque logre independizarme emocionalmente de él, sigo atrapada económicamente" admite ella, que no había logrado acabar sus estudios superiores por casarse con él, ya que el mismo rubio lo vio innecesario.

El azabache le miró un momento, antes de suspirar "entiendo y creo que tienes razón en cierta parte" admite rascándose la cabeza "pero no tienes que seguir atada a él de esta forma, yo podría ayudarte sabes" dice este con una pequeña sonrisa "podríamos intentar encontrar algo para ti en el camino, quizás un buen empleo es lo que te falta para subir esa autoestima tuya" dijo este mientras miraba la pantalla frente a él.

Hinata no respondió, sino que sonrió con algo de tristeza "si…creo que tienes razón" dijo ella mientras miraba el techo un momento, pensando sobre su futuro "siento que estoy muy lejos aún de eso, pero por lo menos, luego de mucho tiempo…creo que puedo continuar nuevamente" dice ella mientras tomaba el mando analógico con algo de fuerza.

El azabache sonríe "¿ves? Te dije que eras más fuerte que yo" dice mientras la miraba esperar pacientemente a que terminasen los créditos "ya superaste al amor de tu vida en menos de unos días y yo…sigo estancado por más de cinco años" dice con algo de pena, notando como realmente se estaba quedando atrás.

"No puedo decir que lo he superado, aun lo sigo amando" dice ella mientras el tocaba un momento el pecho "pero he estado pensando y también creo que debo amarme a mí misma…o por lo menos, un poco más" dice con una pequeña sonrisa "por eso…yo quiero comenzar de nuevo" dice mientras miraba algo frente a la pantalla.

 ** _EMPEZAR NUEVO JUEGO_**

* * *

 **"¡dijiste que ibas a comenzar de nuevo! ¡Mueve ese trasero! ¡ahora!**

"¡vale! ¡no tienes que ser tan rudo!" le gritó Hinata mientras se levantaba del suelo, toda sudorosa, con sus ropas mojadas y el rostro rojo "vamos piernitas mías, solo un poco más" oró en silencio mientras miraba sus temblorosas piernas. Luego de tomar tanto aire como podía, comenzó a correr.

Se encontraban en el campo deportivo donde tuvieron su primer entrenamiento, ahora lugar importante para su desarrollo físico. En el medio del todo estaba su compañero, el cual parecía ser un cruel dictador o un sádico general de guerra, mirándole con ojos agudos mientras le obligaba a bajar los rollitos extras que tenía en su estómago.

Luego de algunos minutos más, ella cae al suelo, complemente agotada "bien, por algo empezamos" dice el azabache mientras la veía respirando agitadamente "2 horas de entrenamiento es suficiente, deberían de ser más luego de todo ese helado, pero la celulitis en tu trasero ya ha sufrido mucho" se ríe en silencio, disfrutando el dolor de su amiga.

Esta se lleva las manos a su trasero, llorando en silencio recordando aquella acumulación extra de grasa en su trasero, el cual le dolía por tanto entrenamiento "esto es culpa de Naruto" susurró recordando que la razón principal de su ansiedad por el helado fue por una depresión inmensa por su recién descubierta infidelidad.

"El helado y el azúcar no trabajan tan rápido, es parcialmente tu culpa también" dijo su amigo mientras miraba a su muñeca "también tienes suerte de que tenga que ir a la escuela de mi hija, así que por hoy terminamos" Hinata suspiro de alivio mientras levantaba su brazo en señal de victoria.

"aún sigo creyendo que es una tontería" dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el pasto "¿Por qué tienes que entrenarlas? Ellas son malas" susurró ella recordándolas a todas como súcubos sedientas de semen y de hombres dispuestos a dárselas de buena gana. La verdad es que luego de que una de ellas intentara matarlos a los dos, no las veía con buenos ojos.

"Ya, pero quiero darles una oportunidad de redimirse" dijo este mientras tomaba sus cosas "Esta isla las hizo así, unas niñas como ellas no deberían de comportarse como prostitutas, la biología no defiende su actitud promiscua" dijo este mientras fruncía el ceño recordándola a todas "quiero ver si pueden cambiar, aunque…no tengo esperanza de ello" terminó suspirando cansado y agotado.

Hinata le miró un momento "supongo" dijo sintiéndose un poco apenada al respecto. Como dijo su compañero, ninguna de las niñas era culpable de que su esposo decidiera acostarse con ellas, fue enteramente decisión de Naruto. Aun así, sentía un fuerte resentimiento contra ellas, algo con el que tendría que luchar si no quería verlas de forma tan despectiva.

Ryu suspiró cansado "mira, yo no voy a caer por unas niñas, aunque fuera completamente humano no creo que me interesen" admite recordando a las niñas "no deberías de preocuparte por mí, de quien deberías de preocuparte, seria por ti" dice mientras la señala a ella.

"lo sé" admite de mala gana, aunque aún no le gustaba del todo 'pero, por otro lado, esto no pareció agradarle a Shion2-chan' recuerda ella la expresión de la mujercita rubia y su cólera 'quizás esto no estaba dentro de sus planes, debe de estar bien' pensó ella mientras recordaba que tampoco tenía ese extraño presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar, todo estaba bien.

"¿puedes regresar por ti misma?" pregunta este, un poco preocupado por ella. Hinata asiente segura "bien, debó irme" dice mientras se despedía y se marchaba lentamente, hasta desaparecer del lugar. Hinata suspiró cansada mientras miraba como debía de volver sola a casa de nuevo.

"bien…" pensó ella mientras salía del lugar, despidiéndose de las chicas que dirigían del lugar "supongo que no es del todo malo" pensó ella en voz alta mientras tenía tiempo para pensar mientras regresaba a casa. Aunque estaba a punto de pasar una esquina, alguien pasó rápidamente a su lado y chocó contra ella "Itte" dice la mujer casada mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

Iba a gritar al idiota que se le había cruzado en su camino, pero notó que era una mujer rubia, quien también se frotaba adolorida la cabeza 'por dios…me encantan sus zapatos' pensó ella mientras miraba el par de zapatos con tacos que llevaba, haciendo juego con su vestido blanco y su cabello dorado. Además de eso, tenía ojos de color esmeralda 'como una princesa europea' piensa Hinata mientras la compara con los cuentos ingleses.

"L-lo siento" se disculpó la mujer mientras se ponía de pie, aunque tambaleándose un poco "L-lo siento mucho, en realidad lo siento" se disculpó una y otra vez mientras se inclinaba rápidamente, parecía muy avergonzada. Hinata no pudo evitar forzar una sonrisa, recordándose a sí misma cuando salía con Naruto.

"n-no hay problema" dijo mientras intentaba hacer que la chica siguiera humillándose a sí misma "también fue mi culpa, debí de estar más atenta y no en las nubes" admitió mientras recordaba que miraba al cielo en vez del camino, eso podría haberle costado la vida si en vez de la chica, fuese un auto el que la arrasara

"claro" dice ella mientras se reía un momento, aliviada quizás de no haber molestado a nadie "lo siento, pero debo irme" dijo ella mientras intentaba irse lo más rápido posible. Hinata alzó una ceja, ya que no era la actitud de alguien que se encontraba bien. aun así, vio su expresión sorprendida cuando miró hacia atrás.

Hinata miró al lado de la chica rubia, notando como había una pandilla de malvivientes acercándose hacia ellas. Con una ceja levantada, mira como la chica rubia intentaba correr de ellos, pero otro grupo les cerro el paso también en esa dirección "¿oh? ¿Qué ven mis ojos?" dijo un tipo que tenía la cara de un drogadicto "La princesa rubia nos ha traído al lado de una tetona de ojos raros" dijo el hombre mientras se reía junto a sus amigos.

"Seguramente es una chica bestia como las demás, esos ojos son muy feos" dijo un hombre que se acercó hacia Hinata, mirándole el rostro "pero si le ponemos una bolsa en la cabeza, es toda una puta" terminó mientras se relamía los labios "¿Qué dices preciosa? Si vienes con nosotros, no te haremos-" no terminó antes de recibir un gran puñetazo en el rostro que logró hacerlo girar un par de veces y perder un diente.

La chica rubia miró sorprendida como la mujer con la que chocó había logrado noquear de un solo golpe a sus asaltantes "Sabes…hubiera intentado huir despavorida si no hubieras dicho eso sobre mi" dijo la mujer casada mientras sonreía "pero ustedes…" decía mientras crujía sus nudillos "¡han logrado cabrearme!" gritó con ira mientras sus pupilas se agrietaban y las venas alrededor de sus ojos se marcaban.

El chico parecía incrédulo durante un momento, en su desconcentración, no pudo evitar ser golpeado en el estómago, haciendo que escupiera mucha saliva de su boca. Seguidamente fue golpeado en su mentón, despegándolo del suelo. Hinata no terminando el castigo, sujetó su pierna y lo hizo girar hasta tirarlo a uno de sus compañeros.

Habiendo acabado con tres de los seis, gira su mirada hacia los que faltaban, quienes, al ver a sus compañeros caídos y ensangrentados, huyeron rápidamente del lugar. Bufando divertida, Hinata se acerca hacia el malhechor que insultó sus ojos, comenzando a patearlo consecutivamente en sus partes íntimas.

"¡no! ¡me! ¡gusta! ¡que! ¡hablen! ¡así! ¡de! ¡mis! ¡OJOS!" terminó los golpes con una fuerte patada en el rostro del tipo, logrando desfigurarlo. Aun así, sintió un par de presencias en su espalda, siendo los otros dos tipos que fueron golpeados por ella. Rápidamente gira sobre sí misma, dándole una patada giratoria a uno, mientras que esquiva el golpe del otro y le da otro golpe en la cara.

el que fue golpeado por su patada estaba fuera de batalla, faltaba el que parecía ser el líder, quien había perdido un par de dientes "¡Esto es por llamarme fea!" grita la mujer casada mientras le da un rodillazo en sus partes íntimas "¡Esto es porque es divertido!" grita mientras sujeta la cabeza del tipo y la estrella con fuerza contra el suelo "¡y esto es por intentar hacer daño a unas damas!" grita mientras pisa con fuerza la cabeza del sujeto, no importándole si había roto su cráneo.

Mientras respiraba agitadamente y como una furia, ve como uno de los tipos se estaba levantando de su paliza, estaba a punto de golpearle antes de notar como se estremecía de miedo. Cambiando un poco sus planes, se acerca hacia él y lo sujeta del cuello "Escuchame, hijo de perra" le insulta mientras acerca sus ojos más a los suyos, asustándole aún más "No quiero verlos a ninguno de ustedes por aquí o traeré a los míos a terminar el trabajo, ¿entendido?" amenaza ella, amedrentándolo.

El chico asiente rápidamente mientras deja escapar algunas lágrimas. Rápidamente lo tira hacia un lado, a lo que comenzó a correr fuera del lugar olvidando a sus dos compañeros. Hinata ve su huida y suspira cansada "Maldición, he manchado mi ropa con sangre de idiotas" dice mientras ve como su top negro deportivo favorito tenia manchas de sangre "y la sangre es difícil de lavar" recuerda mientras oculta su cara recordando que mañana era el día de lavar ropa.

 **Había cosas que eran muy difícil de lavar. La primera era salsa, cualquier clase de salsa era un desafío. La segunda era el jugo de uva, era prácticamente un colorante natural. La tercera era la sangre, era imposible quitar la sangre seca de la ropa. Todo esto lo aprendí de años de experiencia siendo una chica casera…y lo último siendo la líder de mi propia pandilla.**

La chica rubia mira anonadada como su salvadora, quien había logrado vencer de la forma más brutal y sádica a esos delincuentes, pasó de ser una violenta Yandere sedienta de sangre…a una ama de casa preocupada por la ropa que debía de lavar en un par de días "annno" intenta llamar su atención, lográndolo rápidamente "g-gracias por ayudarme, muchísimas gracias" dice ella mientras se inclinaba una y otra vez.

Hinata parpadea "¿Qué? No es nada" desestima ella mientras agitaba su mano, forzando una sonrisa "de hecho debo de disculparme por hacerte ver algo tan violento" dice ella mientras se avergonzaba un poco de su actuación "debí darte más miedo yo que estos sujetos" dijo mientras forzaba una risa.

"un poco" admitió, pues ahora temía la vida de sus agresores "Pero sé que es buena persona y eso me reconforta, supongo que a veces la violencia es…la única forma de resolver conflictos" dijo con una sonrisa forzada, ya que el daño causado por la mujer de ojos lavanda no era algo que ella podría decir que es simplemente violento.

'Esa voz' pensó Hinata, escuchando la voz aguda y tímida de la chica 'me recuerda a mi' dijo recordándose a sí misma, esa vos con la que fingía ser tímida y dócil 'solo que en ella eso es…natural' pensó sorprendida, notando que ella realmente era así. Su rostro sorprendido se volvió una sonrisa forzada al notar algo raro 'cabello rubio, apariencia de princesa, voz de idol…' anotó ella mientras estudiaba a su nueva amiga.

Tose un poco mientras intentaba llamar su atención "soy Hyuga Hinata, encantada de conocerte" dijo ella mientras saludaba con su mano, pero al notar que había un poco de sangre, rápidamente la baja y saluda con la otra mano. su acto solo hizo que la chica rubia forzara una sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Gabriel Argento, mucho gusto" respondió ella, con una sonrisa brillante "Yo estaba buscando un lugar nuevo donde vivir, así que no conozco mucho este lugar" admitió mientras se volvía un lio de inseguridades "me perdí y cuando me di cuenta…esos tipos me estaban siguiendo" tembló recordando como huía de ellos.

"ya veo" dijo Hinata mientras miraba a su alrededor, no había muchas casas, mayormente este era un lugar donde había muchos establecimientos relacionados al deporte "¿qué tal si te acompaño hasta el tren? De todas formas, yo tengo que ir a mi casa" dijo ella mientras le sonreía, de alguna forma le caía muy bien.

"o-oh, no quiero ser mucha molestia" dijo ella nerviosa, pero una sonrisa de Hinata la tranquilizo "gracias, muchísimas gracias" agradecía de todo corazón mientras se inclinaba una y otra vez para mostrar su respeto. Esto avergonzó un poco a la mujer casada, ya que se reflejaba en ella y ahora notaba lo vergonzoso que era.

Dicho esto, ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia su destino, completamente en silencio '¿Cuáles son las posibilidades?' pensó Hinata mientras miraba a escondidas a la rubia bonita 'Ryu se enamoró de una chica que se parece a mí y tiene cabello rubio' recordó ella a la esposa fallecida de su mejor amigo '¿Qué tal si la chica misteriosa es alguien que es psicológicamente igual a mí y es rubia?' pensó con el rostro fruncido, sabiendo lo predecible que era su mejor amigo en algunas ocasiones.

Aun así, por más que eso fuera cierto, no había probabilidades que eso fuera cierto, el mundo no era un lugar tan pequeño y ella no creía en el destino "¿Hinata-san?" preguntó la chica rubia, sacándola de sus propias ideas "¿conoce un lugar donde podría pasar la noche y sea accesible?" preguntó ella con mucha timidez, posiblemente sintiendo vergüenza en cada palabra.

"bueno…no" admitió ella "Yo solo conozco esta parte de la isla porque entreno aquí" dijo Hinata mientras caminaba "Desconozco si hay hoteles o esa clase de lugares cerca, mucho menos en la ciudad" sus palabras deprimieron a la rubia "¿te has quedado sin casa o algo?" preguntó preocupada, ya que no imaginaba a su nueva amiga durmiendo en algún lado extraño.

"…no exactamente" respondió ella con la mirada gacha "Yo vivía en un pequeño lugar junto a una amiga, ambas pagábamos la renta, pero…se ha vuelto muy costoso vivir ahí" respondió ella con una expresión difícil de interpretar "perdí mi empleo luego de que mi superior intentara…" ella agitó la cabeza un momento "no tengo muchas opciones" admitió triste, casi desamparada.

'¡qué triste!' gritó mentalmente Hinata mientras intentaba controlarse de no abrazarla 'espera… ¿Cuánto pago yo por la renta?' se preguntó ella, recordando que en donde ella vivía, realmente no se necesitaba mucho dinero, incluso comprar la casa no era particularmente costoso.

 ** _"Las casas en la ciudad, no importa si son simples departamento, cuestan una locura"_** recordó la voz de su mejor amigo en su cabeza, recordando una vieja charla **_"Sin contar que en los distintos trabajos obligan a sus empleados a costarse con sus clientes o incluso para usarlas como siempre prostitutas, para una mujer normal es difícil conseguir trabajo sin vender su cuerpo"_** recordó las palabras de su amigo, recordando lo furiosa y enojada que estaba en ese momento.

"Gabriel-san" preguntó Hinata de repente, con un aire sombrío a su alrededor "¿podrá ser que usted sea…una mujer común?" preguntó ella, notando que la situación de su nueva amiga cabía perfectamente en esa descripción. La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero asintió triste "ahora todo tiene sentido" suspiró la mujer casada, mirándole con cierta tristeza.

Entonces una idea brilla en su cabeza "Oye, tengo un amigo que podría ayudarte" dijo Hinata, sorprendiéndola "no es vendedor de bienes raíces, pero es bueno convenciendo a perras" dijo ella un poco emocionada, aunque su elección de palabras estremeció a su amiga "Mencionó que en la zona en donde vivo, la renta es estable, incluso la propiedad misma es accesible" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"¡¿en serio?!" preguntó Gabriel, un poco más motivada y feliz, a lo que Hinata asiente efusivamente "¡Gracias! ¡gracias! ¡muchísimas gracias!" dijo ella una y otra vez, dejando caer algunas lágrimas de su rostro, posiblemente de felicidad. Había estado toda la semana con el estrés de la renta anterior y el de haber perdido su trabajo, fue demasiada presión para ella.

Hinata se sonrojó un momento, era la primera vez que una chica le agradecía de esa manera. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza "no hay tiempo para eso, tengo que hacer unas llamadas" se dijo para sí misma, separándose un poco de Gabriel mientras marcaba un número "por favor…contesta" pidió escuchando el pitido del celular.

Entonces pudo escuchar como finalmente conectó con su amigo **"Mira, no es por ser malo, pero estoy muy ocupado en este momento"** respondió Ryu mientras parecía estar haciendo algo **"¡ustedes! ¡no las veo trabajar! ¡más rápido!"** Hinata tuvo que hacer a un lado el celular por el grito.

Hinata suspiró cansada "Necesito tu ayuda" dijo con la voz más lastimera y triste que pudo, escuchando silencio del otro lado "Tengo una amiga…" pudo escuchar claramente el jadeo sorprendido desde el otro lado "…tengo una amiga que necesita mi ayuda…pero eres el único que conozco que podría hacer algo" dijo fingiendo todo el dolor y la lástima que su garganta podía.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado, antes de un suspiro cansado **"Okey, tus ganas"** dijo el pelinegro, ganando una pose de victoria de Hinata **"Okey pequeños renacuajos, tómense un pequeño descanso"** dijo el pelinegro, un momento, sonándose _lejos "Dime cual es el problema"_ dijo ahora teniendo toda su atención.

Gabriel miró con curiosidad como su nueva amiga parecía discutir con el sujeto que le hablaba por celular, parecía una discusión fuerte que luego lentamente se tranquilizó "ya, ya, ya, entiendo" dijo la chica de ojos lavanda, asintiendo "Okey, se lo diré, muchas gracias, te debo un pokemon, luego te lo doy" fue lo que puso fin a la conversación.

Hinata volvió con su amiga rubia, suspirando cansada "mi amigo me dijo que no era tan difícil, pero que había un problema" dijo ella mientras se mostraba un poco tímida "Parece que solo es posible comprar la propiedad y como está un poco lejos de las estaciones del tren, no es del gusto de los trabajadores" dijo un poco avergonzada, ya que eso no sonaba para nada bien.

Gabriel permaneció en silencio "no importa" respondió secamente, cosa que sorprendió a Hinata por el cambio de tono "no importa, mientras sea en la isla…yo viviría incluso entre la basura" dijo totalmente seria y determinada, cosa que nuevamente sobresalto a la mujer casada.

Hinata trago saliva un momento "¿Okey?" dijo ella sin saber exactamente cómo responder "son 300 mil dólares" dijo ella, esperando alguna reacción de la rubia "es la casa al lado de mi amigo, me dijo que esta vaciá y era la más accesible de todas" informó ella, ya que eso era a una casa de la suya, étnicamente serias vecinas.

"¿tan barato?" preguntó Gabriel, sorprendida "yo pagaba al mes 15 mil dólares" respondió ella, ahora sorprendiendo a Hinata por la absurda cantidad de dinero, pensó que su amigo estaba exagerando "¿Cómo es la casa?" preguntó ella con duda, ya que las casas en la ciudad eran estúpidamente caras, algunos tenían tantos ceros que le daba miedo.

Hinata rápidamente enseña la foto de la casa "incluso es más grande" dijo sorprendida la rubia "es como…4 o 5 veces más grande que mi departamento si cuento el jardín" dijo notando que el jardín era extremadamente grande también. Aunque por los puntos que su amiga había dicho, era entendible que fuera tan barato.

Gabriel lo piensa un momento antes de sonreír "creo que seremos vecinas, Hinata-san" dijo la chica rubia tomando las manos de la mujer casada "Me alegra haber conocido a alguien tan buena como usted, dios realmente ha escuchado mis plegarias" dijo ella mientras parecía orar en silencio.

Hinata se sentía incomoda por sus acciones 'queda descartada, Ryu es rotundamente ateo y le molesta que alguien hable de Dios en su cara' dijo recordando el pasado, cuando su amigo era adolecente, parecía explotar cuando alguien mencionaba a algún dios, sobre todo al cristiano 'aunque…' pensó ella escuchando rezar a su nueva amiga.

Hinata sonrió mientras le interrumpía "somos amigas, ¿no?" preguntó ella, sorprendiéndola "Los amigos se ayudan mutuamente, que sería de mi si no ayudo a mi nueva mejor amiga" añade rápidamente, mostrando la más grande sonrisa que tenía en su repertorio 'siempre quise decir eso' piensa recordando su época escolar. Gabriel precia sorprendida un momento, antes de asentir con una sonrisa.

 **"¡hai! ¡somos mejores amigas!"**

* * *

 **"Este té esta delicioso"**

Fueron las palabras de Gabriel mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro corto, un poco por la dulzura, pero más por la sensación de calor inundando su cuerpo, lo cual era muy reconfortante "Me alegro escucharlo, temía que no fuera agradarte el té barato" admitió la mujer de ojos lavandas mientras forzaba una sonrisa en su rostro 'Naruto aún no envía nada de su paga' pensó con una marca en su frente, pensando en las cosas que hacia su todavía esposo con el dinero.

Gabriel parpadeó y sonrió "fui una monja la mayor parte de mi vida, el té barato es un lujo para mi" dijo ella mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa de nostalgia "tuve suerte de que mis padres decidieran educarme un poco, jamás hubiera pensado en que lograría ser psicóloga" admitió ella riéndose un poco de sí misma.

"que interesante…" decía Hinata mientras tomaba algo de té, antes de abrir sus ojos "¿dijiste psicóloga?" preguntó ella, haciendo que la chica rubia asintiera "¡se dé un amigo que necesita ayuda psicológica urgente!" dijo con una sonrisa, eufórica de poder haber encontrado ayuda real y que sea de confianza.

Gabriel forzó una sonrisa en su rostro "No creo que deba decirlo así, sonaba como si tuviera alguna clase de enfermedad mental" dijo ella mientras miraba el suelo y se reía de manera nerviosa "bueno, no estoy segura si los psicólogos hacen servicio a domicilio…pero me encanta ayudar" dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna.

"…mi amigo tiene mucho dinero, así que no será un trabajo bien recompensado" dijo Hinata sabiendo que eso era lo más importante y primordial para alguien que buscaba trabajo urgente "El sujeto perdió a su esposa hace 5 años y no acepta su muerte, ha mantenido un voto de castidad por ella, pero…también quiere reconstruir su vida" explicó su caso lo mejor que ella podía.

"Que…fidelidad" fue lo único que pudo decir Gabriel, un poco intrigada por el caso, sobre todo viniendo de un hombre que vive en la isla de Kuoh "bueno, si tomamos en cuenta que vivimos en Kuoh…yo creo que es grave" Hinata se rio nerviosamente al ver como la chica rubia parecía saber sobre las locuras que pasaban en la isla en la que vivían.

"bueno…grave-grave no está, solo que…mi amigo es especial" dijo la mujer casada mientras intentaba explicarle el motivo de su falta de vida sexual sin necesariamente decirle que no era humano "el punto es que el necesita ayuda y, aunque me gustaría ser de utilidad, no tengo los conocimientos para hacerlo" admitió ella, sabiendo lo importante que era dejarle el trabajo a un profesional.

"entiendo su punto" respondió Gabriel mientras cerraba los ojos "Estoy encantada de ayudar, ya que creo que el amigo que menciona es el mismo que me ayudó a encontrar un hogar, ¿no?" Hinata asintió lentamente "entonces hay más razones de ayudar" terminó ella mientras sonreía brillantemente.

Antes que Hinata pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió "¡Hinata!" gritó una voz ronca y rave "¡Las niñas locas ya saben dónde vivo! ¡hay una gata negra en la puerta de mi casa!" gritó un hombre pelinegro mientras entraba rápidamente en la casa de ella y cerraba la puerta tras de él.

El hombre pelinegro respiraba agitadamente mientras miraba a escondidas por una de las ventanas de la mujer casada "Rápido, usa tus poderes de mujer y bota a esa chica usando una escoba o algo, no quiero que mi hija venga y vea…" su voz se perdió cuando notó que su mejor amiga no estaba sola.

Hinata alzó una ceja como su mejor amigo perdía la voz y por un momento su voz se agudizo 'oh, oh, oh' pensó ella notando el furioso tono rojizo que manchaba la cara de su mejor amigo 'El karma es una perra muy escandalosa' pensó ella notando como realmente le había atinado y su nueva mejor amiga…era la chica misteriosa.

Luego de lo que podría ser llamado una eternidad, el hombre pelinegro comenzó a rodear el sillón, hasta llegar a la puerta más cercana y salir corriendo del lugar, aunque causando destrozos por su torpeza "¡hey! ¡no tenías que arruinar mi cuadro favorito!" gritó enojada como su decoración había caído al piso.

Hinata rodó los ojos cuando lo vio saltar la cerca…a pesar de que se encontraba abierta "luego me dice a mi idiota" suspiró cansada recordando como él se burlaba de ella constantemente "lo siento por mi amigo, usualmente no es…" su voz y su sonrisa se perdieron cuando vio el rostro de su mejor amiga 'oh dios mío…no hay manera' pensó ella completamente sorprendida al reconocer esa mirada.

Las mejillas de la mujer rubia estaban coloradas y parecía muy avergonzada. Pero sus ojos…sus ojos lo decían todo '¡no hay manera! ¡¿Cuál era la posibilidad?!' pensó entre risas que intentaba controlar. Calmándose, hace la pose más calculadora que podía imaginarse "¿lo conoces?" preguntó ella con una ceja levantada "porque por un momento olí historia" dijo ella mientras miraba intensamente a la rubia.

"¿ehhhhhhhh?" exclama Gabriel, volviéndose una estrella "¡c-claro q-que no! ¡n-no lo conozco!" exclamó en una mescla de pánico y nervios "¡nunca lo he visto en mi vida! ¡no me salvo ni nada parecido!" dijo mientras temblaba incontrolablemente y parecía caer en una profunda crisis nerviosa.

'¡es tan linda! ¡esta tan enamorada que no puede ni mentir bien!' pensó Hinata notando todos los indicios de una mujer enamorada "¿te salvó? ¿Cómo yo lo hice?" preguntó ella notando como su encuentro de ella fue exactamente igual como el que tuvo su amigo y ella. Gabriel no respondió, simplemente se rindió y asintió con la cabeza

 **"estuvieron a punto de violarme…entonces él apareció y me rescató…como un príncipe azul"**

* * *

 **"La vi una vez mientras estaba en la playa, empecé a seguirla desde las sombras y cuando vi que estaban a punto de violarla, dejé de esconderme"**

Escuchó la mujer casada a través de su celular mientras se le era contada, el otro lado de la moneda "Estas enfermo, Bruce Wayne" dijo con una mirada muerta Hinata, habiendo escuchado perfectamente que su mejor amigo andaba de acosador cuando se topó sin querer la escena.

El pelinegro suspiró desde el otro lado "no pude evitarlo, es tan…jodidamente hermosa" escucho ella, todavía con una mirada muerta mientras se limaba las uñas "su mirada perdida mirando el atardecer…esa aura de misterio y esos cabellos dorados brillando por la luz de un sol casi muerto" Hinata estuvo a punto de vomitar al escucharlo tan ensoñado e ilusionado.

"claro que sí, Shakespeare" suspiró Hinata mientras se frotaba el lugar entre los ojos "¿desde cuándo?" simplemente pregunto, sabiendo que, por la forma en como hablaba, no era cosa de una vez y este encuentro fue la segunda vez que él la miraba.

Su amigo parecía reacio a decirle, pero escucho un suspiro de derrota "desde hace 7 meses…cada sábado" Hinata no pudo evitarse golpear en la cara "Mira, la primera vez fue de pura suerte, yo por primera vez hice mi recorrido hacia la playa en la tarde cuando la vi…desde entonces repito lo mismo" declaro con mucha pena y vergüenza.

"Okey… ¿alguna vez le has hablado?" preguntó ella, pero no escucho nada desde el otro lado "Pues felicidades, ella es mi actual mejor amiga y nueva vecina tuya" se declaración parecía haber causado un gran impacto, pues un gran estruendo se escuchó desde el celular, como si se hubiera caído extremadamente fuerte y consecutivamente "¿estás bien?" preguntó Hinata, ya que se escuchaba doloroso.

"solo me caí de la escalera y me doblé el brazo, estoy bien" respondió el pelinegro, sonando un poco adolorido "¡¿q-que h-hago?! ¡¿q-que se supone que deba h-hacer!?" gritó este, sonando muy desesperado "¡¿le hago una tarta?! ¡¿un pastel?! ¡¿una invitación?! ¡¿Qué pasa si es alérgica a la tarta de manzana?! ¡¿Qué pasa si está a dieta?! ¡¿debería de regalarle proteínas?! ¡¿una tarta de caramelo?! ¡A todos le gusta la tarta de caramelo!" preguntó y preguntó mientras parecía estar caminando en círculos.

"Woa, calmate un poco" dijo Hinata notando lo emocionado y potencialmente peligroso estado en el que estaba "primero, solo sigue el protocolo de los vecinos, creo que eso estaría bien por ahora" dijo mientras se pintaba las uñas de las manos de un tinte claro "por otra parte…ambas te vimos saltando la cerca, así que puedes despedirte de tu primera buena impresión" escucho un lastimero quejido, posiblemente un lloriqueo silencioso o lamentación.

Antes que la conversación pudiera seguir, vio como tenía otra llamada "oh, espera un momento, luego sigo contigo cariño" dijo Hinata mientras tomaba un momento su celular y contestaba la llamada "¿Gabriel-chan? ¿qué pasa?" preguntó curiosa mientras seguía con su manicura.

"Hinata-san" en cuanto escuchó si lastimero llamado, el cual posiblemente estaba envuelto en algunos lloriqueos anteriores, supo con que estaba tratando "¿Qué hago? Nunca he hablado directamente con Ryu-san y aunque deseaba encontrármelo, no esperaba que fuera mi vecino" decía ella entre lloriqueos, con mocos audibles al ser respirados.

Hnata suspiró un momento "¿está bien? pero, ¿Por qué me llamas a las 2 de la mañana?" preguntó Hinata curiosa por la hora casi inaudita en la que estaba hablando con ambos tortolitos "me dijiste que te mudabas con tu amiga en unos días, no creo que debas darle muchas vueltas al asunto" dijo ella mientras notaba los mensajes de su amigo que buscan desesperadamente su ayuda.

"no puedo dormir, Hinata-san" Hinata se rio en silencio un momento "estoy pensando en cómo puedo hablarle, de que puedo hablarle, soy muy tonta para hablar por mí misma, viví rodeada de mujeres, solo pensar que…m-m-m-me g-g-g-gusta ya es mucho para mi" Hinata podía imaginarse el rostro de la chica rubia, sus ojos llorosos y desamparados, completamente cubierta de mantas como una oruga. Así estaba ella cuando hablaba de Naruto con su mejor amigo en la escuela.

"Ya te he dicho Gaby" escucho la voz de una segunda mujer, posiblemente su compañera de piso "Simplemente dile hola y se acabó, dejame dormir ahora" escuchó Hinata la voz de una molesta mujer "Además, el tipo esta obsesionado con su ex mujer, ¿no? Si vive en una isla de prostitutas y sigue manteniendo su voto, no creo que ligando vas a llegar a algún lado" dijo la mujer mientras parecía roncar enojada.

'Con un beso en la mejilla y ya lo tienes en tu meñique' pensó Hinata con una sonrisa divertida, ya que toda esta situación era miles de veces mejor que cualquier telenovela "¿esa era Rossweisse? Parece enojada" dijo Hinata, recordando el nombre de la compañera de cuarto de su nueva amiga.

"Estuve hablándole de Ryu-san todo este tiempo, pero no ayuda mucho" dijo Gabriel, hablando bajito para no despertar a su amiga "usted es su mejor amiga, pensé en que podría ayudarme" la chica rubia sonaba realmente necesitada, como si esperaba un acto heroico de su parte.

"Claro que puedo ayudarte, se absolutamente todo sobre él" dijo orgullosa de poder ser útil a su nueva y primera amiga "se su anime favorito, su color favorito, su figura de acción favorita, su videojuego favorito… ¡incluso se el lugar exacto de su oreja donde ronronea si lo frotas!" recordó ella que esa manía siempre la tuvo, siendo más evidente que siempre fue un Beast.

"por curiosidad, ¿sabe el tamaño de su cosa?" preguntó Rossweisse, quien parece haberle quitado el celular a Gabriel "he tenido novios musculosos antes y dejame decirte que fueron una decepción" dijo entre una mescla de sueño y curiosidad, posiblemente tenía más de lo primero.

Hinata parecía pensarlo un momento "Yo no soy experta en estas cosas, mi único novio fue mi actual esposo" admitió ella, su vida sexual tampoco fue muy alucinante "Tampoco se lo he medido ni nada, creo que eso es algo que sobrepasa nuestra amistad" dijo intentando verse lo más respetuosa y dama que podía.

Hubo un poco de silencio entre ellas "¿lo sabes o no?" "13 pulgadas…y el diámetro de una botella" añadió Hinata a la pregunta tajante, respondiéndole de la misma forma. Rossweisse silbó escuchando los números, parecía sorprendida pero el sueño disminuía su asombro.

"Pedazo de bicho, yo no estaría con un hombre así" declaró la mujer mientras bostezaba un momento "si, hace gala su aspecto de macho, pero ¡diablos!" exclamó Ross mientras parecía reacia a solo pensarlo "es como estar teniendo un hijo constantemente" dijo ella sabiendo perfectamente que las entrepiernas de las mujeres se podían estirar mucho, pero dolía intensamente. El sexo con un hombre así nunca iba a ser placentero.

"Cuando éramos adolecente no la tenía tan grande, pero sí que asustaba" dijo riéndose entre dientes recordando su primera novia y lo ilusionado que estaba "Tenía una enamorada que se llamaba Ino, recuerdo que terminaron cuando le vio su cosa" dijo riéndose intensamente recordando el lloriqueo de su amigo cuando su primera novia corrió despavorida aquella noche.

"no la culpo, yo haría lo mismo" dijo Rossweisse mientras se reía junto a Hinata "bueno, ha sido divertido, pero mañana tengo trabajo y no quiero que me descuenten, fue divertido Hinata-san" dijo Rossweisse mientras se despedía, posiblemente para irse a dormir.

"L-lo siento por Ross-chan, e-ella es muy vulgar" se disculpó Gabriel, finalmente teniendo su celular y posiblemente abrumada por la conversación sucia entre adultas "entonces… ¿ino-san cómo es?" preguntó ella con un tono muy bajo, posiblemente avergonzada de preguntar algo tan íntimo.

Hinata sonrió "no tienes que ser tan tímida, si quieres saber sus gustos solo dilo" Gabriel se sonrojó intensamente "bueno, para empezar y lo más importante…le encantan las rubias" eso no fue mentira, era pura y sincera verdad "Le enloquecen…eso y los ojos extravagantes y vivos, son su debilidad" dijo aguantando la risa, sabiendo que eso descubría también a su nueva mejor amiga.

Esperó un momento, quizás para que la rubia tuviera un momento para esclarecer sus ideas "por lo interior…yo creo que no tiene gustos especiales" declaró Hinata mientras recordaba a ino y la comparaba con Shion "Yo creo que simplemente se siente bien junto a alguien que le quiere, es muy dependiente en ese aspecto" dijo recordando como siempre parecía estar buscando el amor incondicional de alguien.

"Entiendo, entiendo" dijo Gabriel mientras parecía estar anotándolo "bueno, c-creo que t-tendré tiempo para saber sobre él cuando le ayude a superar a su esposa fallecida" dijo recordando el problema que tenía el pelinegro con respecto a su ex esposa.

"no te preocupes, primero intenta ser su amiga y luego toda ira fluyendo, no te presiones a ti misma o te ira mal" dijo un consejo sabio, sabiendo perfectamente que no era la más indicada para decirlo "si tienes dudas solo pregunta, estaré ayudándote, yo solo quiero lo mejor para él y creo que ya ha sufrido mucho" dijo con una sonrisa triste, no imaginándose lo que es esperar tanto tiempo por alguien que nunca va a llegar.

Hubo un corto despido, antes que la llamada se cancelara. Suspirando e intentando sacarse su tristeza, Hinata toma el celular "¿tipo musculoso? ¿sigues ahí?" preguntó sorprendida, ya que su amigo seguía en plena llamada durante todo este tiempo, esperando para hablar con ella.

"Estoy, tuve que darme una ducha fría" contó este mientras ya estaba en su cama "estoy pensándolo mejor y…creo que simplemente debo dejarme de ilusionar, no creo que le vaya a interesar en lo absoluto" suspiró cansado y deprimido "parece una buena chica, estoy seguro que será una gran amiga" dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Hinata frunció el ceño, antes de sonreír de nuevo. Lentamente acerca el celular hacia sus labios, armando la oración en su cabeza "ella tiene un fetiche por los músculos…me lo acaba de decir" susurró ella con una sonrisa malvada "También le gusta los hombres que saben cocinar, sobre todo postres" siguió echándole leña al fuego, esperando que eso funcionase.

Hubo silencio un momento desde el otro lado, parecía que el cerebro de su amigo dejó de funcionar un momento "¿es verdad o simplemente me estas echando una buena broma?" Hinata simplemente se quedó callada "Bien… ¿me acompañas mañana a comprar? Necesito mucha harina y frutas" la mujer casada tuvo que reprimir la risa que intentaba salir de sus labios, mordiéndose la mano para no reír.

"c-claro, de todas formas, necesito robarte algo para llenar mi refrigeradora" dijo ella con la voz más normal que tenía en su repertorio de actuación "okey, nos vemos mañana, adiós" se despide rápidamente, cancelando la llamada "¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ¡SE LA CREYÓ!" gritó ella mientras empezaba a carcajearse, sosteniendo su estómago porque le dolía de tanto reírse.

Luego de mucho tiempo de reírse, miró el techo de su casa vaciá, escuchando el terrible silencio de la soledad "ya no estoy tan sola" dijo mientras mitraba el techo, un techo que le traía recuerdos de un pasado distante "Tengo mi primera amiga y apuesto a que Rossweisse-san también será una gran amiga" dijo mientras se sorprendía de haber tenido su primera charla de chicas, fue tan fluido y a la vez tan increíble, que hasta parecía un sueño.

 **Esto es muy triste de admitir, pero yo no tenía amigas mujeres. Claro, conocía mujeres y hablaba con algunas, pero por lo general, nunca había tenido amigas mujeres de verdad. Durante mi pasado en la escuela, me volví pandillera y era la líder de mi propia pandilla, era el terror de la escuela durante un buen tiempo, cosa que dejé para volverme la chica ideal de Naruto.**

 **La charla que tuve con Gabriel y Rossweisse-san fue única, fue tan increíble que estuve fangirleando durante todo el día. Por primera vez, mi celular tenía un numero diferente que no era de un hombre, ¡incluso compartimos redes sociales después! ¡fue tan increíble!**

 **Ayudar a mi mejor amigo me estaba trayendo amigas, como si fuera una gracia divina luego de decidir comenzar una nueva vida. Jugar a la casamentera fue una de las cosas más divertida que jamás había hecho, quizás una de las cosas que siempre volveré a extrañar.**

 **Sin embargo, no todo era felicidad**

"Tututu, tururú, rurutu" tarareaba Hinata una melodía con los labios mientras limpiaba la entrada de su casa con una escoba. A ella le gustaba limpiar la entrada porque eso daba un aire diferente y ordenado a su casa "listo, acabe" dijo notando como finalmente toda su casa estaba limpia.

"¿Hyuga Hinata?" escuchó que alguien la llamaba detrás de ella, sorprendiéndola. Al voltear, vio a una chica de cabellos blancos, una adolecente "Nos…vemos nuevamente" dijo ella extendiendo una mano, saludándola con mucha cordialidad. La falta de expresión y la incomodidad que sentía la chica era tan visible, que también incomodo a la mujer.

Hinata alzó una ceja, pero aceptó su mano "Te recuerdo…eras una de las chicas que intentó matarnos" dijo recordándola también, como una de las estudiantes de su esposo "¿Qué se te ofrece? Mi esposo no está conmigo ahora" dijo ella forzando una sonrisa, centrándose más en las flores que debía de arreglar.

"mi nombre es Koneko Toujou, soy estudiante de Kuoh" se presentó ella notando como la mujer casada el había dado la espalda muy rápido "también soy una estudiante de su esposo y…tengo algo muy importante que decirle" esas palabras detuvieron a Hinata, quien volteó a verla un momento. Hinata vio el rostro preocupado y nervioso de la adolecente, quien parecía tener dificultades para siquiera estar ahí.

 **"Yo soy la amante de su esposo y…necesito su ayuda"**

* * *

 **Siguiente Capítulo: Dos chicas amantes del Alcohol (L)**

* * *

 **En el siguiente capítulo hay dos chicas al mismo tiempo, Xenovia e irina. Juro que me esforzaré para escribir lo mas erótico posible, he tenido buenas ideas estos últimos días. (luego de ellas no tengo idea, quizás Akeno de nuevo u otras dos chicas más, como Sona o algo así, podrían dar ideas de quien seguiría :D)**

 **Por cierto, hubo mensajes (Les juro que esto no me lo esperaba) que querían ver a Hinata con Ryu (yo estaba algo así como "Wtf"), pero bueno. Mi hermano (sorprendentemente) mencionó lo mismo, pero me dio una idea general de como podría hacerlo y la verdad es que me pareció muy interesante. Es un tanto raro (porque nunca he escrito YURI), así que hay una gran posibilidad de que no aparezca.**

 **Si todo sale bien (y escribo correctamente y como mi hermano me aconsejó) entonces habría un Cuarto final, una cuarta ruta donde un personaje (que no es Hinata, ni Ryu) tenga un Harem, además del mismo Naruto (quien tiene un harem, aunque no como él lo quisiera, pero lo tiene). Ya les digo que va a ser difícil, intentaré, pero no prometo nada, parece muy difícil uwu (si no sale como quiero, entonces se quedara en 3 finales).**


	11. Chapter 11:Dos chicas (L)

Amor y lujuria

* * *

Capítulo 11: Dos chicas amantes del alcohol (L)

* * *

 **"muy bien, ¡eso es! ¡sigan así!"**

Naruto escuchó las palabras emocionadas y alegres del mejor amigo de su esposa, mientras él tomaba tranquilamente una taza de café desde un lugar apartado 'que alegre, ha estado así los últimos días' pensó el rubio notando como el pelinegro literalmente brillaba de alegría y buen humor.

Tomando un sorbo de su bebida, el rubio recuerda su encuentro de hace unos días y los compara **_"Hola, Uzumaki_** " fueron las palabras de un peligro que parecía matarle con la mirada, eso fue hace 3 días **_"¡Howdy, Naruto!"_** fue el saludo del día anterior donde todo el odio y resentimiento hacia él parecían ser limpiados, así como purificados.

'me preguntó que le tiene tan feliz' se preguntó mentalmente mientras tomaba otro sorbo 'por otro lado, todos parecen estar de buen humor desde que él está de buen humor' notó como sus estudiantes parecen más alegres que antes, si es que eso era posible. Todas tenían un aura diferente, ahora si parecían adolecentes de escuela media.

"Tú, la chica gata, ¡sigue así!" felicitó el pelinegro mientras le frotaba la cabeza a Kuroka, haciendo que esta brillara intensamente de felicidad al ser elogiada "Todas lo están haciendo bien, pueden tomarse un descanso" todas asintieron mientras se disparaban para descansar otras rodearon al co-entrenador y parecían preguntarle cosas sobre el entrenamiento, este les respondía alegremente.

Naruto miró esto con ojos entrecerrados 'no me gusta' pensó mientras suspiraba agotado 'tarde o temprano seré remplazado, al final Akeno no será quien me despida' pensó de mala gana notando como la amenaza de la pelinegra no iba a dar resultado si sería remplazado por el sujeto fornido primero.

Entonces, al pensar en la adolecente, sus malos pensamientos se desvanecieron 'eso me recuerda…Akeno ha estado calmada' recordó mientras miraba a la adolecente pelinegra, quien actualmente parecía bromear con algunas chicas, no parecía la controladora zorra que le engatusó '¿Qué diablos está mal con todos?' pensó totalmente confundido, ya que es como si todo estuviera de cabeza.

Antes que pudiera seguir pensando en lo sucedido, Ryu fue interrumpido por una llamada "oh, esperen un momento" detuvo la exposición mientras contestaba algo fastidiado al ser interrumpido durante su enseñanza, el disgusto se volvió una felicidad deslumbrante de repente "¡h-hola!" tartamudeó efusivamente, sorprendiendo a todas las chicas "¡no, no, no, no! ¡no estoy ocupado en lo absoluto, puedes llamarme cuando quieras!" respondió mientras se reía nerviosamente.

Se tomó un tiempo mientras hacia una sonrisa boba "¿no sabes dónde ir de compras? ¡no te preocupes! ¡puedo llevarte! ¡tengo un auto!" dijo rápidamente, interrumpiendo a la otra persona "¡podemos ir ahora si quieres! ¡¿molestia! ¡será un placer!" gritó rápidamente mientras agitaba su cabeza, como si la persona estuviera ahí "¡te llamo cuando este en mi casa!" dijo mientras escuchaba como la llamada se cortaba.

Todas las chicas, incluido Naruto, vieron como el pelinegro estaba tomando de manera torpe y rápida sus cosas "uh, sensei" interrumpió Sona, notando la desesperación del pelinegro por irse "aun no…aun no pasan 2 horas" dijo mientras intentaba recordarle que no se habían cumplido las horas prometidas.

"¿ah?" preguntó este, parpadeando "oh si, su entrenamiento" recordó, como si se hubiera olvidado o lo había dejado de lado "lo siento, pero tengo cosas muy urgentes…" dijo mientras seguía empacando todo a máxima velocidad "…err…Uzumaki me remplazara por ahora" dijo antes de detenerse un momento "quiero decir…uzumaki puede continuar con sus clases, yo soy el remplazo" se rio de sí mismo mientras se despedía rápidamente, desapareciendo del lugar.

Las chicas vieron su huida, completamente confundidas "vaya, y pensé que ya le estábamos cayendo bien-nya" dijo Kuroka mientras negaba con la cabeza "bueno, no importa, ¡me ha felicitado-Nya!" se rio mientras salía corriendo y daba vueltas en círculo, toda emocionada.

Naruto parpadeó, antes de abrir los ojos y golpear su puño contra su mano, llamando la atención de todos "¡ya entiendo, con que eso era!" exclamó cuando finalmente descubrió lo que sucedía "¡está enamorado y tiene una cita!" notó este rápidamente, la expresión de todo chico perdidamente enamorado.

"¡¿él que?!" gritó Rias, completamente histérica y agarrándole del cuello, colocándole a su nivel "¡¿Cómo que esta enamorado?! ¡escúpelo!" ordenó ella, completamente diferente a su versión de hace unos minutos, una chica callada y tímida que parecía tener problemas para desempeñarse frente a su sensei.

Naruto alzó las manos rápidamente "Woa, Woa" intentó calmarla, sorprendido por su estallido "Solo he dicho mi conclusión, no sé nada al respecto" dijo él mientras se liberaba de su agarre "digo…conozco el rostro de un chico perdidamente enamorado, quien quiera que sea la chica, actualmente debe de ser su amor platónico" dijo mientras levantaba los hombros, no importándole el estado de la pelirroja.

 **En la escuela media, estaba perdidamente enamorado de una chica que se llamaba Sakura Haruno. Intenté ligar con ella de diferentes maneras, incluso intenté que aceptara salir conmigo a una salida, pero ella estaba terriblemente enamorada de un tipo emo de otra escuela. Por eso pude reconocer el rostro de Ryu, porque era el mismo rostro que alguna vez yo tuve.**

Naruto vio como había una pequeña guerra en la mente de la adolecente pelirroja, antes de que esta cerrara los ojos y saliera rápidamente del lugar. no fue la única, las demás fueron en su encuentro, quizás para intentar ayudarla "eso no salió nada bien" susurró notando como la había liado.

Suspirando agotado y dando como las clases del club terminadas, fue hacia el único lugar donde podía relajarse, su oficina. Mientras caminaba, notó que había una adolecente parada ahí, se trataba de Akeno "Naruto-sensei" llamó ella, mirándole con seriedad "Necesitamos hablar" dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Naruto alzó una ceja "claro" dijo intentando que no se le escuchara la duda en su voz, abriendo la puerta de su oficina. Akeno no le regresó la mirada, entrando a su lugar. Rascándose la cabeza, también decide entrar detrás de ella. nota como la adolecente se sienta en el sillón en vez del asiento frente a su escritorio.

Caminó hacia su escritorio y se sentó, viendo los archivos que estaban en él. de vez en cuando le daba algunas miradas a la pelinegra, quien parecía más interesada en su celular. Notó que tampoco estaba tentándolo como siempre, estaba ahí, como una simple adolecente que cursaba su escuela media.

Estuvo un buen rato fingiendo que, hacia otra cosa, pensando que quizás era una estrategia de la pelinegra para hacerle caer en presión, pero no fue así "¿Akeno-san?" preguntó Naruto, suspirando cansado de este juego "¿no dijiste que querías hablar conmigo?" preguntó cuándo notó que tenía su atención.

Akeno parpadeó antes de que entendiera "ah, claro, si" respondió perdida, apagando su celular y tomando cierto aire. Naruto estuvo un buen rato esperándola, antes de que esta suspirara cansada "no recuerdo que quería decirle" susurró ella mientras cruzaba las piernas como una dama y colocaba aun mano sobre su barbilla.

Naruto se rio nerviosamente ante sus palabras. Iba a decirle que podía irse, antes de recordar las palabras de Koneko "Akeno-san" la llamó nuevamente, pero esta vez sin mirarla "tu mencionaste que…" dijo con dificultad, rascándose el cuello por la pena "…si cumplía tus ordenes, tú me enseñarías a como follar con dos de tus amigas" susurró más para sí mismo, forzándose a decirlas.

Espera alguna risa divertida o una burla, pero no espero lo siguiente "ah cierto, lo dije" susurró perdida, como si estuviera pensando en otros miles de cosas "claro…iba a ser su…paga por un trabajo bien hecho" recordó, sonando un poco sorprendida "bueno, solo deles licor, solo debe emborracharlas o algo así" respondió ella como si nada, todavía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Naruto abrió los ojos, incapaz de creer sus palabras "¿perdón?" respondió él, incrédulo "¿emborracharlas? ¿es enserio?" preguntó él, todavía en negación al respecto. Incluso si se quería follar a todas las adolescentes, había barreras morales que le impedían, esta era una de ellas.

Akeno suspiró "miré, solo hágalo" respondió ella mientras se frotaba las cienes "¿sabía usted que solo se vende bebidas alcohólicas a los hombres en esta isla?" preguntó ella, causando que el rubio negara con la cabeza "Digamos que Xenovia e irina les gusta mucho…mucho el licor" dijo ella mientras seguía mirando el techo del lugar.

"Ellas tienen un problema como todas con su libido, pero no les gusta la idea de…dormir con un hombre" respondió ella mientras estiraba un poco sus piernas "el alcohol es una 'Linda' poción que las hace olvidar todo lo que sucede" dijo ella mientras miraba al rubio un momento "Ellas no recuerdan nunca haber tenido sexo y su sed sexual es satisfecha, es ganar y ganar para ellas" dijo mientras levantaba una ceja ante tal débil y extraño pensamiento.

Naruto tomó un momento procesar toda la historia "¿es así?" preguntó anonadado e incrédulo, a lo que Akeno respondió asintiendo lentamente, aunque su rostro también decía que le parecía estúpido "entonces…¿ellas se acuestan con cualquiera que tenga alcohol?" preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"no son prostitutas, no lo hacen todo el tiempo" respondió molesta Akeno ante la forma de ver del rubio "obvio tienen que cuidarse, no lo hacen con cualquiera ni donde sea" dijo mientras imaginaba ambas chicas siendo esclavas sexuales de un loco que las obligaba a alcoholizarse "escuché que lo hacen con el personal de su casa, son muy confiables y leales a su madre, así que no temen que se le salga de control" dijo ella sabiendo que cada hombre del personal seguía fielmente a su jefa.

"entiendo" respondió el rubio mientras miraba un poco preocupado "gracias…supongo" respondió agotado mentalmente, todavía no creyéndose tal fantástica y extraña historia. Akeno asintió perdida, saliendo del lugar sin decir palabra alguna "dios…no voy a poder hacer esto" negó el rubio con la cabeza, sabiendo que no había caído tan bajo.

Estaba a punto de rendirse, cuando recordó una conversación con Koneko **_"miré, tiene que follarlas"_** dijo la albina, dándole órdenes **_"debe mostrarle a Akeno que usted es solo un tipo sin cerebro que solo piensa en follar"_** decía antes de tomarse cierto tiempo **_"eso le dará la seguridad de que usted es solo un tipo manipulable, de esa forma, no notara que está intentando una jugada contra ella"_** recordó las palabras de la chica albina, las cuales se esparcieron como humo por su cabeza.

'Lo peor es que tiene razón' pensó de mala gana el rubio entendiendo la jugada de su alumna 'si Akeno ve que no iría tan lejos, va a sospechar de mí y al final averiguara todo nuestro plan…bueno, el plan de Koneko' recordó que actualmente y por seguridad, su estudiante albina solo le había contado cosas superficiales del plan.

Todavía teniendo dudas si debía o no hacerlo, suspiró agotado cuando vio que no tenía otra opción "creo que tengo que ir por licor del bueno" se rio a regañadientes, antes de soltar un largo suspiró cansado y agotador "esta es la peor mierda en la que me he metido jamás" susurra cansado y decaído, chocando su cabeza contra su escritorio.

 **"Espero que Koneko-chan lo haya planeado bien"**

* * *

 **"Akeno-chan, has estado diferente estos dias, ¿no?"**

Escuchó a su lado la pelinegra, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa que tuvo, ella casi nunca es mencionada o hablada por nadie "¿Qué? ¿hoy?" preguntó ella, notando que se trataba de Le Fay "debe de ser tu imaginación, estoy completamente normal" dijo ella mientras seguía mirando al frente.

Actualmente estaban siguiendo a Rias hacia quien sabe dónde, posiblemente a seguir al co-entrenador pelinegro "si…te ves diferente, como si estuvieras llena de… ¡energía!" exclamó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro "te ves más feliz también" notó ella al verla caminando con una pequeña sonrisa.

"la señorita bebedora de leche está feliz desde que le dieron una paliza-nya" menciona Kuroka mientras se metía en la conversación, sujetando del brazo a Akeno "hoy no ha chupado ninguna polla, ¡es un logro! ¡nya!" se burló ella, sintiendo la mirada enojada de la pelinegra.

"no estoy de humor para eso, eso es todo" gruñó mientras se liberaba de los pechos grandes de la chica gata "por otra parte…escuché que conoces la casa de nuestro querido sensei" dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada, deteniendo a Rias y haciendo que la chica gata abriera los ojos "También escuché que te invitó café en su casa...nya" dice de forma ultra venenosa, esperando la reacción e su mejor amiga y repitiendo el accidente verbal de su compañera.

Kuroka abrió los ojos y vio como Rias volvió su mirada hacia ella de forma rápida "¡¿q-q-que?! ¡¿c-como lo sabes?!" gritó ella sin decir su característico 'Nya' mostrando que estaba muy nerviosa y asustada. Una mirada de Akeno bastó para decírselo todo "¡Perra!" gritó enojada al ver como la pelinegra había tomado prestado su diario secreto de su mochila, posiblemente de su casillero.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, una mano tomó su hombro y heló por completo su espalda "Kuroka" dijo Rias mientras la obligaba a verla, su mirada lo decía todo, estaba loca "¿Dónde?" fue lo único que dijo mientras esperaba una respuesta que tenía que llegar sí o sí.

Kuroka temblaba ligeramente "¡presidenta! ¡le juro que no intentaba nada!" exclamó ella mientras negaba con sus brazos y con su rostro "¡tenía dudas sobre el entrenamiento y quería saber cómo era su casa! ¡la curiosidad del gato, usted sabe!" intentó crear excusas tras excusas, pero eso no parecía calmar a la chica pelirroja "¡Asia me dijo donde era!" gritó de repente, señalando a la chica rubia, intentando echarle la culpa a ella.

Akeno abrió los ojos 'eso no estaba en el diario' notó con extrañes como posiblemente se trataba de una mentira, pero la mirada de sorpresa de la rubia lo decía todo '¿Cómo? ¿Asia realmente se lo dijo?' pensó ella sorprendida, ya que no tenía idea de esto último.

La chica rubia sudó ligeramente ante la mirada de la pelirroja ahora dirigida hacia ella "Yo se lo dije" admitió mientras jugaba con sus dedos "sé dónde vive el sensei porque yo…" se detuvo un momento mientras se frotaba el brazo, muy incómoda "…mi Onee-chan me lo dijo" susurró mientras evitaba la mirada con todas.

"¿onee-chan?" "Vámonos" interrumpió Rias, dejando de ver a Asia y mirando hacia el frente, ganando la atención de todo el grupo "Kuroka, guianos" ordenó ella, asustando a la pelinegra, pero haciendo que asintiera furiosamente "Todas iremos hacia ahí para terminar el entrenamiento" dijo seriamente y parecía tomárselo muy personal.

Nadie dijo nada al respecto, hicieron como si la conversación nunca hubiera sucedido '¿onee-chan?' se preguntó Akeno mientras le daba algunas miradas escondidas a Asia, quien parecía notablemente incomoda y hasta deprimida 'pero si es la hermana adoptiva de Xenovia e Irina' pensó incrédula, mirando a ambas chicas y notando la misma confusión en ambas.

Akeno levantó una ceja 'no…no se notaba muy convincente cuando dijo eso, obviamente lo averiguó por otros medios, solo lo dijo para distraer a Rias' pensó ella notando la mentira obvia de la rubia 'aun así…fue una mentira que Rias se tragó bastante rápido, ni parecía dudar' pensó la pelinegra notando como su amiga había caído fácilmente en la mentira.

'No, Rias sabe algo sobre Asia' concluyó ella notando como la amargura de la pelirroja había menguado, hasta parecía más calmada desde que habló con Asia 'y es lo suficientemente importante como para olvidar a su flechazo…debe de ser muy importante' razonó ella mientras miraba a la rubia '¿Qué se traen ambas entre manos?' se preguntó notando que ambos guardaban un gran secreto o información realmente importante.

De repente Rías se detuvo "oigan… ¿y si vemos una película? Podríamos ir al cine y comer algunas palomitas de maíz" dijo ella, dejando in palabras a la mayoría "Creo que desperdiciaríamos tiempo visitando al sensei, además, seriamos una molestia si no está" dijo ella mientras sonreía forzadamente.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas "Claro, porque no" dijo le Fay con una sonrisa animada "escuché que hay una buena película de romance, podríamos verlas todas juntas y aprender sobre lo maravilloso que es el poder del amor" todas gimieron cansadas mientras miraban hacia otro lado.

 **Otra estupida pelicula sobre amor**

* * *

Al día siguiente

* * *

 **'¡Estoy nervioso, joder!'**

Fue el pensamiento de un rubio problemático mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio, golpeándolo con sus dedos nerviosamente. Por las ventanas podía ver el entrenamiento de Ryu con las niñas, por el estado físico de todas, parecía terriblemente extenuante. Aun así, su mente estaba en otro lado 'no puedo creer que realmente vaya a hacer eso' pensó con un agrio sabor de boca mirando algo entre sus cajones.

Abriéndolo, notó dos botellas de vino 'aunque es vino, me dijeron que era fuerte' recordó el rubio cuando fue a comprar las bebidas, la chica le dio los detalles de la bebida alcohólica 'suficiente como para follar como conejos' recordó las palabras de la chica, quien le entregó ambas botellas con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

El rubio suspiró cansado 'no puedo estar arrepintiéndome a última hora, Koneko espera a que lo haga' recordó cuando lo habló con su pequeña estudiante, quien esperaba el acto tonto de su sensei 'ella también dijo que no es nada malo y que incluso tendría más confianza de ellas' recordó ahora las palabras de su estudiante gato.

Envuelto en una gran cantidad de pensamientos, ve él momento exacto donde Rias era tocada por el pelinegro para comprobar su estado físico '¡hey! ¡eso debería de ser ilegal!' gritó mentalmente cuando lo vio tocar partes que posiblemente le llevarían al orgasmo si estuviera en su lugar. El pensamiento de manchar sus pantalones con semen era vergonzoso de admitir.

 **Ese era un día especial debido a muchas razones. Debido a la escapada del co-entrenador del día anterior, se vio obligado a dar toda una clase completa el solo para recuperar las dos horas faltantes. Ryo no parecía muy enojado por esta decisión, incluso aceptó alegremente, parecía que no importa que le sucediese, nada le iba a quitar la sonrisa de su cara.**

El pitido de algo le llamó la atención del rubio, quien miraba el cuerpo sudor de las chicas, la hora había llegado 'mierda' pensó el rubio de mala gana a ver que la hora decisiva finalmente había llegado. Vio desde la ventana como su compañero pelinegro estaba despidiéndose de todas, antes de desaparecer corriendo del lugar, junto a todas detrás de él.

Aun así, eso no le importó en lo absoluto, estaba preocupado por una cosa…bueno, dos cosas…bueno, cuatro cosas en realidad "¡sensei!" escuchó el grito de una chica, la puerta abriéndose de golpe "¡aquí estamos, espero que sea rápido!" gritó Irina, quien parecía estar molesta y agotada.

Naruto sudó mientras miraba a ambas chicas con su corta ropa deportiva, las cuales se estaban intentando refrescarse tomando una botella de agua fría, la cual ya estaba casi vaciá "bueno, escuché que ambas estaban interesadas en la natación, así que pensé en darles algunas clases especiales" dijo él con una sonrisa forzada.

Amas chicas le miraron raro, obviamente no le creían en lo absoluto "¿usted? Pero si apenas sabe de futbol" notó Irina, cosa que fue como una fleca en el pecho del rubio "Okey, si eso es todo, debemos irnos a otro lugar" dijo ella mientras parecía más interesada en tomar sus cosas y salir del lugar.

Naruto las miró con dificultad, antes de suspirar "Okey, pueden irse" dijo él con simpleza, antes de buscar algo debajo de su escritorio "pero cierren la puerta antes de irse, quiero tomar esto en soledad" dijo mientras dejaba sobre su escritorio una botella de vino y una copa.

Mientras intentaba encontrar la herramienta para sacar el corcho, notó la mirada sorprendida de ambas chicas 'esperen, realmente estaba tratando de beberlo solo' pensó el rubio, notando como había obtenido su total interés de forma involuntaria. Con esto en mente, buscó otras dos copas más.

"Vaya" dijo Xenovia mientras miraba la botella con deseo "mira esto Irina, esto debió costar un ojo de la cara" dijo mientras le señalaba a su hermana, quien también examinaba la botella con suma concentración, esta asintió a sus palabras "he visto que mamá tenia algunas en su oficina" dijo ella recordando las botellas de su madre que mantenía guardadas celosamente.

"de hecho si…valieron un ojo de la cara" admitió el rubio, quien engatusado por la mujer que había visto sus intenciones para usar el alcohol, le ofreció el más caro, en donde se fue todo su salario del mes o por lo menos gran parte de este "bueno, recuerden cerrar la puerta" repitió este mientras intentaba quitarle el cocho a la botella.

"¡espere!" interrumpió Irina, asustándolo "nos puede…ya sabe…podemos…" dijo ella mientras tenía dificultades para decirlo "¿puede compartir un poco con nosotras? ¿por favor?" pidió ella mientras hacía ojos de cachorro herido, la técnica más mortal usada por las chicas.

"woa, woa" intentó calmar el rubio, negando con la cabeza "ustedes son niñas aun, escuché que incluso estaba prohibido su venta, tuve suerte de conseguir esto" admitió, todo era cierto "incluso si no fuera así, no les daría una bebida alcohólica a unas niñas, soy su profesor, ¿recuerdan?" dijo este intentando detenerlas, pero de verdad.

"oh, vamos sensei, solo un poco" repitió Irina mientras le sonreía. Esta rápidamente toma la botella y usando una garra que creció misteriosamente de su uña, sacó el corcho con una habilidad sobrenatural. Naruto abrió los ojos al ver el despliegue de habilidad de su alumna, obviamente demostrándole que ella tenía mucha experiencia abriendo esa clase de botellas.

Con un poco de duda, Naruto trago fuerte "okey, solo un poco" dijo este mientras le quitaba la botella, sirviéndole un poco a cada una de las copas que él trajo consigo 'espero que esté haciendo lo correcto' pensó mientras veía a ambas chicas admirar el licor con sorpresa, parecían ser expertas degustadoras.

Luego de un rato, ambas se lo acabaron "¡más!" pidieron ambas, dejando la copa demasiado fuerte sobre su escritorio, impactándolo. El rubio las miró con sorpresa, pero sirvió de todas formas. De nuevo se repitió lo anterior, acabándose el licor "¡más!" repitieron nuevamente, por lo que el rubio volvió a llenar las copas de vino.

Naruto vio con sorpresa como ambas rápidamente se terminaron la botella, la única copa que aun tenia licor era la suya. Su sorpresa aumentó cuando vio como ambas chicas ya parecían haber alcanzado la etapa de ebriedad, probablemente una fuerte '¿Qué diablos?' pensó este anonadado, ya que era un simple vino.

Con curiosidad, lleva su copa hacia su boca, dando grandes tragos. Tuvo que sacar la copa de su boca rápidamente, ya que jadeó sorprendido '¡es muy fuerte!' pensó sorprendido al notar como rápidamente ya tenía algunos efectos y él no era débil por el alcohol '¿de qué diablos este hecho esto?' pensó incrédulo mientras intentaba leer la botella, pero estaba en un idioma que no comprendía.

Suspirando, se rinde y toma un poco más de vino para relajarse un poco "Sensei" habló a Irina con un tono juguetón nunca antes escuchado, por lo que le sorprendió "no hay más vino" se quejó ella con un tono lindo e infantil, obviamente el efecto del alcohol "uhhmmm…tiene un poco de poción en sus labios" dijo ella mientras se acercó de golpe hacia él.

Antes que supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, Irina comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Sorprendido por la intrusión repentina de una lengua en su boca, casi se cae de su asiento, pero logró mantenerse en equilibrio. Naruto sintió como la chica parecía intentar limpiar todo el residuo de vino que todavía tenía en su boca, ignorando que su copa aún tenía algo en ella.

Irina se sentó ente sus piernas presionando su trasero en su entrepierna. Una vez calmado, Naruto devolvió el beso mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura para sostenerla mejor. Estuvieron un buen rato de esa forma, antes que Irina se separara de él "moouu, la poción se terminó" dijo ella de mala gana, separándose y tirándose hacia el sofá, riéndose como una niña.

Naruto respiraba agitadamente ante la falta de aire, miró su entrepierna que estaba muy dura por todo lo sucedido. Rápidamente buscó con la mirada a la otra chica, preocupado de que haya visto ese beso, pero vio que Xenovia estaba en otro mundo, parecía concentrada viendo sus manos.

'joder…eso fue estúpidamente excitante' admitió mientras se frotaba su dura entrepierna entre sus pantalones. Viendo lo que le faltaba de vino, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Se tomó todo lo que le faltaba y eso le dio el valor suficiente, o lo desenvolvió lo suficiente, como para continuar con esta locura.

Con la garganta ardiendo por causa del licor, sonríe ampliamente mientras llama la atención de ambas "¡yosh! ¡vamos a empezar el entrenamiento especial!" dijo alegremente mientras levantaba su brazo. En eta ocasión, ambas chicas respondieron alegremente, diferente a su versión sobria.

Naruto vio como ambas chicas parecían emocionadas y hablaban entre ellas con la misma emoción. Mientras ambas parecían ir a su rollo, él comenzó a cerrar las cortinas y asegurar la puerta, debía de asegurarse de que no hubiera una interrupción inesperada, cualquier cosa podría suceder.

Con todos los preparativos listos, toma aire para comenzar "bien, lo primero sería estirarnos" dijo mientras llamaba a ambas para que estuvieran de pie en el centro de la habitación, en el cual uno podría hacer ejercicios sin sentirse incomodo, la habitación era grande.

"ahora, estírense lo más que puedan, que sus dedos intenten tocar el techo" ambas asintieron mientras realizaban sus órdenes. Naruto vio como ambas, a pesar de su estado de embriaguez, podían mantenerse balanceadas hasta cierto punto 'okey…supongo que es hora de empezar' pensó el rubio mientras tragaba saliva, no tan seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

El alcohol sobre él le ayudo a ser más osado. Caminando hacia Irina, se coloca detrás de ella e intenta rectificarla un poco. Aun así, sus manos estaban sobre su abdomen y subían lentamente. Con calma y paciencia, finalmente sus manos tocaron el borde de sus enormes pechos.

Naruto retrocedió un poco por impulso, pensaba que iba a ser golpeado, pero no sucedió. Lentamente siguió explorando hasta tener ambos pechos en sus manos "okey, si, así está bien" dijo el rubio, mientras tanteaba lento pero seguro sus pechos. Aunque sus pechos antes estaban cubiertos por una camisa corta y el sujetador deportivo, Irina dejaba escapar suspiros satisfactorios de vez en cuando.

Una vez comprobado de que era confiable, Naruto se apartó de la adolecente y fue hacia Xenovia. Repitió el mismo procedimiento, notando que tampoco se molestaba mucho 'aunque similares, los pechos de Irina son más grandes' notó el rubio mientras tanteaba lentamente los pechos de la chica de cabello azul.

Luego de un buen rato, decide terminar su examen "okey, siguiente" dijo el rubio mientras se apartaba y hacia la pose él "Se inclinarán lentamente hasta tocar la punta de sus pies" dijo él mientras lo realizaba "veré para que no se caigan, así que descuiden" dijo el con una sonrisa mientras esperaba pacientemente a que ellas hicieran el ejercicio.

Lentamente comenzaron a inclinarse, hasta tocar la punta de sus pies. Naruto rápidamente se coloca detrás de Irina, sujetando su cintura con sus manos "bien, ahora levantate lentamente y luego vuelve a tocar tus pies" dijo él mientras les ordena a ambas. Tanto Irina como Xenovia cumplen, realizando el ejercicio lentamente.

"eso es, sube y baja" dijo Naruto mientras susurraba. La verdad es que al hacer eso, el trasero de Irina presionaba contra su entrepierna. Él también empujaba contra su trasero, pero parece que su bulto no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Pronto no necesitaba que ella se inclinara, había encontrado el encaje perfecto de su bulto y sus nalgas.

Gimiendo lo más silencioso posible, desiste de Irina y va tras su hermana, repitiendo lo mismo 'Dios' Gime él mientras miraba sorprendido hacia abajo 'Ella tiene un enorme trasero' nota el rubio mientras suelta una mano de su cintura y frota el trasero de Xenovia.

Habiendo encontrado el truco antes, logra encajar su bulto entre sus enormes nalgas, disfrutando el masaje que le daba la adolecente. Luego de un buen rato, llega a cierto grado de excitación que no puede ser gentil más. Agarrando su cintura con ambas manos, embiste con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera entrar en ella a pesar de que ambos tenían pantalones.

Naruto sale rápidamente de su ensoñación y retrocede de golpe "l-lo s-siento, j-juro que fue…" su disculpa fue desvaneciéndose cuando notó que la adolecente seguía contando las veces que realizaba el ejercicio '¿en serio?' se preguntó el rubio, parpadeando incrédulo.

Teniendo una idea y, para probar los limites, se apoya completamente en la adolecente, tomando ambos pechos con fuerza 'okey, aquí voy' pensó el rubio mientras lo dejaba a la suerte y embestía con algo de fuerza en su trasero. Con los ojos cerrados y, siguiendo el ritmo de los ejercicios de Xenovia, notó sorprendido como esta no parecía importarle.

Tomando cada vez más seguridad, comenzó a embestir secuencialmente a Xenovia cada vez que ella contaba. Eran lentos, pero para él, fue muy excitante. Sus manos usaban sus enormes senos como asideros, tomándolos con fuerza para embestir con su cintura en su culo.

Luego de un rato, se separó de Xenovia al notar cierta molestia en el ejercicio "bien, lo han hecho excelente" felicitó el rubio mientras las detenía "ahora, deben de hacer esto" dijo el rubio mientras caía al suelo, estando en cuatro "traten de estirar lo más que puedan su espalda, yo les enseñaré que deben de hacer después" dijo este mientras se paraba.

Sin dudarlo ningún segundo, ambas le imitan y comienzan a arquear su espalda "perfecto, ahora…" dijo mientras iba a por Irina "deben de hacer este movimiento de balanceo" dijo mientras sujetaba la cintura de la adolecente y la movía de adelante hacia atrás "ah, pero deben de estar todo el tiempo mirando para adelante, importante" señaló el rubio, pues Xenovia estaba viendo en su dirección.

Ambas así lo hicieron, comenzando a mecerse lentamente. Colocándose detrás de Irina, sujetó con fuerza su cintura y le atrajo hacia él, sonando un sordo choque. Su entrepierna había chocado contra su trasero tan fuerte que un sonido de aplauso sordo por la ropa se produjo. Esperando alguna reacción mala de la adolecente, Naruto estuvo quieto un momento, pero se calmó cuando no vio reacciones negativas.

Dejando de importarle ser cuidadosa y silencioso, comienza a golpear el trasero de Irina con fuerza. Sus embestidas eran rápidas y los choques eran consecutivos "oh dios, si" gimió en silencio mientras disfrutaba la sensación del trasero adolecente en su entrepierna.

Tomándose un momento, estira sus manos lo más que pueden para sujetar sus enormes pechos y, tomándolos como asideros, comienza a golpear rápidamente se trasero. Lo más excitante de todo esto no era solamente la sensación de su trasero o pechos, era sino el morbo que ocasionaba hacer eso al lado de su hermana y esta no parecía enterarse de nada.

Para su sorpresa, escucha los gemidos y suspiros de la chica, entendiendo que ella parecía disfrutarlo. Sonríe mientras deja los pechos de Irina y tira de sus coletas, haciendo que ella se estire más "Eso, arquea más la espalda" dijo el rubio mientras miraba como los pechos se insinuaban más "¡lo estás haciendo genial" felicita excitado, embistiendo felizmente contra su trasero. Su bulto frotaba toda la raja entre ambas nalgas, llevándolo lentamente a una gran excitación.

Recordando a la hermana del botín grande, deja de mala gana a Irina y se coloca detrás de Xenovia. Estaba a punto de repetir lo mismo cuando ve el enorme trasero. No lo pensó dos veces, retrocediendo un poco se inclina lo suficiente y presiona su rostro contra sus nalgas. No le importaba si había un pantalón apretado interponiéndose, el simplemente disfruto de ambas mejillas para sí mismo.

Luego de jugar un buen rato, se cansó y comenzó a imitar el trato que hizo con su hermana. A diferencia de ella, las embestidas eran erráticas y muy fuertes. Los sonidos sordos eran estruendosos debido a que, además de la ropa, las nalgas de Xenovia eran más grandes.

Sus manos vagaron hacia debajo de su camiseta, tocando su piel adolecente. Intento ir debajo de su sujetador, pero estaba tan atrapado y ajustado que le fue imposible. Aun así, era mejor que tocarlos a través de la ropa pues podía sentir mejor el calor de la chica. La sensación de sus enormes nalgas y sus pechos era increíble, podría estar todo un día de esa forma, pero parece que la chica tenía otros planes.

Xenovia se separó del rubio, respirando agitadamente "me da vueltas la cabeza" dijo ella incapaz de mantenerse en esa posición. Naruto se quedó ahí congelado, con una erección dolorosa y un climax casi ahí, quedándose con unas terribles bolas azules. Irina por otra parte también dejó de balancearse, aunque no lucia más cansada que su hermana.

Naruto suspiró cansado y frustrado "bueno, puedes ir al baño" dijo él mientras señalaba donde era el baño "tomate todo el tiempo que quieras, te necesito bien si queremos seguir con el entrenamiento" la chica de cabellos azules asintió mientras iba lentamente hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella 'espero que este bien' pensó un poco preocupado ya que se notaba mal.

Agitando su cabeza, va hacia la única chica que quedaba "bueno, irina-chan" dijo el rubio recuperando su sonrisa "vamos haciendo el entrenamiento los dos y luego tu hermana se puede unir, ¿vale?" dijo él, a lo que la chica respondió como una niña emocionada 'woa, ella es infantil cuando esta borracha' pensó el rubio al notar como su personalidad era completamente infantil.

Aunque su personalidad le distrajo un poco, eran sus dos grandes senos los cuales tenían toda su atención "bien…" susurró mientras veía como rebotaban por su salto infantil "vamos a hacer algunas pruebas de respiración" susurró anonadado, pero todavía sabiendo lo que hacía "Rápido, de rodillas al suelo" dijo él mientras le señalaba el suelo.

Irina felizmente cumplió, estando de rodillas y esperando la siguiente instrucción "ahora bien…" dijo el rubio mientras se lamia los labios "tú sabes que en el agua no puedes ver y tienes que controlar su respiración" balbuceó cualquier tontería que se le ocurría "así que vas a arquear tu espalda para probar tu elasticidad y también vas a mantener los ojos bien cerrados" dijo él mientas esperaba impaciente.

Irina así lo hizo, arqueando su espalda y apoyando sus manos en sus piernas. Sus pechos se mostraron y detallaron más, así como su rostro miraba detrás de ella. No era algo de otro mundo, todas las chicas eran muy elásticas "muy bien, vas bien" animó el rubio mientras se colocaba detrás de la adolecente.

Sin demora alguna, saca su polla de sus pantalones, la cual estaba completamente erecta. Con un poco de nerviosismo, choca su entrepierna con el rostro de la chica, esta no abrió los ojos "eso es, mantén los ojos cerrados" susurró el rubio mientras deslizaba su pene por todo su rostro, restregándolo con lentitud.

Estuvo un rato de esa forma, hasta finalmente decidirse "ahora, abre la boca lo más que puedas" ordenó el rubio, a lo que la chica hizo "voy a poner una vara en tu boca para probar tu respiración, así que no te asustes" dijo el rubio mientras tomaba su polla y se alineaba en su boca.

Con lentitud, como si estuviera desarmando una bomba, llevó su entrepierna hasta la boca de la chica "no te asustes, por nada del mundo abras los ojos, eso, no- ¡oh, joder!" gruñó mientras sentía la boca húmeda de su estudiante alrededor de la cabeza de su pene.

Aun así, controló su emoción para poder seguir el juego, ya que le estaba gustando "eso, no te asustes" repitió mientras introducía lentamente pulgada tras pulgada. Siempre tenía pendiente si la adolecente abría los ojos o se atragantaba. Luego de un momento de trabajo, finalmente tenía toda su polla dentro de su garganta. La posición era tan perfecta, que sus bolas de tamaño normal descansaban en los ojos de su estudiante.

En ese momento, ya no le importaba la actuación, ni siquiera intentó crear una excusa para explicar sus bolas en su cara. Sujetando los lados de su cabeza, comenzó a follar la boca de su estudiante "¡sí! ¡eso es!" gimió mientras se balanceaba entrando y saliendo de la garganta adolecente "¡¿sientes el calor?! ¡¿sientes como tu cuerpo se pone caliente?!" preguntó este, perdido ya de tanto placer.

Parece que la adolecente intentó responder, pues sonidos sordos y atragantamientos salieron de su boca llena de polla. Mientras le follaba la boca, vio los urgentes pechos de la adolecente, los cuales rebotaban por sus embestidas. Incapaz de detenerse, suelta la cabeza de la chica y se aferra a ambos globos con fuerza, amasándolos cruelmente.

Una extraña electricidad recorre su cuerpo al sentir el gemido de la chica a través de su entrepierna, sintiendo vibraciones desde su garganta. Aun así, era molesto debido a que todavía la chica se encontraba vestida, pero eso no le detenía de amasarlos con demencia.

Sintiendo su clímax acercándose rápidamente, detiene sus embestidas y sale de la boca de su estudiante, quien respira agitadamente con el rostro rojo 'mierda, no puedo correrme aun' pensó el rubio mientras veía a Irina respirando agitadamente, posiblemente al placer que le estaba dedicando a sus pechos.

'tengo dos niñas que follar y tengo venidas contadas' recordó el rubio mientras sentía dolor nuevamente en su entrepierna por aguantarse un clímax 'normalmente no me correría tan rápido, pero este juego es muy excitante' pensó el rubio encontrándole verdaderamente erótico todo este juego de rol.

"Fua, que calor" dijo Irina aun con el rostro rojo, intentando airarse un momento "estoy toda sudorosa" dijo mientras veía su ropa algo mojada por el entrenamiento anterior con el co-entrenador "bien, esto fuera" dijo ella mientras se quitaba la camiseta corta "y esto también" dijo mientras se quitaba el sostén, dejando en libertad sus enormes pechos.

Naruto se quedó congelado al ver como la misma Irina le había hecho el favor de desnudarse, aunque posiblemente no fue apropósito "Naruto s-e-n-s-e-i" dijo con tono juguetón Irina, todavía borracha "hay que entrenar, me está gustando" dijo ella con el tono infantil que usaba cuando estaba ebria.

Naruto asintió sin habla "claro, claro" balbuceó mientras intentaba apartar sus ojos de sus pechos, pero no podía "recuestate, ahora" ordenó el rubio con el rostro serio. Irina, riendo risueña, lo hizo mientras esperaba pacientemente la siguiente orden "bien, cierra los ojos, te daré un masaje con la vara de antes" dijo mientras se frotaba el pene, notando a la semidesnuda adolecente debajo de él.

Irina así lo hizo, sin preguntarse siquiera porque su entrenador tenía el pene en la mano. Naruto, sin ganas ya de seguir jugando, introduce sus dedos en la boca de la chica y recoge toda la baba que tenía, para luego untarla en su polla. Usando su mano, le engrasa lo suficiente para quedar toda brillosa.

De esta forma él se sienta en su estómago y coloca su polla entre la grieta entre sus enormes pechos, para luego agarrarlos con fuerza y envolver su entrepierna con ellos. Suspiró en alegría, sintiendo un gran placer de esto 'no iré con todo, esto es para calmarme' pensó el rubio mientras balanceaba sus caderas lentamente, frotando su entrepierna entre las grandes almohadas.

"Naruto-sensei" llamó Irina, sorprendiéndole por un momento "me gusta el masaje con la vara, me gusta muchísimo" dijo ella mientras se reía "aunque me hace un poco de cosquillas, se siente muy bien, se siente…caliente" dijo ella mientras arqueaba un poco la espalda, para luego gemir.

El rubio tragó duro, cerrando los ojos intentando ignorarla 'no, solo tranquilizate, aun no es el momento' pensó el rubio mientras simplemente se complacía a si mismo usando los pechos de su estudiante. Luego de un buen rato, su polla estaba dura y ya no le dolía, teniendo que salir de los pechos de Irina de mala gana.

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse, por lo que guardó su polla entre sus pantalones rápidamente y alejarse de Irina a toda velocidad. Del baño salía Xenovia, quien parecía haberse lavado la cabeza y la cara por la toalla que usaba para secarse. Aun así, el rubio notó que seguía con secuelas del alcohol.

Irina rápidamente se levanta del suelo y aborda a su hermana, abrazándola de forma muy sugerente "nee, xenovia-chan" dijo ella mientras sus manos vagaban de la espalda a su trasero "Naruto-sensei me enseño unos entrenamientos usando una vara, fue tan genial" dijo ella con el típico tono de chica borracha, pero también había un ligero toque sensual.

A pesar de lo que cualquier persona pensaría con esas palabras, ella parecía interesada "¿vara? Suena bien" dijo ella mientras miraba al rubio "Irina, ve al baño y arreglate, tu falta está un poco baja" dijo notando como la falda estaba un poco baja pero no parecía notar que su pecho estaba desnudo.

Irina parpadeó y jadeó al ver que era cierto "oh dios, que desgracia" dijo mientras se levantaba la falta, enseñando su ropa interior "voy, de paso me refresco un poco "dijo ella mientras iba tambaleándose al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dejando solos al rubio y la chica de cabellos azules.

Naruto se quedó estático, impaciente por la mirada de la adolecente hacia él "uhmm" dijo Xenovia mientras se acercaba mucho al rubio "de cerca parece muy guapo" dijo ella mientras le agarraba el rostro, examinándolo "pero de lejos parece un idiota" fue sincera y severa al mismo tiempo.

"¿gracias?" responde Naruto sin saber exactamente que decir "bien, pareces un poco interesada en el masaje con varas, ¿quieres intentarlo?" preguntó él, a lo que la adolecente afirma energéticamente "Okey, entonces recuestate en el suelo, con tu cara mirando al suelo" dijo mientras esperaba impaciente ante una segunda ronda.

Xenovia tampoco dudó, realizando la orden sin problemas. Sus pechos, aunque no tan grandes como los de Irina, se aplastaron contra el suelo, expandiéndose. Aun así, lo importante era su trasero, el cual se mostraba al rubio en todo su esplendor "espere, esto molesta" dijo ella mientras se sacaba su camiseta corta y el sujetador deportivo también.

Naruto sorbió saliva un momento al ver los pechos aplastados, pero más jugoso era su trasero. Sus manos vagaron por el jugoso botín, apretándolos con deseo. Pronto, sus dedos intentaron ir por debajo de la tela de los pantalones cortos, sintiendo la piel suave de sus nalgas.

Estuvo un buen rato ahí, antes de cansarse "errg, Xenovia, no abras los ojos ni mires para aquí" dijo recordando eso "ah y no te asustes, ahora comienza el masaje con vara" dijo él mientras sus manos iban a su cintura, tomando el borde de sus pantalones cortos. Con algo de habilidad, logra bajarlos lentamente para no mostrar alguna otra intención a su estudiante, más a ella no le importó.

No se lo quitó completamente, lo dejó en las rodillas, ya que su jugoso trasero ya estaba expuesto "amm…" dijo notando algo y era que su polla ya estaba seca de nuevo, por lo que fue a frente de la chica en un momento. Sin pedir ni nada, introdujo su polla en su boca de golpe, entrando a su garganta "Necesito un poco-, un poco de lubricante" dijo entrecortado, pues follaba brutalmente la boca de la chica.

Xenovia dejaba escapar sonidos de gárgaras al sentir la vara entrando y saliendo de su garganta bruscamente, aun así, ella no se quejó ni intentó detenerlo. No duró mucho y tuvo que abandonar la boca de su estudiante, aunque de mala gana. Su humor volvió cuando vio que ahora tocaría algo mejor.

Sin preámbulos, sus manos sujetaron cada bollo y, con su pene en la grieta de su culo, aplastó su entrepierna sintiendo un absoluto placer. Sin espera, comenzó follando las nalgas de su estudiante. Él nunca había follado las nalgas de una chica antes y ahora que podía hacerlo con un gran trasero adolecente, se había dado cuenta que había estado desperdiciando su vida

De repente se detuvo 'un minuto' pensó mientras miraba debajo de él, notando el bonito culo en forma de melocotón 'Hinata tenía un trasero igual de grande' recordó este a su actual esposa. Sus manos masajearon un poco el trasero adolecente, notando que no era tan blanco ni suave como el de su esposa.

Por un momento dudo '¿Por qué no hice estas cosas con ella?' se preguntó mentalmente mientras intentaba encontrar sentido a su vida. Rápidamente agita su cabeza cuando notó que estaba perdiendo su erección 'no es momento de preguntas' pensó seriamente, sabiendo que, de todas formas, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Aun cuando había pensado eso, tuvo un agrio sabor de boca, las ganas se le habían ido. Suspirando pesadamente, se levanta del suelo y guarda su entrepierna en sus pantalones "acabé" anunció el rubio, regresando a su escritorio. Una vez ahí, saca la segunda botella que tenía guardada y la abre usando los dientes.

No importándole mucho al respecto, se sirve una copa repleta y se la toma de golpe 'haber, quizás no la ame…pero a mis estudiantes tampoco las amo' pensó el rubio mientras se ponía filosófico '¿Por qué me excito con ellas y no con Hinata?' pensó confundido, sirviéndose una segunda copa.

Su mente vagaba intentando comprender la situación '¿será las feromonas esas?' se preguntó mientras recordaba todas sus experiencias 'porque si de figuras hablamos, Hinata es casi tan linda como Rias, solo que un poquito rellenita' dijo recordando a su esposa desnuda en el baño, parecido toda una princesa de cuento de hadas. Ni siquiera podía echarle culpa a la edad, era él quien había envejecido rápido, Hinata incluso parecía haberse rejuvenecido.

Se dio cuenta que, incluso recordándola desnuda, era incapaz de excitarse '¿Qué está mal conmigo?' pensó el rubio preocupado, notando como solo era capaz de sentir atracción por las chicas beast 'no puedo recordarlo, maldita sea' pensó de mala gana al darse cuenta que era incapaz de recordar algo de su boda, incluso no recordaba haber tenido sexo con ella, solo sabía que lo había hecho y fueron raras las ocasiones.

Molesto consigo mismo, da un gran trago, terminándose la bebida, los efectos fueron instantáneos "Naruto-sensei" dijo Xenovia, todavía en el piso "su alfombra es tan suave, tan relajante" dijo ella mientras extendía sus manos y frotaba la alfombra. Naruto, adormecido por el efecto del alcohol y mirando el trasero que aún tenía en frente, recuperó la erección rápidamente.

"Xenovia" llamó el rubio a la chica de cabellos azules "ven aquí" ordenó seriamente, a lo que la chica cumplió rápidamente "quiero compartirte algo de pócima mágica" dijo él mientras "la beberás solo y si llamas a tu hermana aquí" dijo Naruto con un tono de borracho.

Xenovia no respondió nada, salió rápidamente del lugar y trajo a Erina, quien tenía un rostro medio dormido "bien, tengo una botella más, el resto se las daré si pueden hacer un ejercicio cada una" las dos, aunque Irina aun media dormida, se alegraron ante esto "Xenovia hará sentadillas sin pantalón ni ropa interior e Irina estará aquí, practicando el control de su respiración" dijo él medio bobo, ya que no sabía que decir por el dolor de su cabeza y los mareos.

Él vió como la adolecente de cabellos azules se paró frente a su escritorio "no, date la vuelta" dijo el rubio notano como ella estaba mirándole y ahora, de espaldas, le enseñaba su jugoso trasero "quitate la ropa interior y comienza con el ejercisio2 dicho y hecho, ella se lo quito frente a él, comenzando a hacer sentadillas.

"no olvides cerrar los ojos" dijo concentrado en su trasero, pero tuvo que mirar a su hermana "tu también cierra los ojos, yo te colocaré en posición" no esperó a que ella cerrara los ojos, la atrajo hacia él y, empujando hacia abajo los hombros, la hizo que se arrodillase y la metió debajo de su escritorio.

Sin esperar mucho, tomó la cabeza de la chica de coletas e introdujo todo su pene hasta su garganta. Suspirando de placer, vuelve su mirada hacia el trasero carnoso de Xenovia. Vio rebotar su precioso botín, lo que le hizo gruñir y comenzar a embestir más bruscamente en la boca de su hermana.

"más rápido" gruñó el rubio viendo como el trasero de xenovia no bajaba según sus propias embestidas "quiero ver ese trasero tuyo rebotar, quiero ver como rebotan" gruñó mientras dejaba las embestidas fuertes y lentas, para comenzar a aumentar su velocidad. Este acto hizo que irina comenzara a ahogarse, cosa que se notaba por sus intentos de regurgitación a medias.

Xenovia escuchó sus palabras, comenzando a hacer sentadillas más y más rápidas "¡Eso es! ¡rebotalos así! ¡más rápido! ¡mas!" exclamó el rubio mientras se imaginaba follando el trasero jugoso de su estudiante, pero lo que sentía era la boca húmeda de su hermana "¡más rápido, nena! ¡mas!" Xenovia ya había llegado a un punto en el que ya no hacia sentadillas, sino parecía que estuviera rebotando en una polla invisible rápidamente.

Parándose de su asiento, sujeta con fuerza los lados de la cabeza de Irina, comenzó a follarla con fuerza y violencia "mantente un poco más, solo un poco más" gruñó el rubio hacia Irina, quien parecía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar "¡xenovia! ¡irina!" gritó el nombre de ambas mientras liberaba finalmente un clímax que estuvo posponiendo.

Irina sintió como su garganta se llenaba de alguna clase de líquido que salía de la vara, produciendo que se ahogue mas y el sonido de gárgaras se escuchase. Ella sintió como su entrenador sacó la vara de su boca rápidamente, haciendo que ella tomara grandes tragos de aire para llenar sus pulmones vacíos y también para tragar el semen que había en su garganta.

Naruto, por otro lado, cruzó rápidamente la distancia entre él y Xenovia. Aprovechando que ella había caído de rodillas por la fatiga, introdujo su polla necesita directamente hasta su garganta "¡chupalo! ¡bebelo todo!" gruñó este mientras dejaba salir las ultimas cuerdas de semen de su polla.

Xenovia, aunque confundida, succionó tal cual lo dijo el entrenador, recibiendo como recompensa chorros de semen en su garganta. Aunque se atragantó un momento, el acto mismo de succionar hizo que sea más fácil beberlo todo, además porque no era una carga demasiado grande, con suerte fueron chorros más grandes que el promedio.

Naruto, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutó la lengua y succión de su estudiante un momento mientras sentía el placer disminuyendo a niveles normales o estables. Froto la cabeza de la chica en un reflejo de felicitación por su maravillosa técnica, cosa que hizo que la chica hiciese un sonido feliz aun con la polla en la boca.

El entrenador finalmente recordó algo y tuvo que salir de la boca de Xenovia, quien se quejó al succionar aire, cosa que la atragantó un momento "felicitaciones, lo hicieron excelente" celebró el rubio mientras volvía a su escritorio, notando como Irina ya estaba de pie frente al escritorio, por lo que él se pudo sentar. Aun así, dejó su erección al aire, sin importarle si estaban viéndole dándose un trabajo de mano.

"¿eso significa…?" dijo emocionada Irina, siendo respondida con una sonrisa de parte del rubio "¡genial! ¡más poción mágica!" celebró ella mientras levantaba la botella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lleva el pico a la boca, bebiendo directamente de la botella, sorprendiendo al rubio.

"¡eh! ¡eso es trampa!" gritó Xenovia, muy molesta. Rápidamente le quita la botella de las manos de Irina, haciendo que un poco del vino se desparramara en sus pechos. Xenovia, por otro lado, comenzó a beberlo al igual que su hermana, comenzando una riña por la bebida que poco a poco se volvió una pelea de gatas.

Naruto, aunque divertido, sabía que tenía que detenerlas "basta, yo también quiero beber algo" dijo el rubio mientras dejaba de masturbarse y se ponía de pie "tengo una mejor idea" dijo mientras le quitaba la botella y bebía un poco al igual como lo hicieron ellas. Entonces él, señalando su boca llena de licor, tomó sus cabezas y lo atrajo hacia su rostro.

Ellas no dudaron ni un segundo, rápidamente atacando su boca con las suyas propias. De esta manera, se produjo un beso de tres vías. El rubio no necesitó seguir tomando sus cabezas ya que ellas estaban extremadamente felices besándose con él. por lo tanto, sus manos rodearon la cintura de cada una hasta apretar una nalga de cada una.

El beso de tres vías duró un buen rato. Las manos del rubio vagaron desde las nalgas, hasta la raja de sus coños, colocando un par de dedos en cada una y haciendo que gimieran durante el beso. Mientras ellas, sus manos fueron directamente a su polla, comenzando a frotarlo entre las dos. Cada una se turnaba, una tocaba la polla y la otra sus bolas. Esta acción también hizo gemir al rubio, quien también disfrutaba lo suyo.

Finalmente separándose, los tres respiran agitadamente intentando recomponer el oxígeno perdido. Una vez recuperado, Naruto sonrió "¿Qué dicen? ¿les gustaría seguir entrenando conmigo?" preguntó el mientras les follaba ambos coños usando sus dedos "prometo no ser muy duro…por lo menos al inicio" bromeó mientras besaba a Xenovia. Una vez separados, ambas hermanas se miraron y sonrieron.

 **"¡hagámoslo, sensei!"**

* * *

 **Siguiente capítulo: Descubierto, contrato del NO divorcio y celos (L)**

* * *

 **El siguiente capítulo es de Naruto, donde se relata el Threesome con las dos chicas (RECUERDEN EL SEPTIEMBRE SIN FAP, yo ya perdí escribiendo esto :'v). Pero eso es solo mitad de capítulo, pues algo serio llega (como está escrito en el titulo). ¿podrá ser este el fin del hombre araña?.jpg**

 **POR CIERTO, eso me recuerda algo IMPORTANTE. ¿recuerdan sobre eso que dije de que Hinata no iba a tener nada con nadie? ME EQUIVOQUÉ. Me he dado cuenta que, si el desarrollo de personaje de Hinata sigue en aumento, llegara a un punto donde tendrá Sexo con quien se le dé la gana, incluyendo otras chicas. Realmente no me esperaba esto, acabo de darme cuenta de lo que estaba creando, lo siento (a veces no tengo control sobre mis personajes)**

 **Ah sí, me preguntaron quién sería esta segunda persona que tendría Harem. Lamento decir que la tercera ruta ya no existe (debido a que sería un hueco argumental por culpa de Hinata OC :u) y la cuarta ruta es la nueva tercera. Así que no me queda más que revelarlo, la segunda persona que tendría harem en esta historia (de seguir Hinata así), seria GABRIEL.**

 **Es raro decirlo debido a que también es un misterio para mí. Lo que he planificado se me está liando y estoy perdiendo control sobre esta historia. Pero por lo que veo y he estado conversando con mis compañeros, me he dado cuenta que Gabriel seria dueña de su propio Harem. Es extraño, lo sé, pero más tarde verán de lo que hablo.**

 **Por su puesto, esto más que una afirmación es una premonición. De repente a Naruto se le ocurre voltear las cosas a su favor y se llega enamorando de Hinata (y esta vez de verdad). Aun así, igual veo poco futuro debido al…siguiente capítulo (ya verán de lo que hablo x2).**

 **CONCLUYO, que mejor me callo porque tampoco tengo ni idea de lo que va a suceder uwu. No me crean, no he dicho nada, saquen sus mejores conclusiones. (esto ya parece el anime de las quintillizas uwu)**


End file.
